


Secrets and Revelations (解密)

by EEKWGERMANY



Series: Secrets and Revelations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, BAMF!John, BAMF!Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson醫生有些重大秘密，他沒讓他的Alpha哨兵室友—Sherlock Holmes—知道。現在哨兵塔正在追捕John。他能躲藏到向夏洛克傾吐切身機密為止嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1  第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets and Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548271) by [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah). 



> From Hisstah:  
> 這是個融合了哨兵（影集）和ABO概念的Sherlock/John設定、同時也和Velvet Mace的哨兵嚮導文《變色龍》有關。但請各位不要責怪她XD
> 
> ABO設定和哨兵影集綁定等等的梗牽涉到dub-con觀點（非自願性行為）。如果這可能會令你反感，請止步。不知道那是啥的人請去查找Alpha/Omega的標籤。為什麼我會寫這個，我也無法具體詳述，只能說我是個悲慘變態的人。不怨別的、只怪我自己。所有的錯都歸我。
> 
> 引述永恆的Dr. McCoy之言（Star Trek星際爭霸戰中的醫官）：「我是藝術家、不是作家，吉姆。」所以請理解我並不太寫文。通常我畫圖。  
> 相信你們會在肯定很多的批評指教中高抬貴手。

章節註：  
附錄：我希望能感謝Velvet Mace讓我有靈感寫出這篇。她完全不知情，所以請不要因為這篇寫不好就怪她，但我真愛她的大作，因此我把這篇當成對她的致敬 :-)  
  
後來再回想，約翰．華生真沒預料到會是這種局面。他一直以來在使用靈感能力上都十分小心（譯註：empathy，有翻心靈/精神感應、同理能力，本文對此心意感受的能力有分等級），他非常努力不要讓這個已經很罕見的能力招來更多關注，但他在錯誤的人面前不小心展示了。一次。而一次就萬事皆休。他試著別自責，因為最近幾周已經有太多事需要煩心。目前等待投票通過的法規將會收回靈感人士和omega族群應有的權利，而就在夏洛克遠行去作研究之前又發生了這個。不管怎樣，以他的背景，他真該做更好的準備才是。  
  
那天開始地還不錯，是週五，他在A&E的排班幾乎上完了，剛用馬克杯泡了完美的茶，夏洛克也快要回家了。想到室友要從加拿大歸國，焦慮和緊張感就交織在一起。根據他離開前所發生的一切，夏洛克終於被迫面對他們之間的狀況，也同意至少能討論一番。  
  
他們對於『基本上第一次相見就受彼此吸引』這件事情已經打了很久的迷糊仗，夏洛克．福爾摩斯，世上唯一的alpha哨兵顧問偵探，也是相識那天在安哲羅小館為兩人友誼劃下界線的人，而約翰尊重這個決定。然而數月過去，兩人之間的張力有增無減。夏洛克是個alpha哨兵，約翰自稱是個低層級的beta靈感者。這兩種人之間要傳遞或綁定成一對雖然不常見，但也不是不可能。  
  
而不幸地，夏洛克給出的眾多複雜訊息總讓約翰莫名其妙。他會在這一刻疏離而侮辱你、又會在下一刻讚美你且保護欲十足。甚至有那麼一次，在他倆抓到一個特別邪惡的兇手後，他完全把約翰給搞糊塗了。  
在兩人初識時，夏洛克因為一名兇嫌拿刀架在約翰頸上，確確實實發揮了極為alpha的能力以制服對方。約翰覺得自己有生之年絕不會忘記alpha夏洛克單用強大的支配感和費洛蒙就讓一個beta雙膝落地、俯首稱臣。  
  
當他們回到家時，夏洛克變得非常野性，大偵探將約翰抵在牆上、臉埋進他的肩頸處，緊緊壓住他，然後把約翰全身上下全摸過一次好百分百確定他沒有一丁點破皮。約翰只好回抱他、低語著一些令人放鬆的話，直到哨兵夏洛克打著哆嗦而最終放開箝制。他按在約翰太陽穴的吻那麼輕暖，以至於約翰偶爾會懷疑那是不是自己幻想的。不管當時發生了什麼，反正後來都沒再有過了。  
直到最近。  
  
他有時擔懼卻又想知道這場他堅持要與室友攤開來講清楚的談話將會如何收場，所以不管事情如何發展、不管夏洛克決定怎樣，兩人的生活都將有劇烈轉變，尤其是對約翰而言。要讓一切全依照他的期望發展基本上是不可能的，而他終究要為此做好心理準備。一想到他的摯友兼潛在的綁定伴侶有拒絕他的可能，他的胃就一陣翻絞。  
  
約翰飽受壓力、心不在焉又焦慮，所以他並沒有如同往常一樣十分注意周遭。因此當發現兩名陌生哨兵站在他的辦公室門前時，他著實吃了一驚。  
  
在非哨兵醫院別說要看見兩名哨兵、連有一名現身都極不尋常。約翰為時已晚地送出一小束感知能力去探測他們的情緒氛圍，而感覺到的結果則使他迅速收回能力並立刻張開保護界。兩名哨兵都帶有侵略感，這讓他全身都警戒起來。不管他們來意為何，約翰的知覺告訴他這肯定是某種針對他而來的危險。  
一名哨兵身穿黑色、幾近納粹形式的倫敦塔守護者的制服，另一名則穿得比較平易近人，暗藍色西裝、拿著一只看起來十分昂貴的公事包。當約翰跛行走來時，他們都謹慎地打量他，穿西裝的哨兵身上傳出的掠奪感隨著距離拉近而更為明顯。約翰強化了保護界，自動落入自我保護角色：一個不具攻擊性、矮敦敦又和藹的、完全不會惹麻煩的醫生。他把其餘比較致命的面向在厚厚毛衣下藏妥，並拉開一個含糊的笑。  
  
兩人都還沒有綁定，守護者身上配戴了電擊槍和麻醉槍。幸好約翰感知到這名守護者覺得他不會有什麼問題。穿西裝的男子拿著照片，而儘管約翰架起了保護，他還是發現對方的不耐與惱怒。這兩個哨兵情緒太外放且不在乎誰會發現。 _太棒了，最好別交談。_  
  
約翰遞給兩人一個溫和的笑，點點頭而繼續走過他倆身邊向樓梯前進。西裝男子看看手中的照片，然後（令約翰惱火地）伸出手抓住約翰的手臂。約翰立刻拉開距離，抽回手的速度快到差點把茶灑了出來，然後轉身面向他們。他一點也不想讓哨兵碰觸他，尤其是未綁定的，那太冒險了。  
  
「請稍等一下，您是約翰華生醫師嗎？」約翰不情願地頷首，男子續道：「我有點事必須跟您商量。他們說這是您的辦公室？」  
  
「是的，但我得回去工作崗位。現在我沒有跟任何人約談的餘裕。您希望改約別的時間嗎？」  
  
西裝男子晃了一下某個看起來是哨兵塔特有的證件，約翰瞄瞄它但對他來說那意義不大。他帶著困惑看向男子，還沒來得及開口，男子道：「你得撥出時間，華生醫師。我們能進去吧？」最後一句更像是命令而非請求。約翰意識到有人習於無條件遵循命令，也意識到有人認為整個局面不容自己干涉，且對此感到不快。  
  
他真的疑惑了，也開始擔心起來。兩人在這間醫院裡、又握有他的照片，這樣的原因只會有一個。且這個原由對約翰恐怕並不利。事情不大對勁，他的感知力也這麼告訴他。他開始懷疑這是不是跟三天前他在橋上跟夏洛克遇到的事情有關，若真如此，他真他媽完了…很糟的那種完了。  
約翰大大嘆口氣，解開門鎖讓兩人進入小小房間。他坐在辦公桌後，揮手請兩人坐在醜陋又不舒適的塑膠椅上。  
他啜了口茶，卻嗆到了。西裝男子翻了個白眼，守護者則遞出一條手帕。醫生好不容易止咳又清乾淨茶漬後緊張地笑了下，結果反而一臉怪樣。「那麼…我有什麼榮幸能受到塔方兩位的拜訪呢？」  
  
西裝男子不贊同地看著他，把公事包放到大腿上。他一邊大聲操作開關拿出一些文件，一邊回答問題。約翰因聲響驚跳起來，而且（令他惱怒地）灑出了更多茶。  
  
「我是倫敦塔的秘書哨兵威爾森，這是哨兵守護者迪茲上尉。我們時間不多所以我將簡短說明。」威爾森清清喉嚨然後僵化地念著準備好的文件，「根據一九七二年追查感知者條例，你，John H. Watson，在此被重新編排，接受倫敦哨兵塔拘留，等候重新檢測感知等級。你有權可在四十八小時內上訴此項拘留令。官方不主動委任訴狀律師予你，但你仍可要求一名訴狀律師…。」  
  
約翰大概在這句之後聽不見接下來的通知。整個狀況的嚴重性打擊了他，驚嚇和不可置信讓他渾身忽冷忽熱。他早就知道這遲早會發生，有人跟塔裡告了密、控訴他隱瞞真正的感知能力等等。也許是某個親眼看到三天前橋上事件或事後餘波的目擊者，甚至有可能只是某個討厭他的人。告密理由是什麼無關緊要了。  
  
真正要緊的是塔方準備帶他走。如果他們成功了，他就會被轉送到塔裡，對方會發現他們真的抓到了一個了不起的嚮導而不只是個低階感知者。不單是個嚮導，他們甚至最後會發現他還是個omega嚮導，稀有族群中的稀有族群。  
  
笨、笨、笨死了！老實說他還以為自己有更多時間。他根本不該為了物理治療搬到倫敦來，更不該像現在一樣逗留這麼久。佛瑞斯特警告過他。但他漸漸愛上倫敦，而和夏洛克一起工作，那種熱情在以前從沒有過的，現在有的生活雖然不長但多采多姿。他和夏洛克在一起的確讓倫敦有所不同，而他也以同等的熱情愛著夏洛克。  
  
夏洛克給予了自從退役後他就一直欠缺的目標和方向。在約翰人生中，他首次遇見了一個想讓他改變自己整個人生道路的人。簡單來說就是他想與夏洛克盡可能地綁定，以嚮導也以omega的身份。夏洛克讓他感覺自己生氣蓬勃，不受制於人、也不會被傷害。  
  
和夏洛克一起行動給了他許多刺激和他渴望的冒險，他們合作已經追捕到了數不清的罪犯。兩人一同面對過不少危及生命的場面，但約翰對此並不陌生。  
  
現在他面對的則是最可怕的惡夢：被塔方抓走、入獄、最終被發現他最深最重要的秘密。如果他讓這兩人帶走他，他就不可能再見到偵探了。他的人生絕對會變得很不一樣，但只能照他的意思，別的不行。  
  
「…對於剛朗讀的權利你還有哪部份不太瞭解？」  
  
約翰抬頭看著威爾森，讓害怕與惶惑顯現在臉上。儘管夏洛克不這麼認為，但約翰其實非常非常會演戲。  
  
「我…我不明白，這一定哪裡搞錯了。我不是嚮導，只是個低階的感知者。我有病人，不能這樣就…」約翰抗議著，用他的感應能力投射出無助和恐懼，同時間確定自己看起來毫無威脅感。他開始分析逃脫策略和最佳攻擊角度。  
  
威爾森看起來不太自在，但開口說話的卻是穿著制服的迪姿，他回應約翰的情感投射，試著表現出安撫。沒有哪個哨兵喜歡看到嚮導（即使只是個有可能是嚮導的人）被施壓或受到傷害。  
「好了，這沒什麼好難受的。如果你真的只是一名低階感知者，只要做完一些測試，你幾天後就能回家了。如果你是個嚮導，不妨把這當作是個可以展開新生活的機會！我們太需要嚮導了，能和哨兵綁定可是一種榮耀和特權。」  
  
約翰剛開始還有點喜歡哨兵迪茲，直到他講了最後一句話。所以，這什麼都沒用。約翰沒期望過他們會放他走，但他的感知已經盡力了。他們把他視為一個無害而驚懼的男子，毫不反抗就會跟著他們回塔裡。  
  
約翰再做一次最後的掙扎。「這到底合不合法？我能打電話找我的訴狀律師嗎？我需要我的長官知道這件事。」  
  
「這完全合法，你也會有跟訴狀律師接觸的機會，只要你先平安待在塔裡。在測試開始前，任何法律禮節都會照應到你的。我們會告知你的雇主發生什麼事，但你必須現在就跟我們走。你不希望我們在這裡使用武力，對吧？」  
威爾森站起來傾身向前，試著掌控他。約翰以一種憎惡的表情退開。迪茲很不高興地看著威爾森，「你非得這樣嗎你？他都願意合作了。」威爾森皺眉看著他，迪茲便沉默下來。很好。約翰想著。分化與征服。  
  
「那麼我們現在怎麼辦？」他用顫抖的雙手抹臉，所有舉動看起來都像放棄反抗似的。  
  
迪茲似乎很同情，「安靜跟我們來就好，我們在醫院外面有車會接你到塔裡。很抱歉，但我得讓你戴上這個。」他舉起一副手銬，雖然它看起來跟夏洛克從雷斯垂德那裡摸來的手銬不大一樣。仔細看能發現手銬內有墊圈，讓手腕不致受傷。  
  
醫生雙手鎮定下來，腎上腺素的效用逐漸擴散至全身。他的頭腦清醒，冰冷鎮定感如此熟悉，跟他以前經歷過的眾多掩護行動一樣像柔軟的毯子包裹住他。兩名哨兵絕對有注意到他加速的心跳，但他們大概會覺得那只是因為恐懼。約翰站起來跛著越過桌子，試著看起來盡可能地渺小無助。「你們要我怎麼做呢？」  
  
「合作一點戴上手銬，我們就能出發去倫敦塔。」迪茲握住約翰手腕試著套上手銬。約翰動作快得看不清，扭開迪茲的抓持並抽出對方腰間的麻醉槍，以一記掃腿踢向守護者膝蓋，再往後頸一擊，對方應聲趴下。威爾森因為一連串閃電般的意外而目瞪口呆，完全來不及做出反應。  
  
約翰對他射出一針麻醉劑，暗中希望這其實是電擊槍，不過他想之後也許還有機會用用電擊。然後他轉身對錯愕的守護者也補上一針。兩人立即不省人事。退出針匣，約翰發現裡面還有四劑，他迅速將針匣推回原處。這是很強效的鎮定劑，約翰現在明白了自己原本會如何被對待。   
  
他對兩人搜了身，拿走鑰匙、備用針劑和電擊槍。威爾森沒有攜武，但是他有支很棒的手機，約翰挪用了。迪茲有無線電對講機，和倫敦塔聯絡用的，約翰暗記溝通使用的無線頻率然後砸毀它。他也拿走了迪茲的手機。根據針劑裡使用的鎮定劑種類，約翰推測自己在兩人清醒前大概還有三十來分。他翻找辦公桌抽屜看看有沒有什麼能派上用場。結果他找到了大概是同事落下的一頂棒球帽和墨鏡，便取走它們。  
  
約翰脫掉醫生袍，抓著夾克走向門口。他不曉得是否門外還有更多哨兵、也不知道他們過多久會開始尋找威爾森與迪茲。也許很快倫敦塔就會發現他們失聯了，於是他給自己十五分鐘離開眼前的現場。但身為醫師，他還是將兩人保持為趴著的復甦姿勢才頭也不回地離開辦公室。  
  
他一點也不像瘸子，行動敏捷地走樓梯到地下室。當他第一次到醫院工作時，他已經自動畫出了有數種逃難途徑和許多不同撤退點。約翰戴上球帽和墨鏡走向最近的出口，那剛好是卸貨通道，集中骯髒布類用品的推車在這裡會被裝上貨車載走。他順手將還拎在手上的醫生袍塞進推車裡。  
  
約翰花了幾分鐘深呼吸，在邁向大門前考慮一下可行的辦法。他的目標是逃跑和避開塔方追捕，直到夏洛克回國。在此之前他真正需要馬上考慮的，是如何不讓哨兵塔的魔掌找到他。他擔憂著接下來幾天要怎麼渡過，別的不說，難熬是絕對會的。  
  
當他慢吞吞走過門口時，守衛連瞄他一眼都沒有。也沒人知道他正邁向毫無把握的未來。

  
  
_**//三天前 //**_  
  
夏洛克和約翰站在石塊遍布的泰晤士河邊，有兩隻腳掌套著同雙運動鞋襪被沖上岸。約翰沒料到這點大的物體會發臭成這樣，他厭惡地揉鼻子。安德森和多諾萬離得遠遠地，雷斯垂德則站在附近看夏洛克檢視腳掌。  
  
夏洛克屈膝蹲著並確保大衣不會耷拉在地上。他用檢驗筆戳了第一隻腳的襪子，瞇眼仔細觀察染髒的襪面上浮現了什麼。約翰靠得更近些，偷偷偎向哨兵偵探，以防他因為眼前噁心的景象或氣味而突然陷入當機般的神遊狀態。兩人相識以來夏洛克從未在約翰面前神遊過，但小心駛得萬年船。約翰相信雷斯垂德不會說三道四，而多諾萬和安德森太遠了不可能看見啥。  
  
安德森向他們放聲大喊。「這雙是同一個人的腳！他們聞起來一樣臭，鞋襪也一樣。」  
  
夏洛克站起來拿手帕擦拭檢驗筆。他並未離開約翰身邊，甚至令人驚訝地更靠近了一點。「安德森，你跟平常一樣錯得離譜。」  
「什麼意思？這分明就是同個人的。」  
安德森不完全是哨兵，像大部分的人一樣只有某種感官知覺比較強化，他的是嗅覺。「他們臭味一模一樣！不然你又怎麼解釋同尺寸的球鞋和同樣的襪子？」他的問題非常挑釁，深信自己判斷正確的人都是如此。  
  
夏洛克嘆息看著約翰，「拜託告訴他錯在哪。光想到他還活著我就腦疼。」  
  
約翰覺得自己硬被拱上場有些尷尬，但還是湊近又看了腳掌幾眼。因為太靠近夏洛克，他一直都心煩意亂的，集中精神讓他花費了幾秒，但他終究明白了。「嗯，如果要是同一人的，那這人也得同時有兩隻左腳才行。」  
夏洛克與有榮焉地衝著他笑，那是約翰最大的歡樂來源。然後偵探對安德森挑眉，後者看起來困惑而憤怒。偵探道：「謝謝你，約翰。在何種情況下，不同的兩人會聞起來一模一樣、或至少相似到足以動搖像安德森這種具備可疑能力的人呢？」  
  
醫生想了想，答道：「如果是Alpha-Omega關係就有可能，氣味差不多能算是一模一樣。或者如果兩人是同卵雙胞胎，他們也會有同樣的氣味。」  
  
夏洛克讚許的笑弧彎到極致、只能用眉開眼笑來形容。「太棒了！正是如此！」他轉身開始謹慎翻動另一支腳掌。  
在偵探檢驗第二只鞋子時，雷斯垂德靠近道：「嗯…這倒是…很不尋常。」DI一手摀住口鼻、徒勞地想防止臭氣入侵。  
  
「其實不，雷斯垂德。」  
  
「嗯？怎麼說？我從沒聽聞過這種事。」  
  
「當然 _ **你**_ 沒聽說過，但似乎這跟一連串在賽利西岸邊發現的肢解腳掌有關，2007年以來已經出現了十四只腳掌，若我沒記錯。」（譯註：美加太平洋地區的懸案，斷掌不斷出現，曾為各國際各大報頭條，除了某些腳掌可配成對之外沒有多餘線索可供調查，出現原因眾說紛紜。[本案在維基的參照](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salish_Sea_human_foot_discoveries#Proposed_explanations)）  
夏洛克站起來掏出手機開始快速打字。  
  
「那賽利西岸是啥鬼地方？」DI疑惑著。約翰同情雷斯垂德的困惑，也詢問地看向偵探。  
  
「英屬哥倫比亞。我得作研究了。雷斯垂德，我需要你給我跟約翰檢驗腳掌的許可，我們也要能夠檢視跟這案子相關的所有檔案和文件。」

「基督啊，你要求的還真少，是吧？」雷斯垂德嘆口氣拿出手機，「還有我可不會付錢送你去英屬哥倫比亞！」他邊喊著一邊開始撥號。  
  
夏洛克完全忽略他，繼續流利地打字。「我會訂兩張到加拿大的票。麥考夫根本不會注意帳單的。」  
  
約翰嘆道：「夏洛克，你知道我在A&E這禮拜還有兩個班，人手不足得要命，我不可能跟你去的。而且你為何非現在去不可？為什麼就不能先等這兩只腳掌解剖完呢？」

「你知道太平間裡是怎麼堆積案件的，要讓莫莉解剖它們至少要等上一周，恐怕更久。浪費我時間，我不如先去做我的初步調查。」他還在打字，輕敲送出鍵然後拿開手機。  
  
「那就一張到加拿大的機票，下午起飛。有什麼問題嗎？」

約翰吐出一聲挫折的嘆息。「好，沒問題，一點問題也沒有，夏洛克。我只是…我只是一直希望你這周會在家。」  
  
夏洛克微微靠近，對他露出一個極其罕見且真心的微笑，那總讓約翰有點無法呼吸。他知道自己當下的表情一定很蠢又很崇拜。一直都是如此。  
  
「就幾天而已，約翰。我很快就會回來。就靠你通知我這案子的最新進度了，像以往一樣。」  
  
「去開房間吧，怪胎。」約翰狠瞪多諾萬，但夏洛克不理這兩人，跺開去並再度掏出手機。  
  
「約翰，給腳掌們照些照片。你用手機照相機的技巧比安德森用頂級Hasselblad相機要好得多了。」（譯註：瑞典血統的高級相機，最高可到2億畫素。）  
  
安德森咆哮著什麼約翰聽不清的話，但夏洛克（以他優越的哨兵聽力）顯然明白內容而笑得很惡劣。低頭看著手機然後又傳了簡訊，夏洛克轉身背著他們開始走離現場。  
  
「我要去道路那兒看看能發現什麼。不太可能是從橋上扔下來的，但最好還是確定一下。」  
約翰心不在焉點點頭，開始用手機對腳掌照相。  
  
安德森和多諾萬在這時偷偷靠上前。約翰兩個都不喜歡，但他總是對他們保持客氣。多一個朋友就是少一個敵人。  
「我知道你在妄想啥。」  
  
約翰好奇瞄瞄她，然後又取了幾張照片。  
「我看到你跟他在一起的樣子。你想跟他建立一個膚淺的綁定然後當他的嚮導。我沒說錯吧。」  
他做得有這麼明顯嗎？好像是這樣。約翰疲憊地嘆氣，多諾萬雖然已經很接近事實了，但並不算正確。「你的重點是什麼？莎莉。」  
  
「只是想說他對你可壞了，伙計。你是個好人、能做得更好。」  
  
這可有點出乎意料啊，約翰驚疑不定地想。  
還沒回答莎莉之前，他突然轉頭面向橋那端。一股危險和緊急的感覺射向他，他下意識起身跑過去。有生之年裡約翰不記得自己像現在這樣，彷若瞪羚般迅速衝上階梯、又在車輛和旁觀者間靈巧地穿梭。  
  
就在緊急煞住的輪胎吱軋聲與汽車喇吧聲此起彼落響起這當中，他只看得見夏洛克。高瘦暗色的身軀頹倒在道路中央，一輛大型SUV車幾乎要停到他身上。擔心著最糟的可能，約翰分開好奇圍觀的群眾以儘速趕到好友身邊，甚至沒注意有人因為他粗魯的推擠而高聲抗議。  
  
當他在夏洛克身旁蹲跪下來時，他明白哨兵偵探正處於危險的神遊狀態中。約翰震驚極了。認識夏洛克以來他一次也沒有神遊過。他從沒遇過有哪個未綁定的哨兵像夏洛克一樣，自我控制力卓越非凡，現在這狀況也是前所未聞。  
  
夏洛克的脈搏微不可測，幾乎可以說完全沒有呼吸。約翰得做點什麼，而且要快。  
  
「我可沒撞他！我發誓！他就這樣在我面前倒下去的！」SUV司機站在車頭處離他們很近，龐大的怒氣嚴重影響約翰。

「我們曉得了，現在閉嘴！」約翰回吼。雷斯垂德、多諾萬和安德森出現了，並且開始將人群推離約翰所處的位置，擔心地看著他。  
  
「他神遊了是吧？你能幫上忙嗎？約翰，我從沒看過他神遊，我們認識了那麼久。這很危險對不對？」  
忽視雷斯垂德，約翰將注意力轉回夏洛克。他真不曉得該怎麼辦只好決定依靠直覺。約翰深深吸了口氣，向前伸出雙手和他的感應能。他手指撫上夏洛克的臉龐，意識延展著搜索迷失的好友。一切彷彿都在往下墜然後歸於黑暗。  
  
他沒料到自己會在一片藍色調的森林中醒來。森林感覺非常古老，美麗奇幻，就像托爾金小說中描述的一樣。佛瑞斯特以前帶領他來過一次，所以約翰知道現在自己正在精神世界中。他對為嚮導在精神面向中所需要承擔的責任一直感到不甚自在，但無論喜歡與否，看來這是他必須要開始習慣的部份。約翰感到一絲危急阻止他立刻探索這片亙古叢林，也許之後還有時間。他轉身並瞄見灌木叢中有些動靜。不曉得該如何反應，他向外推出感應力，接收到一股歸鄉與安全感。他小心翼翼走向前去，驚訝地看見自己的精神動物正在等候自己，一頭亞洲狼。她張著嘴吐出舌頭，約翰覺得她正衝著自己的驚嚇大笑，於是也笑回去。  
  
 _「哈，小兄弟，你在這！你的伴侶需要你，跟我來吧！」_  
  
危急感又回籠，她轉過身躍進叢林中。  
約翰盡可能跟上她的速度，在灌木叢中穿梭著，最終踉蹌跑上一條窄徑。這樣繼續跑下去就輕鬆多了。時間在這裡一點意義也沒有，約翰發現自己突然抵達叢林中一片空地時吃了一驚。他站在空地邊緣喘息著，被暗色天空的壯麗所震懾，天上繁星點綴。  
  
不耐與低嚎將他的注意力從無止盡的天空中拉回到自己的精神嚮導身上。她啣住他的手腕輕拉著往前行。  
  
 _「小兄弟，你要學的可多了。注意點，去找你的伴侶吧！」_  
醫生四處張望，看見空地中間縮著一團暗暗的身影。  
  
站在身影旁警戒的是一隻漂亮而叫不出種類的猛禽，渾圓灰綠色的眼睛瞪大，黑羽反射出亮麗的藍色光澤，彎勾型黃色嘴喙非常銳利。牠展開雙翼蓋住那傾頹的身影，翼幅廣得驚人。  
約翰自這兇猛的動物身上感覺不到危險，只有牠極度濃厚的保護欲。他認出那瘦削的形狀是夏洛克於是跑向前落膝於旁。  
  
夏洛克側躺著，雙膝收攏於胸前，雙臂將其抱緊，頭垂得低低的。  
猛禽發出警告聲，直直看進約翰雙眸。  
「 _你得將他領導出這個地方。這個神遊之處太深層危險，是用恐懼憤怒建立的。他現在在這裡不安全。你若下次再臨此地將與他同行，屆時即一切順利。_ 」  
  
牠顯得很信任約翰，將雙翼收起退後，讓跪下的約翰伸手觸碰夏洛克的臉並抬起它。他得讓夏洛克認得他，才能引導兩人走出精神世界。  
  
「我們在這裡做什麼？約翰。」夏洛克發問，他看起來嚇得不清。「這裡是哪裡？」  
  
「夏洛克，你不知道自己在哪裡嗎？」  
夏洛克沒有上過哨兵學校？這對所有哨兵來說應該是強制性的，更何況alpha哨兵，不是嗎？  
約翰只來過這裡一次，和佛瑞斯特一起來的。她在隊上沒有任務時試著訓練他的嚮導能力。醫生有她照料很安全，但那次依舊十分冒險。如果他不能完全照著她教得做，他可能會讓兩人都迷失而再也無法回到原來的世界。所以他非常震驚夏洛克似乎對身處之地毫無頭緒。  
  
主角恍惚地看看四周，似乎神智清楚了點。如此不確定和脆弱在他身上是很罕見的，一般來說會造成神遊多半是因為某種情緒驟變。  
  
但同時約翰也無法確切得知夏洛克方才是否曾經歷過什麼，因為偵探並不會顯現自己的心情，除非那是為了特定目的而外露。若真有什麼事情發生，約翰搞不好會是最後一個知情的。  
夏洛克討厭在他身邊顯得不確定或是有曝光感。情緒上的挫折也許能解釋目前神遊的深度，但那一定是個很糟糕的挫折。  
  
夏洛克續道：「我在精神世界裡，我猜想。不過我…我把在塔裡學的多數知識都刪除了。我，我不曉得該怎麼辦。」他絕望地看著約翰，後者全心全意地向著他。約翰從未看過夏洛克這麼迷惘而毫無防備。  
  
想都沒想他便回應道：「我會照顧好你，夏洛克。只要你相信我，跟我走就好。」他握住室友的手，幫助他站起身。「我們需要跟著自己的精神動物。你能感覺到嗎？他們的急切感？」夏洛克搖搖頭，約翰皺起眉。這怪了。無所謂，他們還是得行動。  
  
約翰依然握著夏洛克的手，轉身看向自己的狼。他也沒什麼確切經驗，但是他聽過不少感知者的精神嚮導是狼，心裡也疑惑過。然後他明白狼群不但以保護欲強、對部族伴侶忠誠而聞名，甚至是極為優秀的追蹤與狩獵者。約翰現在非常有信心自己的靈魂動物能安全將他們領出森林。但夏洛克似乎仍然不太確定他們在做些什麼，而遲疑著是否要跟隨約翰。  
  
約翰沒料到這樣做會有什麼後果，他只是改抓住夏洛克雙手並將自己全心的信任與自信投射給偵探，毫無保留。他將自己的感知力具象化包裹住摯友，將對偵探的傾慕與奉獻信念密密裹住他，希望這會像某種安撫毛毯一樣，讓對方感到安心與安全。一想到每次在犯罪現場偵探都被逼著要披搭那醜陋橘色毯子，他就忍不住對著偵探微笑起來，而後者正驚奇地望著他。  
  
「你…你怎麼知道要這樣做？」夏洛克問著，驚訝中帶點害怕。約翰聳肩並拉住夏洛克雙手。他們可以晚點再討論，但現在得先離開這裡。眼前出現了一條方才沒看見的道路，他們朝著它奔跑，手牽著手。他能看見狼就在前面領著他們。樹葉梗枝在他們身邊模糊掠過，一切開始像在漩渦中打轉且震動著。約翰絆到了什麼幾乎要跌落，但夏洛克穩住他，兩人又開始奔跑。四周越來越暗什麼都看不清，約翰感到迷失方向感而且暈頭轉向的。一切動靜都消失了，他被驚動而張開雙眼。  
  
他們不在藍色森林裡。又是白天了，約翰依舊跪在夏洛克身邊，雙手依舊扶著那蒼白的臉龐。不過現在夏洛克淺灰綠的眼眸睜得老大，驚嚇惶惑地瞪著約翰。  
  
周圍傳來哄哄細語而約翰坐起身，慢慢意識到身處環境。大家都在望著他，驚訝和敬佩程度略有不同，因為不是每人都全程觀看到發生的事。  
  
很清楚地，約翰看起來不像嚮導，但他剛把一名哨兵自深處的神遊狀態引領回來。  
「好了，大家回自個兒車上吧，這裡沒什麼好瞧的。別再堵住交通了，大家快上路。」雷斯垂德粗獷的聲音壓制了橋上其他嘈雜聲，他與多諾萬和安德森將人群指揮回自己的車上。  
  
約翰感謝雷斯垂德引開大夥兒的注意力，他鬆了一口氣，試著將夏洛克攙起，把碎石子從偵探臉上髮間輕輕刷掉。哨兵還在震驚狀態，對約翰的援手毫無異議。當兩人走向橋尾時他還踉蹌了下。約翰揮手婉拒了雷斯垂德的幫忙，同時偵探竟允許自己坐進附近一輛警車中休息。  
  
如果這不算受到驚嚇的跡象，那約翰還真不曉得什麼才算。他開始感到更加擔心了，伸手檢查夏洛克的生命指數，但一切看起來正常。「你覺得怎麼樣？需要什麼嗎？」他輕聲問，一邊確認偵探的瞳孔，偵探猛然收回凝視搖搖頭。約翰降低音量道：「聽著，夏洛克，我們真的得談談，」他平靜地說，「你剛剛可是神遊了啊…」

「對，我是，這不是第一次，恐怕也不會是最後一次。但這不是必須談談剛剛…剛剛發生了什麼的理由。」夏洛克隨便擺擺手，遞給約翰一個焦慮的眼神。  
  
約翰彷彿被尖銳的疼痛輾過。  
  
夏洛克是…準備否認剛才發生過的一切嗎？出於憤怒，他未經思量便脫口：「意思是你不想談談我們在精神界相遇然後我領著你走回來？」

夏洛克幾乎嘶聲回答：「這裡不是討論這個的好地點！約翰。當心你說了什麼話！」偵探迅速確認周遭是否有人在好奇偷聽。  
  
約翰很沮喪，後悔不齒自己方才一時的失控。原來夏洛克只是想要保護他而已。他降低音量道歉，「對不起，夏洛克。你是對的。但這還是很重要！」  
  
夏洛克晃晃腳，「好吧，我們會討論。但別對我期望太高。你知道我無法…這不是什麼我能夠……」他欲言又止，雙眸無言懇求約翰不要再於此時此刻追究這個話題。  
  
約翰失望地同意，他悄聲說，「我不是要逼你面對。我絕不會要你做任何你不想做的，好嗎？」夏洛克短暫瞥他一眼，頷首。  
「但我們真的必須談談，對吧？在你出國做調查之前？我需要知道這對你所代表的意義。」  
  
夏洛克嘆氣，又點點頭。「幫我們招輛計程車，好嗎？約翰。」偵探看起來仍然十分驚惶，他不快的程度也遠勝情況所允許。

 

_**//三天後//**_  
  
約翰保持表情和步伐一如尋常，謹慎考慮接下來的計畫。離開醫院是很簡單，沒有人注意到他。他好像有看見幾個哨兵守護者在主要出口之一停留，但他決定不使用感知力去確認，反而直接走向另一端。  
  
首先他去了銀行，在那裡提領大部分的存款，只留下足夠維持開戶的金額。不幸的是，這些存款並不能讓他在必要時逃亡國外。  
下一站是他接受物理治療的健身中心，剛來倫敦時，狀態不佳又孤單的約翰時常光臨這裡。健身中心是Bill Murray推薦的，他屬於隊上一員，在阿富汗救過約翰性命。約翰在結束物理治療後還是保有會籍，這裡的教練能協助他保持體能，並教他如何繼續精進那些從隊友處學到的技巧。他很努力訓練自己，對於帶傷的自己能持續進步感到十分欣慰。跟著夏洛克東奔西跑並不輕鬆愜意，約翰期許自己能進其所能保護彼此。  
  
會員有自己的置物櫃，如果約翰真打算躲避哨兵塔的追捕，他在這裡放的好些東西都能派上用場。他需要在離開健身中心後找到一個避難處躲來，直到能決定下一步。還有他必須聯絡夏洛克。他最終的決定端看夏洛克知道目前發生的意外會之後如何反應。  
  
約翰考慮打給夏洛克，或是至少傳簡訊給他。但不確定該怎麼告訴他倫敦塔發出了收押保護令這件事又讓約翰猶疑萬分。他的思緒不斷打轉著，卻什麼決定也想不出。  
  
  
 _ **//三天前//**_  
  
兩人在搭計程車回家的路上都很沉默。夏洛克還處在神遊後的影響裡，有些魂不守舍；約翰則對自己做的拯救行為驚慌不已。他直到進了公寓大門才開口：「夏洛克，真的，我很抱歉…」

「別現在講，拜託。我哥哥在這裡。」夏洛克看起來真的有些歉意，約翰再度屈服了。他們爬上樓梯，麥考夫還真坐在約翰椅子中，外套與雨傘俐落掛在衣帽架上。  
  
「哈囉，我的弟弟。」麥考夫掛著自鳴得意的笑，雙手講究地交疊於腿上。約翰慢慢脫下外套，注意到所有有背景音的機器(譯註：可能是指特定的機器，或是單指一般會發出電流聲的東西，例如空調或鬧鐘或電腦主機)都被打開著。這可怪了，一般來說他離開公寓時都會隨手關掉。約翰猜想著麥考夫來意。

洛克隨手扔開大衣和圍巾走向自己的房間。「我現在沒時間跟你耗，麥考夫。」附帶一聲冷笑。  
  
麥考夫重重嘆一口氣，「是的，我知道。你要趕飛往溫哥華的班機三小時後起飛，而那顯然是我付的錢。我不曉得你怎麼就不用自己的那份財產，媽咪和我都確保你對自己的信託基金有完全的支配權了。」  
  
夏洛克在自己房門口轉身，「你明知道為什麼。只要我拿取一分錢，下一刻媽咪和父親就會把它當成入侵我 _ **所有**_ 生活面的許可。我不允許它發生。寧可餓死的好。」  
  
麥考夫又嘆氣，暫時放棄討論，弟弟旋身回房摔上門板。  
  
「哈囉，約翰。」他給約翰一個令人惱火的詭笑。

不管挑釁或調侃，約翰總是謹守禮節，他點頭笑回去。「你要不要來點茶，麥考夫？」  
對方的表情改變了一點點，微笑真心多了，「好的，謝謝。請加點奶精和糖。你有餅乾嗎？」  
  
約翰張羅出一碟餅乾和三杯茶。還沒回到客廳，他在桌上替夏洛克留了一杯茶和一片餅乾，因為對方一邊抱怨『沒時間了！』卻還是一邊像船隻進港離港一樣，為了約翰無法辨認的原因不斷進出廚房。  
約翰對著室友奇怪的舉動搖搖頭，坐在夏洛克的椅子上面向麥考夫。兩人啜著茶，聽著夏洛克狂亂地在臥室翻箱倒櫃。約翰比平常要安靜，他還在擔憂自己在橋上做的那些、也暗自擔心夏洛克對自己等等要提議的事情會做何反應。他真心希望兩人有機會談談這件事，但看來往後這幾天都不可能了。約翰猜想他還有很多時間可以挑起話題，所以不該在夏洛克還有點驚慌時強迫對方。直到過一陣子之後約翰才發現麥考夫正帶著一種猜疑的目光瞪視他。  
  
約翰皺眉，「怎麼？我臉上有什麼東西？」他用餐巾擦拭上唇，但麥考夫晃首。  
  
「我並不建議你跟夏洛克嘗試它，約翰。」

約翰又皺眉，「你指的是啥？」麥考夫常常讓約翰困惑，但至少一般他會知道兩人在講些什麼。這次他完全沒有概念。

「你計畫向夏洛克提議兩人試試看能否綁定。這沒有用的。夏洛克可是個alpha哨兵。即使他想跟一名嚮導綁定，他也不可能差強人意地跟一名不是嚮導的感知者結合。  
「我看過你的檔案。你應該只是第四級的感知者。而且還是個beta。就算你是個完整的嚮導，我們家族也絕不允許你跟夏洛克在一起。」麥考夫看起來對約翰的打算知之甚詳。  
  
他理當習慣福家兄弟洞悉人心的厲害，但他完全沒料到麥考夫簡直有透視眼。事實上約翰的確 _ **計畫**_ 向夏洛克提議綁定的事，如同麥考夫所言。莫非他在暗示自己知道約翰的感應能力遠超過第四級？約翰不是第一個稍微在官方文件上捏造謊言的嚮導。謊報自己的感知能力現在還不算犯法，然而幾個月之後提案通過的話就是了。  
  
「麥考夫，你到底在說些什麼？我不明白。」決定裝傻可不是最好的方法，但約翰這時也只想得出這樣。  
  
「你當然明白的，約翰。拜託別這麼不坦率。」麥考夫的笑容很溫和，對醫生假惺惺關懷著。約翰瞇眼，驟然不快起來。  
  
「我知道你很關心我的弟弟，但你不適合他。一旦新法通過，就會有無數嚮導可供挑選，而以我們家族的地位絕對有辦法幫他找到最好的。但這不是家裡為夏洛克計畫的未來。  
「很快地，他就會被鼓勵放棄這種…這種生活方式。」麥考夫厭惡地環顧四周並續道，「哨兵偵探顧問的確是個有趣的嗜好，但我們家族已經為他在政府裡謀了個很重要的職位，這將會進一步加深我們在社會中的根基與利益。  
「夏洛克身負重任，身為直系家族中唯一的alpha哨兵，只有他能延續我們祖先的威名和血統。媽咪已經替夏洛克從另個名門中挑了一名omega，也跟他挑明了在這件事情上面沒有第二條路可選。況且你也知道，一個哨兵，尤其是alpha哨兵，無法和兩個人同時結合的。他必須選擇omega或是嚮導，不能兼得。  
「所以你得理解，約翰，夏洛克必須選擇配偶與家族這條路。他需要成熟點，放下這些家家酒回去承擔成人的包袱。你對他的興趣太縱容了。」  
  
約翰無法相信自己聽到的這些。「你是說我不僅不適合他，還帶壞他？我最好走人才算是幫助他？」醫生又氣又疑又受傷。夏洛克從沒有跟他說過一字半句，他一定對父母強加的人生計畫暴怒萬分。  
  
約翰壓低聲音，向麥考夫嘲弄說出自己的懷疑。「你認真以為夏洛克會乖乖就範？你確定你是他兄弟嗎？因為看起來你一點也不懂他！」  
  
「我向你保證我對這件事情的嚴肅心情。夏洛克已經被通知了，他也知道自己的義務何在。」麥考夫抬起下巴與高長的鼻子，向下注視著約翰。  
  
還沒遇到夏洛克之前，約翰完全不想跟任何人結合。他對自己選擇當低階感知者beta感到十分滿意。但如果提案試圖推翻1970年代嚮導和omega改革所建立的自由，那他和其他所有不到五十歲的成人居民就必須全數接受哨兵塔的嚮導測試。  
塔方將發現他是個具備嚮導能力的感知者。更糟的是，塔方也會發現他同時是個偽裝成beta的omega。他將會消失在倫敦塔深處，從此不見天日，直到生育能力衰竭。Omega嚮導是所有嚮導種類中最稀少的，如果有這類未結合的嚮導被發現，他們絕無掌控自己命運的權利。哪個塔找到他們就能自動擁有他們。難怪約翰不顧一切想保守這個秘密。  
回歸到本質問題，約翰最好的策略還是能夠與夏洛克綁定。塔方不但無權主張擁有他，而且萬一新法案真的不幸通過也無法動他分毫。  
  
他還有另一個選項：離開這個國家。這本是下下策，但隨這麥考夫揭露的新訊息，約翰的計畫正在崩毀中。他覺得自己不再完整，好像被剝奪了什麼，但他又無法堅信自己有權這樣感受，畢竟夏洛克除了答應要談談之外什麼也沒承諾他。  
  
約翰以生命信任夏洛克，他願意在提出建議之前誠實告知未來伴侶自己真實的嚮導能力和性別。但顯然他太愚蠢、等得太久。為什麼他從沒考慮過夏洛克也有可能為了家族命運而回絕他？  
  
但…為何福爾摩斯家族會禁止他與夏洛克結合？如果他們知道他是難得一見的omega嚮導，還會抱持一樣態度嗎？或者這是某種階級門族的情節？儘管夏洛克的穿著打扮很講究，他並不像是會在意門當戶對的人。事實上，他的行為舉止都恰恰證明約翰的觀察，他和街友網絡中不少人都是朋友也是多數例子之一。  
  
約翰憤怒不已。他真想捏自己一把看自己是否正在做惡夢，或是發瘋了誤以為活在攝政時期的言情小說裡。  
  
「明白自己的義務…！麥考夫，這可是二十一世紀！夏洛克不是什麼維多利亞時代的未婚女子！你的家族不能就這樣把他塞進策略聯姻裡！」  
  
「他明白自己的義務。」麥考夫靜靜重述，「他可是個alpha哨兵。我自己是beta哨兵，而我與我的嚮導Anthea所孕育的孩子絕不可能被允許繼承家族。我們祖產是限定繼承，很遺憾。夏洛克一旦結合後也會繼承頭銜和家產。」麥考夫看起來一臉陰沉不豫，「現在一切都取決於夏洛克。」  
  
如果夏洛克不願或無法與家族對抗，約翰所寄望的一切也將化為烏有。而約翰究竟有沒有資格要求夏洛克對抗/罔顧家族期許？他能要夏洛克無論如何都放棄家族的財富與名望嗎？就只是為了個平凡帶傷的退役士兵？而其實前方有年輕貌美出身良好的omega正在等著他？約翰的決心動搖了，心沉甸甸的。  
  
的確，一切都取決於夏洛克。  
  
約翰正要開口回應，此時腦中猛然撞進一股強烈的焦慮和痛苦。坐在椅中的他迅速回頭，心跳加速，看見夏洛克就站在他身後的廚房門口。這個情緒非常深刻，儘管夏洛克面無表情，約翰知道這些感受來自於室友。  
  
發生什麼事了？莫非他們在精神世界建立了初步的結合？約翰咒罵自己對嚮導相關訊息一無所知，雖然他蠻肯定兩人尚未結合。根據他學到的，綁定是一項非常激情的過程，涉及身體特定部位甚至裸露。如果這幾點有發生過的話他肯定會記得。但夏洛克的情緒輕易就能穿過他立下的保護罩，如入無人之境，所以兩人在蔚藍森林中的遭遇必定讓他們有某種程度上的連接。他不禁好奇夏洛克是否也會受到情緒影響。  
  
夏洛克察覺自己變成焦點，表情完全看不出喜怒，但鼻翼掀動著，憤怒目光轉向麥考夫。約翰等著夏洛克向麥考夫發飆，但什麼也沒發生。他抬眼瞄瞄夏洛克，差點就錯過那臉上一閃而逝的神情——絕望和莫可奈何，恰恰呼應著約翰發自內心的感受。  
  
「我得出發了，」偵探快速道，約翰這才看見門口上有一只打包好的行李箱。「麥考夫，我需要有人順道載我去機場。」年長男子點頭起身，對著約翰伸出手，後者也回握，震驚地說不出話。他來回望著這對兄弟準備離開，卻不知道說什麼好。夏洛克有幾次哀戚地看他，又趁麥考夫下樓時在門邊遲疑著。然後他轉身幾乎像逃難般迅速走下樓。  
  
失望、淒苦和挫折感包覆著約翰。這幾天的經歷盤桓在腦中，他毫無頭緒，不明白自己獲得了什麼。

也許再泡一杯茶會有點幫助。慢慢挪向廚房，約翰聽到樓梯間有人爬上來的腳步聲。他轉身看見夏洛克站在門口，異常認真嚴峻。

「夏洛克？怎麼了？你忘記帶什麼？」困惑攙雜著一直存在的焦慮感，約翰從夏洛克處接收到的絕望無奈現在淹沒在恐懼中。  
  
夏洛克一時語塞。「約翰，我對這一切真的很抱歉。」

「沒關係，我理解。」約翰看著煩躁不安的夏洛克，感到莫名著迷。  
他從沒有看過這樣的夏洛克、不知道原來偵探也會有這種情緒。約翰正想開口說點什麼，這時室友往他踏近一步，乾燥的唇瓣輕輕在他的唇上印下倉促一吻，在約翰還來不及反應又退回原處，看起來一臉驚惶失措。  
  
「噢，不是吧…」約翰低吼著抓住室友那可笑大衣的衣領，給了他一個難以立即忘懷的擁吻。一開始夏洛克嚇僵了，而後鬆弛下來，以快壓碎胸骨的力道擁住約翰。約翰放開衣領，從而將雙臂圈著夏洛克的脖頸，好像溺水般攀住他。如同在蔚藍森林中一樣，放手讓直覺主導一切，約翰的感應能力包圍住兩人，溫暖、喜愛與舒適感隨親吻加深而壟罩著。  
  
約翰終於因為氧氣不足而中斷這個擁吻，壟罩雙人的情感氤氲繚繞逐漸消散。他還抱著他的哨兵，他的alpha，占有地凝視偵探，偵探則以混合驚異與崇拜的眼神瞪著他。約翰因為摯友勇敢踏出第一步而吃驚。雖然他也許不該這麼驚喜，畢竟夏洛克從不是個懦夫。但夏洛克同時也不擅長處理感情。至少約翰直到今天之前都是這麼相信的。而現在偵探心裡湧出了各種情緒約翰全部都能感受到。  
  
「剛剛那可真…出乎意料。」夏洛克低聲說。約翰對著夏洛克瞠目結舌的表情笑了，沒有回答，只是伸出手，拇指輕輕摩挲夏洛克被吻腫的上唇瓣。  
他一直都期待能這麼做。  
  
「是了，好吧，我真的得走了，不然會遲到。我不想讓你以為…以為我不在乎。就…反正等我回來，好嗎？我幾天後就回來了。到時會有時間理清楚。我正在研究解決辦法。」自己讓室友變得如此心笨口拙，約翰愉悅地只能點頭並淺笑。 _ **是我給他的影響**_ 。醫生獲得一個笑弧，夏洛克這次離開了。  
  
 _ **去你的麥考夫．福爾摩斯**_ ，約翰暗暗得意。他還是有希望的。  
  


  
_**//三天後//**_  
  
約翰一邊步行一邊考慮手邊的選擇。健身房位於醫院南方幾哩遠、靠近河邊，所以他還有時間思考。硬將憂慮壓往心底，他試著命令自己專心並留意正在做的事。現在他必須制定計畫。因為疏於練習，這比他以為的要困難許多。他已經開始忘卻一些在野外出任務的基本信條，例如不讓恐懼焦慮佔上風、例如記得將周遭一切評估成潛在威脅。在遠離戰場這一年間他已經變得太過心軟。不能這樣下去。  
  
約翰在前往健身房的路上不時以自己的感知能力掃描著環境，在沙漠裡正是這樣被訓練的。保持警覺就是讓自己和隊友存活的方法。  
  
毫無意外發生，約翰順利抵達目的地，但他還是在巷口等待了一段時間確定自己沒有被跟蹤。他把感知力當成雷達，掃讀周遭是否有危險。所有事物看似並無異狀。這個區域在正午時分本就沒什麼人跡，所以往來行人極少。  
約翰閑然穿越馬路、暗中留意監視錄影器的位置，走上人行道並進了健身房。他知道自己躲避監視器八成太多疑了，但謹慎並非壞事，何況麥考夫有查看監視紀錄的權限。他還不清楚是誰向塔方告密而麥考夫正是頭號嫌疑人之一。  
  
健身房熟悉的氣息在約翰前往更衣室的路上迎面而來，他經過主辦公室時向馬帝揮揮手。經理探出頭叫住約翰。「嘿，大夫！有你的東西！」約翰很訝異，轉身跟著馬帝走進小房間。  
  
「嗨，馬帝，最近如何？」馬帝以前是皇家海軍，也退役了。他是個身體結實個性剛強的傢伙，同時也是約翰最喜歡拌嘴的對象。他不僅傳授約翰許多經驗，也改編了一些能同時保護並強化約翰傷肩的格鬥技巧。約翰非常喜愛他。  
「我這裡有條消息要轉給你。一個金髮大塊頭前幾天過來時留下的。他說這不急，說你遲早會來，所以我就放在這裡。」馬帝翻弄著桌上紙堆找出一個厚厚牛皮紙袋信封。  
  
「喏，就在這。」約翰謝過他後走向更衣間。他有預感知道這是誰留給他的東西。令人慶幸的是更衣室目前幾乎沒人，就像往常的中午一樣。約翰坐在自己置物櫃前方的長凳上，闔上雙眼慢慢呼吸著。危急感不斷挑起他的注意，但他將它壓制住。目前他在這裡還算安全，他也必須放鬆讓頭腦清醒些，好裝備自己並設定個可靠的計畫。但首先他開啟自馬帝處領取的文件袋。  
  
正如他所料，那是佛瑞斯特寫的字條和一支新手機。他立刻便認出了自己前指揮官的嚮導的筆跡。  
裡面只有簡單的訊息： _『大夫，保持聯繫。我們很擔心，有需要會幫忙。手機已啟動且無法被追蹤。』_ 還寫了個號碼，約翰馬上默記。知道亨德森和佛瑞斯特在必要的時候會提供庇護的感覺很受用。  
  
佛瑞斯特肯定持續在關注英國的政治情勢，明白提案通過會對他造成何種影響。在她和亨德森邀他加入新成立的傭兵團時，他便向她坦白過自己想與夏洛克相守的渴望。  
但儘管他謝絕這份工作，她並沒有努力試圖勸退他。佛瑞斯特自己也是名嚮導，和自己選擇的哨兵相結合，沒有經過哨兵塔的介入。她萬分明白約翰也想要如此。他由衷地笑了。早就知道詩塔私底下是個浪漫的人。字條和手機就是她的暗示：萬一夏洛克拒絕他，他也還有別的選擇。  
  
一想到這個令人不開心的可能，約翰迅速轉換心情並打開置物櫃，裡面有個不小的背包。他拿出眾多東西，攤開排列在長凳上，默默註記著自己接下來幾天可能會用到的東西。我的基本都會生存包，約翰帶著黑色幽默想道。  
  
裡頭有重要的東西，例如假護照證件、小面額的各國紙鈔、化妝工具、換洗衣物、鞋。但最重要地，他抖開一件自己謔稱為鎖子甲的褲子。  
  
這是約翰退伍前亨德森送的禮物，是件霧面黑色的襯衣、由極輕的抗刃防火(譯註：Kevlar，美國杜邦研發的國防級複合材料)纖維織成，使用的技術先進到目前仍屬機密計畫。約翰隊上沒人知道這件衣服質料為何。防護衣只會分發給特定的突擊小組，一衣多穿、帶有保護裝置，輕薄到能穿在一般服裝和制服底下。  
衣服可依照身體部位拆解穿戴，全數穿上的話足以遮護所有致命弱點，甚至能保護喉嚨和四肢末梢。這衣服從各方面來說都很像保暖衣，能讓肌膚透氣同時絕緣，在冷熱環境都能穿。質料可讓刺來的匕首滑開偏離目標、可使子彈減緩速度，當然絕對能阻擋電擊槍或麻醉槍的偷襲了。  
  
約翰脫下外衣只穿著內衣褲與襪子，從腿部開始組裝防護衣。每個部位都以魔鬼沾黏貼，可依照個人體型調整鬆緊，在情況危急時也易於穿脫。如果穿著開領衣衫，護頸相對就容易惹目，但穿Polo衫就沒有問題。既然塔方哨兵都裝備電擊與麻醉槍，他得確定易受攻擊的部位都有妥善的保護。他沒有配戴手肘、私處和膝蓋墊，因為這幾個部位的防護料比較厚實，會被注意到。

約翰重新穿上黑牛仔褲、暗藍色polo衫與有跟的靴子，讓他看起來高了兩吋。靴底有精巧的暗格，能放些錢、小工具甚至文件。腰帶也藏有可以輕易拿取工具的地方。  
  
生活變得如此荒謬，約翰忍不住笑出聲。他還以為那段笑裡藏刀爾虞我詐的生涯已經成為過去，現在又要重新上演。顯然你永遠不知道自己什麼時候會需要用到微型碳纖索或是皮鞋式手機。  
  
說到電子用品，約翰把手伸進背包，除下一個看起來像mp3播放器的東西，那其實是個很管用的無線電攔截裝置。電池快見底了，他找到插座開始充電，然後塞上耳機，他調整到哨兵塔使用的頻率並收聽著。從對話中能解讀的部份看來，迪茲和威爾森已經被發現了，當然還有他的逃脫也被廣為傳播。塔方控制中心已經召集所有不在崗位上的哨兵守衛和未綁定的哨兵回到塔中。  
  
這消息可不妙，也令人費解。為什麼他們要為了一個平凡年長的約翰華生而傳回所有塔方哨兵？他媽的，他們最多也就知道他是個具備低階感知能力的beta、頂多身懷嚮導等級的感應技巧而已。這並不稀奇、而約翰無法理解為什麼塔方如此大費周章。他們知道了什麼、或他們認為自己掌握了什麼？塔方有可能在籌劃一場 _ **搜捕行動**_ 嗎？這種行動已經數年…甚至數十年沒有過了。他也不大確定。假設塔方真的在計畫搜捕，這表示他在倫敦行動將大為困難，他們很有可能透過媒體呼籲大眾協尋。他必須找到一個安全處待著直到能聯繫上夏洛克為止。  
  
將無線電放回充電，他再度回到置物櫃和背包處。出發之前他需要更多情報。拿起從迪姿和威爾森那裡取來的手機，約翰開始瀏覽兩人通訊紀錄和儲存的簡訊。當他認出兩隻手機中都出現的同一個號碼時，他的血液因不敢置信而冰冷，同時又因為怒氣而翻騰著。  
  
所以的確就是麥考夫。他這十足十的渾帳把約翰的名字交給塔方。麥考夫以為只要約翰永遠消失，夏洛克就比較可能屈服於家族的安排？呃，他還有另一個想法——麥考夫顯然不懂自己的胞弟，更加不懂約翰．華生的能耐。

如果約翰被捕，他知道夏洛克不查個水落石出絕不會罷休，且主謀者將會付出慘痛代價。萬一夏洛克知道哥哥涉入程度這麼深，下場可是會見血的。  
  
約翰期待看見這局面，因為他痛下決心絕不願讓哨兵塔碰他一根寒毛，然後他要把麥考夫與塔方合謀背叛親友的證據交給那也許能結合的未來伴侶—夏洛克。  
  
不過，既然他知道麥考夫有參與其中，這下猜疑心便理所當然地一路攀升。這並不真的能夠解釋為何塔方要如此積極地行動，但至少他明白為何對方能找到他。畢竟麥考夫坐擁無限政府資源，搞不好還能透過約翰的手機定位他。他對麥考夫控制監視器的能力可是有第一手資料。  
  
一個想法突然進入他腦中：麥考夫知道他是健身中心的會員嗎？這也不令人意外。他必須儘快移動。  
  
他從置物櫃中取出一個旅行用手提袋。他考慮著是否該把內容物都帶著，然後決定應該不需要白朗寧手槍或是戰鬥匕首。塔方要的是毫髮無傷的他，他也不希望殺了或重傷任何被送來追捕他的哨兵，更不需要有謀殺控訴掛在名下——他還想在倫敦與夏洛克繼續生活。  
  
槍殺連環兇手司機Jefferson Hope那次，約翰輕鬆逃過了，雷斯垂德不知道是他扣的扳機，但約翰確定麥考夫知道，而他按兵不動是因為約翰這麼做才護住了夏洛克。  
  
約翰懷疑麥考夫是否還認識那個在聖巴茲IT部門工作的吉姆。若是，他就該明白約翰絕不可能讓任何人傷害夏洛克，不管直接或間接。吉姆曾試著藉由綁架約翰來制約偵探，結果慘痛發現約翰不是乖乖受制於人的可愛寵物。約翰對自己與夏洛克的敵人可說毫不留情。  
就他所知，目前還沒人發現屍體。  
  
麥考夫真的明白約翰的危險性嗎？他的行為看來不像。  
  
這是麥考夫不尋常的盲點，約翰認為自己應該好好利用。也許年長的福爾摩斯以為塔方能成功捕獲約翰，他就不須擔心任何報復。這麼想的麥考夫真是大錯特錯。  
  
約翰拿走武器裝進背包中。他留了一把刀綁在前臂上，用衣袖蓋住。只是以防萬一。刀子除了能將敵人開膛剖肚外，也比什麼都方便。  
  
小旅行袋裝了換洗衣褲和襪子，這比較像信差包，形狀扁而寬，不方便讓他背著走。約翰確定自己拿了需要的一切東西，便把背包和奪來的兩隻手機塞回置物櫃。  
  
該聯繫夏洛克了。他檢查新手機，充飽電也已經有記憶號碼。約翰迅速傳了封簡訊告訴摯友自己將改用新手機，會儘快聯絡他，並附上新號碼。  
  
約翰不確定這怎麼運作，但他懷疑這和衛星連線有關…老實說他情願毫不知情。  
  
他刪除舊手機裡所有資料並取出SIM卡，一併扔進置物櫃中。然後他把新手機放進口袋、取下還在充電的無線電掃描儀器，連同電線塞進暗袋，一邊耳機戴上，留著一邊耳機在胸前輕晃著。對多數人來說他看起來就像是正在享受iPod音樂的普通人，而不是在監聽哨兵塔動靜。  
  
暗暗確認一輪所有裝備，他最後關上了置物櫃，這才想到自己忘記帶荷爾蒙抑制劑。小藥盒中還有差不多一個月的劑量。  
  
快速將藥盒塞進外套前方口袋，約翰關上置物櫃深呼吸，站起身。  
  
該走了。  
  
中途去了趟廁所，他沖掉佛瑞斯特的紙條和舊SIM卡。戴上棒球帽，約翰朝健身房後方的出口走去。跟馬帝揮手道別，他走出門去找個地方躲起來，等夏洛克歸國。  
_______________________

  
  
_耶穌你個xx！！今天是沒別的新聞能播了嗎？_ 約翰坐在床邊想著。他在倫敦東區一間破舊的飯店中落腳歇息，被晚間新聞給嚇傻了，一臉不可置信。面前有個外帶餐盒裝著菠菜咖哩肉，早就被遺忘了，因為他滿心關注著手機短影片，拍攝他制服四名哨兵守衛的過程。他不但忘了飢餓，也忘了身上的瘀腫和擦傷的指關節，視線完全無法離開電視。  
  
在新聞中看見這些有點超現實，也很令人害怕。幸好影片品質太低，要讓任何人認出他很困難。球帽也把他的臉遮掩得挺好的。  
  
打鬥中幾個精彩片段似乎在背景畫面不斷重播著，美麗的金髮記者正在介紹某個約翰沒聽清的人名，畫面切到另一名看起來差不多的金髮美麗記者，所在位置很不幸地、是約翰熟悉的地方，他才剛去過那裡。  
  
「Linda，關於這次事件，我們目前所得知的明確訊息非常稀少。大約今天下午兩點半左右，目擊者通報有一名身份尚未證實的男子被四名塔方守護者及其嚮導們追捕。」  
她一手拿著麥克風轉身走下人行道，指向在自己前方的道路，繼續說。  
「目擊者聲稱男子似乎沿著這條街往東跑了一哩，然後在此巷被守護攔截去路。他們包圍該名男子並以電擊和麻醉槍攻擊他。」  
  
鏡頭切換到一處被豔黃封鎖線圍起來的區域，心懷不滿的倫敦警察正在撿拾並裝袋散落一地的鎮定針劑。約翰不認識任何一個在現場的警員，這讓他安心了點。他以為安德森會在場。  
  
記者續道：「然而麻醉和電擊沒有效果。此外，如各位所見，在眾多圍觀者拍攝的手機影片中，該名未知男子使用了某種…根據描述…」她低頭看著筆記，「 _驚人的忍者功夫_ ，使得守衛在三十秒內就不省人事。他們倒下後男子逃離現場並消失在人群中。」  
  
打鬥畫面開始在電視上重播。拍攝的人角度很好，拿手機的穩定度也高。約翰再次帶著評斷的眼光研究整個過程。感謝上帝他有穿上防身衣。身上被擊中了這麼多鎮定劑，他看起來滑稽地像個針插。  
  
傳授技巧的Roberts也許會很遺憾他飛踢時的高度不夠。約翰本要瞄準敵人的胸口，但這些哨兵長他媽的高可不是他的錯，最後他只能攻擊到腹部。不過最重要的是攻擊有效。對第二個攻擊者踢出的掃腿和臉部肘擊則還不賴。  
  
這時就是那魁梧的渾帳擒拿他並一同摔進垃圾桶的時候。他的肩臀劇痛，提醒了兩人跌落在石板人行道上的力道、和他怎麼努力跟一名巨漢搏鬥。況且這人至少超過約翰的體重有五英石（譯註：一英石大約6.35公斤）。這哨兵緊拽住約翰手臂，但他瘋狂地扭開箝制並用膝蓋撞向敵人私處。  
  
對方像大樹一樣轟然倒下，約翰才剛站直身軀，接下來又有一個人撲倒他，並徒勞地對他使用電擊槍。  
當他疑惑查看自己武器時，那個神情幾乎可說是有趣到極點。直到他又把注意力放回約翰身上，但也只趕得上承受約翰的迎頭肘擊。  
約翰麻醉了所有追捕者，然後又開始逃命，沒注意到已經有群眾在圍觀。他倒是發現至少有兩名哨兵帶著嚮導，這有點不尋常。嚮導們正對著無線電大吼大叫，約翰加速衝過他們身邊，並保持不被追捕的狀態回到了這間破爛旅館。  
  
他重新注意電視記者說道：「塔方拒絕對此事件做出評論。但我們收到哨兵塔發言人的通知，接下來的二十四小時之內將召開一場記者發表會。」  
  
記者畫面縮小，出現了坐在攝影棚內的主播。「那麼我們目前的推論是，Janet？」  
  
「我們不清楚今天這場騷動的觸發點為何。但請觀眾與我們一同持續追蹤，在接下來幾小時中一定會有更多細節。現場交還給你，Linda。」  
  
金髮主播謝過同事，轉向兩名也在棚內的男子。  
  
「歡迎今天的來賓，Paul Barris博士與MP的David Garrigan先生。各位，你們都是知名的倫敦哨兵塔歷史與政治專家。我得知今天下午稍晚的時候，在聖巴茲醫院附近也有一場類似的對峙，兩名哨兵守衛被襲擊。塔方再一次不願評論這個事件。你們認為這是怎麼回事？這看起來並不尋常。Barris博士？」  
  
「Linda，謝謝你。我們目前看到的情況對倫敦塔來說的確奇特。他們追捕這名男子的激烈程度我也很少見。除非塔方願意提供消息，否則我們能做的只有推測，但兩種最主流的假設是：該名男子是個強大的叛逃嚮導、塔方亟欲抓到他；或是他對哨兵塔犯下了什麼罪行。」  
  
「我們得知的是他比大多數被發現或被俘虜的嚮導們要年長，所以很明顯地，他非常善於偽裝身份，甚至也許連親近的人也不知情。這表示他可能極度聰明和危險。以我們目前所見，他在受到威脅時自衛能力十足，因此我懷疑他不是現任就是退役的軍人或警察。我的一名同僚也是前任軍官，認出他在戰鬥時的某些格鬥技巧非常獨特，屬皇家海軍所有。  
「我合理的推測是，這名男子是不受塔方控管的嚮導，他擁有塔方想掌控並對抗犯罪的能力或技巧。無論如何，哨兵塔在追捕並不受警方干擾這點來說，確是於法有據。」  
  
金髮主播拉開笑臉，「謝謝你，博士。Garrigan先生，你對這個情況的看法是？你同意Barris博士對男子的身份推測，他是未受管制的嚮導而非罪犯？」  
  
「是的，Linda。我相信塔方對這個人的興趣十分濃厚。他們追捕這名男子的氣勢令我非常驚訝。他一定有極為特殊的能力是塔方想擁有的。此外很明顯這個人非常不願意被抓到。  
  
「哨兵塔其實只需要耐心等候幾個月、假如法案能夠通過，被迫出現的嚮導將不計其數。我承認我們的確需要更多嚮導，但讓我趁機表明立場：我反對這項法案。  
這非常殘酷，會造成無數家庭破碎、無論男女都要強迫接受測試、離開家庭、職場和親人。這種法令駭人聽聞的程度前所未見，卻無人願意公開承認。  
  
「我一直都支持嚮導與omega族群在60和70年代的改革，對這種試圖開倒車剝奪人權的舉動感到相當可憎。我不知道這名男子為何現在變成追捕目標。我所能下的結論就是，如果塔方不能現在及時抓到他，他就不再唾手可得。或許他有想保護的家庭、或是計畫要離開英國。我只知道他正在盡己所能躲避塔方，而且我祝他一切好運，不管他打算做什麼。要公然反抗哨兵塔是非常勇敢的行為，畢竟他們目前對政治影響極深，也不怕以此壓制一般民眾。」  
  
「謝謝你，Garrigan先生。似乎我們目前只能繼續耐心等待哨兵塔會發表官方談話。」  
  
「關於其他新聞。今天……」約翰嘆口氣關掉電視。  
  
其中幾項論點也是今天他在被塔方哨兵追捕時一直有疑慮的。為什麼他們這麼不肯罷休？  
  
其實約翰在離開健身中心大約四個街區遠的地方就被發現了，但直到看見嚮導堵在小巷弄口他才明白。他早就猜測過為何自己沒有及時偵測到哨兵散發的危險意圖，通常他的感知能力不會出錯，但若鄰近還有別的嚮導發出干擾就很難說了。他以前並沒有懷著相異的目標與其他嚮導共同合作過。  
  
老實說，他在偶遇亨德森和佛瑞斯特之前，甚至也沒遇過一對結合的嚮導哨兵。他在老家沒聽說過有這兩種人，住的地方也離設有哨兵塔的大城市非常遙遠。約翰直到被派到隊上才和佛瑞斯特開始密切合作，但她幾乎可說是他唯一知道/認識的嚮導。就是她教他一切相關知識的，而現在他面對著一片未知。  
  
約翰極度渴望讓夏洛克知道現在的狀況。然而有什麼感覺阻止了他。他不想以此對摯友施加壓力、逼他做出抉擇。要求夏洛克罔顧家系而與他結合，這對朋友來說是個影響深遠的提議。他真有這個權利、能對夏洛克提出這麼重大的請求嗎？  
  
的確在兩人相吻時，約翰包裹住彼此的感應能力讓他接收到夏洛克的情感。那就像天啟（revelation）一樣美好。這就像是綁定後的感覺嗎？如果是那就太棒了！他永遠不需要從別的面向苦苦推敲室友對自己的感情有多深厚。但夏洛克不曉得約翰對他的感受為何。儘管夏洛克願意以命相託，約翰不確定對方是否也想交付他的心。縱使約翰願意率先表明，但那也得兩人面對面時才行得通。  
  
偵探離家之後，約翰在夏洛克書桌上找到的信封並沒有平撫他的不安全感。那信封藏在幾張紙頭下，裡面滿滿的都是光潔照片，夏洛克的母親寄給他一疊還沒婚配的omega肖像照。他們有的特質約翰一點兒也沒有：年輕、美貌、無瑕。  
  
夏洛克在那個吻之後如此匆忙離開，讓約翰總覺得自己的心臟似乎被拽出胸腔扯成兩半。他不想再承受這種感覺而開始祈禱夏洛克早日歸國。定定凝視著手機並沒有用。約翰鼓起剩餘不多的勇氣拿起手機撥了夏洛克的號碼。  
  
「哈囉，約翰。你還好嗎？」

「很好，我挺好的，夏洛克。現在講電話合適嗎？你在工作？那裡幾點了？」約翰總記不清時區，他希望自己沒吵醒夏洛克。只要他太早被吵醒通常場面會不太好看。  
  
「可以，我現在在法醫檢驗辦公室。正快要看完驗屍報告，現在早上十一點。我已經發現了一些有意思的資料，我認為等莫莉完成她的報告之後應該能派上用場。她的進度如何？雷斯垂德有提到什麼嗎？他應該要在倫敦那一帶調查是否有失蹤雙胞胎才對。」  
  
「失蹤的雙胞胎？我…呃嗯，沒聽說。我最近跟他們都沒什麼聯絡。我也還沒給他們我的新號碼。」  
  
「噢，我懂了。嗯，他們有什麼消息的話再麻煩你通知我，順便告訴他們也可以直接打我的手機。雖然我不認為他們倆會有誰願意負擔國際電話費。」夏洛克聽起來很酸。  
「無所謂，我這裡快解決了。」  
  
「很好。你那裡快解決了。」約翰感到很尷尬，不曉得該說些什麼。他試著讓自己語調輕快點，「那麼，這表示你很快就會回家了吧？我…我…」 _我想念你，我無法感覺到你。你離得太遠了而我需要你在身邊。_  
「…我只是想知道個時間，你懂的。」約翰覺得自己現在活像個白痴，也很驚訝發出來的聲音如次破碎。  
  
電話那端傳來長長的沉默。  
「你在重複我講過的話，而且你的聲音聽起來很奇怪。你在因為沒好好討論那天發生的事情我就離開而生氣嗎？」  
  
「什麼？噢，噢…呃，是有一點。但那現在不重要了。」旅館房間的牆壁像紙糊一樣薄，而且有個醉漢在門外高聲吼叫兼唱歌。約翰試著蓋住話筒端，但夏洛克可是哨兵所以這舉動多半無效。 _shit_ 。  
  
夏洛克聽起來很擔心，「約翰？公寓裡有人醉了嗎？但是那音效聽起來不對勁，比較像旅館。約翰，你怎麼不在家？發生什麼事，公寓怎麼了？哈德森太太還好嗎？」  
  
約翰對著這連珠砲般的問題攻擊回以微笑，「我很好，就我所知公寓和哈德森太太也很好。但我的確待在旅館裡。這是個很長的故事，你到家之後我們能好好討論的。」  
約翰想趕緊轉變話題，他真是個膽小鬼。「所以你能告訴我何時要回家嗎？」  
  
夏洛克令人感激地展現合作誠意，跟著改了話題：「我在這裡已經盡可能地蒐集了足夠的資料。警方驚人地有用，法醫也不是全然無能。」  
這其實是哨兵偵探能給的極高度讚譽。  
「明天一早的確有班飛機，所以我大概能在晚間時分回到倫敦。」  
  
夏洛克的語調不知為何遲疑了，他續道，「約翰…我…你想跟我說什麼？我知道你想要什麼，而且你該知道…」他尚未說完，約翰聽見他和房裡其他人交談的聲音，然後偵探又回到話筒邊。  
「我馬上就得走了，晚點我會打給你。但我只是希望你明白我……抱歉，等等。」  
  
然後是一陣笨拙摸索的聲音，夏洛克又開口，音調比平常更加柔軟低沉。  
  
「現在只有我一個人了。這幾天我有時間好好思考一些事，我真的辦不到。你必須明白…這…約翰，這對我真的很困難。」  
  
醫生的心直直墜落，感到很不舒服。他早該知道夏洛克要抵抗那班權貴世族是很困難的。  
任誰都有困難。  
  
他匆匆打斷對方，聲音顫抖不清，「沒關係的，夏洛克。我明白。我知道要一個人反抗家族期望本來就是天方夜譚…」  
  
「不！約翰，這不是我想說的。求求你。對我來說要討論我的感受一直都是件難事，我也知道我把事情搞得一塌糊塗。」夏洛克的聲音彷彿被絞出來一樣掙扎，「你知道感情一直不是我擅長的領域。我寧願你來處理這些。」夏洛克現在聽起來有點哭笑不得，約翰忍不住又偷偷開始抱著希望。  
  
偵探又突兀說道，「總之，現況是，我仰仗你的事多得很，而我不希望改變。過去這幾天獨自行動讓我明白了我不能沒有你。我甚至不曉得我怎麼能沒有你還活得下去。  
  
「如果你想要跟我結合，我會很樂意試試。我知道官方認定你只是個第四級但我想我們能成功的。你想試嗎？你會願意跟我綁定嗎？」夏洛克的聲音波動著，聽起來脆弱而害怕。  
  
約翰的喉嚨像是有開關一樣自動掐緊了，自己想望的東西就像禮品般被放在銀製碟中呈了上來。「願意的，夏洛克，我願意」的回答簡直像鴨子嘎叫，但夏洛克不知怎麼聽明白了。他深深吸了一口氣吐出來，約翰能聽見那安心的嘆息。  
  
「很好，非常好。太好了，我很高興這解決了。」偵探聽起來很開心很放鬆。「等我回家之後我們就能聊更多了。先告訴你一聲，如果我們真的成功綁定了，我家人可會讓你生不如死。」  
  
約翰的心因為太過歡喜而狂跳著，「只要我們能在一起，我不管他們，夏洛克。還有，沒錯，我也認為我們會成功的。只要你也願意綁定。」  
  
他的幸福感一定透過手機溢到另一端，因為夏洛克在回答時聽起來完全無法呼吸，「那就好…那真是太好了。我們等等再聊，好嗎？」  
  
「是的，等等聊吧。I…I miss you。」約翰悄聲說，聲帶幾乎再度無法運作。 _I love you._  
  
夏洛克似乎理解了約翰沒說的，「我…我也是。得走了，約翰，再見。」他低語著，掛斷了通話。  
  
約翰覺得自己好像被車給撞了——正向比喻。所有自己希望的事情正要成真，只要他再躲藏一天就好。所在的旅館並不貴，他也已經預付到明天了，所以他大可完全不出門。沒問題。  
約翰無法不微笑。  
  
壓力解除就像肩膀處有熱浪陣陣傳出一樣，他覺得自己輕鬆得像空氣，連整個世界都光明了十倍。  
  
解決晚餐後，醫生想起來自己今天還沒吃荷爾蒙抑制劑。他努力回憶自己放藥的地方，但當他翻找外套口袋的時候那裡什麼也沒有。約翰瘋狂翻過所有其它物品，也許他記錯放抑制劑的位置了。但哪兒都沒有。  
  
他驚愕地坐了幾分鐘，然後醒悟到事實，好像腹部被揍了一拳。肯定是落在那大塊頭哨兵守衛將他扔進的垃圾桶裡了。  
這表示警方在打鬥後的現場多半已經發現了藥、也表示塔方知道他們要找的人正在服用omega荷爾蒙抑制劑。所以他們現在知道他是個omega嚮導。Fucking hell!  
  
事有輕重緩急。約翰必須讓自己鎮定下來，他也需要那該死的抑制劑。如果超過數天沒有服用，他就會進入發情期，而上一次發作是他十六歲的時候。他可沒有什麼心理準備。  
  
獲取更多藥丸現在變成了首要任務。這代表他必須出門。幹得太好了！這很冒險但任務卻必須完成。  
他迅速行動，先打給他常去領藥的調配師。他們營業到很晚，這也是他選擇藥房的主要原因。以夏洛克的作息時間，他決計不會相信約翰怎麼會有餘裕去做如此無趣的事——例如去拿藥。唯一的缺點是這間店離貝克街很近。他得冒險一試。  
  
處方箋開立於一個假名之下，醫生是他以前的同學，omega，就像約翰一樣，選擇做一名beta而且知道謹慎保密的重要性。一通電話讓他確認能夠得到需要的補給，現在他得出發了。確定自己裝備都有帶齊，他看了看時間，很不情願地決定搭計程車到調配師那兒。  
  
如他要求，計程車停在離藥房幾街區之處讓他下車。他不想遇上麻煩但還是保持著警戒。  
此時街上人潮依舊川流不息，在很晚還營業的店家、酒吧、餐廳中進進出出。若是其他時候，約翰會很享受出門與眾人摩肩擦踵的樂趣。夏洛克喜歡觀察人，而他也學會跟著欣賞。  
  
這麼擁擠的人群中要有效率地掃描出威脅者並非易事，約翰於是讓防禦架得更高。這麼做是正確的決定。因為當他抵達店門口時，劇痛感像是要切開他的頭顱一樣，他忍不住單膝跪了下來。一開始他還以為自己被槍射中，不然就是得了動脈瘤，然而隨著脈搏抽動的痛感增加，他的視野也開始搖晃。驚嚇和頭暈目眩中，約翰終於明白自己架起的保護界受到了攻擊。他從來沒有經歷過這樣的狀況。  
  
知道發生什麼事就好辦了。儘管很混亂，醫生還是盡量撐住開始減弱的防禦，踉蹌站起來並旋身四顧，背心抵住藥房櫥窗，試圖尋找攻擊者。  
  
至少有三名嚮導和他們的哨兵守衛，穿著一般服裝，在人行道上大致以半圓形將他包圍。他完全沒有注意到這些人。莫非他們有辦法偽裝自己？約翰的精神嚮導的確說過他還有很多東西要學。他詛咒自己的無知，然而現在這一點用也沒有。  
  
這些嚮導正在試圖侵入他的腦部。佛瑞斯特從沒說過可能有這種攻擊，也許她根本不曉得有這種攻擊的存在。約翰習得的知識極少，這些嚮導卻有數千年的哨兵塔歷史和教育為他們撐腰。除了堅決地繼續支撐住防護罩，約翰實在不曉得該怎麼制止對方。  
  
他們怎麼找到他的？在他身上某處放了追蹤器？或是儘管佛瑞斯特採取了防範措施，他們仍有辦法鎖定手機？  
  
又一波爆炸想突破防護罩，這餘震讓約翰撞上店家窗戶。他忍不住因為頭部與肩膀撞擊的疼痛喊出聲，雙膝開始下滑，努力想將嚮導們驅出他的腦袋。  
  
如果他們真的穿越防護，他就輸了。夏洛克和他們的未來也不會成立。他不準備讓這種事發生，但和三名嚮導的對抗著實耗盡他全副精力，何況他還有三名哨兵要對付。  
得趕快想個辦法才行，然而現在思考對約翰而言實在極度困難。也許投降比較好？不！  
  
這時，塔方的嚮導不知怎地竟攻破了他搖搖欲墜的防護罩，開始鑽進腦袋裡。被激怒的約翰絕望地想保衛自己的未來，打算正面迎擊。他對反擊似乎完全沒個主意，但他做的居然好像有點效果。  
  
隱約聽見了一些憤怒的叫喊，但他無力分神辨認那是怎麼回事。約翰升起一股意志對抗著嚮導，並試著蹣跚爬起來，因為太過用力，五官扭曲成一臉痛苦的怪樣。  
  
視線莫名清晰了點，他滿意地看見眼前三名嚮導大汗淋漓，似乎快不行了。防護罩上又傳來一次想破壞它的嘗試，但遠比前兩次衰弱得多。嚮導們看起來筋疲力竭，又驚又怕。不幸的是，這似乎等於哨兵介入的前兆。約翰也越來越虛弱，但他不打算讓這些混蛋勝出。  
  
約翰右方傳來一陣叫嚷，使得哨兵短暫猶豫了一下。約翰得空撇向那方，一群年輕男女揮舞著拳頭正在對哨兵叫囂。他不斷聽見『走開！你們這群卑鄙小人！』的憤怒叫罵，因為這場對峙而聚集的人群越來越多。  
  
群眾傳達出的關懷與支持讓醫生感到有點錯愕，卻不巧因此而分了心，嚮導們趁機又試圖發動攻擊。約翰搖搖晃晃地，防禦幾乎被擊垮。他有反擊回去，但心裡懷疑自己是否還有餘力繼續撐著。約翰開始真正擔心無法贏得這場打鬥。  
  
當他再度能看清眼前狀況、也能順利呼吸時，其中一名哨兵不知怎麼出現在身側，已經銬住了醫生的手腕。他似乎也很訝異自己有辦法這麼靠近約翰，而正當他準備將醫生另一手也銬上時，約翰使勁一拳正中對方臉龐。男子像一袋水泥般砰地倒下。退役軍人憤怒咆哮著，手銬在手腕上晃盪，轉身避開那無力的身軀，面對剩下的敵人。  
  
約翰非常清楚自己脾氣並不好，這在他成長過程中是常常被提及的特點，但他也很自豪總是能夠把怒氣隱藏得宜。可惜對這些哨兵和嚮導來說，他已經受夠了。  
  
塔方一直威脅著要奪走他的一切。現在約翰全部的怒氣與恐懼累積著，聯合成一股白熱化的暴怒。他不由自主將矛頭對準眼前剩下的五名敵人，勃發的怒氣簡直像炸彈一樣，精準地轟炸目標。  
  
三名嚮導一聲不響地頹倒，剩餘兩名哨兵因過多的情緒承受而崩潰呼嚎著，約翰的痛苦和絕望融合，發出的強大力量幾乎不像人類所持有。連圍觀群眾中沒有感知力的人也能趕受到這個力量，眾人因約翰的作為驚畏地後退。  
  
醫生漠不關心地看著人行道上躺趴的敵人，試圖緩過氣來，頭部仍隨著心律突突作痛。對方只有四肢偶爾抽搐還表示他們一息尚存著。老實說，他完全不在乎敵人是死是傷還是昏厥。約翰喉嚨因為方才驚怒的喊叫而沙啞疼痛，現在他無力站直，雙膝著地向前跪倒、雙手也撐在地上。手銬撞擊路面發出清脆回音，他喘息著想釐清思緒。

群眾中一名向塔方詰問的男子衝上來抓住他臂膀、協助他坐起身，那是一個年輕男子，綁著黑人雷鬼辮，一口加勒比海腔。  
「嘿！老兄，」他急促地開口，看著四周包圍著人潮，「你得快點離開這裡才行，我聽到他們叫了後援，你要趕快逃跑。能站起來嗎？」  
  
約翰虛弱點頭，靠著男子幫忙才顫巍巍地站起來。圍住他倆的群眾向前移動著，而街上傳來轟鳴的引擎聲、喇叭聲、刺耳的煞車聲。  
  
「我想他們到了！快跑！快跑啊老兄！加油！」  
  
約翰向他道謝，踉蹌走入人群中，大家合作地讓出一條路，又立刻在他身後靠攏。  
  
他晃了下身子，但得知後援趕來而竄升的腎上腺素立刻讓他穩定下來。群眾一波波遮住他的去向，讓哨兵守衛搞不清哪裡才能追蹤他，這能讓他領先一截。  
約翰又開始奔跑。  
  
  
=================  
  
  
頭痛終於漸漸減輕之後，他的速度增快了點。旅館現在離他太遠，以現在這個狀態不可能徒步抵達，他必須招車才行。但追兵就在不遠處，如果被發現他在高聲攔車，恐怕會聞聲而來將他逼到角落。  
  
藥店離貝克街很近，約翰熟悉地形。雖然甩掉跟蹤不簡單，但不是不可能。  
  
因腎上腺素而使的他五感高度敏銳起來，就像以前出任務的一般狀態一樣，這種熟悉感逐漸降臨。約翰得以在奔跑時仍然對周遭上心，躲避車輛、迅速穿過佈滿垃圾的巷弄。  
  
夏洛克很喜歡帶著約翰在倫敦四處研究後街小巷，兩人甚至花了幾個愉快的夜晚把有變動過的新地點標成地圖，作為日後追捕罪犯能快速橫越倫敦之用。約翰學過的知識現在變得十分有益，雖然眼下他才是被視為嫌犯的那一方。  
  
知道夏洛克隔天就能回來，這訊息讓約翰振作精神，繼續穩步前進。街上的人潮佇足望著他奔過身畔，他知道要去哪裡躲藏，而能到達該處就有很大機會可以擺脫追趕者。  
  
在店家那當口他們怎麼沒有試著用麻醉槍呢？他們是想靠著逼他顯現嚮導等級的感知力，好讓他自證己罪？好吧，如果這是他們的用意，那他可就恰恰掉入陷阱。現在他也管不著那麼多了，活著最重要。  
  
細雨紛紛落下，街景蒙上薄霧，連路燈也像遮了層紗。約翰知道有人跟在背後，他偷偷打開無線電轉至塔方頻道。當然，對方正在通報約翰被發現行蹤的地點，有人負責追擊。  
  
收聽到抵達事發地點的哨兵守衛在抱怨目擊者不願意配合調查，有些人甚至公然直接阻止哨兵，約翰有點疑惑和好笑。  
  
醫生並不完全驚訝人群對塔方守護者帶有敵意。畢竟他所處的困境，某種程度上一定讓社會大眾不安了起來。也許有不少居民能同理約翰處境，因為萬一塔方真的能為所欲為，將有更多人會像約翰一樣，單單由於基因上和一般人不同，就只好無依無助等待自己的命運被宣判。  
  
因為今天是週五晚間，他前往的地區充滿人潮，大家都想上夜店與現場有音樂演奏的餐館。街道與人行道上莫不車水馬龍人山人海，只為享受一晚娛樂。對一名哨兵來說在聲音、氣味、視覺上都是負擔，因此絕對是約翰該待著的地方。他於遇上人潮時緩下速度，終於把步伐放慢到快速行走，跟著來來去去的人潮、或經過排隊等候進夜店的民眾慢慢走著。  
約翰聽到背後有點騷動，他微微回頭瞥去一眼，看見一名高壯男子排開人群，小跑步前行。被推擠的路人激動地反應著，但男子並未減慢速度。  
  
約翰警覺到這名男子有多靠近，於是他鑽進身旁一條位於兩家夜店間的窄弄中。抄捷徑到巷子交叉口並轉向右方，那排有不少夜店後門。當然多半是關著的，但門旁放了好些垃圾桶。約翰硬擠進牆與散發惡臭的垃圾桶之間。  
店裡音樂的重低音穿過牆面大聲敲擊著約翰的胸口，簡直像第二層心跳一樣，他踞伏在此處等著哨兵出現。  
沒等多久。  
男子雖然也穿著一般服裝，但顯然是名守衛。他拿出麻醉槍，一手摀住口鼻，看起來一臉警戒。約翰不太確定自己是否有辦法擊倒對方，但他無論如何得試試，因為對方已經快要發現他了。  
  
正當哨兵走到他藏匿的位置時，夜店後門砰然大開，一群吵鬧的年輕人被保鑣趕出來，又笑又叫的。哨兵在他們一出現時就迅速轉身瞄準他們，搞得這群沒見過場面的青少年害怕尖叫起來，大夥兒驚惶四竄著，場面一片混亂。約翰也預想不出更好的結果了。  
  
趁著青少年叫嚷著逃跑、轉移哨兵注意力時，他抓緊機會，在後門尚未關上前鑽了進去。他一走進夜店就被店裡可怕猛烈的音量狠狠傷了耳朵。約翰盡量保持自然、想辦法快速而小心地穿過不停熱舞的賓客。每多停留一刻，雷鳴般轟炸舞廳的音樂也令他的頭疼加劇。經過一張無人的桌旁，他順手摸走了一把掛在椅背的傘。  
  
踏上建築物前的人行道，能走出夜店讓約翰大大鬆了口氣，他脫掉棒球帽撐開傘，融入另一條人流，保持著臉低傘高的姿勢。  
離開夜店後走在街上總令他覺得失去掩護而感到緊張。人車依舊擠得水洩不通，但他眼尖看見有乘客剛下了輛計程車，趕緊趁機攔住。收起傘坐進後座，他縮在位子上，在司機啟程時給了地址。冒險回頭看一眼，幸好沒看見什麼。  
  
約翰閉上雙眼、頭靠在椅背上，重重吐出一口氣。他又僥倖逃過一劫，儘管逃脫過程連自己也不甚明白。但他也沒有拿到抑制劑。剩下的備用藥都在公寓裡，也許他能打給哈德森太太，而她可以幫忙把藥送到哪兒讓他去取。  
  
約翰疲憊地爬上旅館樓梯，坐到床上。他花了幾分鐘研究手銬。手銬種類不一而足，而他希望確定這副沒有雙重鎖。結果這只是一副簡單的手銬，如果你知道訣竅，便能用迴紋針撬開它。他自腰帶中摸一支鑰匙，輕鬆解開手銬並將其丟到床邊桌上。  
  
看看時間，他決定現在打給哈德森太太還不算太晚。真難相信發生了這麼多事，而目前為止才過了兩個小時。  
  
「哈囉？」約翰對著她的聲音微笑起來。「哈德森太太，哈囉，我是約翰，現在方…」  
  
「約翰？」她打斷，「親愛的，你還好嗎？！我整天都在找你。哨兵塔那些可怕的傢伙在你去工作後立刻就找上門來翻箱倒櫃、弄得一團糟。我沒法阻止他們！」  
  
「哈德森太太，沒關係。真對不起你得承受這些。我沒事，抱歉麻煩你了，但我需要床邊小桌裡的東西，在抽屜後方還有個小隔層…」  
  
「他們把所有東西都往地上扔，你要我找什麼？」  
  
「街尾藥店那兒買的一小瓶藥。你有在地上看見類似的東西嗎？」  
  
「我把他們扔的東西都撿了起來，親愛的，如果有藥我應該會記得。地板上沒這種東西。我連床底下都看過了，他們肯定把小藥瓶拿走了。事實上他們拿走了一些物品，但我不記得有什麼。」她聽起來很沮喪。  
  
 _ **可惡**_ 。塔方派的搜索隊一定找到了抑制劑，難怪他們這麼積極，這也解釋了為何有人在藥店附近埋伏他。  
  
「我非常抱歉讓你經歷這些煩心事，哈德森太太。我完全不曉得。」  
  
「我真不知道該找誰幫忙！親愛的，他們想要什麼？你打算怎麼辦？」  
  
約翰考慮一下該說哪些，然後決定據實以告。  
「哈德森太太，哨兵塔想抓我，因為我是個嚮導。我像其他人一樣躲藏著，我不想當嚮導啊。」  
  
「你這可憐的孩子！一輩子要為這事提心吊膽的。我能幫你什麼呢？」  
  
「謝謝你，哈德森太太，你所作的我已經很感激了，而且我真抱歉把麻煩帶進妳家門。」他停了停，小心選擇措辭。  
  
「夏洛克出國前，我們同意要討論結合的可能性，儘管他的家族會反對。但既然他承諾願意試試，那麼我就會一直等到他回家為止。可是直到他明天能回家之前，我都得避人耳目。一旦我跟夏洛克結合了，他們就不能宣稱擁有我了。」  
「我就知道你們之間有點兒什麼。見到你那一刻起就感覺到了，真高興你們決定行動！我真是太替你倆開心了！」她的聲音聽起來親熱而充滿慈愛。  
  
「謝謝你，哈德森太太。我也很高興，但在此之前，請不要跟任何人說起這件事，尤其是麥考夫。」  
  
「親愛的，別擔心，我絕不會向那男人吐出半個字！他對待夏洛克的態度糟糕極了，全家都那付德性。上次夏洛克回去探親，結果那可憐的孩子帶著一身壞心情回來！簡直就像他們給他下了毒似的！」  
  
約翰記得那周和之後的餘波。那個禮拜他和夏洛克不停地用電話和簡訊交談，如果沒有這樣，夏洛克的情緒恐怕會更糟。約翰一直試著對所有事情保持積極向上的態度，盡可能地逗夏洛克笑，但那依舊是很難熬的一週。  
  
「哈德森太太，謝謝。夏洛克明天晚上就回來了。他說會搭明天一早的飛機，所以我希望我們都很快就能回家。」  
  
「真是天大的好消息，約翰。你萬事小心，有什麼能讓我幫忙的請一定要告訴我。」  
  
「光是身為好友支持我們，就已經是很大的幫助了，哈德森太太。謝謝你的理解。我會再跟你聯絡。」  
  
又多講了幾句，約翰放下手機嘆息。他只能想出最後一個辦法拿到多一點抑制劑：他打算明天打電話給醫生，看看她能否替另一個假名開處方箋。  
  
他的頭還是痛得厲害，於是他吃了一些Paracetamol（撲熱息痛，常見止痛藥）並躺在床上試著放鬆。需要思考的事情太多了，他的思緒像雲團般聚集盤旋著。  
  
在藥劑師那裡，他對嚮導和哨兵做了什麼？他可以學著更有意識地操縱嗎？他們到底是怎麼突破他的防護？那些嚮導做的事情看起來並不會傷害自身，但顯然在很短時間內就耗盡他們的心力。  
  
不管他當時怎麼辦到的，那也挺有用，只是現在好像有人拿著乳酪磨碎器磨著他的腦袋一樣。他的頭不像先前那麼痛了，就算他真的知道具體該怎麼引導自己的情緒，約翰也萬分肯定短時間內不該再嘗試一次。也許佛瑞斯特能解釋這些，但現在打給她又太晚了。  
  
他該打給夏洛克、告訴他現在哨兵塔跟自己的狀況嗎？這無疑是給他施加壓力，儘管能向自己未來的結合伴侶吐露實情，約翰感覺會好得多，但夏洛克眼前能幫的忙很有限，而這些消息會讓夏洛克情緒波動，進而有可能導致他神遊。況且，對Alpha們來說，眾多會令其煩亂的事情中，約翰確定『未來伴侶有緊急危難』這點絕對高居榜首。  
因此打電話是不可行的。  
  
簡而言之，他現在知道麥考夫有可能是簽發居留令的人，也是提供塔方關於他私人訊息以供追查的人。尤有甚者，哨兵塔知道他不只是個有嚮導等級的感知人士，還是個omega。他們不僅不會罷休，甚至極有可能發布 **搜捕行動** 。不過只要他和夏洛克一結合，哨兵塔就不能再動他分毫，也許兩人間事情會和以前不一樣，但兩人終究是在一起的。夏洛克的家族要是對此有意見盡可滾邊去。  
  
另一件他還無法分神操心的麻煩，就是如果不能聯絡到醫生，大約一週左右他就會進入發熱期。這是他很害怕且完全不想考慮的事，但現在他得開始考慮了。 _福無雙至禍不單行_ 。約翰挖苦地想。  
  
很難去回憶當時自己怎麼度過發情期的，畢竟上次經歷它也是半輩子前的事了。整個過程是一場令人難受的模糊。他所記得的只有該死地不適、暈頭轉向、和極度想要某種東西，但不知道那是啥。  
  
幸好他的發情期不是在學校、而是在暑假發生的，當時他十六歲。約翰的父親因公遠行、姊姊和朋友去倫敦一週，因此母親還能偷偷在他忍耐期間將他鎖起來。一結束之後，母親立刻就將他帶到一名言行謹慎的omega專科醫師那兒去。  
  
1970年代的Omega改革不但讓荷爾蒙抑制劑更容易取得，也明定在大學入學與就業方面歧視omega乃屬不法行為。然而社會上依舊存有極大部分的偏見，不願omega擔任某些特定職務，例如體能要求嚴格或需長年訓練的工作。omega們不受到鼓勵，甚至完全被家庭禁止追求事業或僅僅一份大學學歷。  
  
約翰有不少同學們都顯示出omega性徵，並基於父母的壓力下立即退學。大多數在顯性一年內就與人結合或懷孕，且對象通常是年紀大很多的alpha。對約翰來說這種命運會比死還要更痛苦。  
  
但值得稱慶的是約翰母親知道自己兒子的個性，也完全支持他的決定、任他過自己選擇的生活。她不準備讓約翰的性向妨礙他跟隨父親腳步成為一名軍醫的夢想，所以華生太太在約翰度過第一次發情期之後、立刻就讓他開始服用抑制劑，並官方上表明他是個beta。  
  
在官方文件造假並不合法，但約翰不在乎。加上改革的效應，要拿到抑制劑出奇地簡單。一旦當上了醫生，取得就更容易，且他從沒間斷過服藥，連阿富汗時期也是。  
  
約翰呻吟著坐起，決定他今晚累到不想深究任何事了。反正如果一切順利的話，他跟夏洛克明天就能綁定了。這個想法令他又興奮又緊張。  
  
坦白說，約翰不太清楚該期待綁定的什麼、或是到底該怎麼綁定。他從前任指揮官的嚮導—佛瑞斯特—那兒學到的，就是他唯一學到的智識。她自己也沒受過什麼哨兵塔訓練，但在相處的那一年半中她已經傳授了所有她知道的內容。軍醫決定他也只能相信直覺和夏洛克。  
  
把自己打理乾淨花掉約翰剩下的精力，他終於可以倒在床上不用再爬起來。思緒持續打轉、但約翰隨著煩雜心思逐漸平穩而墜入夢鄉。  
  
他夢見自己不停地在奔跑。跟著夏洛穿梭在街上、甚至屋頂上追逐嫌犯，大笑著、或像小學生一樣咯咯不停。他熱愛這段振奮人心又有點心驚膽跳的時光。他傾盡所能地愛著夏洛克、並知道自己也同樣被深愛著。這是他畢生想要的生活，永遠也不想改變。  
  
但就像夢境一樣，事情總會變。暗影越來越明顯、街道也越來越窄，變成了醫院走廊。約翰知道自己在尋找什麼，但不記得那是人是物。醫院初看起來還算體面且運作良好，但當他愈進入醫院建築深處，牆上油漆就愈加骯髒斑駁。直立的鉸鍊窗生鏽破舊、頭頂日光燈一明一滅地滋滋作響、令人眼睛不適。他查看過的房間裡什麼都沒有，細長肢腳的昆蟲在地板上匆忙爬過。  
  
心生恐懼、約翰知道自己只有一人。他越跑越急，一邊叫夏洛克的名字，一邊愈發絕望和害怕。夏洛克一點回應都沒有，而他跌跌撞撞地尋找每個房間，徒留從各處傳回令人不舒服的孤單回音。  
  
當他以為自己再也跑不動時，景色再度轉換、他身處沙漠中。現在是晚上，而他試著穿越血紅的沙地。每踏出一步就陷得越深，使得他越來越難繼續掙扎前行。原先不知道會發生什麼事的恐懼(terror)，在他意識到沙中確實有肢解人體時正式轉為害怕（horror）。他試著撥開這些殘肢斷骸繼續走，但它們總想拖住他。  
約翰咬著牙繼續向前。這是他唯一的選擇，因為他是個軍人，而放棄永遠不在選項中。  
  
他在前方看見一個倒在沙地上的人影，心知那是夏洛克。步履維艱地努力擺脫那看似堅持留住他的沙地，直到腳下踩上堅實地面。雙膝落地、雙手因擔憂而顫抖著，他把身軀翻過來。結果不是偵探，他放心地抽噎。虛弱雙腿撐起自己，約翰繼續向前走，走進一片蔚藍森林。  
  
尋獲夏洛克是他的目標，約翰又開始奔跑起來，這次是以動物的型態。恐懼害怕都消失了，取而代之的是興奮和希望。  
莫名地，他知道這裡能找到他的伴侶。  
在這片森林裡一切都是無聲的，就像沉沉籠罩著的那股潮濕泥土氣息。但他奔跑時仍然仔細聆聽，最後聽到空中傳來猛禽類的尖嘯。他迅速扭頭看見了自己的伴侶，也跟著開心嚎叫起來。更加迅速穿越灌木叢，他順著小徑來到空地。以前來過這裡的熟悉感，讓他對於即將歸鄉感到十分歡喜。  
  
就像先前一樣，灰綠眼眸的黝黑巨鷹站在空地中央，鮮黃色鳥喙張得開開地。約翰對眼前景象感到驚豔，然後心跳漏了一拍：老鷹幻化成那名修長、黑髮、俊秀的天才。一名只屬於他、不屬於其它人的天才。  
  
原本大張的雙翼現在是依舊大張的雙臂，也成為人形的約翰直直走進對方的擁抱中。那個擁抱以愛意和安全感裹住他，而他緊緊回抱住伴侶。約翰把臉緊壓在夏洛克頸側，試著只用身體語言傳達，讓對方明白他的孤獨感與思念。  
  
身形漸漸躺在地上，約翰幾乎沒注意到此時兩人都未著寸縷。他們交疊著，扭蹭著，盡可能地撫摸對方。夏洛克磨著約翰的脖子並吻上下巴，約翰因悸動而仰著頭。夏洛克啃舔他的喉嚨，約翰隱約感覺這似乎很重要，具體卻說不上來。  
  
隨著呻吟聲漸大，約翰渴望夏洛克咬他。利牙入肉的那一刻，約翰被快感淹沒而大叫，神經末梢像觸電一樣，心跳如擂鼓。夏洛克低聲嘶吼，約翰突然間被壓在身下，腿架在伴侶肩上。  
約翰深深望進夏洛克眼中。他幾乎是下意識地主張了心愛哨兵的擁有權，從內心深處湧出的詞語像儀式般吟頌著：  
  
“I am yours and you are mine, in this life and the next. There will never be another. Take what is yours, sentinel!”(註)  
  
Alpha夏洛克的回應則十分直接。他調整角度，咆哮著『mine!』，狂熱地將自己推進約翰體內。在夢裡約翰毫無痛苦便接納了他的哨兵。被填滿的感覺奇異又美妙，他從來沒有體驗過。  
初經人事的他並不確定這個結合方式是透過哪裡，但這並不重要，因為沒多久這種無上超然的歡愉就變得無與倫比，兩人的思慮迅速合而為一。這種驚艷和難以理解的快感難以用言詞描述，約翰的愛侶/哨兵/Alpha不斷佔有他，直到他被夏洛克的種子充滿而跟著釋放為止。  
  
約翰心跳加速、大汗淋漓，在被中蜷著身突然驚醒。他沈重地喘息著坐起來。夢境如此逼真，彷彿他親歷其境。而約翰的身體認為那不只是場夢。  
  
他伸手撫摸自己的喉嚨，揉揉下頷處。那裡有點紅腫，摸起來熱燙熱燙的、肌肉微酸、還有輕微刺痛感。這是在夢裡他讓夏洛克啃咬的部位，現在他確定這和綁定絕對有某種關聯。  
  
約翰又再度痛恨自己的一無所知，他決定立刻就來做點嚮導方面的研究。約翰需要思考這個夢代表的意含、但同時他得好好清理一下。  
  
在遇見夏洛克之前，約翰從沒想過自己有一天會需要知道關於結合的細節。他對『和哨兵綁定』這種念頭避之唯恐不及，從來沒思考過可能性。但現在要他失去夏洛克獨自活著反而才難以想像。  
  
醫生膝蓋顫抖地爬下床，試著走到浴室。洗到滿意了、感覺好多了，才把自己用浴巾拍乾接著又倒回床上。這時打電話找醫生要處方箋太早了點，所以他拿起內線電話叫了早餐。一份報紙連同食物一同送上，但他不確定自己是否想確認前一天的大冒險有沒有被刊載出來。他最後還是逼自己把新聞瀏覽了一遍。有一篇關於哨兵塔古怪舉動的簡短報導，但沒有提到任何細節，例如他的名字，謝天謝地。另外還有提及今天可能會舉辦的發表會，但時間未明。  
  
他花了點時間想傳一篇簡訊給夏洛克，雖然知道他也許現在還睡著，但他想稍微跟他聯絡一下。這個夢雖然詭異且令人不安，但更奇怪的是那比所有他做過的夢都要更加寫實。難道這是本能在告訴他，和夏洛克結合時應該要發生這樣的事？夏洛克也做了相似的夢嗎？他們真的在精神世界這樣綁定，取代了實際上的結合？這些問題他都找不出答案。所以，的確是應該做功課的另一個好理由。如果真能找到答案的話。  
  
關於他將嚮導偵探領出蔚藍森林、也領出危險深層的神遊之地的那次，他們倆都還沒談談到底是怎麼回事。約翰擔心那次的神遊也許起因於福爾摩斯家族給了他太多壓力、要求他順從選擇家裡挑好的omega。即使最強悍穩重的哨兵，也很容易被情緒沮喪影響而神遊；與家裡周旋的確讓夏洛克心情極為不豫。也許他才對約翰隻字不提，不願意約翰為了他而生氣。除了夏洛克家裡給他壓力之外，現在約翰也是壓力的一部分：希望夏洛克無視家族明確的願望而與他結合。約翰有那麼一會兒覺得很內疚，但接著他提醒自己夏洛克是個成年人，足以替自己做任何決定、以自己的立場發聲。  
  
然而這與立場無關。這是情緒和家庭壓力。夏洛克和家裡的關係，用『緊繃』來形容只能說太客氣了。夏洛克也承認過自己對表達情緒很不擅長、他仰賴約翰負責這個領域。  
  
約翰嘆息。眼下他只能相信夏洛克對他說的感受屬實。這個夢讓他相信，自己未來的綁定伴侶的確對於願意一試的承諾極為認真。  
  
約翰送出了簡訊，希望夏洛克醒來能夠回覆。  
 _ **你今晚有夢到過那片森林嗎？**_

  
  
（註：這段我不太想翻…但為了服務大眾硬是翻了個版本：你我相屬，今生來世。弱水一瓢！哨兵，愛你所擇。）  
  
__________________

 

 

該準備出門面對今天了。幸好他的醫生在週六是晨間看診，所以接待員馬上就接了電話。但他的希望在聽見醫生休假兩週時摔個粉碎，對方建議他也可以選擇診所中另一名醫師。約翰向她道謝後掛上電話。 _媽的_ 。現在怎樣都無法拿到抑制劑了。他除了搶劫藥店之外恐怕沒有別條路可走。約翰還真的考慮了幾分鐘，但他畢竟不是盜賊。他也可以選擇跟夏洛克解釋清楚、然後找個地方離群索居個好幾天。  
  
有些旅館備有『omega房間』提供給發情的omega。然而這些房間多半所費不貲，他現在也沒有那麼多錢。夏洛克或許能金援，但那就真的非常尷尬了。  
  
約翰很確定自己還不想懷孕生子，但這恐怕不是他能選擇的。畢竟荷爾蒙激素會顯著降低發情者的智商，而萬一他進入發情期的時候夏洛克就在附近，醫生嚴重懷疑自己會有多少自制力。另一個更重要的問題是： _ **夏洛克**_ 準備好為人父母了嗎？當他發現約翰是個omega時會拒絕他、或是身為omega這點會更吸引夏洛克？約翰自然希望是後者，但，遇上夏洛克一切都很難說。還有點時間，夏洛克今晚就會回國，而他最少還要四五天才會進入發情階段。應該。  
  
嚴格來說他不是非常確定，但這是停用抑制劑後的平均時間。天數多寡當然因人而異。  
  
漫不經心地揉著喉嚨，約翰發現腫脹消了，沒有先前這麼疼痛，太好了。他沒有多想，在換衣服時順便打開電視，BBC ONE的午間新聞剛好開始。  
  
「…重複播報我們的頭條新聞。倫敦哨兵塔將在幾分鐘後召開記者會。我們的同事Ron Stevens將在現場為您實況轉播。Ron？」  
  
主播台的畫面被取代，螢幕上出現一名英俊的年輕男子站在人行道上。「謝謝你，Gene。我們正在倫敦哨兵塔前方。」鏡頭移動展示出一棟大型建築的正面。那是壯觀而具威脅感的中古世紀雄偉建築物，由未經細磨的巨大深灰岩塊堆疊建造而成。看見這樣的風格令約翰感覺自背脊竄上一陣寒意。  
  
記者續道，「再過一陣子，就近日哨兵塔人員在全市中與不明人士的衝突，Alpha倫敦首席哨兵柯林．費茲修將發表聲明。  
昨晚大約八點左右，在瑪莉樂波恩高地街的某藥房外又有第三度遭遇戰。我們這次也有目擊者提供的錄影。唯一取得的影片於真正衝突開始大約三十秒到一分鐘之後才開始拍攝。」  
  
當螢幕切換成另一段畫質欠佳的影片時，約翰深深吸了口氣，裡面是他狠狠撞上櫥窗華到地上的片段，撞擊聲清晰可聞。攝影機因人潮都在向前移動而搖晃不穩。他興味地注意到在場的民眾都在對哨兵叫喊怒罵。  
  
約翰看著影片中的自己爬起來，臉上表情猙獰。接著他雙手舉至與頭部齊平、緊按著太陽穴，好像正在忍受極大痛苦般步履蹣跚。很明顯當時約翰幾乎神智不甚清醒，所以沒有注意到那個鬼祟接近、銬住他左手腕的哨兵。不過這哨兵緊接著被約翰一拳打昏，群眾歡聲雷動，畫面也模糊起來。  
  
但接下來發生的事情令圍觀人潮驚呼後退。約翰帶著一種奇怪的抽離感觀看見哨兵和嚮導們莫名其妙就癱倒在地。攝影機又因為推擠而晃動著，再度穩定時，約翰已經在人群中逃遠了。  
  
俊美的記者說道：「似乎沒有人確切明白藥店前這樁意外究竟起因為何，但某些身為感知者能力的目擊觀眾告知我們，在現場有接收到一股極端強烈而集中的心理反應，顯然是嚮導才有辦法操縱的情緒能量。  
  
「目前可以推論，我們剛看見的是這無名男子與三名已結合的嚮導之間的決鬥。很明顯地，哨兵塔極度希望抓到這名男子，原因目前仍舊不明。再報導一次，有人推測該男子之所以成為塔方目標，可能是因為他看似擁有極強大的感知能力，可操縱的情緒強度前所未聞。我們希望Alpha首席哨兵稍後的聲明可以為我們釐清現況。  
「觀眾應該瞭解，不由倫敦塔的公關部門，而由該團體的領導者發表談話，這是很不尋常的大事。」攝影機從記者身上移開，拍攝周圍一群同樣帶著攝影和錄音隊伍在等待的記者們。  
  
「Gene，記者會即將開始了。我們現在把畫面轉到講台上。」  
  
螢幕現在是一個空蕩蕩已經佈置好的演講台，就設在哨兵塔黑壓壓的繁複雕花大門前。約翰帶著驚懼欣賞一名高大健壯而出眾的灰髮男子靠近麥克風。他昂首望著記者們，臉上表情嚴肅強硬。儘管他看起來很不可親，約翰卻似乎對他著了魔，雖然他根本不喜歡這首席哨兵。  
  
約翰一生中只看過幾名哨兵。指揮官亨德森是第一個他認識的哨兵，和嚮導佛瑞斯特結合。約翰記得自己被他吸引過，但那份感覺並不強烈。然而，當他第一次看見夏洛克時，那份喜愛是立即的，且吸引力本身非常強大，他還得張開保護界才不至於總想去感知對方。  
  
約翰的血液凍結了一分鐘。他和夏洛克之間的愛/互相吸引，難道只是哨兵與嚮導間的相互作用？他想與夏洛克結合，僅僅是因為那是他唯一認識的未綁定哨兵？不，不對，他愛夏洛克的本質，就算基因或激素有點影響，那也只佔一小部份，何況他可從不覺得哨兵麥考夫有什麼性感之處… _ **呃啊。**_ 想像跟麥考夫結合的景象厭惡得令他顫抖，約翰將注意力轉回電視。  
費茲修已經開始朗讀一篇準備好的書面聲明。  
  
「…謝謝各位光臨。相信你們很多人也知道，自從昨天上午開始，塔方守衛和哨兵就一直在追捕一名不聽命令的嚮導。塔中法律代表接觸他時已經帶有簽發的收押令，他卻傷人逃逸。自此之後又發動兩次未竟全功的追捕行動。」費茲修看起來氣得不輕，承認自己手下辦事不力是很沒面子的事。  
  
「這名男子被安全逮捕是勢在必行的，我們也一定會作到。我今天在此向倫敦市宣佈，塔方將組織一場正式的 _ **搜捕行動**_ ，以期找出這名嚮導、並帶回塔內等待綁定。」  
  
這個新聞讓約翰的心沉了下去，但他也沒期待過別的。  
  
「我們不會要求社會大眾協助塔方達成這個目標。我只請各位不要妨礙我們的 _ **搜捕行動**_ 或是守衛者合法追擊該人的過程。謝謝你們。」  
  
費茲修開始走離講台，同時一名記者大吼問道：「你正在追捕的嚮導是什麼人？」  
  
「為了保護這個不聽令的嚮導的家人，我不打算指名道姓。我倒是希望大家知道，我們認為此人極度危險。目前他還沒有重傷任何人，但如各位在影片中所見，他顯然徒手便能置人傷殘甚至更糟。因此我們呼籲：只要你覺得有看過他，請立即向哨兵塔或是就近向哨兵守衛透露消息。絕不要在任何方面試圖自行制服他。」  
  
另一名記者也向費茲修大喊：「傳聞說這個人不只是個厲害的嚮導，還是個omega嚮導。如果他真是個omega嚮導，這不就恰好終結了塔方長年的宣傳？你們總說omega嚮導意志薄弱、無法自保、只能用來繁衍下一代，這是好幾世紀以來哨兵塔囚禁omega嚮導而使用的辯稱！Alpha首相先生，你對此有什麼說法？哨兵塔蠻橫可笑地想收回嚮導和omega族群的自由權利，你又有何高見？」  
這名記者口氣十分挑釁，隨著其他攝影機紛紛轉向他，約翰明白此人一定是某個倡導omega權益的團體所派來的。  
  
電視台攝影機轉回台上，約翰確認這個費茲修真不適合當發言人。因為首相哨兵憤怒到臉頰充血，一目了然，他凶狠地回答：「我不會就此發表評論！現在不是政治審判，可以討論這種……」

費茲修被這個omega維權人士的揶揄打斷。

「你的哨兵塔對於應該如何看待嚮導和omega族群上一直在散播漫天大謊，也難怪你們無法招募有嚮導能力的感知者！現在你們甚至還想讓政府替你們做骯髒活兒，拆散家庭、迫人妻離子散，這樣你們才能擁有私人綁定好的奴隸啊。」  
  
約翰看見警衛們朝這名記者/維權分子逼近，電視台的攝影機轉回關注首席哨兵的反應，他還是一副怒急攻心的樣子。因為他在大吼：「我不容許我的塔前面有人這樣講話！我們對待嚮導可好了！」這個omega被警衛架起，但他拍開對方的手，憤怒而保有尊嚴地自行離場。  
  
另一個記者發言，「假設你的優渥對待之言屬實，為何哨兵塔裡已經長達十多年沒有omega嚮導了？我們都曉得，依照傳統塔方或多或少是監禁omega嚮導的，而除非他們已經失去生育能力，否則不准離塔。」  
  
「如果你們現在追捕的的確是個omega嚮導，誰又能怪他想為了保持自由之身而反抗你們？」這是記者群中另一個附和的聲音，大家又把注意力轉回費茲修身上。現在他已經試著控制怒氣，並從咬得死緊的牙關中吐出回答，充滿威嚇力的表情令人望而生畏。  
「記者會到此為止。我只有一件事情要跟所有人強調：逮捕嚮導這個行動中，不要擋我們的路，否則你們只會自討苦吃。」接著他轉身走出攝影範圍。  
  
Rob Steven快活的笑容代替了畫面中空曠的講台。  
「是的，Gene，剛剛的經歷十分有趣，我不認為自己有見識過類似場面。今天的分析就交給你和攝影棚中的來賓共同主持。」  
  
約翰關掉電視，沈重坐回床上。好吧，他真不該對所有發展感到太訝異。並不是說他沒有這樣預料過，塔方知道他確實是個omega嚮導，而且如果他們成功抓到他，那大概會像皇冠上的寶石一樣錦上添花吧。約翰真的真的需要做點研究了，幸好佛瑞斯特給的手機可以上網。他認真地開始工作。  
  
接下來的幾個小時他學到一些新東西。按照往例， _ **搜捕行動**_ 不允許未綁定的哨兵參與，這是好消息。在追逐白熱化之下未綁定的哨兵是難以自持的，塔方當局最不願意看到有人未經准許就與稀有的omega嚮導綁定，他們要先舉辦 _ **聯賽**_ ，參加者自然也是只有未綁定的哨兵們，聯賽衛冕才有綁定資格。至於omega嚮導本人的意願從來就不重要。  
  
還有，未綁定哨兵永遠都有可能（因為情緒激動而）陷入神遊、或是猴急著想與嚮導結合而傷到對方。這是一般常識，而哨兵塔會試著壓制並減少這些可能性，因此他們會想控管所有的配對過程，確定結合都能在安全的環境下進行。約翰不甘願地承認塔方有些傳統還是有其良善之處。  
  
揉著疲憊雙眼坐回椅子上，其實他還找到數量驚人的結合小電影，雖然那可能多半都是臆測的。約翰試著不要嚇到，畢竟他可是醫生，但其中有些人的想像力還是豐富到讓人反胃。他覺得自己看完這些玩意兒之後很想用漂白水把腦袋好好洗一下。  
  
不管怎麼樣，他認為還是有些網站提供的資訊不是虛構的。也許他該打給佛瑞斯特。雖然不曉得她現在人在哪裡，但他覺得她不會介意時間。約翰有點後悔自己沒有早點打，但之前他實在有太多事要操心了。  
  
他撥出那個在健身房裡從紙條上默背下來的號碼，在接通到佛瑞斯特之前被轉送了好幾次，聽到她的聲音時，約翰突然感到一股懷舊之情襲上心頭，他已經有六個月沒有和她通話了。  
  
「大夫！你還好嗎？到底有沒有搞定你家那隻漂亮的哨兵？」約翰聽見她語氣中的笑意，跟著輕笑起來。  
  
「還沒呢，絲塔，但也許快了。所以我才打來的。」

「你終於來尋求建議啦？大夫，我等你打來問差不多等得有六個月了呀！」

「真的嗎？我最近才開始考慮的，老實說。跟哨兵結合從來就不在我的願望清單上，這你也知道。」  
  
佛瑞斯特嘲笑他，「直到遇見你那俊到不行的alpha，對吧？上次我們聊的時候，你滿嘴夏洛克這夏洛克那的。我從你部落格上找到一張他的照片，哇喔，大夫，他真的帥到掉渣呢。」她打趣著。  
  
約翰好脾氣地跟著笑了，「我知道啊！所以他對我這平凡偏老的退役軍醫有興趣還真是難以令人相信！他不只有外表而已，家世也很顯赫富裕，不幸的是，他家族禁止我們結合。」他苦笑道。  
  
「不過，就你所告訴我的內容，他們的反對只會更把他往你懷裡推吧？」她的語調還是充滿感情和寵溺，但已經變得嚴肅起來。「聽著，大夫，我一直擔心你在英國的狀況，快要到投票日了，我希望你明白，我們這裡永遠歡迎你的加入。萬一事情發展不如你的預期…我討厭悲觀思想，但是人生不如意十有八九。」  
  
「謝了，絲塔。你和班都這麼大方。如果真的無法順利解決，那撈什子法案又通過的話，我一定會通知你的。現在我得問你一些事情，這有點難開口，但我不曉得結合過程中到底是在做啥，尤其是嚮導那一方。你已經經歷過了，所以我想你可能願意跟我說說你知道的部份。」  
  
「約翰，你明知我會跟你討論任何你想知道的事。你救過我和班的次數都多到荒謬的地步了。先警告你一聲，不要看網路上那些omega嚮導綁定的小電影。」  
  
約翰挫敗地低喊，她再度大笑道：「看來我的警告太遲了，那好吧，你想知道什麼？」  
  
他們討論了將近一小時，直到佛瑞斯特被叫走而必須掛斷電話。約翰躺在床上，考慮著自己剛從對話中學到的東西。能和值得信任的嚮導聊聊真的很棒，約翰還記得問了關於塔方嚮導使用感知力破壞保護界、和自己反擊回去的事，但她對這種打鬥模式並不清楚。佛瑞斯特多半把感知能力運用在偵查和藏匿，而這她已經傳授給約翰了。  
  
他也告訴她塔方決定展開 _ **搜捕行動**_ ，她則保證如果他想要的話，他們會殺進英國救他出去。但約翰勸她別這麼做，因為夏洛克大概八小時後就會回國，一切都將好轉的。她不情願地接受這種解釋，然後用剩下的時間告訴他結合過程大概的情形、和最好的進行辦法。  
  
不過一切指示都叫他要相信直覺、跟隨自己的心。她的確講了一些非常詳細的內容，跟他前一晚的夢境大致吻合。顯然這表示他身心對結合這檔事有了萬全準備。感到寬心多了，於是他開始打起瞌睡，兩人甜蜜的景象滑過腦海，直到自己被新簡訊的通知音喚醒。  
  
令人驚訝，是夏洛克。  
  
  
 _搭到一班很早的飛機，已經到家了。你在哪？_  
 _SH_  
  
約翰又興奮又鬆了一口氣，這些瘋狂的事情就快要劃下句點了。他迅速回信。  
  
  
 _歡迎回來！還在旅館裡，有事要跟你說。不想讓你煩上加煩，但哨兵塔頒發了拘留令，所以我先躲起來。_  
 _JW_  
  
回覆很快傳來。  
  
 _我知道。哈德森太太跟我說了。我們會談談為什麼不是你跟我說。五點半，我們在貝克街上的星巴克見。_  
 _SH_  
  
 _哪間星巴克？總共有兩間。而且你討厭星巴克啊。你總說他們的咖啡嘗起來像燒焦的腳趾甲。我不想知道你怎麼曉得那是什麼味道的。_  
 _JW_  
  
 _而且應該有人在監視貝克街。_  
 _JW_  
  
 _隨便啦。不然五點半，曼徹斯特廣場的華勒斯餐廳。_  
 _SH_  
  
 _隨便啦？？你什麼時候開始…算了。那個地點沒有比較好。而且對我來說有點太大了。我們為何不在你最喜歡的地方碰頭呢？_  
 _JW_  
  
回覆沒有立即傳來。約翰對這段奇怪的傳訊感到有些疑惑，但他太興奮，沒有擔心別的。夏洛克回來了！他不想繼續等下去，於是直接傳了建議。  
  
 _我們在濃縮咖啡廳見吧。_  
 _JW_  
  
 _好。那到時見。_  
 _SH_

 

雖然興高采烈，但也被不尋常的簡訊文體稍微干擾，約翰確認自己還有一個多小時可以趕到咖啡店，他躊躇著到底要怎麼過去，最後決定搭計程車。他把帶著逃難的所有傢俬全數打包，背在背上，再三檢查房間後退房，接著攔了一輛車。  
  
當他們在週六夜晚的車陣中緩慢前進時，擔心感盤踞在腦海深處。簡訊的口吻看起來好短促無禮，夏洛克是否在生氣？他改變心意了嗎？約翰心裡默默著急著。這時咖啡店就在眼前，計程車卻慢慢停了下來。  
  
約翰靠近司機問道：「怎麼了？為什麼要停？」他試著透過擋風玻璃往外看，但除了堵塞的車陣之外什麼也看不見。  
  
司機聳聳肩，哼道：「交通啊。」  
  
約翰管不了那麼多，急著要看到夏洛克，他決定下車走過去，雖然又開始下雨了，但那把摸來的傘還在身邊。他付了車錢踏出計程車，撐開雨傘，開始走向Great Ormond街，一想到即將見面就腳步輕快、心情興奮。約翰暗暗告訴自己一定要保持冷靜、不要對室友顯露太多強烈情緒，直到兩人能協調出接下來的策略為止。夏洛克最討厭激烈的情感表示了。  
  
因為太期待，約翰覺得自己都開始頭暈了。他帶著戲謔的心情送出一小束感知能力，打算試試自己能否在人群中找出夏洛克的位置。白天他在使用感知力的時候，頭已經不痛了，現在正好測試一下。  
  
然而這簡直像在上演驚悚片。他碰上的是多重極度危險的暗示。約翰立刻收回感知力，全面增強防護。他的心跳加速、腎上腺素即刻傳遍全身。冷靜而看似悠閒地，約翰穿梭在人群中，走進離咖啡店還有一個街區遠的某條小巷裡。  
  
他倚在磚牆上閉上眼，旁邊就是垃圾桶，但他設法讓呼吸穩定下來。接著，他緩慢謹慎地掃描這一區是否有詳細資訊，就像佛瑞斯特教導他在敵區應該做的一樣。  
  
就目前所能偵測到的來看，哨兵團團堵住這個區域，他已完全被危險包圍了。莫非他們跟蹤夏洛克？但這不可能啊！夏洛克精於偵測和甩掉跟蹤，相關技巧他還是跟夏洛克學的！混亂、悲痛、傷心欲絕，約翰的思緒紊亂，完全不想接受那唯一合乎邏輯的解釋。  
  
夏洛克背叛他。  
  
他把他騙到這個地方，跟哨兵塔一起合作想逮捕他。  
  
約翰被嚇呆了。夏洛克不想要他，從沒想過要他。但他明明有感受過夏洛克的情緒…他真的有嗎？畢竟，夏洛克總能讓你看見他只想你看見的那部份。  
  
 _ **不過那個夢？**_ 他逐漸薄弱的希望還在垂死掙扎。  
  
 _ **那不過是日有所思的產物。**_ 心中另一塊悲觀諷刺地回道。  
  
 _ **上帝啊。**_ 約翰祈禱著，雖然他似乎不受眷顧。 ** _這不是真的！我不相信，夏洛克不會這麼做！_**  
  
就在此刻，他看見對街站著一名哨兵，正直直望向他，一邊在跟無線電通報。約翰整個世界崩毀了，那唯一的答案讓他猛然看清現實：夏洛克真的背叛了他。 _ **搜捕行動**_ 正式展開，而約翰．華生醫生就是獵物。   
  
他往後把自己更深地埋進巷弄黑暗處，研究著附近建築物的牆面。對這個區域的熟悉程度是比不上海德公園那塊，但他以前也和夏洛克勘查過這裡。約翰很勉強才逼自己回想起，從屋頂逃逸的話，會比較快脫離守護者的監視範圍。如果他可以在不先被發現的前提下爬上屋頂，搞不好有機會逃出生天。等安全了再來處理其他問題。他沒有哀悼的餘裕，現在要先逃。  
  
幸好對街的哨兵沒有行動，大概是不想孤立無援就接近約翰。約翰不屑地笑了，這人似乎比其他傢伙聰明嘛。跟哨兵塔的打鬥不容許有半分差池，而『輸』絕不是選項。  
  
約翰把雨傘丟掉，開始爬上比較大的垃圾車。踩於其上後，他利用粗糙的磚牆攀到二樓的窗戶，再繼續直到登上屋頂為止。以前在隊上，他一直都是那個最善於岩壁陲降或攀岩的人，亨德森說過他就像猿猴一樣靈活，因為他個子真的很小，這大概是事實，而現在他打算好好利用這個優勢。  
  
屋頂有點濕滑，但他的靴子摩擦力很好。高於兩層樓的建築物都緊密相連著，排水管還算堅固，能讓他攀著搆到屋頂。他繼續前進了大約一個街區，儘管成效緩慢。最後他抵達了街底最末間房子的屋頂，下一個屋頂離得太遠，跳不過去。  
  
再用感知力掃描一次附近是否有危險，約翰發現最集中的危機感已經在他後方，包圍住他逃離的那條巷弄。這表示還沒有人看到他爬牆上屋。然而前面也有危險信號。以前在阿富汗時，小隊如需要潛入山洞，他也會這樣掃描前方敵況，但那時需要排除的陌生目標沒這麼多。現在他驚訝地發現，要區分一般人和守護者簡單多了。  
顯然「熟能生巧」這話一點也不假。  
  
從匍匐在屋頂上的方位看出去，他瞧見有一名便衣守護者在巡邏街道。不過他們應該很快就會發現他跑哪兒去了。約翰一邊觀察那個守護者的動靜，退到建築物的另一邊，在對方視線範圍外爬下屋頂。街上人車繁多，他覺得對方不太可能聽到有人攀爬磚牆的聲響。  
  
雙足落到地面踏上巷弄，約翰探頭看看那個守護者走了沒，男子已經不見蹤影，於是約翰蹓躂出巷子，穿過馬路，走往反方向。  
  
約翰混進其他行人中，同時密切注意著任何看起來像守護者的人。他們身形高壯，的確比一般群眾要顯眼。每隔一段時間他就會掃描確認是否有威脅靠近。  
  
夜幕低垂，細雨像迷霧般朦朧，溫度也開始下探。約翰繼續步行，頭低垂著，雙手插在口袋中，經常變換行進方向，並盡可能拐小路。他麻木地任自己雙腳挑選路徑，完全沒心思計較該去哪裡。既然眼下看似沒有立即的危險，被夏洛克背叛的悲傷痛苦開始不顧他先前的苦苦壓抑，爭先恐後地冒出頭。  
  
不要讓自己持續陷入絕望是很重要的，等等有的是時間悲痛。現在他必須再找到一個藏身處，然後聯絡絲塔。他會請她協助撤退，而且她和班鐵定會儘快趕來。  
  
然後他發現自己終究無法好好控制悲傷，反而讓這些負面情緒佔了上風。因為他疏於掃描周遭的緣故，現在人走進一條死巷，而且有兩名守護者正在巷口等著獵物上門。忙著自憐的他完全沒有感知到這個危險。  
  
他迅速轉身跑往相反方向，完全無視對方的吼叫，在巷中迅速穿過跑到濕滑的大街上，緊急煞車和喇叭怒鳴聲此起彼落。他也不在乎，直直衝進車陣中，兩名哨兵緊追在後。  
  
他跑步還可以，不過比起短跑他更善於長距跑步。要先甩掉這兩個得先耗盡他們的體力才行，約翰感到敵人十分接近，於是他轉彎越過某輛車的引擎蓋，冰涼濕滑的金屬板在身下滑過，站穩身子卻迎面駛來另一輛車。約翰避開來車，在大排長龍的車陣中全速奔跑。  
駕駛們看見馬路上有人，都緊急轉彎或煞車，不是堵住動線、就是以奇怪的角度擋住了巷弄。  
  
約翰回頭瞄一眼背後，看見自己似乎成功甩掉了一名哨兵，剩一名緊追不捨。他咬緊牙根又跑得更快，毫不停留地穿越車輛、離開馬路回到行人步道上。大家都避開且驚愕地望著他飛奔在人行道上，速度快到看不清。約翰口鼻交替呼吸著，盡可能快速並有效地狂奔，替自己和哨兵拉開距離。  
  
約翰緊急轉彎，衝向一處老舊建築群，速度太快還差點滑倒，他知道那個地方巷弄路線很複雜，而且有很多爬上屋頂的點。閃進一條巷子中，他開始在垃圾桶和老鼠間穿梭，這裡聞起來有數周的垃圾和排泄物臭味，但約翰希望這能阻礙追擊者的速度。  
  
他還要穿越好幾條街弄才會抵達心中那棟可以藏匿的樓房。眼看就要跑到巷尾，而似乎他還是沒法安全到達目的地了：又有兩名獵捕者站在前方。約翰大口喘氣，止住腳步，足下是黏滑的鵝卵石路面。 _ **他倆到底從哪兒冒出來的？**_ 走回頭路已經不可能，他不用轉頭也知道原本剩下的那名哨兵擋住了去路。一定有人在追他的時候叫了支援。  
  
 _ **什麼鬼技倆也不可能阻止他。**_ 醫生一邊遠離最靠近自己的敵人，一邊讓背部倚向最難聞的垃圾車，雙手撐住膝蓋重重喘息著。他有一會兒考慮過是否該用靈感能力攻擊對方，就像之前那樣，但他不曉得當時自己如何辦到的，且對方也不可能給他足夠的時間研究。這下只好靠武力解決眼前的狀況，希望他能在更多後援到達之前就擊倒現有的敵人了。  
  
假裝自己比實際上的更虛弱無力，約翰略微舉起雙手，還在彎腰駝背地喘，「OK！OK！我投降！不要傷我！」他暗暗希望自己無助的假象可以讓兩名最近的哨兵更加靠近，這樣他就能麻醉對方。槍的有效射程很短，他們目前還不夠近。  
  
約翰望著他們在毛毛雨中逐漸靠近，便站直了身子，兩手垂在身側。他保持著濃重的喘息聲，一手裝模作樣揪著胸前，掩飾另一手偷偷探向腰間麻醉槍的動作。兩個哨兵都背光，所以直到他們夠靠近了，約翰才發現他們穿著防彈衣。Shit shit shit. 這表示他開槍要精確瞄準缺乏保護的喉嚨部位，如果可能的話。  
  
約翰瞥一眼第三個哨兵，看見他手上拿著東西。 _ **天啊，那是個網子嗎？天殺的！**_ 他轉回注意左方兩名敵人，他們繼續小心翼翼地靠近他，幾乎在攻擊範圍內了。  
  
其中一名比較高大的哨兵神經質地對他大吼：「離開垃圾車！雙手舉高，放在我能看見的地方！快！」這傢伙不習慣被忽視。  
  
約翰貌似疲倦地拉直身軀，輕輕搖晃右手，「好啦，好啦。別這麼容易暴躁嘛。」他緩慢往前走，同時迅速拔出腰帶中的槍，瞄準兩人喉部。  
  
兩隻針劑都命中紅心，約翰蹲低身，網子撒來時越過他頭頂，正好緊緊纏住他剛擊中的兩個哨兵，完全制服他們。  
  
約翰就地滾了一圈，踮著腳、保持平衡，準備制服最後一個敵人。哨兵正在向後退。約翰如果沒這麼精明，他會以為對方想逃跑，不過哨兵掏出了槍，開始胡亂攻擊軍醫。  
  
約翰隱隱感到十分驚奇，他不明白到底是哪個蠢蛋訓練出這麼一群蠢蛋。但緊接著一枚針劑劃過他的臉頰，雖然他及時抬手保護臉部，還是有少量的麻醉藥滲入循環系統，減緩了他的速度，讓哨兵有機會擋住他的攻擊。  
  
這名哨兵守衛朝約翰揮舞著用光鎮定劑的槍，軍醫快速撇開頭部，勉強躲了那記往腦袋的招呼。槍托卻向下擊中了他的左肩，這個哨兵守衛僥倖打到他的舊傷，一陣劇痛蔓延開，完全麻痺了約翰的左半部軀體。  
  
痛感使約翰暫時失去了行動力而無助下滑著，但他趁此機會向前一撲，撞向哨兵腿部。這不顧一切的攻擊讓他倆砰地倒在卵石路面。約翰扭過哨兵的頭將他使勁壓往黏爛的垃圾，後者看似有些窒息，但試圖掙脫並再度揮拳相向，約翰則狼狽爬開、險險避過這一拳，往後摔進污穢中。  
  
哨兵站起來，全身都是爛泥，撲向約翰，他滾地閃開，好不容易勉強站好，卻被拳頭正中臉頰。揍來的力道大得讓他摔進垃圾小車裡，約翰撞到了頭。眼前一片模糊難辨，他滑到地面上、臉頰鼻子都在流血，幾乎快要昏厥。約翰試著站起來，但左臂突突做疼，無法支撐他。  
  
 _ **這不是真的，不能這樣結束，我不許。**_  
  
哨兵卻有別的主意。他一把拎起約翰，輕鬆地像抓著一隻破娃娃，使勁把他往垃圾車裡摜，牙齒咬得咯咯作響。然後他用另一手再把約翰揪起來，強迫他仰起脖子，開始把自己臉往軍醫的喉部埋著磨蹭。 _ **這是在搞什麼？**_  
  
就在這時，約翰驚恐地明白這個哨兵並沒有綁定，而且他正在強迫自己跟他結合。天殺的，怎麼會有未綁定的哨兵拿著武器，還被允許參加 _ **搜捕行動**_ ？哨兵塔有核准這個人的參與嗎？還是他在塔方不知情的狀況下，自個兒拿著武器就來找人了？  
  
約翰試著屈膝攻擊對方要害，但哨兵扭身閃開，輕輕鬆鬆將約翰翻過身，好像他輕若鴻毛般，把他的臉壓在垃圾車邊上。  
  
約翰試著講道理。他破碎不清地喊道：「你知道，如果你這樣做會惹來多少麻煩嗎？」  
試著靠說理讓自己脫身非常詭異，而且他完全沒有自信會成功。男子低嚎著，聽起來獸性大發，完全不像在說人話。他想結合想瘋了嗎？隨著這個懷疑，約翰心裡也警鈴大作。  
  
「閉嘴！嚮導，我馬上就會要了你。我才不管其他alpha怎麼說，你是我的，我要用我的種子把你灌滿、讓你生我的小孩，直到你生不了為止！」  
  
哨兵的話聽起來簡直像瘋子，約翰因為震驚腦子暈乎乎的，男子粗鄙的話語嚇壞了他，最可怕的是那居然有種奇異的催眠能力。alpha都這樣跟他們的omega說話嗎？而omega喜歡？這種關係到底有多糟糕？ _ **天啊！**_ 哨兵開始試圖啃咬軍醫的後頸，使他完全沒有時間細想，好在他的頸部因為被防護衣遮蔽著，哨兵不得要領。他笨拙地拽著那塊布料，幾乎要勒死約翰。趁著哨兵一不注意，約翰使出全身力氣向後撞，抬起右肘攻擊哨兵的臉，打中顴骨和耳朵，發出噁心的悶響。  
  
吃痛的哨兵搖搖晃晃後退，差點要坐倒。粗重喘息著，這個未綁定的哨兵像老虎一樣嘶吼，一邊甩頭一邊迴過身來。顯然約翰揍人不夠用力，對方又復原得太快。軍醫接下來擋掉了一連串原本可能會致殘的重擊，他的左臂不再毫無知覺了，只是還不太俐落；他的反應也由於藥物影響而稍嫌緩慢，但也在好轉中。  
  
又避開狂風暴雨似的拳頭，約翰絆了一跤跪下，還在重重喘氣的哨兵突襲他，他滾往另一邊，差點沒躲過致命的一記重拳。約翰在哨兵面前不穩地跪著，對方冷笑嘲弄道：「omega，你跪著的樣子挺美啊，我會記得讓你一直這樣跪下去。現在乖乖跟我來，否則有你受的。」  
  
他伸手準備抓住約翰臂膀，約翰恨恨咬牙，嚐到一股血腥味。他握緊雙拳，試著用全身的力量擊向男子膝蓋。隨著悶悶的碎裂聲，哨兵痛苦呼號，重重摔在卵石路面上，雙手護住已經殘廢的膝蓋部位。  
  
約翰試著攀住垃圾車直立身子，麻痺僵硬地經過那兩名依舊不省人事、且被困在奇怪網子裡的哨兵守衛。網子似乎像蜘蛛網一樣帶有黏性，他從沒見過這種武器，忍不住懷疑這個未綁定的哨兵為何配戴了這網子，可惜他沒有時間好好檢查。  
  
他一手捧著手臂，彎腰開始撿拾那些鎮定劑，並從昏迷的哨兵守護者身上拿了新的麻醉槍。約翰給新槍上膛，又多裝了幾包針劑匣，然後給了重傷的哨兵一針。身為醫者，他知道那碎掉的膝蓋大概復原無望，而花了一秒鐘懺悔。  
  
用骯髒的手抹抹濕黏的臉，他這才看見血。沒用，他得動身了。約翰走過倒在巷口的兩人並偷看外面，接著慢慢走出陰影處，看似沒有驚動任何人。他的心裡還有點震驚，但應該能漸漸恢復，雖然不大確定兩個哨兵在被射中鎮定劑前是否有呼叫後援，但現在他不十分在意這個。事情不妙，他也知道自己應該更加謹慎，但卻無法讓眼睛睜得更開。  
  
走向目的地，新鮮的空氣終於讓他再度清明了點，雖然他什麼都無法思考。街上的人漸漸變多，大家都奇怪地望著他，約翰用袖子擦擦臉，反而看到更多血。他頭上有傷口嗎？他恍惚了大約一分鐘，直到被路人碰觸而回神，對方輕拍他的手臂，問道是否需要幫忙。藥效正在減退，但他還是受到影響，約翰謝過好心人，繼續走下去。再過幾間房舍他就能上屋頂了。加緊腳步，他的思緒也更加清晰，約翰暗中感謝自己的幸運，附近沒有更多獵捕者能趁機抓住他。約翰開始慢跑，跑向記憶中的那條街道。  
  
突如其來地，一輛黑色轎車自轉角出現，直線加速衝向他。車子緊急煞車，門打開吐出了兩個哨兵守衛。約翰立刻反應過來，迅速開跑，但肌肉不太聽使喚，而且左臂仍然有點麻木。於是他改變策略，躲到一輛車旁，瞄準衝過來的兩個哨兵，射出鎮定劑後立刻轉身就逃。軍醫不確定有沒有射中對方，畢竟右手並不如左手好使；然而黑車駕駛看見了這個意外，而開始直接駕車追逐他。  
  
約翰需要穿越馬路才能到達藏匿處，但他沒料到車子會撞過來。而司機也沒料到約翰會直直衝向他，於是，人車相撞無可避免。  
  
約翰知道接下來會發生的衝撞，只來得及向上一跳，把自己縮成球狀，讓背部和臀部撞上引擎蓋，然後是擋風玻璃。車子緊急尖聲煞住，玻璃全碎，約翰滾落下來，臉朝下摔在柏油路上。他只依稀聽見路人尖叫聲，自己忙著保持呼吸和掙扎想站起來，因為那個撞擊簡直把他胸腔裡所有空氣都撞掉了。還沒能站起來，有人就從約翰背後抓住了他的手臂。他動不了也無力抵抗，那個拉扯左臂所產生的痛感離奇地遙遠，只有銬住手腕的清脆手銬聲穿過腦中層層迷霧。  
  
 _ **這群渾帳抓到我了！** _  
腎上腺素又沖刷過全身，約翰因恐慌而心跳加速。他們銬住他、試著把他拉起來，而他卻還無法好好呼吸。  
 _ **這不應該發生。**_  
絕望幾乎吞噬約翰，但他試著控制自己。約翰決不讓哨兵塔贏，他寧可先死。  
  
痛苦像長柄大錘一樣敲擊，有人硬拽著他的左臂逼他站直，約翰不禁痛得叫出聲，只能蹣跚地掛在兩名哨兵之間。雙手被反剪在背後，頭更是痛到不行，四周都是憤怒的吶喊。約翰好不容易抬起頭睜開雙眼，他看見又有一輛黑轎車停在原先撞毀的轎車旁，車上下來三名獵捕者，手中的槍對準了周圍一群正在叫囂的民眾。然而這舉動非但無法鎮壓人群，反而更加激怒他們。  
  
約翰清醒多了，但他不動聲色，依舊讓哨兵抓著他。他保持無力，任由對方將他拖向晚來的轎車處，並在被推進車裡時偷偷自腰帶中摸出一把手銬鑰匙。沒有一個哨兵守衛注意到他，大家都在戒備圍觀的群眾。在敵人關上車門之前，約翰已經解開了一邊的手銬，然後打開另一邊的門衝下車，趁哨兵注意到之前衝進了被激怒的人群中。  
  
就像在藥店那時一樣，大家為他讓出路來，然後又快速恢復原狀，好延遲哨兵守衛的追擊。他跑進想要的那條巷子，再度攀上一輛垃圾車，搆到大樓的防火逃生梯；不顧抗議的左臂，他盡力抓著往上爬，然後再把身下的梯子往上收起，免得讓哨兵發現。他們雖然有看見他的去向，但只要他上了屋頂就好辦了。  
  
約翰終於爬到樓梯頂端，小心保持平衡並登上屋頂，他都不敢相信自己會成功，忍不住探出頭往下看、驕傲地欣賞無計可施的哨兵正在想辦法爬上來。  
 _ **他辦到了！**_  
  
迅速轉身，腦袋裡一片空白，他盡力快跑，穿過屋頂跳過間隙、在樓梯間上上下下，跑得越來越快，一區一區被拋在身後，哨兵守衛也離得越來越遠。  
  
當約翰終於停下腳步喘口氣時，他小心掃描著，卻什麼也沒有偵測到。於是他坐倒在兩棟建築交疊的陰影中，小聲笑了出來。他甚至沒有意識到笑聲什麼時候變成哭聲的，一切都太荒謬了。  
  
約翰屈膝撐著手肘，臉埋在骯髒的雙手裡，一邊手腕上還鋃鐺晃著手銬。他就這樣坐在雨中，短暫地放縱自己哭出聲來，哀悼著他逝去的未來和愛情。  
  
過了好一段時間，約翰終於感到瘀腫疼痛，肌肉僵硬，身子也在發抖。他該趕往藏身處。  
  
該走了。  
  
========（第二章待續）===========


	2. 第二章

約翰一邊呻吟一邊坐直，開始今晚最後一段旅程。屋頂濕滑而危險，但他知道踩哪裡比較安全，不需跳過空隙或在特別傾斜的屋頂上保持平衡，這是他和夏洛克研究出來的。每過一處屋頂他就愈加疲憊，但幸好不久後他便抵達了終點。  
  
幾個月前他和夏洛克才勘查過同一個區域，發現這裡有處老城區，房舍均沿山坡建造，閣樓是共通的。有個地方的小窗能讓他倆順利進屋，雖然從裡側被拴上，不過夏洛克輕鬆便開了鎖，兩人得以進到閣樓內閒晃。那是段美好的時光，雖然有點孩子氣但很刺激。  
  
約翰打開窗戶鑽進去，比他記憶中要多費點功夫，畢竟上次他既不筋疲力盡也沒負傷。和夏洛克一起探險這裡的印象很難受，於是他試著別再去懷念，小心安靜地穿越閣樓，途中掀開幾個箱子，裡面還有些乾淨的毛巾與蓋毯，先前兩人發現斜坡上最後一間樓是棟辦公建築，週末或夜間沒人使用。  
  
他謹慎地使用感知力和聽力，確認這裡果然如自己所預想的空無一人。接著他安靜地打開天花板往公寓的通風口，爬下梯子進到公寓中。公寓一片漆黑，但對街正在施工的大樓有幾片落地窗，光線隱約透了進來。

約翰移步到廁所，關上門、打開燈。他看起來十分悽慘，到處是瘀青和傷口。由於周圍都沒有人，他決定冒險洗個澡。遭到毒打又使用過度的肌肉讓他全身又冷又痛，熱水淋在身上簡直像天堂般美好。他讓熱水沖到開始覺得寒冷才起身擦乾淨。  
  
處理刀傷和擦傷則花了點時間。約翰頭上還真有一道很嚴重的撕裂傷，恐怕得縫起來才行，但這目前不可能。他用幾片小ok繃把傷口邊緣貼合，希望能撐段時間。  
  
他的外套和長褲也毀了，不過行李中還有替換衣物，只是外套需要好好清洗，因為它聞起來就像巷中大戰時的垃圾與爛泥的混合版。約翰盡量抹掉看得見的髒污，把它掛在浴缸上風乾。在手提袋裡還有連帽長踢恤與防風夾克，而且如果小心些，他也許能到閣樓裡翻翻看是否有什麼外套能穿。一直保持安靜的話，他大概還可以在這裡渡過週末。  
  
約翰坐在沙發上，無精打采地啃著一條乾糧棒，試著讓腦袋一片空白。疲憊使得這個任務十分輕鬆就達成了。他看了下時間，拿出手機考慮打給絲塔，但很快就放棄了這主意。明天再聯絡也行。他又累又悲慘，連思考都辦不到。闔上眼，約翰倦極入睡。  
  
一覺無夢，但幾個小時之後約翰總是不斷聽到手機鈴聲。他很不情願地醒來環顧四周，直到他夠清醒、認出那是簡訊的聲音。他撿起正在充電的手機檢查著，那號碼是哈德森太太，剛過早上七點。約翰擔心有什麼狀況，立即開啟簡訊閱讀。  
  
 _我的手機被駭了，所以我正在用哈德森太太的手機。如果你正在跟某個冒充是我的人聯絡，拜託不要遵從對方的指示！_  
 _SH_  
  
約翰無法相信自己的眼睛。這幫混蛋還想故技重施、以為他真有笨到走進另一個陷阱嗎？他們到底想做什麼？他能冒險回覆嗎？  
在還沒想出對策前，手機又傳來新簡訊通知。  
  
 _才剛從希思羅機場回到家。我感到事情不大對勁，所以在跟你講完電話後立刻便試著找了最快起飛的班機回來。我花了一天一夜才到家，你在哪裡？還好嗎？拜託告訴我你現在很安全。我很擔心，哈德森太太也是。_  
 _SH_  
  
約翰思索了一會兒，試著決定到底該怎麼辦。他揉揉困倦的雙眼打出回應。  
  
 _我怎麼知道現在真的是你？你怎麼不直接打電話、反而傳簡訊？_  
 _JW_  
  
回應幾乎是立刻便傳過來。  
  
 _約翰！感謝上帝。自從哈德森太太說了發生在你身上的事情之後我就一直擔心到現在。我當然是我，我們之前才通話過。我跟你說過等我回家時，我們能討論試著結合的事情。而且你明知我更情願打字。_  
 _SH_  
  
這些都是事實，但如果他的手機被駭，加害者可能一直都在竊聽；且如果對方是麥考夫，他甚至也知道夏洛克的喜好。約翰傳回的簡訊指出了這幾點，甚至還加上哈德森太太的手機也可能被偷走，因此對方不一定是夏洛克本人。  
  
 _約翰，請相信我。我真的是夏洛克，我絕不會騙你。_  
 _SH_  
  
 _我需要更多證據。_  
 _JW_  
  
這次是長長的停頓，然後回應傳來。約翰看著簡訊，喉頭因為激動而梗住了。  
  
 _我們在那片藍色森林裡。“I am yours and you are mine, in this life and the next. There will never be another. Take what is yours, sentinel!”_  
 _約翰，我想那麼做。_  
 _SH_  
  
約翰必須做好幾個深呼吸才能穩定自己的心跳和思緒，他打出回覆。  
  
 _我也是，那現在我們該怎麼辦？_  
 _JW_  
  
 _你待的地方目前安全嗎？如果安全就先待著休息。我今天晚一點想辦法去接應你。我要我們在我熟稔的地方結合，在家裡，安穩不受打擾。_  
 _SH_  
  
 _對，我現在很安全。但現在恐怕不可能回家，你知道麥考夫八成跟頒佈拘留令脫不了干係。他也可能駭進你的手機、監聽公寓。_  
 _JW_  
  
 _我懷疑過他，現在真相大白了。我很抱歉他這麼對待我們，他也會很抱歉的。不久之後。_  
 _SH_  
  
約翰還蠻期待看到這一幕。麥考夫將會付出慘痛代價，而且約翰敢說那代價遠勝過麥考夫甘願付出的。 _ **這傢伙絕不會是我的家人。**_  
這個想法莫名鑽進他的腦袋，約翰吃了一驚，因為我的家人(my family)聽起來再合適不過。夏洛克就是他的家人。  
  
 _如果你需要我，可以打這號碼或傳簡訊。H太太目前先讓我留著用這手機。_  
 _SH_  
  
 _那麼今天晚點見了。Love you._  
 _JW_  
  
 _Me, too. 晚點見。 SH_  
  
約翰對著簡訊深情笑了。他想，夏洛克最浪漫的舉止恐怕也就只有這樣了吧。但這沒什麼不好。他也不想要別種個性的夏洛克。向後靠躺著沙發椅，約翰還不敢相信自己的好運，他忍不住舉起顫抖的雙手掩著臉，好像人生中每個聖誕節一次到齊，歡欣幸福感強烈到難以承受的地步。一想到所選擇的伴侶對自己也是忠貞不二，約翰便無法形容自己有多麼安心。  
  
現在想起來，他早該在收到第一封簡訊時就要發現不對勁的。夏洛克絕不可能這麼快就到家，如果他有記清時區和夏洛克花了多久時間才飛到加拿大，那他也不會就這麼被唬弄了。然而他對那些簡訊一點戒心都沒有，也許是有點疑慮那簡訊的語氣，但當時他只想到惡夢快要結束了。是他讓自己被愚弄。  
  
約翰覺得自己也不該一直糾結在犯蠢這回事上。現在一切都會變好的，眼下目標是找到一個安全的碰面點，和夏洛克會合、綁定，攜手走下去。具體該怎麼做是個大哉問，不過他很期待。  
  
約翰在沙發上翻了個身，試著讓自己躺得舒服些。當時撞到擋風玻璃上，背和肩部的瘀青逐漸發痛，還有酸痛的臂膀，都靠止痛藥壓著。睡前他吃了最高劑量，疼痛感不是十分明顯，但還是讓他不舒服。也許他該再多吃點藥。  
  
又換了一個姿勢，他努力想分析現在感覺如何。在腹部下方有一種很強烈奇怪難以辨明的熱潮，既不是脹氣也不像便秘般腹痛，只是單純悶悶重重的。他的乳頭也變得有點敏感，不痛，只是讓他很意識到它們的存在。這些感覺他沒印象經歷過，於是在心裡默默思索著可能的原因。  
  
然後約翰恍然大悟了。這都怪他太遲鈍加上止痛藥作祟，前一天只顧著逃命，又被撞得七葷八素，現在他才感受到這些症狀代表的意義。  
他的身體在為幾天後即將來臨的發情做準備。  
  
本來約翰暗自希望還有更多時間，他也好喘口氣，顯然這是奢求了。 _好吧，至少接下來這幾天應該會很有趣。_ 他用哲學的角度思考著，回到睡夢中。  
  


雖然非常不想起身走路，但當約翰不得不紓解膀胱壓力時，還是屈服了這項痛苦的移動。他大約又睡了三小時左右，所以現在是早上十點。約翰緩慢移到廁所、洗了把臉，往鏡裡檢視著自己。傷得不重，但他臉上掛著個黑眼圈，應該是當時那個哨兵揮拳相向時留下來的；頭上裂傷貼的ok繃讓傷口癒合了些，這是好事。  
  
約翰在內心天人交戰著是否再回去睡一覺，不過最後因為太期待見到夏洛克，他決定起來著裝。約翰還有一條乾糧棒，但他沒吃，反而去搜尋了辦公室的廚房，找到一個湯罐頭，冰箱裡還有半塊火腿和乳酪三明治。約翰非常愉快地一掃而空。  
  
手機恰巧在他飽餐一頓之際響起。令他欣喜地，是夏洛克。一接通還沒開口，夏洛克便急促地講話，好像在邊跑邊喘。  
  
「約翰，你要認真聽，完全照我的指示做。我偷偷侵入他們的電腦系統，這兩小時來一直在監控他們的內部通訊。哨兵塔快要找到你了。對不起我沒有早點攫取這個訊息，但昨晚你遇上的某個哨兵不知怎麼在你身上放了追蹤器，之前你逃到追蹤範圍之外，他們整晚都在找你的正確位置。現在他們找到了，一群守護者正往你的方位趕去，大概五分鐘內就會包圍辦公樓了。他們把出口都守住了，你逃不遠的。」  
  
「啥？天殺的！夏洛克，你說我該怎麼辦？我可以打出去…」  
  
夏洛克打斷約翰。「不，那裡人太多了，你沒有勝算，而且你掙扎還會受傷。約翰，聽我的。」  
要不是約翰自認很懂夏洛克，那瞬間他真要以為真夏洛克在求他。  
  
他偷偷往窗外瞄，驚恐地發現夏洛克所言不虛。外面已經被不少車輛包圍，少說有十名哨兵守護者下了車。約翰用感知能力盡可能地掃描建築物四周和屋頂，但只能察覺到濃濃的危險。他這次真的沒戲唱了。  
  
「夏洛克…」他無法相信眼前這一切，「我不能被他們抓走，夏洛克。我只屬於你，如果他們要帶走我，我會先死的。」  
  
好一陣子，通話另一端只傳來急促呼吸聲，接著夏洛克低聲卻毅然說道：「約翰，不會這樣的。沒人能碰你，相信我。你只屬於我，我會來接你，只要照著我說的去做就好。」  
  
約翰猶豫了一會兒，但那是他的alpha的懇求，他只能答應。「好、好吧。你要我做什麼？」  
他焦急地看向窗外，哨兵逐漸向這棟樓移動，約翰六神無主，恐懼不已。  
  
「讓他們把你帶到塔裡去。」夏洛克聽起來非常倉促，「我擬出了一個辦法，他們把你抓進去之後我就能帶你出來。」  
「什麼？那裡未免太廣了！夏洛克，你怎麼可能知道他們會把我關在哪兒？還有，你要怎麼跟我聯絡？他們一定會拿走手機啊！」  
  
「他們可能會把你關在某間嚮導房裡。那是塔裡上層最古老的部份。你身上應該還有那個追蹤器，也許在外套裡，快點檢查看看！」  
  
約翰從廁所裡扯下夾克，在衣領下發現了追蹤器。「夏洛克，我找到了。」  
  
「我遠距關掉它了，但等到你被帶進塔裡時我會再打開它。他們一定會以為你丟了它，不會再試著去追蹤。若我們真的不能用別的方式聯絡，我就靠這追蹤器來定位你。仔細留意他們把你帶到哪兒去，告訴我你看見些什麼。一旦你被關進嚮導房，我就需要依靠你給我訊息了。你能找地方藏手機嗎？」  
  
「夏洛克，你這是在班門弄斧。我可以把它藏到我靴子裡，但他們鐵定會給我搜身。如果要查得週到些他們還會拿走我所有衣物。」  
  
「如果走正常程序讓塔方更醜態畢露的話，他們就不會這麼做了。至少他們不會馬上就把你剝個精光。約翰，你很厲害，而我能最先察覺的就是你誤導別人的能力。你明明這麼了不起，大家卻總是低估你的能耐。我甚至懷疑你常用你的感應能力讓大家在你身邊覺得很放鬆，而我希望你也對你的守衛這麼做。  
「這些塔裡來的蠢材根本就不曉得你是精英特殊部隊的前隊員，他們只以為你是個退役軍醫。即使是麥考夫也不知道你的來歷。你受過的訓練和所擁有的資源對他們來說根本不存在，而你甚至可以獨自逃出哨兵塔，完全不需要我的幫忙。」  
  
「夏洛克，你是怎麼…」約翰震驚得說不出話。夏洛克怎麼可能知道這些？他出過的任務不是極機密、就是根本沒有留下白紙黑字的證明啊。  
  
「我觀察，加上你給的幾個線索。而且，約翰，我瞭解你。我知道你是誰、有什麼能力、有什麼不為人知的秘密。我跟你同居和工作超過一年多，非常、非常近距離觀察著你。我知道你跟其他人都不一樣，因為只有你令我著迷。現在我需要你這麼做：讓他們順利帶走你。我不能冒險讓你負傷。」  
  
約翰啞口無言。他怕極了，夏洛克知道他是個omega嚮導？！他不曉得該怎麼辦。也許他還是先試著逃跑呢？  
  
「約翰，你逃不了的。他們包圍了整個街區。我還在擬定計劃，就像我說過的：我 _ **不會**_ 丟下你不管。我 _ **永遠**_ 會來找你！現在趕緊藏好手機準備束手就擒吧，我不認為他們會傷害你，但你得對他們的粗魯舉動作好心理準備。」  
  
「好吧，夏洛克，就照你說的。如果—不管你在準備啥的—計畫不成功，我也不會讓任何人碰我一根寒毛。我發誓我只屬於你。」  
  
「I’m yours and you are mine. 拜託，求求你照我說的做，我們很快就能在一起的。」夏洛克還真的求他。「我得掛斷了。」通話結束。  
  
約翰又往窗外看去，腦袋一片空白。這令人難以置信，簡直不像是真的。他無意識地彎腰把手機塞進靴子暗格中，然後穿上散發惡臭的外套。外頭看起來很寒冷，加上這股腐爛味，希望那些哨兵更樂於把手插在口袋裡。  
  
他深深吸一口氣，試圖讓自己放輕鬆、讓緊張翻絞的胃部安分點。約翰對接下來難以預測的命運感到很焦慮，但他能辦到。他對夏洛克只有全副的信任，雖然不明白這個未來的結合伴侶究竟有何主意，但他不會讓滿心恐懼阻止他、害他搞砸夏洛克的計畫。  
  
約翰聽見樓梯間的腳步聲，接著撞門器狠狠地衝撞著大門。他站在房子正中央，離門有個適當的距離，然後雙手舉高過頭、手掌攤開表示自己並未攜武。  
  
門被撞破，室內突然湧進一群哨兵，身穿墨色守護者制服，手拿警棍。看來外面的哨兵少說有一半都擠進了這個小房間。  
  
他們穿著防護衣、拿著鎮暴盾牌，而被團團圍住的約翰保持極度靜止，眼神垂下、雙手高舉。這些人看起來非常緊張，他可不想被亂棍打暈。  
「手舉起來跪下！腳踝交叉！」其中一名哨兵守護者朝他大吼道，約翰慢慢地慢慢地照做。另外兩名戒慎走到他背後，迅速銬上手銬。他們敷衍地搜了個身，取走皮夾、麻醉槍和鑰匙，接著便很快退開，把這些東西交給方才下令的人。  
  
「起立！走出門去！快點！」魁梧的哨兵咆哮著，約翰終於確定他是領隊者。兩名獵捕手往門口倒退，眼睛盯著手被銬住並邁步向前的軍醫。約翰有點訝異方才他被上手銬前，竟然沒有人更徹底地搜身，但他可沒打算抱怨。  
  
約翰遵照指示移動，並盡其所能地把無助和沮喪投射出去。他的心緊張地提到喉嚨，脈搏急速跳動，跌跌撞撞地走下樓，迎接他的是更多的哨兵守護者。  
  
他走到戶外，又邁了幾步才停下來，眨眼好適應朝陽的亮度，四處張望著。這裡有為數不少的哨兵守護者和普通哨兵，都在貪婪地觀察他。當他從建築物走出來露臉時，全場一片騷動和竊竊私語，大家的注意力都集中在約翰身上。  
  
而約翰一直運用著自己的感知力在探測現場氣氛，他吃驚地發現這些追捕者並不如自己以為的這麼憤怒。他們多半是興奮和讚賞，畢竟他只是個omega嚮導，而對手全部都是alpha。約翰不禁暗想這些人裡有多少是尚未綁定的哨兵。然而知道自己被敬慕並沒有令約翰比較寬心，這只讓他不安、詭異，還有點毛骨悚然。  
  
約翰右側的街道上停了兩輛轎車，窗戶都有做遮光處理；左邊的馬路是單行道，也被封鎖了，但約翰能看到記者和攝影隊伍，當然還有裝設小天線的SNG新聞轉播車，只是被隔離得很遠。有一架直昇機盤旋掃過頭頂，但他認不出那是警方或新聞台。  
  
 _ **很好。**_ 他的羞辱之旅完全透明公開化了。也許這是好事。以他的角度看來一般民眾都很同情他的遭遇，有沒有機會能把這種同情用來阻撓那個懸而未決的反嚮導/反omega法令呢？如果大眾能看到第一手的資料、親眼目擊他是如何被哨兵塔強行隔離，也許他們會群起阻止法令通過……他決定想辦法製造一點小意外，好讓哨兵塔顏面無光。  
  
正當約翰在門口停下腳步時，一個高大的灰髮哨兵自車旁的哨兵群中走出，帶著強硬冷酷的氣勢走近約翰。醫生立刻認出那是開記者會的Alpha首席哨兵，柯林．費茲修。  
  
他並不怎麼喜歡這個Alpha首相，而顯然對方所見略同。先前在電視上看到他時約翰還覺得有點被他吸引，現在他明白原因何在了。費茲修—令人驚恐地—是未結合的哨兵。  
  
就他對哨兵僅有的常識中，在塔裡這麼高階但還未綁定是個很罕見的例子。也許他的嚮導死了？不管背後有什麼緣由，約翰心裡存疑，警惕地增強了防護。  
  
Alpha首相對包圍住約翰的哨兵們做了個手勢。  
「我要他跪下來。」  
  
兩名哨兵猶豫地對望，接著聳聳肩，試著把約翰壓倒在地。醫生反抗著，於是這演變成一場尷尬的掙扎，兩名孔武有力的哨兵守護者想壓制一個個子小得多的男子服從命令。最後他們還得威脅要用警棍擊打腿部才能強迫約翰跪下來。而約翰之所以屈膝僅僅是想避免受重傷。  
  
費茲修居高臨下瞪著約翰，嘲笑的表情一覽無遺。他用一種對方神智受損的態度格外輕緩慢速地開口：「那麼，這就是大名鼎鼎的約翰．華生了。我們可終於抓到你啦。原本還以為你這嚮導有什麼三頭六臂，況且我很難同意那些他們口耳相傳的事蹟，我只希望你物有所值。雖然你年紀大了點，我還是打算在 _ **聯賽**_ 裡取勝，然後我會確定讓你乖乖當個omega，給塔裡生越多嚮導越好。」  
  
約翰瞇眼，滿臉厭惡地嚴正說道：「滾去一邊做夢吧你。讓你碰我我還不如先死了算了。」  
  
Alpha首相笑了，不屑於約翰的反抗，他傾身靠近，用一種傾訴秘密的口氣耳語：「噢，我很懷疑你能辦到，你可是會被鎖在塔裡安全待到 _ **聯賽**_ 結束為止。等我贏了，我保證你最後會求我給你爽翻天的。你看著吧。」  
  
隨著這段話，約翰真正動怒。這名退役軍人跳起身，在大家還沒反應過來前快速衝向Alpha首相，一拳揍了他；哨兵們湧上前，他奮力拉開距離試圖衝出包圍。約翰知道希望很渺茫，但也許這是讓敵方做出後悔舉動的好機會。  
  
他曉得自己在被哨兵制服之前並沒有很多時間，但出乎意料，他逃得比自己設想的要遠得多才被守衛抓住，押回Alpha首相跟前。約翰一直拒絕配合好好走路、不斷掙扎，在攝影機和眾多目擊者面前強調出難堪的景象：四個大男人難以讓一個矮小男子信服就範。  
  
約翰踉蹌著又被強迫跪下。費茲修已經被攙扶起來，盛怒的臉脹成青紫色，看來唯一受傷的是哨兵首相的自尊。約翰得意地笑了。高大的哨兵首相昂首闊步逼近他，即使約翰雙手銬在背後，兩旁的守衛還是緊緊抓住約翰的雙臂，害怕他會再次突襲領導人。  
  
費茲修勉力地沙啞說道：「omega，你會為此付出代價的，我要親眼確認這點。」  
接著，他狠狠地，使勁搧了約翰一耳光。約翰眼前一片花白，血溢出嘴角，沿著下巴滴落。他把摻血的唾沫吐在哨兵首相黑得發亮的軍靴上，無聲嘲笑這蠢材。  
  
目標達成。  
  
這個白痴難道不曉得媒體都在場嗎？家家戶戶，搞不好他的弟兄們也在看現場直播、最晚明天也能看見地方電視台播報，他不懂嗎？首席哨兵若不是完全不鳥媒體的厲害，就是氣到忘了這是什麼場合。  
不管怎樣，這等於將法案的送葬之旅又往前推進一步，如果事態發展一如約翰預料的話。  
  
「把他帶走，我要他現在就被關起來！」費茲修邁步走向轎車，幾乎是七竅生煙，哨兵塔的行政團隊圍著他團團轉。  
  
約翰在守衛急聲催促下走往鄰近的另一輛轎車，他又聽見上空直昇機盤旋的呼嘯聲，抬頭一看，是媒體。  
 _太好了。_  
  
他不情願地站在車旁焦慮四顧，一名高大修長的哨兵從駕駛座下車替約翰開啟後座車門，那人全副武裝，甚至戴著鎮暴頭盔。醫生被兩名魁梧的哨兵夾在中間坐著，車子開始往哨兵塔行駛。  
  
直到現在約翰還不敢相信自己真的要去哨兵塔，雖然震驚，但他盡量注意周遭。雖然此刻他真希望自己披著那鮮艷橘的受驚毛毯。約翰終於因為擔驚受怕而開始打冷顫，幸好兩邊的哨兵暖得像火爐一樣，多少驅走了一些寒意。他必須隨時保持警戒。  
  
到哨兵塔的車程短得令人感激，沒多久車隊便在高聳建築前停了下來。費茲修顯然打算徹底剝奪囚犯的隱私，準備把約翰從大門開始像展覽戰利品一樣遊街示眾。這也是約翰自認為在塔中的定位：戰利品。  
  
約翰死瞪著哨兵塔正門，覺得自己正活在一個成真的惡夢裡。光看那用巨岩砌成的中古世紀塔面便令他僵著全身動彈不得。警衛得把他整個人從車裡拎出來才好拖著他進門。約翰帶傷的肩膀被粗魯拽住，不禁溢出吃痛的呻吟，眾人只好停下來換個姿勢抓穩約翰再行前進。  
  
各家媒體一路上都在跟拍，直到塔前才被哨兵和塔中湧出的員工阻止。費茲修已經搶在最前頭先下了車，正準備要遊行穿過哨兵塔正門，趾高氣昂得彷彿是他本人逮捕了約翰一樣。他對媒體們揮手得意地笑著，而記者們爭先恐後大吼問題，希望首席哨兵發表意見。  
  
約翰知道自己看起來鐵定很慘，方才竄逃未遂讓他頭上的傷口又裂開了，血液半凝固在臉頰上，癢得不得了。費茲修那一巴掌八成讓他嘴裡受了傷，因為他現在還能從瘀腫的嘴唇和下巴嚐到血的鹹腥味。約翰無法把血跡抹掉，而他暗自希望攝影機有拍到好鏡頭。現在的約翰很上相：腫唇、黑眼圈、瘀青遍布，無助而全身髒兮兮的，連路都走不穩——希望這能更凸顯哨兵塔的不近人情。  
既然媒體拍得到他，約翰打算大聲陳情呼救，不過哨兵在下車後立刻用人海戰術將他圍在中央，除了盲目被哨兵簇擁著移動以外他什麼也做不了。

  
約翰只能徒勞地推擠著塔方哨兵，一步步往塔裡走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep it's rather a short chapter but here comes the twist when Sherlcok asked John to get himself locked up by the Tower. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this! :)


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在塔裡的醫生與在塔外的偵探該如何才能重聚？

巨大的兩面門扇沈重關在約翰身後，包圍著他的哨兵們試圖逼迫他走進大廳。室內挑高且寬廣得可怕，而儘管有點燈，看起來還是極度昏暗淒涼。哨兵塔的這個部份少說有上千年歷史，而約翰看得出來根本沒人費心去維護岩牆、或是把塔裡整修得稍微現代化一點。醫生懷疑他們正好能利用這外觀給新人下馬威。如果這是目的，那可真適得其所。

全場氣氛很壓抑，約翰感到四面八方傳來負面的情緒，連感知能力都不需運用就被一片悲觀不幸裹住，他張開保護罩，但效用不大。每個地方的士氣完全能令人聯想到其領導者，約翰察覺大夥兒對局勢發展的走向並不開心，也許這可以好好利用一番。

眾人安靜下來不再騷動，等著費茲修開始訓話，然而一名個子略矮、中等身材的男子卻先走到約翰面前。顯然此人不是廣受愛戴就是令人生畏，因為周遭的守衛都退開任他靠近約翰。

不知怎地，約翰肯定他是個嚮導，而且還是個很高階的嚮導。也許他跟高階哨兵結合了、或他本身嚮導能力極強。約翰快速瞥了哨兵首相一眼，後者看起來不快至極，因此他倆恐怕不怎麼待見彼此，說不定還是政敵。雖然約翰感到一股強烈的情緒，但依舊對眼前狀況一頭霧水。

男子盯著約翰，眼神充滿憤怒與失望，不過憤怒似乎不是針對他。這高階的嚮導開口責備哨兵首相，約翰及時攫住那一瞬間的惱火和厭惡。

「你他媽的幹了什麼好事？！他都成一攤爛泥了！你是在媒體面前揍他？你有沒有想過，這樣我們在民眾面前成了什麼樣子！」

「你也給我等一等，該死的！道格拉斯，我做了我該做的，你不在場沒資格說嘴！」費茲修忿忿指著約翰，「這傢伙該被好好調教一下，我才不管他媽的媒體有沒有看見啥！」

全數的哨兵和嚮導似乎都驚訝得深吸了一口氣，騷動著。約翰看見有人彼此對視，似乎難以相信上司會說出這種話。顯然費茲修對公眾輿論置若罔聞。

而哨兵首相似乎沒注意到自己言論所產生的影響，「現在他就像頭難以馴服的野生動物一樣。除非他被綁定了、懷孕了，否則一律嚴加控管。你們知道他已經攻擊了不少哨兵，甚至還讓一個未綁定的哨兵永久殘廢，雖然光看他外表很難令各位相信這個事實，」他充滿輕蔑續道，「不過，到他被攻破心防之前，我要他被關起來，日夜監視。」

「我不會為了教訓他而道歉。嚮導的地位在這裡是最等而下之的，為了他著想，他最好乖乖接受這個事實。而他越快明白這個道理對我們都好。」

好一群哨兵點頭贊同，但約翰看在場的嚮導沒一個跟著同意，事實上，有不少嚮導對這番論調看似十分沮喪。而道格拉斯又是其中最明顯表現出反對的嚮導，只是他似乎不想在今天和對方再起衝突。他緊抿著嘴，調頭又往約翰走來，顯得受挫而煩心。

嚮導對警衛說：「帶他去醫務室。他的傷口得有人照料，然後把他帶去有額外戒備的嚮導房。手銬永遠不能取下來。」

最後，他才終於向約翰開口，「這種事發生在你身上，我很遺憾。但首相是正確的。你越早停止反抗、接受現況，對你也有好處。」

約翰毫無反應，只是冷冷瞪著他。他們別想從他這挖到一字半句。對約翰來說，塔裡面每個哨兵和嚮導都是綁架囚禁他的共犯，他絕不原諒或忘記這裡的任何個人。

道格拉斯嘆了口氣，轉身走開，他定定注視費茲修好一會兒，朗聲說：「Alpha首相，我剛剛還沒說完。虐待嚮導是大事，我絕不容忍。」接著嚮導堅定邁向大廳後方，那裡必定有條通道或什麼的，因為很快他的人影就消失了。非常有意思，約翰心想， _政治險惡的一面_ 。

費茲修看起來沒先前那麼得意了，他的凱旋歸塔被道格拉斯潑了冷水。掃興之餘，首相對約翰的警衛隨便做了個手勢。  
  
「照他說的吧。帶他去處理傷口然後關起來，我還有很多事要做。」 隨著話音落下，他也走出大廳，留下約翰、守衛、和廳裡亂哄哄的一群人。

「走吧。」守衛抓住約翰右臂，將他拉向一條光線昏暗的通道，但走了一小段路便明亮多了。一行人來到塔內較為現代化的另一區，看起來雖然比較溫暖了點，但依舊不近人情。

等電梯的時候依舊無人與約翰交談，於是他趁機小心觀察四周。目光所及之處看不見有監視器，但這不表示真的沒有。除了有電梯，長廊兩端也各有設立逃生燈號的樓梯井，在電梯旁還另有走道，通往塔裡看起來更先進的區域。約翰不能肯定，但他想那裡可能是類似辦公室的地方。

一行人等候電梯之處看起來似乎是塔裡的開放空間，毫無人味的大廳設置。這一區也十分忙碌，人們行色匆匆，顯然急著趕去目的地。有些人的打扮是守護者，但更多人看起來穿著普通上班服裝，有些人好奇地瞄瞄約翰，但沒人瞪著他瞧，他也沒接收到任何敵意。

約翰考慮著可行的逃脫路線。如果能逃出禁閉間跑到這一層，他相信自己必定能輕鬆走出哨兵塔。畢竟他最精通的技能之一就是看起來毫不令人起疑，除非有特別針對他的通緝警告，否則他有自信不會有人注意到他離開。前提是如果他能逃出禁閉間，而這還有待驗證。

約翰只需要先拖過下一小時，然後就能試著聯絡夏洛克。希望偵探已經擬出攻擊哨兵塔的計畫，讓他得以離開這鬼地方。

電梯來了，一行人魚貫而入，塞了六個守護者大漢與小醫生也夠擠的。密閉的小空間令約翰想起自己惡臭不已的夾克，他希望哨兵最好被濃重臭味給嗆到。

電梯上升了四個樓層，然後約翰被送進塔裡面看起來最現代化的區域。雖然的確先進多了，陳設卻不太新穎，儘管一塵不染，可還是有說不出的寒愴。約翰猜想也許哨兵替塔裡賺的錢都繳了什一稅，不然就是在政圈裡四處打通關節賄賂政客，不會用來裝修住宿和辦公區域。對沒有遠見缺乏計畫的組織來說是很正常，約翰完全不意外哨兵塔在費茲修的領導下會是這般景象。

許多塔方哨兵都擔任保鑣或是安全隨扈的工作，他們會向當地哨兵塔繳交什一稅（註：類似宗教捐獻），塔裡也都有設哨兵住宿的區域。此外還有特殊部隊與警方、消防隊、或搜救隊伍一同合作，只有極少數會加入等軍隊等攜武的行業，因為哨兵多半只會在個人與家庭領域範圍內活動。

亨德森算得上是哨兵中的鳳毛麟角，他把全世界視為自己的工作領域，不管在何處工作都如魚得水；夏洛克也是個罕見的例子——儘管他的活動不超出居住範圍，但他既不跟任何哨兵塔有關係、也無視塔方的階級禮制。

眾人在一扇門前停下，約翰被拖進了空蕩蕩的，看來像是候診室的地方。一名穿白大褂的中年婦女從另一扇門走進來，被突然湧來的這群人嚇了一跳。

「這是做什麼？誰讓你們來的？」她對被打擾感到十分不快。

拽著約翰左臂的哨兵恭敬頷首，「道格拉斯命令我們過來一趟，布朗醫生。他請你照料一下這人的傷處，我們好把他關進嚮導房。」

布朗醫生眼睛瞠大，隨即迅速專業地反應過來。

「那帶他過來這裡吧。還有，把他的手銬取下來。」她轉身走進另一間更大的房間，顯然是診療室。寬敞明亮，不過約翰看到這裡設備也不算先進。

他知道她並非哨兵也不是嚮導，只是個普通的beta，這讓他疑惑起她怎麼會在塔裡工作。約翰有些同學在學校專攻哨兵嚮導的醫護類別，但他除了必修課之外沒有涉獵，雖然那可能是個很引人入勝的領域。

「對不起，但這手銬不能卸。他也許會動手傷你或其他人，那我們還得對他動粗。難道你不能就這樣給他打理一下嗎？」

女子看起來一臉備受侮辱，「如果沒法脫掉他的外套，我是要怎麼清創？」她說得顯然很有道理，約翰轉頭好奇地看著守衛們。老實說他不希望她脫掉他的外套或是任何衣物，尤其是外套。被抓之前他還沒時間取下追蹤器，因此現在它還在夾克上。

因此，在守衛還沒反應，或是更糟—請示費茲修—之前，約翰清清喉嚨，對著那女子說，「呃，布朗醫生，是嗎？」

守衛聽見他的聲音，僵了一下，但約翰無視。女子皺眉注意到緊繃的氣氛，仍舊點點頭。

「我想也不需要除去手銬了，這只會讓守衛們擔心。我都是皮肉傷，不在臉上就在頭部，最糟的是頭上那道撕裂傷。可能要縫一下。」

布朗醫生還是皺著眉，一邊瞪著他考慮。

「這很不合規矩，我得測量命徵指數建立基本訊息才行。你是新嚮導吧？」

約翰沒有回答，她靠得更近，嗅嗅他，表情扭曲，「這外套太髒了，非脫掉不可。不行的話我就把它剪開。」

領頭的守衛轉頭對約翰道：「我暫時鬆開你，你得保證不惹麻煩。否則我們會把你綁到床上好讓她剪開所有衣服，到時候你就得裸體走出去了，明白嗎？」

約翰嚴重考慮反抗，但最終決定這樣做不值。布朗醫生沒對不起他，衝突一發生她可能會被波及，她畢竟也是學醫的同僚。約翰一臉不甘，但最終屈服了。「清楚得很，我在這裡不會惹麻煩的。」

布朗醫生看著兩方交談，擔憂道：「他有這麼危險嗎？他看起來體格不過你們一半。」

守衛長一副被冒犯的神情，很不耐煩。「醫生，他一次能撂倒四個哨兵。你沒看過新聞裡的影片嗎？」

她搖搖頭。

「他一定受過什麼訓練能致人於殘疾。我們替他鬆綁和脫外套時，請你站開些。」

「你們解開他的手銬之前我需要一點訊息。」布朗醫生拿起一個文件板，上頭夾著長長的表單格。

領頭守衛嘆口氣，「能不能晚點再弄這個？我們得依照指示，傷口一處理好就要將他送進牢房。」

「那我至少能知道名字吧？」她惱怒地哼聲，顯然很不能接受拐彎兒省略任何適妥的程序。約翰認識好些醫生都是這性子。

他只好在兩方繼續爭執之前打斷，「我叫約翰．華生。你還需要什麼資料？」接著他又回答了幾個關於過敏和服藥紀錄的重要問題，完成後，女醫師將文件表放到一旁。

「剩下的可以這周再填。我希望到時能建立一份完整的基本資料。不過既然這些傢伙開始緊張了，我們就快點開始吧。」 「記得你答應守規矩，免得我們動手。」一名守衛在約翰點頭後才小心翼翼取下手銬，接著向後退。約翰肩膀十分僵硬，他試著轉動幾下好活絡筋骨，但一動作反而更疼。他緩慢謹慎地脫下外套交給守衛。

布朗醫生遞去一個垃圾袋，「放這兒，然後拿到門外去。」

外套回不來了，約翰無奈地接受這個事實。追蹤器還在領子背面，但夏洛克無法透過定位找到他了。

女醫生湊近，然後再度因為吃驚而雙眼大張，倒抽一口氣。

「你是個omega！Omega嚮導！」約翰想翻白眼，但她迅速轉頭瞪著守衛長，「你怎麼沒先講？我們需要專門照料omega的專家！」

「抱歉，我們沒有收到這種命令」是她得到的唯一回應，她只好擔憂地看著約翰，「我沒法給你omega的治療，我沒受過相關訓練。」

「沒關係，我不在乎。檢查我的生命指數、處理皮肉傷，剩下的以後再說。」 鬆了一口氣的女醫生點頭，在守衛戒備下開始準備所需器材。

「那麼你要我在哪？」約翰看看房裡四周問道。女醫生指了輪床，他跳上去坐在紙襯墊上。

「我們先量命徵。」脈搏、出汗、血壓都被紀錄妥當。布朗醫生拿起聽診器準備聽心音，示意他解開襯衫。約翰抬手解著襯衫鈕扣，只開到胸膛部份，露出了黑色的防護衣。接著他伸手迅速解開頸子部份的防護，魔鬼沾特殊的聲音讓守衛警覺起來，約翰定住。

「你穿的那是啥？」布朗醫生瞇著眼問道。

「只是保暖衣，戶外運動穿的。」約翰迅速胡謅。警衛放心了，而他繼續打開防護衣前襟到足夠讓醫生聽診心肺的地步。

「還有什麼我該知道的傷口？」

約翰搖頭，她緊盯著他好一會兒才走開。

「好吧，現在我要清創，然後你們就可以走了。」她轉身取工具，約翰開始扣回釦子，而其中一名守衛咳了聲，開口。

「他左肩有傷。我們把他拉下車時他好像痛得很厲害，而且還想假裝那已經不痛了。也許你能幫忙看一下？」

約翰暗咒了一聲，只好視線下垂安靜坐著等候她決定。

醫生雙臂交叉，一臉不敢苟同，「華生先生，你的肩膀受傷了？是嗎？」

約翰抬頭望著她，不曉得該說什麼，最後決定說實話。

「是的，但那是舊傷了，你能做的有限。」

而布朗醫生似乎把這當成了挑戰。

「我來決定是不是真的有限。」她伸手要解開襯衫和防護衣，約翰徒勞想阻止她，不過旁邊的警衛立刻緊繃起來，他立刻停住動作，然後不情不願地讓醫生褪下襯衫，露出肩上的槍傷。

她驚恐地抽息，幾個守衛也臉色發白。傷疤很醜惡，穿出傷口（exit wounds）都是這樣，而約翰這個傷口在最終癒合前又感染得很厲害。醫院還必須取他的肋骨來重建鎖骨部位，所以除了傷疤醜陋以外看起來還有些變形。女醫生繼續把襯衫拉開，褪到臂膀，身軀和背部上也有不少舊疤和新瘀傷。

約翰承認自己真的看起來很糟糕。光從肩膀往下看，他就能看見癒合的傷口處腫了起來，有發炎跡象。平常他不小心拉扯到肩膀也會這樣，不過通常休息幾天就會復原。左肩傷口讓許多神經壞死了，往往要到嚴重發炎後約翰才知道該處傷得不輕。

「那個…那是槍傷嗎？」顯然她從沒看過槍傷，還走到約翰背後研究著突起的星形穿入傷。肩胛骨被子彈射裂了，不過拼回原狀後復原良好。讓他受苦的是另一端的穿出傷。

約翰慢一步才回想起，在小巷中用麻醉槍攻擊他的那個未綁定哨兵曾經朝他撞過來。瘀血現在一定頗為可觀，因為他聽見女醫生看到瘀血和撞到擋風玻璃的傷時又倒吸一口氣。

「你…你發生什麼事了？這…」她艱難地想找出形容話語，「這真是令人髮指！」

約翰很想快快了結，他有點惱火地說：「聽著，我沒事。那些瘀傷都不嚴重，過一陣子就會好。至於我的肩膀，是的，那是個槍傷。」狙擊手在一千碼之外用穿甲彈射中他，穿透了他的防彈衣。子彈擊發時，約翰正扑倒一名受傷的隊上弟兄躲避攻擊。如果他沒有移動，今天被擊中的部位會是脊椎和心臟。

儘管幸運，這還是差點殺了他。子彈沒打中關節和主動脈，只是被擊碎的鎖骨戳破了一條大血管。幸虧比爾當時就在身邊，徒手穿過傷口捏緊汨汨冒血的血管，直到抵達醫院為止。

嵌進傷口的衣物和防彈衣、加上比爾手指的細菌，也釀成他幾近命危的嚴重感染。雖然神經壞死了，不過能活下來才是最重要的。

「怎麼發生的？一個omega嚮導怎麼會受這種傷？」醫生顯然很忿忿不平。

約翰嘆口氣，捏捏鼻樑，「我醫學院畢業後從軍時，沒人知道我是嚮導。」

她轉身，因吃驚而張著嘴，「你可以去打仗？還負傷？omega耶！這傷看起來差點要了你的命！」現在她是非常憤愾了。

「通常我是用beta的身份生活的。我們能不能別提了？」

布朗醫生一瞬間看起來很是震驚，但她迅速平復情緒。

「那你說對了，我能做的不多。但我能給你冰敷/熱敷包，希望你真的願意使用它們。」

她很快地清理並縫合額頭那道口子；雖然費茲修反手那個耳光雖然又狠又重，但約翰的嘴唇不需要針線。

接著他穿上衣服理理自己，再度把手背到背後，準備讓守衛將他銬起來。布朗醫師在他們把手銬拿出來時先一步阻止。

「他的肩膀禁不起這種虐待。你們得在正面銬著他，好讓他的手臂有支撐點。」她遞給約翰一條吊腕帶。

「我知道俗話說醫生都是不合作的病人，這也適用於你。但我希望你接下來幾天好好使用它，我會檢查。」她蹙眉看著約翰接過那布巾。

綁妥吊腕帶，約翰伸出手，手銬喀噠一聲銬上，接著被領出診療室走向電梯。

 

這次他們停在三樓。約翰被帶往塔中前翼，最古老的樓房群。其中一間房只有在門上寫了個九沒別的名牌，約翰被推了進去。

房間四方不太大，牆面光禿禿的，只有極高處有扇小窗隱約透光進來，好像有圍柵欄，約翰決定等等確認一下。日光燈巴滋開啟著，整個房間看起來還是很昏暗。

房裡一邊是小桌和幾把椅子，一邊是張窄床。床靠著得那面牆有個小凹崁，裡面克難地設了衛浴間。

「你待在這裡，等等會有人過來談話。」守衛把冰敷熱敷包扔在桌上接著轉身離去，鎖上房門，留下約翰，手還是銬著的。四墩牆古老結實，門也很老舊，但用的是頑強的電子鎖。很難開，不過如果時間充足，也許並不難破解。

約翰迅速而仔細地檢查過房間和家具，沒發現監視或監聽器。他大惑不解，還以為哨兵塔絕對會嚴加監視他這滋事份子。也許他們不習慣把人當囚犯？這點倒是對他很有利。

約翰密切傾聽著門外動靜，順便偷偷送出一小束感知能力探查，附近都沒有人。門邊上竟然沒守衛嗎？他們果然完全不曉得約翰是何許人物。

該聯絡夏洛克了。為求謹慎，約翰走到淋浴間去，打開洗手台的水龍頭，坐在馬桶上撥打電話。

偵探立刻接起。

「約翰？你還好嗎？」夏洛克憂慮的聲音非常緊繃。

聽見未來結合伴侶的聲音，讓約翰心裡放鬆了一小部份。

「我很好，一切都好。他們帶我去療傷，才把我扔在三樓一個小房間裡。九號房，但你得知道我的追蹤器被扔了。他們把我的外套拿走了，追蹤器還在上頭。」

「那就沒用了，我們來想想辦法。」

「你那裡監控得如何？」

「塔裡現在動作頻頻，就我所知，費茲修通知所有哨兵塔的首席們準備進行[b][i]聯賽[/i][/b]。」

他聽起來在沉思，「可能他們今明兩天就會帶著自己塔裡尚未連結的alpha們過來，到時候那裡肯定會有很多生人進出，是個喬裝入塔的大好機會。  
我已經拿到各個樓層的平面圖，也侵入哨兵塔的主機了。這樣我就能持續追蹤塔裡的動態，也能在去接應你的時候試著避開監視系統。」

「夏洛克，我確定我能自己逃出這個房間，甚至很有機會走樓梯逃到一樓去，因為樓下的安全措施比上面幾樓嚴得多。我房間這裡看起來是沒有裝監視監聽設備的，窗戶加了鐵條兒，但也許我能花點時間打開電控鎖。你能不能確認一下門鎖有沒有連上警報器？」

夏洛克搜尋著保安系統，使用筆電的窸窣聲從話筒那端傳來。約翰聽見敲打鍵盤的聲音。「嗯嗯…看不出有警報器，但每扇門開啟會被系統紀錄，你的房門還有特別標記出來。」

約翰等著夏洛克繼續搜尋。

「也許你不需要自己打開，房門可以遠端操控…我能繞過保全系統，寫個編碼讓開門不被紀錄，也可以指定開啟時間。」

「很好，這行得通。」

「但有些工作就必須現場執行，那表示我得先溜進哨兵塔的監控室。我能趁換班的時候、大約九點進去，一旦我植入程式和設定好，我就能跟你約在北邊的樓梯間。那離所有活動最遠，也最沒有人防守。你還戴著表嗎？」

「對，他們只拿走我的皮夾、鑰匙還有我偷來的武器。」

約翰聆聽著敲擊鍵盤的聲音，然後夏洛克道：「好，現在大概下午一點。我會試著繼續監視通訊，但我推測午夜之後動靜會慢慢減少。如果我把開門的時間指定在午夜十二點半的話，我們就能一點時在樓梯間會合。相信我們能在他們毫無鎖覺得情況下溜走的。」

「準備和我在一點會合，三樓的北面樓梯。別吃他們給的任何東西…這點不用我說了吧？」

約翰忍不住溺愛地笑著調侃道：「遵命，親愛的，我知道規矩。像我美國朋友的口頭禪：『這又不是我第一次參加牛仔大賽』。」

夏洛克悶住一聲笑，「當然。拜託你休息一會兒。我知道這是很艱鉅的任務，但我們能成功的。」

「跟你在一起我什麼都能辦到，夏洛克。祝你順利，我們一點時再見。」

「如果可以的話，每幾個小時便打給我吧。我會向你更新計畫是否有變動，也祝你順利了。」

約翰檢查手機的電池，「我也許只能再打一通電話了。我不曉得怎麼回事，但電池快空了，我得為緊急狀況保留電力。」

夏洛克同意，於是約翰關掉手機。現在只剩下等待和相信他的哨兵了。他和夏洛克是個所向無敵的團隊，這個計畫會成功。

關掉水龍頭，他真正使用了廁所，由於手還被銬著，約翰拿出鑰匙只解開一邊。萬一有人突然進來他還能迅速把自己銬回去。

約翰瞥見桌上那包冷敷/熱敷墊，趁現在還沒有要緊事，正好拿來敷著。於是他躺在硬梆梆的床板上，把冰敷包塞進衣服底下，闔上眼睛。原本打算過一會就起身換成熱敷包，但他沒多久便沉沉睡去。

電控鎖和門板發出的聲響驚醒了約翰，他及時把自己銬回原狀，恰好兩名方才戒護的守衛走了進來，然後是那個嚮導，道格拉斯。

約翰坐起來，呻吟著，抓住自肩上滑落且已經變溫的冷敷包，再把襯衫穿上、扣著釦子，轉而面向來人。他看看錶，原來自己睡了將近三小時，現在是四點。

再九個小時之後他就會離開了。

出乎意料地，道格拉斯屏退了那兩名守衛。他們毫無異議轉身走出房間，並把門關上。

「華生醫生，我知道我們沒有好好自我介紹。我叫詹姆．道格拉斯，倫敦塔首席嚮導。我負責管理塔內所有靈感人員，希望未來幾年我們能對彼此更加瞭解。」 他看起來對這個想法並不特別歡喜，約翰什麼也沒說，坐在床上戒備地看著他。

「雖然的確有那紙拘留令，但我想我們也不需要特別測試你是否真的是個嚮導。光看短片裡你怎麼應付三名強壯的感應者就知道，你想必是個非常厲害的嚮導。真要說的話，恐怕你的能力還在我之上。

「你可能還不清楚，但是哨兵塔裡的首席嚮導都以感應能力最強者擔任，這表示日後你綁定、接受訓練了，也會接下我的職位。」道格拉斯交叉雙臂，不悅地看著約翰。

訓練？這聽起來很詭異而且有種不祥的味道。

約翰仍然保持沉默，嚮導繼續：「顯然你一點也不想留在這裡，如果我能作主，我肯定會開門親自送你出塔。坦白說，華生醫生，你在我看來是哨兵塔的不幸。大眾對我們的喜愛程度現在因為你而創新低，媒體對你的現況也窮追不捨。我很驚訝他們現在還沒舉著火把和乾草叉從正門衝進來。」

約翰因為這番話有了反應，他尖銳地看著嚮導，眉毛有詢問意味地挑起。

「噢是的，你變成媒體寵兒了。他們很想知道你的來歷、還有我們對你做了什麼事。別擔心，他們還不曉得你是誰，我們也沒打算公開。」

嚮導雙唇憤怒緊抿，呵出一聲虛偽的笑。

「如果他們發現費茲修竟然讓一名退役軍醫，同時還是授勛的戰爭英雄、拯救數百條性命的野戰醫師在他面前下跪、還無緣無故就甩耳光，那不知道要付出多少代價挽回。光是虐待一個手無寸鐵又被銬住的嚮導，就已經夠難看了。現在因為你，要人們自願進塔裡受訓當嚮導恐怕無望了。   
事實上，我甚至能理解，針對費茲修在媒體面前對你動粗這件事，屆時國會裡肯定會有質疑的。」道格拉斯轉開，在門口到桌前的小小空地中踱步。他顯然怒氣沖天，但幸好不是因為約翰。

「這場追捕行動根本就是個災難，群眾早就覺得哨兵塔是食古不化的史前人，現在他們可有佐證了！我那麼努力想把哨兵塔帶向二十一世紀，費茲修偏要用那些無腦行為把我們拉回石器時代！」

他轉身看著約翰，深思而同情地，「你應該知道費茲修打算參加[b][i]聯賽[/i][/b]，如果他贏得你—而且他獲勝機率極高—他在塔內的權力就順理成章地鞏固了。你會是首席嚮導，而他本來就是首席Alpha，到時會發生很多糟糕事的。除非你願意起身對抗他。」

約翰受夠了，「聽著，你為什麼要跟我說這些？我對你們內部的政治一點也不在乎。」

「你應該要在乎！哨兵塔會是你往後一輩子的家，你的子嗣將在這裡誕生長大。你得思考未來，為你和你的孩子們。我知道你有想追求的人生和志業，我不怪你，但是那都過去了。你現在人在塔裡，就該盡力而為。   
因此，接下來幾天，等你瘀腫消退一點，我們就會想辦法化妝把瘀青傷疤遮蓋住，你得在鎂光燈下告訴記者和喜愛你的民眾，說你在這裡過得很好。如果你不照做，塔裡有不少好方法能讓你活得很痛苦。」

約翰倔強昂起下巴沒有回答，這人一定是心神喪失才以為約翰會乖乖服從。

當他沉默時，道格拉斯走到門口敲了敲，外頭守衛開門，嚮導臨走前又說：「費茲修今晚和明天都會把你帶出房間，讓其他哨兵塔的首相和未綁定的alpha們觀賞你，好好享受吧。」

他離去時的笑容醜惡至極。

靠。這會壞了他們的時間表，約翰嘆息著揉按前額。好吧，必要時他也能臨場發揮，如果他非得自行越獄的話。

約翰拿起熱敷包按到肩上另一處瘀傷，整個下午在冷熱敷交替中渡過，直到用光它們為止。大概六點的時候有晚餐送了進來，但他沒有理會。

等待很漫長，約翰十分焦慮，翻騰的胃讓他感到暈眩。夏洛克的計畫可能是他逃出生天的唯一機會，如果他們這次無法成功，也許就沒有下一次了。他仍然無法確認自己目前的自由有多受限：不是這些白痴真的信任他，而是他們恐怕不明白他的本事。而他不特別希望塔方太快發現。

儘管如此，若他們真不讓他逃跑，也只能把他脫個精光鍊在牆上；而以約翰觀察到的狀況而言，這裡有些人可能真的會做出這種事，如果那代表能真正『制住他』的話。而這是約翰不會允許的。他向夏洛克說的是實話—如果有旁人想要他，他會拼死逃跑。

隨著時間過去，約翰的緊張感也節節高升，在房裡來回踱步有點幫助但這對肩傷無益。熱敷和冷敷包讓肩膀消腫了，可是壓力卻讓肌肉緊繃抽筋。

當他再也等不下去時，他轉開窄小水槽上的水龍頭，再次打給夏洛克。現在幾乎要沒電了，他希望能順利接通。鈴聲一直響到接通語音信箱為止，約翰的心沉了下去，不過聽著夏洛克錄的語音讓他鎮定了點。他留了簡短的口信，告訴夏洛克道格拉斯說過的事情，在電池宣告用罄時剛好結束。約翰躺回床上，希望自己能夠再打過去聽聽夏洛克的聲音。畢竟知道他們兩情相悅總是令約翰感到非常開心的結果。

根據他從佛瑞斯特那兒學到的，他大概對當嚮導有個概念。但當omega，約翰就不這麼肯定了。當然基本上他知道發情和綁定的時候會發生什麼事，這不是大問題。他能感覺到生理上逐漸出現的反應，想著和夏洛克的結合令他渾身輕顫，思緒喚醒下腹部愉悅的反應，激起了性慾。

約翰一手放在胃部，想著那些他和夏洛克相識後所經歷過的新感受，不禁好奇著兩人結合後的生活會是怎樣的景況。以哨兵和嚮導、alpha和omega的身份。

而要與夏洛克結合的想法也讓他思考著偵探是否想要孩子。這是個很好的問題。以他們現在的生活方式的確不適合養育，需要做些重大改變，但他願意妥協。而夏洛克是否也願意則是另個層面的問題。

他自己呢？想要孩子嗎？現在，若夏洛克是父親的話，約翰發現自己在時間所能允許的情況下，他確實願意，且孩子多多益善。他們的孩子會非常美好、聰明，他很肯定。看著他們長大是個極度吸引人的想法。超時工作和缺乏睡眠對他來說完全不是新鮮事，而他渴望這項挑戰。因為撫養夏洛克的孩子的確是個巨大挑戰，不管用什麼角度看待它。

這個新態度和他先前的人生目標有180度的轉變，但他認為這沒什麼不好。和夏洛克這樣的人物有所牽扯從不是他想像過的生活，畢竟誰能憑空想像出夏洛克這種人呢？偵探就像自然力量，而約翰很高興能被這股暴風雨卷進其中。他微笑著承認無論和夏洛克怎麼過活，自己都甘心承受。

 

大約八點半的時候房門又被打開，約翰坐起身。像道格拉斯所說的，他們要展示他了嗎？還是發生什麼事了？他看見守衛和費茲修一起走進門，不禁把頭埋在手中低低呻吟著。這個人到底有沒有別的事要忙？ 首席alpha似乎穿著一襲軍禮服，看起來必平常的黑制服要華美得多。

「哈囉，約翰。去見其他alpha之前，我想先跟你談談。」像道格拉斯一樣，費茲修也讓守衛等在門外。約翰決定忽視他。

「那麼，你適應得如何？嗯？」

哨兵走到床前，約翰坐著的地方，後者抬頭看著他，一臉不信任，沒有回應。

費茲修對著他咧嘴一笑，「我只是想讓你知道，今晚等一下我會帶你去跟其他alpha見面，他們是國那其他哨兵塔的首相和未綁定的哨兵，剩餘的明天會到。他們想在聯賽之前評估你。而你會守規矩，不讓我丟臉，對嗎？」

約翰轉開頭，沒能忍住不屑的笑。

而哨兵首席趁約翰尚無防備前，突然一把牢牢抓住他後頸。約翰驚恐地發現自己的身體竟然軟弱地回應，自床上滑到地上跪在這個alpha前。這天殺的怎麼回事！？他覺得自己好像被電擊一樣，後頸的抓握讓他動彈不得。這就是alpha的力量嗎？他在費茲修的掌握下完全無助。

「放開我！」約翰試著盡全力拉開，但他的身體僵直、無法動作分毫。

費茲修彎低身子在他耳邊悄聲說道，「等等我帶你上樓的時候你會很乖巧。你將保持安靜有禮的態度，否則我會讓你後悔曾經出生在這世上。」

「我會照做才有鬼！放開！你這天殺的卑鄙小人！」

但費茲修並沒有放開他。他甚至加緊了箝制，用力搖晃約翰，就像咬住老鼠的獵犬。約翰疼痛難當，但他低頭忍著，用力抗拒那種無助感。嚴厲的抓握看似就是他不由自主服從費茲修的關鍵。他腦袋裡只能想到這也許是某種他未曾聽聞的alpha/omega支配方式。

然後他理解了，費茲修想必發揮了他的alpha費洛蒙加上身體接觸，好控制醫生的行為舉止。約翰只看過夏洛克使用一次，後者極少以他的alpha信息素控制任何人，他平常討人厭的強迫個性就已經夠嗆夠逼人了，不需要額外運用alpha優勢。

夏洛克就是用上了alpha的力量控制那個威脅約翰的beta兇手，約翰記得那次事件。夏洛克知道約翰能自理，但他對約翰總是十分關心，反之亦然。看見那個兇手幾乎跪到地上想躲避夏洛克的怒氣，那景象真是令人又驚奇又敬畏。當時約翰也只能盡力讓自己別跟著服從夏洛克，他隱約知道那是怎麼回事。夏洛克用的也是類似的手法：抓著兇手後頸，像警方反擰惡徒四肢一樣，把他一路拎去雷斯垂德那兒。

約翰覺得自己現在就像那beta兇手，這令他很恐懼。

強大的費洛蒙結合後頸的抓握讓費茲修莫名擁有了完全控制約翰的能力。他被箝住的地方恰好是一個alpha在綁定結合時會啃咬的部位。顯然這是他某個與生俱來的特性，掌握此處的人就能完全控制他。約翰恨極了，使勁地想掙脫，心臟砰砰急跳，已經接近驚慌失措的階段，但他就是不願顯現自己的害怕，不想讓費茲修稱心如意。

然而，身為哨兵，費茲修顯然能聽見約翰的呼吸和心跳有多急促，他朗笑著任約翰掙扎，把他拖得更近，約翰舉起銬住的雙手，但推搡哨兵首相的力道弱得可憐。雖然明白被控制的原因讓約翰找回了少部份的自制力，但對事情走向卻沒有很大的改變。

費茲修又開口道：「那麼，今晚你要怎麼表現呢？」 約翰沒有回答，費茲修又晃著他，「我剛怎麼說的？」

「守規矩。」約翰小聲含混地回答。他又被搖晃著，這次更用力，他的身體撞上首席哨兵的腿。對方的私處離他好近，高度完美到足以讓他一拳正中目標，但他動不了。頸上的箝制殘忍用力，明天絕對會出現淤痕。

「我會守規矩！」這回約翰講得清楚明白，每個字的回音反彈在房間裡。他忍不住因為恥辱而渾身打顫。

「乖孩子。」費茲修另一隻手流連過約翰的臉頰停在唇上，哨兵使力壓著帶傷的唇瓣好一會兒。當他終於拉開距離時，臉上掛著猙獰的笑。

「我想你會照做的，omega。我知道怎麼控制你，而且我不會猶豫。我們很快就會開始進行聯賽，你也快發情了，比賽結束時你會完全進入狀態。對我來說剛好是個絕佳時間點，因為我打算贏。」

他的聲線放低，「所以當我勝利的時候，我會狠狠操到你尖叫著想要更多為止。」

約翰止不住噁心的哆嗦，但他保持低垂的視線和控制自己的呼吸。費茲修以為這是什麼alpha和omega之間的情趣色情對話？如果講這番話的人是夏洛克，那也許效果會有不同，但費茲修講出來只會令他反胃。

約翰終於能動彈了，但就方才的體驗，他現在動也不敢動。他只能藏起自己顫抖的雙手，往首席哨兵的方向看過去，恰好望見後者敲門時那得意充滿優越感的獰笑。門打開後，首席回頭看著約翰，但對守衛說：「確定等一下他進議事廳的時候，手要銬在背後。這樣能打消他做亂的念頭。」

接著他離開了房間。

約翰重重落坐在地板上，背靠床舖，手肘撐著膝蓋，臉埋在手中。他還在發抖，似乎真嚇得不清。脖子被箝住的地方抽痛著，他完全沒料到會被這樣對待，約翰不禁再一次咒罵著以前自己為何刻意不去瞭解嚮導的知識，尤其是omega方面的知識。

他從來沒有聽過可以這般手段控制一名omega， 而他懷疑是否像費茲修這種殘酷性格的人才會特地去瞭解這方面的訊息。夏洛克就絕對不會如此對待他，約翰這麼認為。

他需要牢記這個控制方式，盡可能避免將來再度受到脅迫。雖然明白發生原因有些許幫助，但在他猝不及防之前就被費茲修完全掌控了，如果他事先知道這會發生，也許能找到足以抗衡的防護機制。雖然約翰希望自己永遠不需要找出防範方法。

重新爬上床的約翰想再試著放鬆休息一會兒，為晚上的節目養精蓄銳。大約十點左右守衛來了，他揉著眼睛坐起身，慶幸不管接下來面對什麼陣仗還是有休息到，他有預感自己會很需要體力。

守衛們讓他解下懸掛傷臂的吊帶，將他雙手反銬在背後。他的肩膀還是有點痛，但冷熱敷讓發炎消褪了，痛感不如預期嚴重；約翰在守衛來臨前已經先將鎖匙握於掌中，準備伺機解開手銬脫逃。

他並不想引起任何麻煩，也打算遵照吩咐服從一切指示，好讓塔方厭倦展覽他，及時將他送回房間，才能與夏洛克順利會合。但，他同時也準備好臨機應變。這一直是他的強項，也是他與夏洛克總能合作愉快的原因之一。

守衛們包圍著並護送他到電梯口。哨兵塔有六層樓高，這回停在最頂層。一行人離開電梯走向比較新的一區。但這很難看得出來，因為牆面一樣是深色岩塊，只是掛著武器盾牌當裝飾，有些看起來少說有千年歷史。這裡感覺像個中古世紀的城堡，約翰還有點期待會看見路上用火把照明、有火盆可供取暖。

他們抵達了另一條裝潢雷同的走廊，與來時的那條相垂直，推開通道兩端的玻璃門，便可通向寬闊明亮的露台。在兩側還各有隱密的門能前往與露台入口相連的側翼建築。

走道中端是兩扇大門，由兩名哨兵守護者全副武裝站崗，頭盔面罩一應俱全。戒護約翰的其中一名守衛上前與站崗者低聲交談，對方點點頭打開門，迅速走進去，將門嚴實掩上。

 

在等待的時候，約翰注意著牆上懸掛的武器種類與固定方式。大多應該是中古世紀的真傢伙，不然也是幾可亂真的仿製品。若要讓約翰判斷，那些刀劍槍戟、釘頭陲、十字弓和盾牌等等都用精巧的纖維絲和螺絲固定在牆上。這是博物館標準陳列方式，但對約翰來說那表示這些武器可以輕易拿取使用。

大門又重新開啟，守門人作勢讓他們進入一間長廳，兩旁各有門，更雄偉的門扇矗立在長廳末端，大開著，寬闊的空間映入眼簾。

約翰這輩子從未見過有這麼多alpha們群聚一堂，那大廳裡滿滿的alpha費洛蒙迎面而來，讓約翰雙膝發軟，只想臣服於alpha之下，但他釘住雙腿保持靜止。

無法自行作主的感覺非常糟糕，約翰一點也不喜歡。他強迫自己專注，努力忽略費洛蒙帶來的影響。雖然困難但並非做不到，雖然alpha費洛蒙在弱化他的意志，但在這樣的狀態下停留越久，也許他就越能習以為常。約翰的暈眩感逐漸降低，他覺得自己有望毫髮未傷地度過今晚。

守衛們看起來似乎隱於入口處，只把他送到長廳門邊就等著下一步指示、沒再前進。約翰趁機觀察這個寬敞的方形空間，幾乎打通至整個樓層那麼寬，看來是演藝廳或議事用途。廳裡除了入口只有遠端還設有另一扇門。約翰推測，出於安全考量，長廳兩側可能還有通道連接到遠處的大門。

牆上除了琳瑯滿目的旗幟和盾麾，還有滿室令約翰皺眉的動物標本，貼近挑高的天花板。那些動物一定超過數百隻，不曉得花了幾世紀才收集獵得，至少看起來還算保養得宜。

約翰鎮定心神並檢視著遠方廳內，眾人坐在桌前，看起來似乎剛用完餐，大約有五十來名男女。其中一半似乎是年長而已綁定的男哨兵，其他是較為年輕而未結合的哨兵，男女皆有，座位離年長群也稍遠。

多數人都穿著自己哨兵塔的制服，但也有人穿著隸屬於不同哨兵隊伍的軍服。這裡顯然沒有任何嚮導在場，約翰也不訝異：這是個屬於alpha哨兵的夜晚。

大家都在聆聽某個人演講，演講者站在遠方門附近的講台上，約翰無法順利看清。以他們所在的穿堂並不能聽見演講內容，但約翰認得出費茲修那慷慨激昂的語調。演講結束時，年長的alpha們都鼓掌叫好，但年輕人僅僅禮貌性地拍手，甚至根本沒動。看來似乎有點意見不一致。

約翰探測了一下現場氣氛，發現在這一片和諧之中存有憤怒與可觀的挫折感，這點很有意思，不曉得是什麼造成這樣的狀況。

其中一名守衛似乎收到了什麼暗號在背後推了約翰一把。他差點因為失去平衡而跌倒，但立刻穩住身體，代價是扭到了肩膀。顯然有人刻意要他在一幫人面前出糗，讓大夥兒第一眼就看到這個嚮導被跌跌撞撞地推搡。約翰咬著牙，忍受這份屈辱，頭抬得高高的。

隨著腳步向前邁進，首席哨兵的話語逐漸清晰了起來：「…因此，你們大可放心，我認為你們應該享有這個機會，好好審視這名未來幾天諸位將要競爭的omega嚮導。如各位所見，他看起來好的很，和你們所擔憂的恰恰相反。」 費茲修的聲音充滿虛情假意的誠懇，有種過份的開心。約翰被拽到跟前，首相正對著他一臉皮笑肉不笑。

「你來了啊，約翰。各位，這就是約翰．華生，超過二十年後首位出現在這裡的omega嚮導。」

眾人的回應很不熱烈，費茲修又對大家扯出一個假笑，伸出右手抓住約翰後頸，就像先前那樣。約翰想都沒想便俯低身子想躲過，費茲修失了準頭，手指深深掐進約翰的傷肩。軍醫沒能掩住慘叫，尖銳劇痛讓他使勁想拉開距離。身邊兩名守衛得緊抓著胳膊才沒讓他倒下。

所有年輕的哨兵們都瞬間站了起來，揚聲指責費茲修的行為。約翰想站直身子，儘管肩膀抽痛不已。哨兵首相恰巧抓住了槍傷，那兒早就瘀腫得很厲害了，他現在痛得眼冒金星。

當約翰好不容易站上講台，試著找回注意力，他看見台下有一半的人都站起身斥責哨兵首席。隨著呵斥愈演愈烈，約翰身邊的守衛轉而圍住保護費茲修，沒有人再對他保有注意力。

他在講台上後退到牆邊，身旁有一落椅子，一邊聽著其他哨兵抗議他所遭受的對待，一邊開始偷偷給自己解開手銬。他對大夥兒的責備還是感到暖心的。

一個年輕女子對費茲修大喊：「你怎麼能這樣對待他？你這是哪門子哨兵啊！」

「現在這種世道，我們應該追求嚮導、不是追捕嚮導！為什麼不能像以前一樣，舉辦相親舞會，而不是這種比武大賽？你處理嚮導的想法簡直就是野蠻行為，而聯賽的概念也是老掉牙。照你這種對待犯人的方式，以後大家都別想跟嚮導結合了。」

各種反對聲浪交織在一起，費茲修又試著大吼著蓋過他們，沒有人聽得清誰說了啥。約翰只聽出老一派的哨兵多半都站在費茲修那方。

他幾乎完全掙脫手銬了，也開始漸漸往門邊移動，此時一名穿著軍服的哨兵吼贏了，大夥兒終於安靜下來聽他發言。

「我首先反對倫敦塔在國會中支持的新立法案，也不樂見有任何嚮導被迫和我配對。我終究是希望嚮導真心願意以嚮導為志業的。我無法想像在新法通過後會和一個嚮導結合，而他卻因此家庭破碎。這和奴役制度有什麼兩樣！」 所有年輕哨兵發出贊同的聲音，音量壓制了年長派，其中有幾名看起來頗慚愧。可見也不是每個年長的哨兵都支持新法。

一名較年長的哨兵也出聲，「這是傳統。我們施予、嚮導承受的傳統。這是一以貫之的，你們應該要有點尊崇之心！」 年輕的軍官持反對意見。

「不需要演變成這種地步。嚮導應該和哨兵平起平坐，不需要被排除在我們的任務之外。他們理當享有追求理想和受教育的權利，而非無知地活在我們的陰影之下。這既不正確也不應該！看在神的份上，現在可是二十一世紀啊！」 此言再度獲得年輕alpha們的全面支持，但年長群有幾個哨兵卻嘲弄著。

一個留著髯鬚的哨兵說道：「嚮導天生就比較弱，也沒有哨兵聰慧！我們必須保護他們，因為他們不能保護我們，能做的任務也有限。而一個omega嚮導就更需要受到保護了！」

這軍人看向前者，譏諷地笑了，「就是你這種想法讓群眾覺得我們全是禽獸。」他指著約翰，後者幾乎快到達門口了，看起來還是被銬住的。

軍人續道：「我們這位omega嚮導是個醫生，曾經擔任過戰地外科醫生，更是RAMC（皇家陸軍軍醫隊）的上尉。就我所知，他手裡救過數百名勇敢的士兵。你們在他身上也沒有學到嗎？他看過的戰場和死亡、體驗過的真實戰鬥，比你們全數經歷相加都還要多！你們該跪下來感謝他為國奉獻、不是把他上手銬腳鐐當作囚犯！能與他結合會是我的光榮，但顯然他一點兒也不想待在這裡！」更多支持的聲音加入他，而他奮力喊出最後一句話。

「每個嚮導都有權選擇自己的哨兵！」

而這句又激起了年長派的不滿，現在沒人坐著了，大夥兒都直起身子扯嗓辯論著，費茲修也在對幾名年輕人大吼大叫，而約翰則聽見其中一名女子的聲音。

「你不覺得自己已經太過分了嗎，費茲修？如果你總這樣對待嚮導，那也怪不得克拉麗莎會跟你離婚了！」

顯而易見地，這是個非常敏感的話題，因為費茲修似乎瞬間失去理智，他直接衝向那名女哨兵，而後者也一副亟欲分出高下的態勢。約翰的所有守衛立刻拋下他上前擋人，醫生趁機更往門口移去。

不幸的是，alpha的費洛蒙濃度也因大家情緒高昂而變濃，約翰不由自主咯咯地笑了起來。有些蠢笨的alpha似乎想靠激素贏過他人，而約翰開始懷疑自己會吸取太多alpha激素而變得醉醺醺，因為這絕不是個適合發笑的場合，但看起來又很可笑。

所有哨兵都陷入忙亂，有的想控制住場面，其他人多半在互相叫囂。費茲修和女哨兵看似想打個你死我活，但後頭各有不少人要阻止他們互拼。守衛們都是beta，似乎不曉得該怎麼辦才好，他們離爭執中的alpha遠遠地，顯然被嚇壞了，而且還是沒人注意約翰。

軍醫驚異地看著費茲修被幾個年長哨兵拉住，他很愉快地注意到首席嘴唇被女哨兵打腫了，鼻子也在流血。所以費茲修的嚮導不是死了，而是和他分手了。他聽說哨兵與嚮導間的離婚幾乎是前所未聞的，因為這會危急嚮導的性命。

而約翰完全能理解為什麼那個克拉麗莎寧可冒險一死也要與這蠢材離婚。他顯然喜歡施虐於人，而且不管下個結合的對象是誰他都會繼續這麼做。就費茲修先前撂下的威脅，他打算參加聯賽贏得約翰，醫生抖掉那會與這個男人結合、為他懷孕的想法。

這種人生真的會比死還不如。

既然大家都分神在爭執，約翰繼續偷偷溜過守衛身邊，他們好像根本沒注意到他。約翰保持清淺的呼吸，倒退著走，離吼叫的哨兵和嚇僵的守衛越來越遠。

他已經退到了門口，正準備要繼續倒退出廳門，這時他的感應能力自動延伸出去，探測到在他身後有個人。約翰完全沒注意到會有人站在背後，他因為驚嚇而心跳加速，但從這人身上又測不出危險。

他迅速回頭抬眼望著對方，啞口無言。高佻修長的身材和其他哨兵守衛者並無二致，帶著頭盔面罩，顯然剛通過第二道門，貌似也很訝異會在這個地方看見約翰。男子伸手摘掉頭盔，深色鬈髮狂野奔放。

「夏洛克！」 約翰投進他的哨兵懷裡，被急促卻十分熱切地擁了一下。一股力量隨著夏洛克的撫觸湧進約翰心裡，偵探的氣息也似乎中和了其他哨兵費洛蒙的效應。

「我們時間不多了！得在他們發現你不見時先離開！」 夏洛克拉開通往長廳的門，把約翰拉出去。門沒有上鎖，他們急急衝向下一道門，卻不巧在此時撞見首席嚮導，道格拉斯。

首席嚮導站在長廊中央，雙臂交叉於胸前，顯然剛從廳裡某個房間走出來。他看著約翰，然後轉頭瞪著夏洛克，從頭到尾掃視了一遍，然後揚眉對約翰說道： 「那麼，我現在明白你為什麼這麼努力想保有自由了，這就是你的哨兵。你們倆的情緒特徵非常雷同，看來你們恐怕已經有什麼連結了吧？」他瞇眼，似乎神遊遠方了一會兒，然後以空靈的語氣說：「噢是的，你們在精神界結合了，那麼在現世也必定會結合。這註定好的，今生來世均如此。」

約翰驚訝地挑眉，「謝謝，我猜。」

道格拉斯又繼續說話，彷彿並沒有聽到約翰開口，看起來簡直像在恍惚狀態。

「當心這裡將有重大變化。一旦你們結合了，以alpha和omega、哨兵和嚮導的身份，我們將歡迎你們。你們都各有許多不足之處。」 接著他突然清醒了過來。  
「我心深處永遠會是你們的朋友。」他抬眼望著，而議事廳裡的吵鬧聲愈來愈大。

「你們得走了，我不會攔著你們的。」

夏洛克和約翰在道格拉斯退到一邊時傻眼了，兩人互望著，沒有多問，直接超越他，穿過廳堂跑進遠端的雙扇門。約翰還差點被兩名昏迷的哨兵守護者給絆倒，他轉頭望向夏洛克。

「約翰，幫幫我！」夏洛克從牆上扯下一把矛，硬卡進大門的把手間。

「裡面的人還有後門能走，但這樣能讓他們花點時間才明白這扇門被堵住了。」

約翰也扯下幾把劍和矛遞給夏洛克，而偵探繼續把這些都卡在兩扇門的把手中，直到再也塞不下為止。

吼叫和咒罵伴隨著撞門聲已經來到門口，讓約翰聯想起一齣很難笑的鬧劇。兩人又互看一眼，忍不住咯咯笑了出來。

夏洛克執起約翰的手握住，迅速跑向其中一個露台。兩人喘著氣登上去，夏洛克帶著他往左急轉彎，那兒有兩副空降配備，攀繩已經牢牢固定在露台的金屬欄杆上。

「今天晚上進來還算容易，我混在隨從裡，但因為貴賓都在場，安檢非常嚴格。既然我早來了，就搜了一圈他們的武器庫，然後就發現這個，我假設你知道這要怎麼用吧？」

「夏洛克，這真是個蠢問題。」約翰已經快把裝備穿妥了。他檢查了繩索的穩固程度，確定彼此都好好地被掛著，然後轉向夏洛克扯唇一笑。

「就等你了。」

夏洛克扭頭看看轉角，「他們已經跑出會議室，現在在長廳裡了。」接著他也拉開一個瘋狂的笑，起身越過欄杆抓住攀繩，約翰立刻照做。兩人互看一眼，朗笑著同時往下墜。

下降六樓的高度很刺激，但墜落十分安全，而他們幾秒內就到達地面上了。兩人又花了十五秒解開配備，接著穿越哨兵塔周圍的美麗草坪。

約翰迅速回頭瞥視，陽台上空無一人。抵達了標誌著塔方界線的石牆，兩人雙雙快速攀登，約翰肩膀雖然很疼，但他還能忍受。

翻牆後他們跳下人行道，盡量在石牆的陰影中前進，大約過了五個街區，兩人在一條巷口稍事休息並傾聽著。約翰雀躍不已，腎上腺素流過全身，不敢置信這麼簡單就能逃脫。這一切簡直不像現實，他必須確認背後真的沒有追兵。

「你有聽見什麼嗎，夏洛克？」他盡力豎起耳朵但心知這沒有用，夏洛克才是哨兵，能得到的信息更多。

「如果你能替我監視的話，我就能試著延伸我的知覺去確認。」夏洛克緩過氣來，回道。

約翰很快同意了，先是握著偵探的胳膊，接著向下滑牽起他的雙手。他輕輕緊握了一下並示意他開始。

夏洛克閉上雙眼，集中注意力。約翰知道他極少把知覺遠遠延伸出去。沒有嚮導的引導十分危險，而且他的能力已經十分卓越，平常不需要這麼做。在還沒真正結合前，這種行為一樣冒險，但約翰有信心能把夏洛克從任何神遊狀態帶回來。

畢竟他都成功過了。

約翰努力回憶著佛瑞斯特和亨德森的互動，靠得更近，頭抵在夏洛克胸前，用自己的嗓音、氣味和撫摸給夏洛克立足點。哨兵偵探放開交握的雙手擁住他，鼻子深埋進醫生的髮間。

再一次地，約翰讓自己的情緒滿滿地環繞在彼此周圍。他本能地讓自己沉入一個自己也沒有經歷過的狀態，低聲命令。

「專心發揮你的聽力，讓其他感覺全部消失。試著過濾出交通和夜晚的雜音…只聽塔裡傳來的人聲。告訴我，你聽見了什麼？」

夏洛克蹙眉，試著專心，他把約翰抱得更緊，呼吸變得綿長。

「我不…等一下。我聽到高樓層有人在吼叫。」他安靜了一會兒，又說，「他們不曉得你跑哪兒去了，認為你現在是一個人藏匿在塔裡。」

夏洛克停住，約翰不禁讚嘆著哨兵夏洛克的能力，可以探聽到這麼遠的隱密對話。

「他們下令要搜查高樓層和樓梯間。低樓層安檢部門也接到電話，詢問是否有人離開哨兵塔，但他們回報沒有動靜。還沒有人發現攀繩呢。」

夏洛克睜眼，得意地笑了。「可能要到早上才會有人發現，我想我們應該安全了。」

約翰忍不住回以得意的笑，緊緊回抱著夏洛克。「謝謝你趕來救我。當我聯絡不上你的時候，我還真擔心我們會錯過彼此。而且手機又沒電了，我無法再打給你。」

夏洛克也擁住他，親吻灑落在約翰的額際和臉頰上。

「我說過，絕不讓你被丟在那種地方。你是我的，就該由我來守護。」

約翰心裡有個部份強烈地呼應著這句宣示，他說道：「I'm yours. Only yours. 夏洛克，只有你才擁有我。」

夏洛克低吼著回應，把約翰抱得更緊了。

兩人就這樣靜靜站了一會兒才分開，他們注意到遠遠的哨兵塔正門處出現了探照燈光束，那是搜索隊。

「時間差不多了，走吧。」夏洛克嘆道。

 

TBC

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

持久力很低的我開始隨便意譯了Q▽Q這篇比較討厭的地方在於哨兵塔裡頭的空間配置，常常憑空模擬很久也不大確定那是不是原作姑娘心裡的藍圖，雖然不致影響閱讀，但還是希望大家盡量捉蟲～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this story! :D


	4. Chapter 4 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few hours after Sherlock and John escaped The Tower

又過了幾個街區，夏洛克便招到一輛計程車。他鑽進後座，一手攬住約翰肩膀將他摟近，並告訴司機目的地。

****

約翰聽到地址時很驚訝，「回家？他們難道沒有派人監視？」

****

「你一被抓到時就撤走了。他們人手不足，沒法子永無止境地跟監下去。況且我希望結合的時候是在我自己的領域裡。」

****

約翰卻沒這麼肯定，「但他們不會來清查嗎？畢竟法理上，依著那張拘捕令，塔方有權搜索我的行蹤，而且在公寓裡要找到人可花不了多少時間。」

****

「你說得有理。」夏洛克思考一陣，眼睛亮了。「我有個辦法，先回家打包吧。」

****

抵達貝克街後，兩人迅速進門上鎖。還沒走上樓梯，哈德森太太便從自家那樓聞聲而出，看見約翰時，她大喊著奔向他倆，緊緊抱住約翰。約翰回擁一下，親吻房東太太的臉頰並笑著。她也慈愛地輕拍約翰的臉。

「你這可憐的孩子，看看他們怎麼對待你！親愛的約翰，我還真擔心再也見不到你了。夏洛克發現你逃亡、他的手機還被用來誘捕你之後，他都要氣瘋了。夏洛克，你那個哥哥…」

****

偵探打斷她：「我知道，但哈德森太太，我們不能多聊。得先打包行李離開，我等等會跟你說要去哪裡，到了也會跟你報平安的。」

****

「好的好的，當然。有什麼我能幫忙呢？我有做砂鍋燉肉，重新加熱就能吃的，也許再泡點茶？」

夏洛克已經跑上樓，跟在後面的約翰轉身並確認時間，驚訝地發現才剛過午夜不久。

****

「那真是太好了，哈德森太太，我從昨天早上開始就沒吃什麼東西了。」

****

「我馬上端上去，你們儘管整理行李。」她立刻回到公寓內並關上門。

****

約翰三步併做兩步地進了公寓，正好看見夏洛克走出自己的房門，已經換下那套哨兵守護者的制服，穿回無懈可擊的西裝，像往常一樣。

****

「你想我還有時間沖澡嗎？我已經有幾天沒能好好洗個澡了。」

****

夏洛克看了看時間，點頭。

「應該不成問題，我會替你整理行李，這樣能節省時間。」

****

他們走到樓上，約翰換了衣物走向浴室，而夏洛克翻箱倒櫃地替他張羅打包。約翰神速沖澡完，順手整理了一包衛浴必備用品，在走回臥室時把它丟向夏洛克；後者接住放進行李箱，喀咑一聲闔上了蓋子。就算有看見約翰的傷處，他也很難得沒有出聲質詢。等到哈德森太太上樓時，約翰已經幾乎著裝完畢了。

****

「晚飯好了！快點下來，趁上路前吃些東西。」兩人一邊交談一邊下樓，夏洛克拎著行李箱，把它和自己的行李一塊兒擺在門邊。約翰忍不住懷疑夏洛克去加拿大的行李恐怕根本沒拆。

****

大夥兒享用了一頓哈德森太太準備的餐點，儘管倉促但不減美味。而且房東太太十分體貼，並未在這個時候提出一堆問題，夏洛克趁機打電話叫了計程車。

****

「我們大約還有十分鐘，現在該把行李搬下去了。」

****

「別擔心這些餐盤，親愛的，我等等處理吧。」

****

約翰找到了另一件可穿的舊外套，擁抱哈德森太太做為道別，兩人下樓等計程車到達。關上公寓大門時，約翰還在疑惑到底要去哪裡，夏洛克彷彿能看透他的心思般，開口道：「我們會開車到福克斯通火車站（Folkerstone），在那裡轉搭海底隧道的區間火車去法國的佳雷（Calais）。」

（譯註：Eurotunnel是以汽車而不以人數計費的雙層火車，把你連人帶車於英法間來回運送，單程35分鐘，搭Eurotunnel時只能坐在自己的汽車裡，對通勤族來說是一大福音。）

****

約翰很困惑，「等等，我們應該沒車啊？」

****

「我們有車。先前我讓安哲羅替我們找了一輛，停在市中心。」

****

約翰驚訝極了。夏洛克不但有車，還說車子是他們的。

****

「你何必這麼訝異？難道你不認為我們共組家庭之後，也該有一輛車嗎？現在時機正好，何況安哲羅說他會給我們優惠價呢。」

****

約翰倒吸一口氣。家庭？他們根本沒討論啊！他原本是希望將來有孩子，但夏洛克又是怎麼知道的？大概就像他知道其他事一樣吧——演繹法。約翰搖搖頭，回以哨兵偵探一個微笑。

****

計程車在市中心的停車場大門放他們下車。腎上腺素開始消退，約翰慢慢下了車，呻吟著伸展僵硬的四肢，讓自己逐漸放鬆。好不容易，這次是偵探拎著行李。

****

隨著偵探走進停車場裡，約翰感到他靠在自己身邊、源源不絕的溫暖氣息，但他也接收到對方擔心。確實知道夏洛克對他真正的感情為何，這種感覺還是很不可思議。在夏洛克深厚關懷的的陪伴中走著，約翰忍不住想揚起嘴角，儘管那讓傷口抽痛。他希望在真正結合之後，偵探也能感受到自己對他的深情。

****

他聽說過伴侶間可以互相感知對方的喜怒哀樂與痛苦，有時他忍不住要猜想這到底是好是壞。如果他能以此來應付夏洛克的陰鬱，那他會一輩子感激涕零的。儘管是在夜半之時，停車場還是一片繁忙的景象。

****

此時腎上腺素又毫無預警地刷過全身，約翰再度變得十分不安，不由自主地要探測著每個他認為似乎有敵意的人。雖然大家看起來表裡如一，但他並沒有因此安心些。約翰心跳急促、呼吸困難，他知道自己快要恐慌症發作了。

****

突然間，夏洛克領著他走向一處陰暗的角落並放下行李。他轉身面對約翰，表情擔憂，雙手輕捧著軍醫的臉審視，接著，一隻手指溫柔地滑過約翰傷唇、再撫摸著他的臉。約翰望著那擔心關懷的表情，望著那優雅的指尖在各式各樣的傷口上舒心地描繪著，漸漸不再那麼緊張了。他闔上眼，感覺那份溫柔的撫觸，輕輕顫抖著。

****

恐慌感遞減，被呵護、知道有人在乎你經歷了什麼，那是多美妙的感覺。何況數天來哨兵塔緊追在後的驚懼感早就讓約翰疲憊萬分，他只想要安全無虞地和夏洛克待在一起，不受任何打擾。約翰雙手鼓勵地放在夏洛克的臀部，抬起臉，眼睛還是閉著。他覺得自己好像是被謹慎對待的上好瓷器，因為偵探正溫柔而小心地輕吻他的額頭。

然後雙眼。

然後唇。

****

被溫暖和舒適感包裹住，讓約翰完全放鬆下來。這麼多年後，他第一次感覺到自己終於回家了。

****

夏洛克抱著他，臉埋在髮間，嗅聞著軍醫的氣息。約翰則枕在夏洛克肩上，雙手環住細瘦的腰，兩人都需要在再度逃亡前享受這一刻寧靜。偵探收緊了擁抱，而醫生也不在乎這是否會弄疼已經淤痕遍布的自己。他願意盡可能地沐浴在夏洛克散發出的情意與安全感中。

****

夏洛克吻著約翰的額側，在耳邊悄聲說：「這裡沒有人會傷害我們。別擔心，我會照顧你的。放鬆點，你現在不需要提高警覺。我知道你很害怕。」

****

約翰拉開距離，驚訝地看著對方，「你能知道我的感覺？夏洛克，這真是不可思議！」

****

「對，我知道。」夏洛克看起來有一絲疑惑，「約翰，我知道這聽起來很奇怪，但我真的能感覺到你很恐慌—不是靠推測—我能 _感覺_ 到它。」

他也很驚愕，低頭看著約翰道：「我怎麼辦到的？這不是已經綁定的伴侶才能嗎？咱們還沒有結合啊，我不懂。」

****

約翰點頭，「我想我知道為什麼。我在你去加拿大之前就一直能接收到你的情緒，所以我想，先前在橋上你進入神遊狀態，而我去精神世界裡引導你出來這件事，一定讓我們建立了什麼很穩固的連結。雖然並不全面，但也很接近結合了。」

****

約翰不太想坦白，但決定這件事還是很重要：「我不希望你會錯意，但當你離開我去加拿大的時候，我還以為我的心要被扯出來了。」

****

夏洛克看起來也好不到哪兒去，但他雙頰緋紅，「我…我的感覺和你相同。那次…很可怕…離你這麼遠。但那次分離也讓我理解到你的重要性。我知道這聽起來實在很荒謬，但那是真的。」

****

約翰忍不住對著他的alpha哨兵笑了，然後溫柔地回擁對方。「我屬於你，永遠都是。我絕不會離開你身邊，除非你要我這麼做。」

****

夏洛克也在這個擁抱中放鬆下來，「那不會發生的。謝謝你，你好像永遠知道我真正需要什麼。」

****

他們分開來，往電梯走去。兩人靠得很近，行進間肩膀親密碰觸在一起，約翰覺得這樣的距離很舒服。他們抵達停車場正中央，並等著電梯。一個穿著體面的alpha也在等電梯，他聞到空氣中略有異常，轉身看見約翰，便展開一個友善的笑。約翰點頭答禮，但夏洛克幾乎是低吼著閃身擋在陌生男子與約翰中間。

****

「我道歉，Alpha，我並無惡意。這個omega是屬於你的。」男子視線低垂並退開，準備捨電梯而走樓梯。約翰挑眉看著表情嚴厲而強硬的夏洛克。

****

「約翰，如果這還得解釋的話，那我會對你非常失望。」

****

約翰只是搖著頭偷笑出聲。

****

電梯載他們抵達最底層，約翰看著四周，這層停放的車輛很少，而夏洛克逕直走向遠處角落那台漂亮的賓士轎車。高雅而美麗的黑色烤漆，加上做了遮光處理的窗戶，這輛車讓約翰聯想到夏洛克。他連忙跟上偵探的腳步。

****

「這就是安哲羅幫你找到的車？天啊，這可是S級的！少說要花上七萬英鎊啊！」（S-class在賓士轎車車款中算豪華上乘等級，線條圓滑帶有運動年輕的風格，台幣約五百到七百五十萬）

****

「大概將近八萬英鎊，但我們可以等等再來討論。」夏洛克按下按鍵，免用鑰匙的車門『嗶』一聲解了鎖，並在後車廂放了行李。

****

「等一會兒，約翰，在上路前，我需要你用這個。」夏洛克打開自己的行李，拿給約翰一瓶東西。

「 _ **真我Beta古龍水**_ ？你怎麼有這種玩意兒？」

****

夏洛克一手攬著腰拉攏約翰，在他耳邊低語道：「有時候我為了查案子會用它掩蓋我的alpha氣味。而我現在要你用，約翰，是因為你現在聞起來就像個歡迎人上的、沒有綁定的omega。我們要去的火車站十分繁忙，所以拜託你現在就擦它。」

****

隨著耳畔偵探低沉而敗德的引誘聲線，約翰忍不住倒吸口氣，震顫從背脊直竄而上，性慾的熱潮隨之湧現。對夏洛克這樣前所未有的殘忍用詞和佔有慾而衍生的反應令他莫名尷尬起來，於是他迅速在身上撒了好些古龍水，把男香瓶放進口袋裡。

****

夏洛克吸氣，顯得放心了點，「我不希望你招來注意力，那讓我很不安心。」

****

約翰想起方才在電梯遇見的那名alpha，「好主意。我現在沒有服藥，還不習慣自己原來的omega氣息，我也不曉得味道會越來越明顯。謝了。」但偵探沒有回答，忙著鑽進車中發動引擎。

****

約翰則滑進副駕駛座扣上安全帶，手撫過黑色皮質座套，口鼻間充斥新車的氣味。這一切都太美妙了，他滿心好奇地想知道夏洛克怎麼可能負擔得起這種高級車。莫非是贓車？

****

「安哲羅以前是大盜，但他不是偷車賊。」室友捉狹地講，約翰笑了，顯然夏洛克再度看透他的心思。「我動用了信託基金裡的一小部份，你大可放心。」

****

約翰又吃了一驚。夏洛克到底多有錢？「噢，一 _ **小**_ 部份。從你的信託基金裡。我還以為你不…」

****

夏洛克打斷他，「晚點再說，約翰。」

****

車子像滑行般幾乎無聲地駛出停車場，約翰不認為自己曾經搭乘過奢華高尚的交通工具。家境中等的他根本沒想過會接觸任何頂級品，更何況是坐在那裡頭，他覺得自己會極度享受這個。可惜一離開市區後，車子放開速限奔馳著，約翰立刻就睡著了，還一路睡到福克斯通才醒來。

****

大約兩小時後偵探停住車子，醫生驚醒，並慢慢下了車。不良姿勢讓他睡得全身硬梆梆的，最痛的地方是頸子，不過他沒打算抱怨。因為事情有可能變得更糟。

****

他可能現下還被囚禁在哨兵塔裡、等著那生不如死的命運宣判。這樣說也許太聳動了些，但是要被關在塔裡下半輩子都不能出塔，對他這種人來說真的跟死了沒兩樣，搞不好他連一個月都撐不下去，能重獲自由並在自己選擇得人生道路上前進真是太好了。

****

約翰現在覺得很開心，高興得幾乎要咯咯笑起來。夏洛克走向他，也笑道：「哦，你看起來挺高興的，我們要去買票過海關了，準備好了嗎？」

他們走向火車站，輕易地融入人群中，雖然是深夜但車站還是充滿人潮。

****

「太棒了，我是很開心沒錯。和你無拘無束地在一起，而且我餓壞了，雖然我也想真正梳洗一番。」

****

「好主意，過來這兒。」夏洛克把兩人帶往男廁，說實話，設備真的還不錯。約翰洗了把臉，抬頭看看鏡中，被費茲修反手摑臉的瘀傷逐漸浮現，還有漂亮烏青的眼圈。再扣掉磕碰的傷痕，他其實還能見人。

****

接著他們前往海關，順利便出了閘門。約翰的護照和其他重要文件被夏洛克巧妙地藏在公寓中，所以沒有被哨兵塔搜到。在火車開動前還有一些時間，兩人決定喝點咖啡。現在這個時間只有Bar08還在營業，異常熱鬧的生意讓他們必須等候入座。

****

「我去拿車票，你幫忙找個位子吧。」夏洛克排入領票的人龍，約翰則走向餐廳。

一時間都是客滿狀態，於是他站在電話亭旁等著，是個離站內繁忙區域稍微偏僻的位置，但依然在餐廳的視野範圍內。重要的是，同時也能讓他注意夏洛克的狀況。

****

約翰感到有些不自在，兩人現在分頭行動使他略為緊張，為了放鬆心情，他開始想著這段旅程接下來會發生什麼事。夏洛克到底要帶他去法國哪裡？他有親戚在法國嗎？他們能暫住多久呢？約翰始終要回來工作的，如果他還保有那份工作的話——在辦公室和那兩個守護者起衝突時，他並沒有考慮過會有什麼不良影響。

****

還有，夏洛克手頭也有幾個調查中的案子，更別說這個肢解腳掌的。哪些有急迫性？莫莉應該還沒完成解剖，如果他們一週內就回英國的話，夏洛克可以到時再繼續趕進度。其他案子大概能等等。

****

不過兩人最應該討論的，應該是他們要怎麼結合、這又會如何影響他和家族的關係。約翰實在不願去想自己也許要為福家和夏洛克決裂負責任，儘管麥考夫說過他們父母的要求，約翰相信夏洛克絕無可能答應放棄從事諮詢哨兵偵探的工作，而跑去當個公務員。那會毀了夏洛克，如同被關進塔裡和陌生人結合會毀了約翰一樣。

****

他一邊隨意地用感知力掃描群眾，一邊想著最近這幾天的經歷。他懷疑哈莉或老媽是否能從新聞中的影片辨認出他。也許他該打電話，或別打。等到他和夏洛克決定好接下來該怎麼辦之後再說。

****

突然間，約翰的感應能力調整成高度警戒狀態。車站裡有問題！他立刻隱身在電話亭之間偷看，但他實在沒發現異狀，於是他把目光調向正在排隊的夏洛克。偵探在隊伍中，已經轉過身來，擔心地看著他，顯然也接收到他的警戒心。約翰暗暗對夏洛克比手畫腳，要他按兵不動，因為他心裡頭有了計較，想嘗試看看。

****

以前佛瑞斯特曾經教過怎麼使用感應能力隱藏自己的存在，甚至可以給追兵引錯方向。約翰以前沒有運用的機會，因為那需要事先計畫和高度集中注意力。

****

就在約翰持續觀察之時，兩名守護者走進了火車站，也一副提高戒備的樣子，用上了五感，無疑是在找他。現在不是高峰時間，不過車站裡的旅客還是頗多，讓哨兵分神是對約翰有利的現象。

兩人開始搜索，但沒有分頭進行，反而待在一塊兒。約翰其實很訝異只有兩人來此處找他，但也許哨兵塔要搜查的範圍太廣、人力分散了。哨兵首先去了售票處，硬擠到最前頭，引起了隊伍憤愾地喃喃抱怨。他們遞給每個售票員照片後便開始搜查車站內。

****

當他們往餐廳走去時，約翰開始以佛瑞斯特指導過的方式，將感覺投射出去。他看過她在沙漠這樣投射，那時他們不巧碰上敵方巡邏兵卻沒有掩護的設備。她有講解步驟，但約翰自己沒有親身試過。於是他閉上眼，開始想像一個自己不在場的環境。一旦這個影像在他腦裡顯形固定後，他便睜開雙眼鎖定哨兵的位置。天啊，他真希望這有用。他可以擊倒這兩人，但接下來的逃跑和藏匿就會非常困難了。

****

夏洛克已經領完了票，自己在餐廳裡找了張桌子坐下，完全不注意約翰的行動，也沒瞧正在點東西的兩個哨兵。那兩人以一種規律的速度清查著各區，逐漸移往約翰藏匿的地方。而約翰努力專注在自己設想出來的景象中，然後盡可能地加強防護。

****

這比自己以為的要困難多了。

佛瑞斯特說過這樣做讓她耗盡元氣，但由於約翰是生手，他比較擔心在守護者搜完這區之前他就先敗露行蹤。於是他閉上眼讓自己更專心，不過這麼一做，看不見守護者的所在位置，反而增加了緊張感。

****

約翰只好再把眼睛睜開，當他看見對方離他只有十呎遠的時候差點沒歇斯底里。焦慮感一飛沖天，冷汗涔涔，前額和背上一片溼濡。精力像被吸進黑洞一樣流失，而他完全緩不過氣來。佛瑞斯特為什麼可以一次就支持超過一小時呢？能透過訓練增強嗎？

****

她說過約翰比她厲害得多，所以他應該能辦到才是。然後他才遲鈍地領悟到，佛瑞斯特也說過，這個技巧只有在和綁定的哨兵相距不遠時才能用，因為她可以從伴侶那兒借點能量。或說，兩人間的連結像電池，如果一方精力耗竭了，另一方的精力可以遞補。他竟然忘記這點！約翰懊惱地低聲抱怨自己。

****

於是他不加思索地向夏洛克送出了一絲情緒，希望兩人能連接上，夏洛克可以幫他強化自己正在逐漸流逝的力氣。

****

約翰在很怪異的暈眩感中看著夏洛克猛然坐直，好像被什麼尖銳的東西戳到一樣。能量開始流進約翰體內，他覺得自己是個餓壞的人被賜予了食物。萬分感激地，約翰傳遞出他的感謝和愛意，然後看見他的哨兵不自在地臉紅了，而約翰沉浸在這難得一見的可愛景象中。

****

就在這時，兩名守護者已經到了電話亭這區，約翰的注意力倏然回籠，不過他們真的沒看見他。這方法有效！兩人經過約翰身邊，連一瞥都沒有，雖然其中一個停下腳步嗅聞著空氣。這名守護者回身皺眉，疑惑地望著約翰站立的位置。他又上前幾步，然後再聞一次。

****

約翰試著保持冷靜，閉上眼，再度強化自己心裡的假想圖，然後再加上想消除氣味的想法。不管如何，似乎是逃過一劫了，因為他聽到守護者逐漸離去的腳步聲。約翰睜開眼，正好看見他們走回了餐廳。

****

他持續著那個假想的投射，直到守護者完全離開車站為止，然後才喘了口氣，放下所有戒備。挪動不聽使喚的顫抖雙腿走到夏洛克身邊癱坐在椅子上，後者顯得很焦慮。「約翰，你還好嗎？我剛才能感受到你有多害怕。」

他說出這句的同時臉上飄過一絲奇異感，明確說出這些情感關心還是讓他感到很不自在。

****

約翰點著頭抹抹臉，放鬆地呼出口氣。「他們還在嗎？」

****

夏洛克看起來依舊擔憂，但他抬頭仔細聽著，「他們在清查月台。我想等等就會走了，他們在討論其他要找的地方，還有人手是多麼不足。」

****

約翰趴在桌上好一會兒，然後深呼吸道：「Shit, 剛剛可驚險了。幸好我們已經通關，不過他們現在有我的照片。」他抬頭，看見夏洛克敬畏地望著他。

****

「你剛做了什麼？他們直接走過你身邊卻沒看到你的人。真了不起！」現在換約翰臉紅著接受讚美。

****

「朋友教我的，不過我還得向你借點力氣，對不起我沒能先徵詢你的同意。」

****

夏洛克瞠目吃驚道：「原來那是這麼回事。那種感覺很奇怪，我覺得力量被吸走了，一開始還在擔心，然後就感覺到你的存在。現在知道是因為這個，我反倒慶幸有幫到你。」

他換上了思考的表情，「如果我們在查案的時候被發現，你想你能同時掩護兩個人嗎？」

****

約翰哼聲，「你是指我們在破門而入的時候？」

夏洛克點頭，被逗樂地呵笑著。

醫生思考了一會兒，「也許練習之後可以辦到。佛瑞斯特就能把整個小隊都藏起來，有時甚至長達一小時。不過這真的讓她和她的哨兵筋疲力竭就是了。」

****

「佛瑞斯特？我沒有聽你提起過她。是你隊上的嚮導？」

****

約翰有點不好意思。他其實並不該討論，但夏洛克已經算是他的alpha和哨兵了，現在還想避談這些沒有意義。更何況《政府保密條款》特別把哨兵嚮導間的交流列為例外。

「對，她是我隊長的嚮導，也教了我所有關於嚮導的事情。我必須老實說，夏洛克，其實我並不曉得到底該怎麼發揮嚮導的能力，從以前到現在我也只跟一個嚮導相處過，而她也沒有受過正規訓練。」

****

「這可以晚點再來討論，我覺得你到目前為止憑著感覺行事，結果還不壞，」他對約翰微微一笑，「所以我認為之後也不會有問題的。更何況要由別人來當我的嚮導，這我也難以想像。」

****

他充滿感情地看著約翰，「你知道嗎，你永遠都能令我驚奇，我不認為我有一天能夠徹底讀懂你。」

****

「我相信這是好事。」約翰評論道，就在此時食物上了桌，還有一大杯茶，他感激地深吸一口香氣。

****

「的確是好事。」夏洛克對他咧嘴一笑，喝著自己的茶。

****

經歷了剛才的搜索，約翰現在真的累壞了，一整天的壓力、非比尋常的體力運動、未曾規律進食，加上使用感應能力，讓他更加疲憊。快要進入發情期的身體也消耗了許多精力，貝克街微量的餐點並不足夠，現在約翰急需再度補充能量。因此夏洛克點了大份量的英式早餐，約翰滿懷感激地開吃起來。

****

大快朵頤結束的他往後靠，饜足地嘆了一口氣。現在如果能睡上個兩週那就完美了。夏洛克似乎讀懂他的願望而笑出聲。

****

「我們很快就有充足的時間好好休息了。再過幾個小時，我們就能抵達一個安全的地方。」

****

「願意告訴我目的地嗎？雖然說我並不特別介意被蒙在鼓裡，只要能跟你一起行動就好了。」

****

聽見這番話，夏洛克看起來除了喜悅之外，似乎還有些不好意思。

****

「我們要去我祖母的房子，就在吉佛尼(Giverny)郊外。我已經打電話照會過了，她會把訪客小屋準備好。」

****

訪客小屋？這棟房子究竟有多大？約翰不想臆測，但據他所知的福爾摩斯家族來看，這祖屋應該佔地寬廣。「那不是靠近莫內之家嗎？」約翰欣賞印象派的藝術家，最近才剛讀到莫內花園的報導，還希望著有一天能去當地觀光遊覽。

****

夏洛克臉也亮了起來，「沒錯，而且就在附近，我的祖母是個畫家，她很喜歡那裡。」

約翰顯得很嚮往，這解釋了夏洛克某方面熱情而充滿藝術感的性格，醫生非常期待與他的祖母見面。

****

「她是你父系還是母系的祖母？」約翰希望她也是個福爾摩斯，雖然未曾見過夏洛克的母親，但依她對待夏洛克的態度，他肯定他們處不來。夏洛克談起祖母時有種溫暖深厚的喜愛，約翰覺得自己也會喜歡她。

****

「她是我父親的母親，娘家姓斐內（Vernet）。」

約翰並不認識這個姓氏，夏洛克解釋道：「斐內家族從十七世紀起就出了不少畫家，我祖母也非常有天份。」約翰可不驚訝夏洛克的家族裡有源遠流長的天才和藝術基因。

****

把車開進火車裡上路前還有點時間可供消磨，夏洛克向書報攤買了幾份報紙，坐在旁邊的椅子上看了起來；約翰則去看餐廳裡供客人使用的電視，被一個新聞片段吸引住，他稍微調高了電視音量，而餐廳繁忙依舊，沒有人注意他。於是他定定站著聽主播開始播報最新消息。

****

「繼續本台晚間稍早的追蹤，倫敦哨兵塔數十年來首次展開了 _ **追捕行動**_ 所抓到的不知名人士，現在似乎失蹤了。自從昨天近午時被抓進塔後，儘管各界與次級地方政府呼籲，該名人士還是行蹤成謎。今日深夜時，守護者開始在倫敦塔附近進行搜索，也出入各地火車與公車站、甚至重要機場，推測可能就是在尋找此人。

****

「目前本案有不少揣測，但真相不得而知，已經確定的是該名男子被倫敦Alpha首席哨兵—柯林．費茲修—所傷，傷勢未明。塔方未做出任何評論，然而政府方面的質疑聲浪已經逐漸強硬。」

****

播報員似乎很興奮能夠報導這則消息。有意思。

****

畫面切換到戶外遠距離拍攝的鏡頭，那正是約翰前一晚藏匿的建築。他還記得在被守衛架出去的時候，左方正是媒體的轉播車。螢幕轉至記者身上，被晚間的冷空氣凍得雙頰微紅。

****

「倫敦哨兵塔拒絕評論今天早上發生的事件。許多目擊者都描述這是一樁極為糟糕、令人震驚的虐待，塔方也接到無數電話，要求公佈該名男子是否安然無恙、並讓哨兵首相為其可怖的行為負責。請注意影片的暴力也許對某些觀眾過於激烈。」

****

畫面中約翰已經走出了房子，並被迫雙膝落地，幸好媒體離得很遠，他並不會被認出來。相較於身邊的守衛們，他看上去果然十分弱小無依，以至於接下來他對費茲修無用的攻擊看起來反而更像是勇敢的挑釁，而非刻意為之的演戲。

****

隨後的殘忍報復其實就是個驚人的過度反應，尤其約翰先前的攻擊又稱不上成功。圍觀眾人不敢置信的抽息聲和憤怒的表情也讓這個插曲看起來更糟，約翰覺得想吐，看著自己被打耳光後拖走並不是種享受，因為他當時是脫逃失利、求助無門的狀態。

****

記者回到畫面中，「倫敦市長、工黨與自由民主黨的代表，還有為數不少的保守黨代表都發表了聲明，譴責今天這個行為。他們要求對近來的事件哨兵塔必須提出明確的交待，甚至有人希望Alpha首相費茲修請辭下台。」

****

約翰想理清頭緒，看見方才的重播令他不太舒服，也有些擔心。不期然地，他卻感到夏洛克躊躇的情緒試探，原來哨兵發現他的痛苦而試圖主動安撫。約翰激動得哽著喉嚨，愛意與感謝讓他說不出話。夏洛克走近，雙臂收攏擁著約翰，臉埋進他的頭髮。醫生則在這片溫暖中放鬆下來，把偵探用喜愛與感謝細細裹住。

****

一個陌生的講話聲在他倆身邊響起，原來是剛好看到新聞結尾的侍應生。他搖著頭，一臉不屑與憤怒，「這哨兵塔真是下流，對那可憐的傢伙做出這種事！他既然不想和塔方有交集，他們就不該硬要追捕到他。如果他們真的很希望這號人物加入他們，卻是以這種方式要人，會有人想當塔方嚮導才有鬼哩！

****

看著吧，他們這樣做會有報應的。也許這事兒上他們能凌駕法律，但應付輿論他們可不能置身事外。這個故事已經傳遍全國，現在大夥兒對那傢伙受的待遇可氣了。網路上甚至還有請願信連署，反對那樁新法案—你們知道吧？那個正在投票、幾個月之後就要強制檢驗的新法？大家本來都以為這會毫無異議被通過，現在情況不同了。如果你們還沒看過那份請願書，應該趕緊上網瞧瞧然後簽名，越多人參與哨兵塔就越沒機會去拆散家庭了。」

****

兩人望著這年輕男子熱切地講完後離開繼續幹活兒，接著互相看看，眉毛挑高。

「好吧，這倒是意料之外。」最後約翰說。

****

「你已經引起轟動了，也許這會帶來一些好的發展，畢竟眾怒會讓議員重新考慮，是否他們應該繼續支持哨兵塔剝奪嚮導和omega族群權益。」

****

「你有在關心政治？我還以為你覺得那很無聊。」

夏洛克又把他抱緊。「平常是很無聊，但當我知道這會影響到你的時候，我就開始留意了。我擔心他們會帶走你，這就是為什麼我出國時決定告訴你我的感覺。對不起，我搞得一塌糊塗。」

****

「什麼？你知道？知道我是嚮導？」約翰目瞪口呆。

****

夏洛克嘆息，「約翰，打從認識你那一刻起我就懷疑你是個嚮導。」

****

醫生不敢相信地眨眼。

****

「史坦福介紹我們那天，你不是借我你的手機嗎？這對我來說就夠清楚了：你是個敏感度很高的人。或許你會很吃驚，但我並不會立刻喜愛別人，他們也不喜歡我。但我就立刻覺得待在你附近很舒適，所以才主動吸引你(courted 一般來說是追求的意思)搬進來共租。」

****

約翰驚異地揚眉，回憶起實驗室那個俏皮的眨眼動作，那還真的有效。他當下的確覺得夏洛克挺可愛的，雖然人有點怪。

****

「你對我極度有保護欲的舉動，代表你可能是個很強大的嚮導，這是另一個線索；後來，我們又花了更多時間相處，我能察覺出你真正的omega味道被掩在beta偽裝的氣息下，而找到你藏在小邊桌裡的抑制劑又證明了我的觀察。」

****

約翰惱火地翻了個白眼，不過夏洛克對私密界限毫不關心，所以他也不該太訝異對方會這麼做。

****

「但是，直到最近我才終於確認你真的是嚮導。在我檢驗那些腳掌的時候，你往我靠近，而我決定延伸我的感官，不費力氣、也不用擔心陷入神遊就能得到這麼多資訊的感覺，實在令我難以置信。所以後來我決定進行個實驗，在橋上真正進入神遊狀態，不過這實驗計畫得並不完善。」夏洛克語帶挖苦。

****

「你說什麼？實驗是什麼意思？」約翰覺得自己應該生氣才對，不過他目前更感到迷惑。

****

夏洛克嘆氣，不情願道：「我早就知道自己情緒不穩。家裡一直逼迫我離開你、去和他們選擇的對象結合，這個壓力…簡單說起來是很令人不開心。我不該做這個測試，但我還是想試試看，不在你身邊而在橋上延伸感官會怎麼樣，結果我就神遊了。我不曉得自己怎麼會跑到馬路中央，還有，對，我也知道我可能會害我自己沒命的。」

他截斷約翰想評論的意圖，「對不起讓你承受這些，但那的確證明了我對你身份的猜測。」

****

「你也替麥考夫和哨兵塔證明我是誰了。」約翰不悅地抿著雙唇。

夏洛克頷首道：「沒錯，所以我也欠你一個道歉。我從沒有要傷害你或害你陷入險境的意思。我也從沒料到會發生這些意外、或是麥考夫會如此卑鄙行事。」

****

「一個晚上就道歉了三次！我想這算得上某種新紀錄了。」約翰對著夏洛克的蹙眉微笑道：「好了，既然現在一切都解決得差不多，那就算了，夏洛克。現在能在一塊兒就夠令我開心了。」夏洛克又點點頭。

****

約翰還是覺得有點荒謬，搖著頭對他說：「所以你從頭到尾知情，但卻沒講半個字。」

****

「我想等你開口跟我談。顯然你小心得不願暴露自己，我也不希望你在我身邊卻很不自在。更不希望你離開我。」夏洛克看起來有點不太確定，而約翰心軟了。

****

他用力抱住哨兵，抬頭微笑看著對方，「我根本不敢告訴你任何事。其實我非常為你著迷，但卻不知道你是怎麼想的，直到我們在精神世界相見才確定。後來我就能實質感覺到你的感受了。」

****

「我也很害怕你的反應，因為那對我很重要，而當時我不知道你的想法。」

****

「所以我們算是兩個蠢蛋。」

****

夏洛克微笑。「這，每個人總有愚笨的時候。這個地方不適合我們的談話內容，我們去開車吧。現在差不多該上火車了，如果你願意，我們在路上能多聊一點。」

********  
  


第五章待續


	5. 第五章

登上火車和去佳雷的旅程根本花不了多少時間，考慮到之前那驚心動魄的逃亡，這幾乎有種虎頭蛇尾的不協調感。兩人坐在車裡，但都疲憊地沒有交談，而約翰受多處瘀傷之苦在後座躺平著休息。  
  
終於安全了，這真是令人難以置信，約翰一旦踏上法國土地就真正自由，哨兵塔即使知道地點也無法帶走他。這些想法讓約翰沉進療癒般的熟睡，甚至連什麼時候到了佳雷、什麼時候開始前往吉佛尼都毫無概念。  
  
他愉快地從美夢中逐漸醒來，一瞬間還搞不清自己身在何方，但很快就想起來，感覺比實際上要更晚些但外頭還是漆黑一片。約翰緩慢坐起身，屁股痛得要命，看了看時間自己也睡了三小時，但有了睡眠之後他自覺更有人樣了。他一面打哈欠一面往前傾，雙臂環住前方座椅，透過擋風玻璃看著窗外。  
  
「早，睡美人。覺得好多了？」夏洛克的聲音聽起來有些戲謔。  
  
「是啊，我還真覺得好多了，謝謝你。我們現在在哪？」昏暗的天色讓他難以辨認，約翰心裡試著計算三個小時能讓他們開多遠。  
  
「我們再十分鐘左右會到祖母家。所以你醒來得剛好，我們等等就能放行李跟梳洗了。早餐時間一般是八點，但她打算請我們過去吃早午餐，因此如果你想多睡一會兒也行。」  
  
聽起來很不錯，約翰還是覺得十分疲倦。  
  
安全無虞和開始新生活第一階段的興奮感讓他覺得暈頭轉向，想大笑出聲，但又怕這樣可能會超出控制而嚇到夏洛。等一切都安頓好之後，他們會好好解決兩人之間的問題吧。他們有這個時間，而他也滿足於此。  
  
夏洛克終於在狹窄的鄉間小路上轉彎開上一條長而彎曲的私人道路，約翰能透過車頭燈看見緩慢被照亮的隱約風景。最後車子駛近一間大宅，如同約翰所想像的巨大宅邸。但夏洛克沒有開向主宅，而是撿了側道繞往屋後，停在一間小屋前，住宅沐浴在刺眼的光線中，看起來像是童書裡才會出現的東西，連薑餅都會有。  
  
約翰走下車，震懾於所看見的景象，而夏洛克翻了眼珠，在約翰尚未開口前補充道：「祖父對建築有奇妙的嗜好，我們就此打住吧？」接著打開後車廂拿出兩人的行李。  
  
約翰想幫忙，但夏洛克沒讓開，尖酸地說：「你背部拉傷、到處瘀血，還扭了肩膀，請開門就好，謝謝。」約翰聳聳肩，無異議照做了。  
  
醫生一轉開門把、走進小屋的瞬間就喜歡上這裡，即使現在還沒有自然光線，這個地方還是充滿著他在別的建築裡從未見過的明亮與歡迎感。他對建築懂得不多、辨認不出這小屋的建築形式，但這裡看起來像是各種風格的完美揉合，真令人好奇屋子在白天看起來會是什麼樣子。  
  
屋裡正中央是條寬闊的走道，兩間舒適的房間分立兩旁，房間之外，通道右方是樓梯間，而如果順著通道直走到底，約翰能看見鑲滿窗子的廚房在小屋尾端。  
  
夏洛克領他上樓到有附衛浴的主臥室，約翰驚訝地發現背牆也幾乎全是窗戶，這間臥房佔了全屋將近三分之一大。  
  
「你要這間嗎？我可以用對面那間房。」夏洛克猶豫地問道。  
  
約翰轉身看著他，刻意展露感知能力讀取他的情緒、靠近並環住他的腰說：「我想咱們一起用這間，夏洛克，你覺得OK嗎？」  
  
夏洛克鬆了口氣，約翰明白他猶豫的原因，忍不住搖頭溫和規勸：「不用害怕，你可以儘管跟我提你想要的。我可以感覺到你很沮喪或是想要什麼，但你必須說出來。我或許能知道你的情緒，卻不會讀心。至少現在還不行。」他頑皮一笑。  
  
夏洛克臉微紅，侷促地開口：「約翰，這對我真的很困難。你總是更放得開、更能表達…」他微微做了手勢和某種表情，「…感覺。我還不習慣對任何人這樣，我甚至沒想過我想要這麼做。」  
  
「這對我來說也不是簡單的事，夏洛克。要我信任另個人一點也不容易，雖然我有過的練習比你多。打過仗畢竟會讓人改變——我必須相信隊員會護我周全。  
「而結合也不是我以前期待過的事情，但我遇見了一個高佻憂鬱的陌生人，剩下的就都不用說了。」  
約翰臉埋在夏洛克的肩窩，藏不住笑容，喜悅和幸福感充盈著他，似乎會溢出來像陽光一樣撒滿房間。  
  
「那麼你最好告訴那個陌生人你已經有主兒了。」夏洛克在他耳邊低聲講著，也用力抱住他。然後他略為低頭蹭著約翰的脖子，燥熱像電流般迅速竄過，兩人都倒吸了口氣。約翰似乎自動調整了頭部方向，喉嚨發癢；但夏洛克吃驚地拉開距離，而約翰過了好一會兒才低下頭不再露出頸部。  
兩人間緊繃得似乎用刀一切就斷。  
  
夏洛克顫抖地放開手，清清喉嚨：「我想我們該好好梳洗一下，而且你需要休息。不如你先去吧，我可以泡茶，等你出來茶就好了。」  
話聲一落， 他離開了房間，只差沒用衝的下樓。  
  
約翰也同樣感受到事情發展有多麼迅速。他揉揉下顎，毫不意外腺體果然腫脹著，他倆對結合都迫不期待——佛瑞斯特警告過他這個情況。  
他漫不經心思考是否這裡有什麼能用來潤滑的物品，一旦他進入發情期自然就不需要借助潤滑劑，但如果在那之前他們想結合，那潤滑劑一定要有。不過最好能等到發情開始，他預估大概再幾天而已，兩人能等這麼久嗎？  
  
夏洛克方才有把兩人行李都拎到房間來，現在約翰一邊拆開、一邊掛起兩人的外套，並將行李箱抬到床上放。他整理並放妥了自己的衣褲鞋襪，接著幫忙整理夏洛克的行李，雖然知道之後他八成還會自個兒再重新理一次，不過他還是小心地排列好夏洛克的衣物。  
  
約翰知道自己並不特別。很難相信像夏洛克這樣了不起的人會想跟他在一起，不過事實勝於雄辯，夏洛克似乎真的十分在意他，也說了想試著和他綁定。對約翰來說，這樣就夠了。其他都不重要。  
  
附設的浴室也很棒，毫無意外。讓僵硬的肌肉和瘀青泡在熱水裡是極大的解脫，這幢房子看起來有許多現代化的電器設備，某處應該有洗衣/烘衣機才是。他們會在這裡停留幾天，而他希望能好好享受在如此美麗的環境中跟如此美麗的人在一起，待得越久越好。約翰完全想不到自己竟能如此好運。  
  
迅速穿戴妥當後他到樓下廚房找夏洛克。廚房食材也一應俱全，兩人享受了夏洛克準備的茶點，約翰再度驚訝自己有這麼飢餓，吃得比以往多還不夠。留下了碗盤，約翰又去休息，換夏洛克使用浴室。  
  
醫生在嘩嘩水聲中逐漸睡去，沒聽見夏洛克回到床上加入他的聲響。數個小時後，他才從舒適安全的美夢中醒來，發現自己完全被修長的四肢牢牢抱住。約翰輕撫過未來伴侶的手臂，對柔軟外表和堅韌肌骨的反差讚嘆不已。  
  
偵探身上也有傷疤，看見這讓約翰沮喪了些，知道對方也有過那些艱困的低潮期、墮落於絕望與吸毒中。儘管不能擺脫這些壞情緒，約翰也肯定夏洛克絕不會再碰毒品，他會確保這點。想到此他安心地再度沉入睡夢中。  
  
兩人醒得很晚，反正夏洛克說過祖母要招待他們的是早午餐。約翰快速地著裝，揀選最好的襯衫和套頭毛衣，下身搭配夏洛克給他的炭黑長褲，連日來首度感到真正恢復了精力。  
  
當他到樓下與夏洛克會合時，看見白天的光線中，這屋裡的每個部份都像自己之前想像的一般。屋外枝葉扶疏，溫和明亮的自然天光透過樹梢與葉片、穿過充滿藝術感的窗戶而撒滿屋內，廚房景色尤佳，大扇窗外正是美不勝收的花園與山谷。  
  
屋裡滿是畫作和漂亮的裝飾品，某些約翰認得出的東西可能極為珍貴，他暗暗告訴自己絕對要當心。如果意外打破什麼傳家珍寶，那就不能留下好印象了。  
  
通往主屋的路上經過了另一座花園，幾乎能與莫內的一較高下，約翰卻沒有好好欣賞它，反而緊張又期待自己能帶給夏洛克喜愛的親戚一些正面觀感。兩人從後門進了主屋，正好是寬大舒適的廚房，聞起來像置身天堂一樣，唾沫已經在約翰嘴裡氾濫成災，他意識到自己又餓了。  
  
軍醫沒能對廚房多瞧幾眼，就先看到夏洛克被一個大大地擁抱吞沒，對方是身材圓潤的中年婦女。夏洛克在她灑下的數個親吻中與她用法語閒聊著，最終她才放開他，兩人一起轉向約翰。  
  
「請容我介紹莫妮卡．德斯普拉蒂利女士（Mme Monique Despradelles），我奶奶的廚子，也是我來這裡渡假時最主要的報應——她真的會逼我吃東西！莫妮卡，我向你介紹約翰．華生醫師，我的同伴，也是未來的結合伴侶。」這是夏洛克頭一次對外人以未來結合伴侶的身份介紹他，約翰心裡竄過一陣悸動。  
  
女子滿臉歡容地輕擁約翰，熱情親吻他的雙頰，帶著濃重口音說：「真高興見到你，尚(Jean)。你讓夏洛克非常非常快樂。他打來的時候都只聊你的事。」她衝著兩人笑逐顏開。  
  
約翰也回擁著親她，「很高興認識你，而且我很感謝你這麼照顧他，這是我的私心。如果你不介意的話，希望我今後也能這麼做，不過可能要先跟你討教幾招。」  
  
「我當然不介意！」她驚呼，「我會複製所有他愛吃的食譜，在結合儀式上送給你們當賀禮。」  
  
結合儀式？他們還沒有討論到這個，事實上他們很多事都沒討論。他挑眉瞄瞄夏洛克，同時回答道，「那就太棒了！非常謝謝你。」  
  
「現在你們兩個小傢伙快去客廳，福爾摩斯夫人在等著呢。早午餐好了會通知你們。」兩人被她催促著離開餐廳進入走廊，夏洛克領著約翰穿過一間很大的正式宴客廳，進入富有吸引力的會客室，一名年長女子坐在一張看起來很舒適的老沙發上，牆面以salon style (註：<http://i.imgur.com/a61Rpse.gif> 這叫salon style)緊密掛滿了美麗畫作，讓約翰不知該從哪裡開始欣賞。  
  
夏洛克走過去對著女子彎下身，小心擁抱她、溫柔地親了雙頰，然後對約翰介紹祖母，他立刻就喜愛上她了。  
  
法別恩妮．福爾摩斯太太（Fabienne Holmes）很漂亮，纖瘦優雅，但雙眼如匕首般銳利。她對約翰微微一笑，眼型與顏色和夏洛克的如出一轍，他承襲了哪一方的特徵顯然不需言明。約翰結結巴巴地致意，自覺像個蠢蛋，可她雙眼慴慴，對他調皮地漾開笑容。  
  
「約翰，能見到你真是令人開心萬分。」她說得一口道地英語，約翰應該吃了一驚，祖母朗聲笑著續道：「我們是法國人，但我的家族在世界大戰時搬到英國去，我在那裡住到我的結合伴侶去世為止。在戰後我們把這裡重建成避暑住宅，麥考夫和夏洛克以前每年夏天都會來渡假。請坐吧，我們在吃飯前還有幾分鐘，我很想跟你聊天。夏洛克，麻煩給我們上點茶。」  
  
這個早晨比約翰預料地好上太多，他完全著迷於夏洛克的祖母，也感覺到祖母對他的疼愛。而夏洛克似乎非常興奮奶奶認可了他挑選的伴侶，這也讓約翰十分開心。  
  
福爾摩斯太太和約翰細數了許多年幼夏洛克的趣事，對主角來說卻是奇恥大辱。作為回禮，約翰談起和母親與哈莉相伴、在父親工作的這個與下個醫院之間不斷旅行的成長故事。  
  
應夏洛克要求，約翰也告訴他們前幾天在知道自己有張哨兵塔拘捕令後所發生的一切。兩個福家人都非常專心地傾聽約翰描述自己怎麼試圖躲開塔方魔爪，直到他與夏洛克重逢為止。他也驕傲地談到夏洛克如何能在哨兵首相眼皮下救他出塔的過程，這讓福爾摩斯太太印象深刻，而約翰笑看著她讚美偵探。他沒有提到麥考夫在這場災難中的角色，決定把這件事留給夏洛克處理。  
  
當大家享用悠閒的早午餐時，約翰發現福爾摩斯太太除了是個極富天份的畫家外，還是個omega，就像他。她有許多孩子，而夏洛克和麥考夫只是眾多孫兒中的兩個，但她似乎對夏洛克另眼看待。約翰只希望她認為他配得上夏洛克。  
進餐之間約翰清空的食物份量足以餵飽一小支軍隊。起先他對於飢餓感一直自我意識過剩，不肯吃太多，直到莫妮卡走進來、自動在他盤裡添食物。她還威脅如果不吃掉，她就要親手用餵的。  
  
原來這就是她讓夏洛克吃東西的法寶。醫生肯定會從她那裡學到更多如何照顧/餵食夏洛克．福爾摩斯的竅門。而夏洛克似乎能知道約翰在想什麼，瞇眼冷冷投來一記招牌必殺眼神，完全忘記這對約翰根本沒用，反而令他笑得像天使一樣。  
  
福爾摩斯太太敦促他盡量多吃點，甚至開門見山、無視兩人尷尬地說：「你快要發情了，約翰，大概在接下來這幾天。我可是有鼻子的，那味道我記得很清楚。」她笑著調侃。「你得為接下來要發生的事好好儲備體力。」  
  
看見夏洛克的耳朵和雙頰迅速火紅，約翰徒然試著壓抑微笑。而偵探臉埋在手中嚷著：「正是我要的！跟我奶奶討論性！」  
這下約翰跟福爾摩斯太太雙雙爆出笑聲。  
  
吃完飯後，他們又回到客廳喝咖啡。夏洛克負責斟倒，約翰趁機瀏覽房間和牆上的畫作。他們具備不同主題和大小，從人物像到靜物甚至風景畫都有。每幅都畫得很精緻、也被仔細裱框。約翰對藝術無甚研究，但他還是看得出某些畫已經很古老了，而有些最近才畫好。他猜想新畫一定是夏洛克祖母的作品。  
「這些都很棒，福爾摩斯太太，有哪些是你畫的嗎？」  
  
她謙虛地微笑，「是的，很多都是我的作品，我的風格比我祖父要現代的多。」她起身將約翰領到一幅風景畫前面。  
  
「這張最能代表我的畫作。如果你仔細看，你能發現上顏料的方法更隨意，比起其他畫也更有表情。」她一指出相異處，約翰就立刻能散落在牆上的畫中認出她的作品。他一一點出那些畫作，而福爾摩斯女士喜悅地笑著。約翰也明白在小屋中也有不少她的作品。  
  
醫生回到沙發坐定，「你真的非常有天份！能創造出這麼美麗的作品實在很了不起。現在你還拿畫筆嗎？」  
  
她搖頭嘆息，「可惜沒畫了。我的視力不好，關節炎也讓我吃盡苦頭。」她舉起手讓約翰看腫脹的關節部位。  
  
「真是令人遺憾，但至少你已經畫了非常多美妙的作品，謝謝你跟我分享這些。」  
  
「謝謝你賞畫，我很開心你這麼喜歡，畢竟這才是我畫畫的目的。」  
接著她轉身，執起孫子的手輕拍道：「夏洛克，我親愛的，你何不去廚房幫一下莫妮卡？我想單獨跟約翰講講話，不會太久的。來親親我，我們等等再聊。」夏洛克無法拒絕，於是他遵命而去。  
  
「早午餐實在是棒極了，福爾摩斯太太。非常謝謝你讓我們來這裡。」約翰有點疑惑為什麼她要單獨談話，但他也承認自己有些好奇。  
  
「約翰，這正是我要跟你談的事，為什麼你們來這裡。我知道你和夏洛克計畫不久後要結合，不管是alpha/omega或是哨兵/嚮導方面。」   
  
約翰有點不好意思，眼神尷尬地轉開，他試著開玩笑道：「我本來以為你要跟我說『如果我傷了夏洛克，不會有人找得到我的屍體』之類的事。」  
  
她笑了，對他轉換氣氛的想法瞭然於心，也打趣說：「這也是，」她回復正經並繼續，「但我沒要故意讓你不舒坦或讓你尷尬。約翰，一個發情中的omega是非常自然而美妙的，我回顧自己發情的時期，沒有我討厭的地方；隨之而來的孩子們也一直是我一生中最大的喜悅。」她暫停下來，想謹慎選擇措辭。  
  
「我不想太冒昧或要你該怎麼做，但我希望你明白，夏洛克是我的全部，而我深深地相信你們屬於彼此。他自從遇上你之後，話題裡從沒提過別的人。對我來說，一開始你就是他最看重的那一個。」  
  
聽見這番話，約翰又臉紅了。他一點兒也不知道夏洛克跟家人這麼談論他。那麼，夏洛克有跟父母提過他嗎？還是他們也像年邁的福爾摩斯太太一樣，演繹出他們正在發展的關係？如果是這樣，那可能就是夏洛克的母親為何要急著逼他跟家裡選的omega結合的原因，甚至讓麥考夫來試圖警告約翰別癡心妄想。  
  
而祖母又說道：「既然夏洛克已經選定了結合對象，你也就是我的家人。我希望你也把這裡當作你的家，我的意思是，我會祝福你們。」約翰完全說不出話來，她的仁慈與大方讓他感動不已。  
  
「但是，我必須警告你，首先你極可能要面對夏洛克母親強大的敵意。斐歐蕾是個聰明人，為了她認為的最佳利益會不顧任何犧牲。」約翰點頭，那也是他從夏洛克兄弟那兒感受到的。  
  
「夏洛克是家裡唯一的alpha哨兵，因為這個身份他將一人獨享所有家業和頭銜。斐歐蕾知道夏洛克對這些東西興趣不大，而為了逼他跟她挑選的omega結合，她真正想要的是撫養夏洛克孩子的權力，以藉此管理莊園和經濟命脈。當她發現自己計畫宣告失敗時，你肯定會是她發洩怒氣的目標。不過她畢竟以家族利益為優先考量，應該最後會想通才是。只是你可能得小心，因為那要花上好一段時間。」  
  
約翰記得那些年輕貌美的omega相片集，夏洛克母親寄來讓他挑選的。她會反對夏洛克跟一個年老平凡上過戰場受過傷的omega綁定，也屬情有可原。  
  
「我從麥考夫那兒得知她對夏洛克的計畫，現在夏洛克選擇我而不是其他人，她一定很失望的，這我能理解。我看過她挑選的對象照片，也很清楚我不可能跟那些年輕有吸引力、又有錢有權的omega們一較高下。我想他們還沒罵我是淘金客，已經很好了。」  
  
福爾摩斯太太瞪著他，一臉『你瘋了嗎』的表情。  
「原諒我，但我想你不瞭解，斐歐蕾會接受你的，這毋庸置疑。你沒有在一個哨兵家庭裡長大，所以不明瞭夏洛克找到你、獲得你的愛和忠誠是件多麼珍貴的事。  
「你似乎不懂這點，不過身為omega嚮導，你可以任意挑選這個國家裡任何一個未綁定的哨兵，不論是男是女。」她坐回椅中，震驚地看見他臉上的疑惑。  
  
「你是真的不曉得嗎？不曉得你有多特別？」  
  
約翰一臉茫然望著她。  
  
「好吧，我希望夏洛克用他接下來的人生向你證明你有多稀罕，又有多了不起。百萬人中還挑不出一個你啊，約翰。同時為omega和嚮導的基因是最最罕見的，你是少數中的少數，哨兵族群裡把你這種人視為最珍貴的東西。」  
  
約翰有些氣餒。「我知道我的身份很罕見，但是如果我這種人這麼不尋常，他們為什麼要把我們鎖在塔裡、還強迫要跟什麼 _聯賽_ 的衛冕者他媽的結合？這根本…」他講不出一個恰當的詞，「根本是野蠻人行為！」約翰驚異地搖頭。  
  
福爾摩斯太太同情頷首，「很不幸，以前都這樣過來的。但不會一直如此下去，許多歐洲的哨兵塔已經改變方針了，英國遲早會跟進，美國甚至早就沒有所謂的哨兵塔了。他們只有類似聯盟一樣的組織，為了族群利益久久聚會一次。  
「美國和加拿大也已經沒有所謂的媒人和強行結合的規定。未綁定的哨兵和嚮導自己約了相見，根據自己的意願選擇對象。對omega和alpha也是同樣的作法。大家都可以自由往來。」  
  
約翰倒是曉得加拿大和美國的狀況，他嫉妒他們能享有這種自由，甚至考慮過退役之後移民到那裡去，但是後來他遇上了夏洛克。  
  
「我想你也聽過那個要進行投票法案，對吧？」  
  
「是的。以前我看過同樣的事情發生。這些法條是保守派的垂死掙扎，他們在改革浪潮出現前想先奪回控制權。也許短時間內他們的確能有些進展，但長程看來，想透過立法以這種鎮壓手段去控制人們的行為，他們終究會失敗的，只是時間問題而已。那些限制你權利的人心裡也清楚他們遲早會失敗，也許這就是他們這麼極端行動的原因。我們只需要靜觀其變就好。」  
  
約翰從這番話中看出許多歷練與智慧，他想也許如果法案無法通過，或許能歸功於他那些小小的幫助，而這讓他牽起了微笑。  
  
「好了，現在來談談更實際的東西：例如結合的時候該怎麼辦。你以前發情的時候有人在旁邊嗎？你知道會發生什麼事嗎？」  
  
約翰被突然轉換的話題搞得措手不及，一時之間思緒轉換不過來。他再度感到害羞：「我十六歲之後就在服用抑制劑，所以我沒有經驗…關於…當omega時的…也就是說呢，嗯。我跟男人和女人在一起過，對，但不是以…」他實在不曉得自己在胡言亂語什麼。老天顯靈！他可是個醫生啊！可對方是夏洛克的祖母！這真的太丟臉了。  
  
約翰做了個深呼吸，重頭開始講：「理論上我知道要面對什麼，但沒有真的經歷過。」   
  
「好吧，那麼就讓我來給你一點建議。」  
  
隨著這句話，約翰瞪大眼，坐著好好上了一堂極為詳盡的omega課程、和怎麼享受發情期等等。  
  
在他們分別時，她塞給他一個小小的包裹。約翰詢問地看她，她說：「先這麼形容吧，它之後會很有用。」祖母狡黠地笑著，親親他的臉、把他打發去尋找夏洛克。  
  
約翰一走進廚房，夏洛克就衝向前抓住約翰的肩膀。  
「天啊，你終於來了。約翰，你怎麼讓我單獨跟她在一起這麼久？這邪惡的女人強餵我蛋糕！我再吃就要爆炸了！」  
莫妮卡站在水槽旁，忙於清洗堆高到手肘的餐具，努力忍著不要笑出來。  
  
約翰戳了戳夏洛克平坦的胃。「說什麼蠢話，你還能多塞幾塊蛋糕呢。」  
他轉向現在真的在大笑的廚子，親吻臉頰道謝。  
「我不讓他繼續煩你了，莫妮卡。非常謝謝你可口的早午餐，我們等等再來找你。」  
  
他勾著夏洛克的手腕把他拖出廚房。  
  
「約翰，你根本就不曉得她有殘忍。我根本動不了！」  
  
「是是是，你吃得很撐，我懂了。那麼我們就回小屋吧，我也把自己塞太飽了；何況不像你那麼幸福，我剛可是花了半個多小時跟 _你的_ 祖母討論性事。所以不管你怎麼想，我自己非常需要午睡。」  
  
夏洛克假裝很痛苦地咕噥，跟著約翰走進了花園。


	6. Chapter 6 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonding跟sex就在這章啦～

回到小屋的兩人準備睡午覺，約翰有點焦慮，即使兩人先前睡在一起，現在有意識地與夏洛克共享床鋪依舊屬於大事一樁，也是約翰期待很久的。唯獨無法曉得事情的走向讓他有些精神緊繃。

他心不在焉地打開剛剛福爾摩斯夫人給的小包裹，謎底揭曉，是一條沙威隆抗菌軟膏，約翰輕笑出聲，希望一切進行順利，那麼這軟膏就真的能派上用場了。

約翰走到穿衣鏡前挑剔地審視鏡中影像，平凡的約翰．華生，以最好的姿勢呈現自己。他不高，屬於寬肩窄臀的體型；他試著健身保持身材，卻不過於強調這點；衣著都刻意挑過了，好讓自己看起來比實際要更臃腫笨重些。面容上深刻的紋路雕琢出他三十八歲人生的每個時刻，灰色帶金的頭髮則比他冀望的還花白。

夏洛克是…比他年輕四歲嗎？如此精緻的美，像貓科動物般灰綠的眼眸、獨一無二的唇瓣和顴骨足以令任何模特兒嫉妒到哭泣。還有那完美蒼白的肌膚優雅脫俗，與修長奶油色的頸項，約翰幻想著能夠親吻那頸子已經超過一年有餘。雖然還是奇怪為何夏洛克會想跟他這個平凡退役又搞神秘的人有興趣，但他不打算質疑自己無與倫比的好運。

約翰脫掉毛衣和襯衫，在衣櫥中拉出一件內衣背心。還沒來得及穿上就被從浴室出來的夏洛克發出的清晰抽息聲止住動作。他快速轉身，想知道什麼嚇到了偵探，但一無所獲，於是他詢問地看著對方：「怎麼？你看見什麼了嗎？」

「對，」夏洛克握住他的臂膀，讓約翰轉回去，以手輕輕刷過約翰寬實的肩膀、滑到後背，經過被長褲鬆鬆裹住的臀部。

「約翰，我想知道這些是怎麼來的。淤痕看起來與高速撞擊結果相符合，但你沒跟我提過有這件事。你從高處摔下來、還是有什麼撞到你？」夏洛克聽起來十分關心，還帶了點憤怒的味道。

「我忘了跟你說我有被車撞嗎？」

夏洛克發出低沉的咆哮，那是種陌生但凶狠的聲音。約翰趕緊補充，「呃嗯，對，我想我可能真忘了，但那的確只是個意外。」至少他很確定那是。  
「我沒事，親愛的，真的沒事。沒有嚴重內傷，只是瘀血而已。我現在基本上是個會走動的大瘀腫包，但之後會好的。」

「我不認為這些痕跡是車子造成的。」夏洛克臉色鐵青，輕輕碰觸約翰的頸背，那裡有費茲修留下的手印。

「那些。對，那是費茲修弄的。他對我的脖子…噢。」約翰突然無法說完，因為夏洛克正微彎身，溫柔地輕吻約翰的頸背和喉嚨那些有淤痕的部位。

接著他以手指輕巧劃過約翰的背部與肩膀，似乎正在確認自己剛聽到的是否屬實。哨兵偵探低下頭用臉蹭著約翰的頭髮，鼻子埋在肩頸處，深深地、深深地汲取約翰的氣息。同時他開始上下摩挲約翰的手臂，接著撫往胸膛與肚腹。在滿意低聲哼鳴之外，他發現傷口和瘀腫時也會發出不快的咕噥。

約翰呼吸開始變得急促，心臟砰砰亂跳，他明白現在是怎麼回事了，但完全沒料到會這麼快就開始——佛瑞斯特說過這是第一個步驟，夏洛克會開始將自己的感官知覺銘印在伴侶嚮導身上。

在銘印完和結合完成後，夏洛克就能夠完全發揮哨兵的潛能，不需懼怕神遊。銘印也許要花費很長一段時間，數小時到數天都有可能，端看每個哨兵的狀況。

這種經驗非常感官化，夏洛克掃過約翰的雙手極盡溫柔之能事，聰敏長指描繪著肩上的傷疤。當發現傷疤上有麻醉槍射擊而造成的深色瘀青，和費茲修施勁的痕跡後，偵探發出了奇怪的嗚咽聲。

約翰在這些部位被碰觸時吃痛而輕輕抽搐著，夏洛克迅速拉開距離並拿開自己的手。但約翰快速轉身抓住後者的手腕。現在夏洛克的瞳孔放大，看起來似乎吃了藥般神智不清。

「夏洛克，咱們要做就好好地做。把衣服脫了，然後去床上吧。」

夏洛克聽話照辦，約翰也脫掉了長褲與內褲，夏洛克就像他想的一樣完美。儘管他以前也看過幾近全裸的偵探，但從不是在這樣的前提之下。他的愛人全身上下都可口得不得了，而陰莖雖然還沒完全勃起，不過看樣子顯然還是非常受上帝眷顧。約翰聽說過alpha都偏大，但現在他忍不住想會是怎樣的大小，還有點擔心自己要如何接受這樣的尺寸。他真的能讓巨大的分身進入自己嗎？反正不久之後就會有答案了，他畢竟是個omega，身體是為此而型塑的。

約翰慢慢以沒受傷的右邊躺下，與夏洛克一起。佛瑞斯特叫他放鬆身心，讓哨兵不受干涉依照自己意願進行結合，還說如果試著回應碰觸會讓夏洛克在銘印過程中分心。約翰認為夏洛克專注在自己思緒中的程度已經超越一切，恐怕炸彈引爆都無法撼動分毫，不過他還是遵照指示安靜地躺著。

而哨兵的左手穿過約翰躺靠的枕頭下，輕輕將兩人距離縮短，現在他緊挨著約翰，甚至稍微枕壓著約翰的右半身，臉蹭著臉，他嗅聞醫生的耳後、喉嚨基部和下頜。

約翰下巴的腺體又開始微微發癢，他仰起頭，讓偵探能更輕易地聞舔他的頸部，同時兩人的臉頰也相互摩擦著。夏洛克的右手則遊走在約翰的身軀上，讀取每個部位的紋理。

這段過程極度撩人性慾但同時間又非常舒心，約翰全身輕顫，到處都冒出了雞皮疙瘩。體內某部份，大約是嚮導的真我，非常心甘情願地服從著。夏洛克正在默記綁定嚮導的每一個身體部位，並校準自己對約翰的感官認知。他似乎對每個動作都無比愉悅，但尤其喜歡碰觸約翰受激而突起的乳暈部位。因為它們已經變得十分敏感，約翰在偵探開始吮舔時不禁弓起身子。

這些舉動不僅讓約翰分身變得堅挺，下腹部也出現了歡愉的抽緊感。那種緩慢延燒的興奮逐漸堆積在子宮而非陰莖部位，難以形容的慾望令他扭動喘息著。也許是意識到他首次與一名alpha在一起，造就另一種全然不同的感官沉淪，伴侶喚醒了他從未體驗過的共鳴。

夏洛克放過他的乳頭，轉往腋下，同樣施予相當時間輕舔與嗅聞著，約翰不禁慶幸自己先前有機會好好沐浴清潔。哨兵們在這方面通常喜歡隨便與粗魯，但總是有個底線。  
偵探繼續向下探索，停在約翰的肚臍上好一段時間，才把重點放到臀部與鼠蹊部。他珍重地體會著不同部位的皮膚與毛髮觸感，然後極度輕柔，幾乎完全不帶情色意味地，開始檢視約翰的陰莖與睪丸。

＊＊＊＊

佛瑞斯特說過會像這樣，不一定事事都關於性，但又事事都能引人勃發。等夏洛克抵達重點部位的時候約翰已經處於完全亢奮的狀態，而偵探花了長時間對他分身的舔弄品嚐一點也不能幫忙滅火。他好整以暇地研究龜頭、包皮和柱身的肌理觸感，甚至前液的味道；隨後受到照料的是囊袋，此時約翰小心地翻身趴好，讓夏洛克得以碰到肛門與會陰部位。整個被嗅摸舔嚐的過程中約翰一直控制著不要高潮，穴口周圍的神經似乎有自我意識般蠢動，在夏洛克離開這個區域時，約翰出於失望而痛苦地哼吟低泣。

接著他又被翻成仰面朝天的姿勢，這時他已經像剛跑完一場馬拉松般上氣不接下氣。夏洛克結束了腿與腳掌的研究之旅，正舐聞著腳趾，約翰忍不住搔癢感，咯咯笑了出來。

然後約翰再度回復成趴姿，夏洛克開始對背部進行銘印。這一次，約翰感到的官能體驗並不如先前讓他性慾高張，而是較為和緩安心的享受。夏洛克對待嚴重的傷疤淤痕非常謹慎，且頻頻發出苦悶難過的聲音，約翰下意識運用嚮導的感知力想讓他的哨兵不這麼難受，而這種方法奏效了。夏洛克似乎恢復了平靜，繼續品嚐汲取約翰身體的一切，直到再度抵達足部為止。

夏洛克讓約翰改為躺著，事態開始激烈了起來。哨兵以臉摩擦約翰的喉嚨基部，輕輕吸吮下巴腫脹的腺體，約翰意識到它在這般關注中益發脹大，性慾被刺激而節節高升。當他覺得自己快要不行的時候，夏洛克轉而深吻他，急切吞噬他的唇舌，並將自己的舌頭探入約翰口腔深處，這畫面異常色情而充滿性意味。他也轉移陣地吮吻著約翰的臉頰與雙眸，然後又回到嘴巴。約翰嘴唇傷口有點裂開滲血，但夏洛克立刻舔掉血珠，看似十分享受。

而約翰再也無法忍耐被動接受一切，他硬得不能再硬，決定用親吻與愛撫回報偵探。夏洛克似乎完全不在意，看來銘印結束了，現在是該結合的時刻。

夏洛克把他的嚮導全身上下都舔弄了一回才停住動作並拉開距離；約翰雖然快被慾望衝昏了頭，但隨即意識到哨兵的凝視，他看起來無比俊美。

「Mine…」夏洛克輕聲說道。

「Yours, only yours。」約翰這麼回應。夏洛克則低頭使力咬含住約翰喉部的腺體。

感覺非常痛，腦中似乎有什麼爆炸了，火星四濺，燥熱跟著心跳脈動竄過全身。受慾望折磨的約翰痛苦扭著，隨後痛感消褪，取而代之的是一種他說不上來的需求感。約翰張開雙眼，視線所及全透著藍，跟夏洛克依舊在床上，後者趴在他上方，也完全勃起了。但臥室不知怎麼看起來像換了場景似的，像小屋，又像那蓊鬱森林。但約翰顧不上那麼多，眼下他只想與心愛的哨兵合而為一。

他深切望進偵探的眼眸，喃喃唸出了那段話，現在他領悟到那是儀式的一部分。  
「I am yours and you are mine, in this life and the next. There will never be another. Take what is yours, sentinel!」

一開始，沉醉在夏洛克凝視中的感覺有點令他分不清身在何方，但緊接著夏洛克也落入他的凝視中，兩人的思緒鎖定在一塊兒，一切便自動就位了。兩人似乎融合為一體，感覺可怕但又令人讚嘆，他們立即開始相互接受並理解彼此的一切。

在檢視搜尋對方的感覺與記憶的過程中，時間是沒有意義的計算標準。夏洛克的思緒像多面向珠寶，約翰毫不意外發現那無禮唐突又傲慢的外表下藏有深不可測的情感，而他對生命的熱情程度高得令人吃驚。他只希望夏洛克也在他心裡發現許多驚喜。

正當約翰想到這點，他的結合伴侶便回答了他心中的疑問。夏洛克告訴約翰：只要他們還活著，他便永遠無法衡量出軍醫的愛意與憐惜是否有用盡之時，他有無懼一切的保護欲和良善與正直心。約翰感到夏洛克對他的讚嘆，也不打算辜負約翰對他的期望；而夏洛克雖然覺得這會是個大挑戰，但他願意盡力成為約翰心中的那個理想伴侶。

這段交流不知道進行了多久。他們似乎就這樣繞著彼此的思緒與記憶打轉，越掘越深，把所有情感都雜織在一起，直到心靈合而為一。兩人體內有某種東西將他們鍊住，鎖在堅固的金庫大門之後。

毫無預警地，他們又一分為二。約翰因分離而哀痛著，但他隨即完全回到自己的身軀內，承受著洶湧而出的荷爾蒙激素，現在思考變得極為困難。他試著伸手去搆小邊桌上的潤滑劑，原本他在打包行李時一併帶來的，並遞給夏洛克，後者卻一臉莫名地瞪著那管東西好一陣子，然後才遲鈍地領悟過來。他深深親吻約翰，擠了一些潤滑液用手溫暖化，開始替他的嚮導熱身。

約翰完全處在性慾勃發的狀態，不甚清楚夏洛克的動靜。但不管怎麼樣，那感覺都很棒，事實上是棒透了。他似乎又翻身趴著，讓夏洛克以手指抹上潤滑液，他無法分辨進行到幾根手指，但真正令人發狂的是那種擴張感。現在直覺告訴他接納哨兵的尺寸完全不會是個問題，即使他現在還沒有進入發情階段。

「求求你！夏洛克，我需要你進來！」約翰捨棄羞恥心哀哀呻吟，他闔上雙眼，抬高自己的身體作為乞求。  
下一刻他彷彿能轉換視角般，看著夏洛克將自己對準入口慢慢推進。這個景象令他更加興奮，發出渴望的喘息，約翰張開雙眼，明白自己能看見不同角度，同時欣賞夏洛克進入他、又同時跪在床上回頭注視著夏洛克。而且他不只能看見，約翰甚至感到自己在被貫穿的時候也在頂弄對方。

但一陣迷途感似乎擊中了約翰，他像被劈成兩半一樣地陷入痛苦，夏洛克立刻停下動作，約翰緊絞著他的感覺令他呻吟出聲。約翰感到自己正在擠壓夏洛克，而後者卻感到約翰被擴張得太過頭。

兩人都為對方的生理反應同感身受，這是約翰目前為止最詭異的經歷，同時卻又異常美妙，他不知所措，思緒無法連貫，低喊道：「等等，夏洛克，等一下！」  
約翰閉上眼，命令自己放輕鬆做深呼吸，夏洛克半懸在他上方，長臂摟穩他，雖然在顫抖著，但也試著讓自己保持靜止，別讓雙方受傷。

約翰還在喘息，但強迫自己放鬆的同時，他也感覺到夏洛克的壓力莫名減輕了些。

「OK，我向下壓的時候你慢慢往上推。」

夏洛克採取坐姿，托住約翰臀部緩慢推進，直到把陰莖完全送入伴侶體內為止。這種妙不可言的感受沒有絲毫痛苦，只有純然的歡愉與慾望。

「神啊，你全部進來了，夏洛克。這麼大…我可以感覺到你在我裡面很深的地方…」

夏洛克深沈地低吼，開始抽出自己並慢慢推入，來回活塞運動伴隨幾下短暫戳刺。粗大的頂端研磨著約翰的前列腺，以至於他幾乎能看見那輕微觸電般的火花；夏洛克一開始加速抽送，他便急切地將自己往後推好迎合對方。而偵探刻意在每次進入時都頂上約翰的要緊部位，他顯然能知道伴侶正在享受什麼。

當他們終於取得了一致的穩定節奏時，約翰感到自己再度與夏洛克相融了。兩人各自的歡愉變得難以區分，情慾相乘之下，他們對彼此的渴望也達到前所未有的境地。約翰說不清自己與夏洛克的分別，而夏洛克的衝刺頻率縮短了，開始慢慢增加速度，把堅挺盡可能地深埋進約翰體內。  
在兩人雙雙到達頂點之前，伴侶間的連結感似乎更加強烈，將他們聯繫得更緊密。約翰呻吟出夏洛克的名字，顫抖地迎接劇烈高潮，而同時哨兵也穿刺得更深，約翰能感覺柱體每次的博動和最終熱液噴射時的陣陣抽搐。

癱倒在床上，哨兵和嚮導都艱難地喘息著，在心靈與身體上慢慢分開，儘管約翰情願夏洛克埋在他體內愈久愈好。在極致高潮之後，他全身都被微弱竄動的電流輕輕敲擊，先前那蔚藍心靈叢林的幻象正逐漸消散。

夏洛克溫柔地抽出自己，躺在床的另一邊，兩人四目相交，難以言喻方才曼妙的體驗。哨兵伸手把嚮導攬近身旁，約翰順從地靠近，相擁的那一瞬間，他們的心靈連結好像會發光發熱，慢慢轉換成在心底永不間歇的意識流。幸福與滿足感裹住這對，隨著他們進入了夢鄉。

=============================

約翰突然驚醒，發現自己躺在藍色森林的空地上，他吃驚地坐起來想找到夏洛克，後者正在他身邊的草地上沉睡。兩人都穿著平常會穿的衣物，他的襯衫毛衣長褲等等一應俱全，夏洛克則是一身剪裁合宜的西裝。這肯定是他們平常自認的外表反應在精神世界的樣子。

約翰輕輕將伴侶搖醒，看著空地四周，雖然什麼指示都沒有，但他明確感覺到應該往偏右的小徑走去。兩人沒有交談便爬起身，牽起彼此的手走進蔚藍叢林深處。

同樣地，時間在這裡沒有意義，聽覺和視覺也是一片寂無，天空漆黑，繁星如鑽石般燦爛奪目。他們似乎走了有一段時間，四周的景致終於從參天古木轉換為較為年輕且偏細的樹群，接著是低矮草叢，最後是遼闊而微微起伏的平原，看起來連接到天邊，沒個盡頭，用走出的距離也無法測量溜走的時光，他們只是不斷向前邁步。

終於兩人走到了一圈巨石群附近，在一望無際的平原上孤立著，別有一番寂寥的壯麗。在巨石群前方站著他們的靈魂動物，兩人明白這裡就是他們的終點站，他們默不作聲地跟著心靈動物走進石圈內側。

石塊巨大無比，遠超過夏洛克的身高，表面刻有精美紋路，約翰知道不少巨石群，但它們多半粗獷而沒有精工，這座不一樣，不但雕工細緻，還塗了明亮的顏色。尤其他們面前的這座巨岩，顏色鮮艷尤甚它者，兩人都無法移開目光。

約翰研究著紋路，似乎由兩組錯綜複雜的線條組合而成，這一連串居爾特結從岩塊兩端開始，看似隨意沿著石塊蜿蜒，沒有什麼真正的圖形，接著兩條線在岩塊的下方中間點交會後直衝平行向上。整個花紋的顏色、明亮度和粗細都有所變化，底端相連結的部份是最暗最細的，線條往上爬時，寬度越來越粗、顏色也越來越濃麗。  
（http://www.marcels-kid-crafts.com/celtic-knot-patterns.html 這是所謂的Keltic pattern）

線條抵達石塊中央後開始成為交纏編織的紋路，再來回錯置成複雜的圖案。圖案越來越多彩明亮，最後幾乎像耀眼的黃金般令人無法直視。

在發光圖案的最上方，約翰看到還有不少花樣直往上延伸，也有開支散葉出去的圖。岩石上半部多半沒有紋路也黯淡無光，但看來並不是一片死氣沉沉，似乎留待日後的發展。

他回頭看看自己的另一半，夏洛克好像對這巨石群也毫無頭緒。約翰只好一頭霧水地望著靈魂動物等待解釋。

「歡迎，小兄弟！我們對你兩成功的結合欣喜萬分！」約翰的狼笑得很高興，舌頭開心地吐出下垂。

夏洛克的隼則輕點頭，尖銳鳥喙緊閉著表示同感，牠抖動黑亮羽翼，簌簌輕響，「沒錯，你們的結合帶給我們無上歡喜，因為分離太久讓你們身心都不太穩定，但現在終於一體同心了。」

狼對巨石上的線條示意道：「我們曉得你們需要多學習。這些石頭上的線條代表你們生命結合的素質與強韌度。過去的歷史已經成了不可磨滅的刻痕，未來則是無限種可能的出路。」 

「左邊的線條是約翰，右邊的是夏洛克，線條的寬度和顏色註明了你們人生中重要時刻的情緒起伏。」

夏洛克的隼這時開了口：「你們也看見了，在你們相遇之前，兩邊的線條都在漫無目標  
地蜿蜒，在真實世界裡相遇前的最後一刻，你們的線條甚至是最暗最薄弱的。你們都走過死亡與絕望之境，但看著：一旦你們相認了、在一起行動了，你們的連結就變得強而明亮。你們一親近，線條就開始交錯，現在它們根本合為一體了，這也是註定的。你們在一起的力量會遠比你們分離要強大。」

狼輕搖尾巴同意，接續這個故事：「把你們領來看這個，是要讓你們明白未來之事雖無法預料，但你們的結合是恆常不變的。在你們現在結合的圖案上方那些模糊不清的刻痕，就是你們未來可能的路徑，主線之外的分支也許是你們的後代。你們會有非常多子嗣，那將令你們既憂且喜，萬物之道皆如此。」

隼伸展雙翼，晃晃腦袋，「注意這個警告！你們的結合在被恆久確認前將會面對挑戰。你們必須無畏迎向它，就像你們面對生命中眾多危險一樣。你們已經有心理準備了。」

牠灰綠色銳利眼睛凝視著醫生：「約翰．華生，對你的哨兵保持耐性，教導他，讓他明白你感知能力的重要性，學習你對一切生命的熱誠。你需得幫助他這個英才在追求真理中保持適切穩定的航向。」

約翰的心靈之狼則以暗藍色眼眸盯住偵探，「夏洛克．福爾摩斯，對你的嚮導保持耐心，教導他，讓他明白你對生命和藝術無盡的狂熱和喜愛。你需得幫助他，不讓他為了保護所愛之人魯莽行事。」  
「你們彼此截長補短，多向對方學習，永遠互敬互重、用愛和奉獻對待另一半。保護對方和家人，一切便將撥雲見日、福壽連綿。」

最後這段話聽起來就像結合儀式。約翰不確定該做出什麼恰當的回應，所以他看向夏洛克，後者跟他一樣猶墜五里霧中。約翰只好聳聳肩，轉回面對心靈動物，牠們正滿懷期待地看著他倆。

一般都該怎麼回答精神嚮導啊？

「呃嗯…謝了？」約翰覺得自己蠢到極點，短暫微笑了下，又轉頭看夏洛克，偵探翻了個白眼，努力不要露出惡劣笑容。

約翰有些惱羞，但心情還算不錯，他戳戳偵探的腰側：「喂，不然你會講什麼？」夏洛克但笑不語。我們還綁定得真深刻啊，約翰寵愛地想著。

心靈動物們正在大笑這對愛侶的不知所措，但約翰一點兒也不介意。所以之後的人生貌似會充滿危險，還有很多小孩，嗯。但這大概得先好好討論一下了。約翰心裡說道。

夏洛克彷彿讀到約翰的思緒，執起他的手輕吻指關節。「那是很好的建議，約翰。我們該好好聆聽。」

隼還沒講完，「你們有這麼多要學習要做的事，幸好你們還十分年輕。接納你們能得到的幫助，不要心懷芥蒂。任何生物—尤其人類—都會犯錯。學著原諒那些真心悔改的人，想克服所有結合與家庭中的困難，你們就必須接受所有能得到的資源。」約翰心知隼在暗示什麼，只是他不確定自己現在有原諒的心情，但如果那會讓夏洛克轉危而安的話他會認真考慮這點。

「現在你們該回去現實世界了。歡迎你們之後隨時想進來，雖然我懷疑這並不太有必要。我們非常開心能當你倆的精神嚮導，如果未來你們有需要，儘管來找我們。」

兩人還沒有回答，一切便開始慢慢化為黑暗，他們再度陷入深沈的睡夢中，一同入夢的還有精神動物的那份歡喜。

===========

他們睡了幾個小時，在傍晚的暖暖夕陽斜射中醒來，房間一點也不冷，牆上折射出溫和的金光。約翰呻吟著坐起身，夢裡精神世界所發生的事情只剩下模糊的記憶，但他確定自己在必要時刻會回想起來。

現在他渾身酸痛，非常感激福爾摩斯夫人給的那條藥膏，她真是鎮國之寶啊。約翰蹣跚走進浴室，在避免洗澡的前提下盡可能把自己清理一番，上了藥，然後拿著浸潤溫水和肥皂液的毛巾回到床畔替夏洛克淨身。他的哨兵完全沒有從睡夢中醒來。

約翰回顧了一下他們的結合過程，夏洛克完全不需要肢體碰觸就可以強化約翰的能力至此，這點還是令他十分驚異。另外，能夠知道夏洛克的感覺為何是個美妙絕倫的體驗，他等不及想再嘗試一次。但他們可能得多歇會兒，現在他太過敏感了。畢竟這是他第一次性結合，而儘管開頭步調緩慢了點，整體卻輝煌無比，遠勝過他以前有的性經驗，而且他懷疑是否還有更進步的空間。

「就算不能再進步，我相信我們也能維持這個水準。」

約翰低頭對著他的哨兵微笑了。夏洛克終於醒轉，又讀到他的心思，約翰一點兒也不介意。

「你的發情熱就要來了，所以如果不會更棒的話也會一樣精彩啊。」

「夏洛克，看來所有第一次的嘗試大概都會在這周發生，我真高興是跟你一起經歷這些。」

偵探眸色轉濃，他拉低約翰的身子，擁住他親吻，同時小心避開唇上的傷。約翰的手往下探，輕輕撩撥那已經半硬的堅挺，手指滑過包皮與柱身，不住抽送著。

他深深回吻夏洛克，接著退開悄聲道：「我感覺得出來你會在什麼地方成結…」他低頭望著偵探，也望著他自己的手握得更緊，加速撫弄。夏洛克闔上眼，頭往後仰去，享受地呻吟出聲，現在他完全硬了。約翰滑下身軀仔細瞧著，夏洛克的陰莖就像他的其他部份一樣，美麗而優雅。

他靠得更近，親吻前端，然後張嘴含住龜頭舔著、沿包皮繫帶轉動舌頭，輕點戲弄柱身前半部份。夏洛克忍不住又發出了渴望的聲音，伸手扶住約翰的頭，另一手拽緊床單。

夏洛克的堅挺很大，約翰無法順利完全吞吐，於是他來回舔舐，直到整根陰莖都溼潤滑溜為止，再輔以手部輕轉的抽弄動作。他能清楚感覺到心愛哨兵的脈搏正透過肉刃的血管突突傳進嘴中，夏洛克手佔有地穿過他的頭髮。

約翰又把陰莖頭部含進嘴裡，夏洛克打了個哆嗦，想要戳刺，軍醫卻把他釘在床上，開始用舌頭玩弄他，吸著他；夏洛克警告約翰自己接近邊緣了，他卻更賣力吸吮，舌尖靈活纏上龜頭下方，同時手抽送的速度加快，直到愛侶在一聲吶喊後高潮。偵探的陰莖微微顫動，飽脹充血、在約翰含吸下噴出了濁液，而他嚥下了熱潮，輕輕給予最後一吻，才不捨地任夏洛克退出自己的嘴巴，顯然偵探現在太敏感了不能承受更多的刺激。

哨兵夏洛克的性器最下方的結還沒有完全擴張，但約翰知道它屆時會腫脹得很大，這和他目前所知的一切相符，而且他現在很期待被結住會是怎樣的感受。

夏洛克在約翰重新做直身子時稍微回復了平常狀態。  
「我也能這樣對你嗎？」

約翰輕笑，帶著情色意味舔唇，雖然唇上傷口又裂了，但並沒有在流血。  
「謝了，親愛的。但我現在真的沒什麼體力，我可是比你還接近不惑之年啊。或許晚一點你還有機會表現。」

面對露骨的挑逗，夏洛克吸了口氣點點頭，心不在焉地摸著約翰的臉龐，「我可會再問你的。謝謝你，剛那真是無與倫比。」  
約翰得意拉開微笑並擁住哨兵，兩人互吻著，氣息交織在彼此口中，直到約翰肚子發出咕嚕聲，這才打破了夢幻浪漫的魔咒，兩人咯咯笑著分開。

「我們得給你肚子裡灌些更實質的東西，不能只有蛋白質。」 譯者忍不住發飆：這哪門子的dirty talk……偵探我都不曉得該誇你還是該婊你

「你也得吃點東西，不然很快我們就會忙得連吃都不想吃了。」

他們隨便套了幾件衣服便下樓到廚房，那裡已經準備了大份量的茶點。

「莫妮卡剛剛有進來？在我們…正忙的時候？」約翰不確定自己是被逗樂了還是更尷尬些。當然她知道他們回小屋是打算要做什麼好事，但他決定別管了。兩人端著茶、餅乾、三明治到露台上，好一邊享受美食，一邊欣賞夕陽西沉下的村莊景緻。

約翰記不清自己是否曾有過比現在更幸福的時刻。這個念頭才剛滑過腦中，夏洛克便探手過來握住了約翰的，吻著掌心和手腕。約翰抬起手摩挲著對方的臉頰，聽見他說：「若是我以前沒有講過…約翰，我愛你。」  
就算沒運用感知力，他也完全能夠感受到夏洛克的心滿意足，知道夏洛克也明白自己能與他相守的幸福感。

「我知道，我也愛著你，很久了。我真的無法形容跟你一起在這裡的感覺有多美好。」

夏洛克對這番回答露出微笑，「我感覺得到，這不就是最棒的部份嗎？你不需要說出口，雖然親耳聽見還是很受用的。既然我們都明白自己對彼此的感覺，希望這能幫我們解決未來會出現的衝突。我答應你，我會盡可能地坦承以對。」

約翰也回以親暱的笑，「我還不瞭解你嗎？你這天字第一號渾帳恐怕會故意省略為最重要的部份，就只為了保護我。不過現在至少我能曉得你什麼時候會這樣做了。記清楚，你這個花招耍不了多久的。還有，我也保證盡量對你誠實。」

「那…那從來就不是我們之間的問題。你從沒有對我說過謊，可我不能坦蕩地說我自己也是如此。有時我可以知道你在想什麼，但要預測你在當時狀況下會如何行動卻沒有這麼簡單。只是…做了那個夢以後，不禁讓我想知道你對成立家庭的看法，這是我始終沒有看透你的部份。你想要家庭嗎？」

約翰從在椅中坐直，放下馬克杯，認真看著夏洛克。他一直在苦惱該怎麼給這個話題起頭，「我想了好一陣子才確定，我真的非常希望能跟你一起生孩子。公寓也許能再容下兩個小傢伙，但如果你想要熱鬧點，我們就得搬家了。」  
約翰抗拒搬出倫敦的考量，他很喜歡現在住的地方，「你想要很多孩子還是只想生一個？」

夏洛克捏緊他的手靠往自己的臉頰，「我確定我們能找到解決辦法的。我的信託基金買房子之後都綽綽有餘，更別說之後我可能繼承的頭銜、房產和動產。我們不是非離開倫敦不可，而且我也不知道我想要有多少孩子。或許能先生一個，然後看我們應付得如何？」

約翰點頭，「聽起來不錯，但夏洛克，我心裡還有另一件事，關於我們平日的工作內容。通常很危險，你又有不少敵人，能當你的嚮導和輔助我很榮幸；但是我擔心萬一有了小孩，敵人會把他們當成目標。」

夏洛克想了一陣子，同意道：「說得對，這很有可能，而且要出手很容易。」  
他轉身看著約翰，手握得更緊。「麥考夫認識不少有力人士。靠我們三個應該能保護孩子們。但這只有在你願意原諒麥考夫、讓他參與我們生活的前提之下才有可能辦到。」偵探看起來不怎麼開心，他被約翰的情緒影響，後者因為聽到麥考夫三個字而產生了排斥感。

這大概就是精神嚮導先前說的吧？也是他想過的，約翰一臉嚴肅，視線下垂，讓夏洛克抽開手，自己兩手在腿上交握著。「麥考夫……夏洛克，我不曉得。通常我不記仇，但我怕這次可能要花點時間才能讓我原諒他的所作所為。  
「他堅決反對我們結合的事，還說得十分明白他認為我有多麼配不上你。把我通報給哨兵塔這事上他也要負責任，還誆騙我，讓我以為你背叛我。光最後這件事就對我打擊夠大了，我當時真想直接放棄。這種事要我怎麼原諒他？  
「我也有看見你母親寄給你的那些omega照片。我知道你其他家人對我的觀感，麥考夫有讓我好好看清這點。」

他哀傷地望著夏洛克，再低頭看看交疊的雙手。「我真後悔成為你和你家人之間的紛爭起源，我最不想要的就是讓你為難，我希望你明白這點。你也從沒跟我提過違背家族期望而和我結合的事，他們真的會以此針對你、讓你日子更難過嗎？」

夏洛克離開座位，蹲在約翰身邊，執起手用力握住。「約翰，你不需要擔心這個。他們會接受你的，而且就算他們不願意，他們的看法也不重要。你才重要。你就是我的家人，這才是我重視的部份。」（瓊瑤別鬧了…你快讓偵探回來）  
「至於麥考夫，他在向塔方舉報你的時候，的確懷疑你能力強大，但他不知道你是omega嚮導。當他發現真相時也對自己的誤判非常恐慌，甚至助我一臂之力救你出塔。我們能這麼輕鬆逃出倫敦塔有一部份也是他的干預，因為他控制了監視錄影的動向，還幫忙製造了一些混亂轉移注意力，好讓塔方以為我們還藏在原處。  
「他也請我代替轉達了他的悔意。我不認為他在期待你神速原諒他，他只希望你別殺了他就好。」

約翰忍不住嗤笑一聲，他還真幻想過能好好凌遲麥考夫，雖然不是認真的。  
「不，我不會殺了他，但我還是要他提心吊膽。」他想像著，嘴邊掛上惡劣的笑。

夏洛克站起來回到座位，但沒鬆開手，「那就好，他是我唯一的兄弟，多少還有點用處。我想他是站在我們孩子這一邊的，約翰。」  
醫生不情願地同意，麥考夫的確願意付出許多代價確保家人安危。雖然這沒提供多少安慰，但至少是個開始。

夏洛克看來寬心了點，續道：「先轉個話題，你加理會怎麼想？你跟alpha哨兵結合還共組家庭這件事？」

約翰看著他，一臉深思，「我媽會樂翻天的，你知道，讓你成為一家人。」他調皮地露齒一笑，「尤其是我們還會讓她抱孫，她逼我和哈莉好多年了。我想老實說，她可能都要放棄了。」

提到哈莉時夏洛克翻了個白眼，但還是好笑地回答，「我還沒見過你母親，但我非常樂意見見她。從你說過的事情來看，你跟她應該很像。我很尊敬她支持你做的那些艱難的人生決定，掩人耳目當個beta。我倒是不曉得你是否對我母親抱持同樣看法？」夏洛克一臉嘲諷。

「我是這麼聽說。你祖母提到她時非常簡潔，在關於你父母這件事情上我會全權交給你決定，到時候以你的指示為基準。  
「但現在我很樂意向我母親介紹你，雖然哈莉也會想在場，她從不肯讓我好過。」兩人都嘆了一口氣。「手足就是這樣。他們總想著要讓你難堪，我們非撐過去不可。」

「等我們回到倫敦的時候就能好好安排一下，我也得跟雷斯垂德和莫莉聯絡案子的進度。」夏洛克邊想邊說，手指輕輕在桌面上敲打。

「講到這個，你進度怎麼樣？我在逃亡的時候根本沒機會跟任何人確認，也不想讓你擔心、或讓雷斯垂德難辦事，如果他發現倫敦塔要的是我，恐怕他得把我往上呈報。」

夏洛克面容發光，興奮道：「我在溫哥華做的研究非常發人省思，但也只證明了這個案子跟加拿大那部份不同。大部分在Salish岸邊發現的斷腳掌已經斷定是自殺者，我也同意這個結論。莫莉還沒完成她的解剖，但我設法研究了一下暴露出來的骨頭部份，因為你那天當我的嚮導，放大了我的觀察能力。我看見骨頭上有顯著的切割痕跡，莫莉應該馬上就能證實。」

約翰感到十分驚奇，「所以你要我查倫敦失蹤的雙胞胎就是為了這個？你懷疑他們被殺了？」

「對，雷斯垂德還在調查。這案子可能是簡單清楚的謀殺，但我初步研判發現還有好些懸案也跟雙胞胎死亡有關，遍及大英國協各處甚至是歐洲。而且還不是異卵，一定全部都是同卵雙胞胎。這也許對案子幫助不大，但我覺得事情不單純。」

「你是說有人專門對雙胞胎下手？那可真詭異。而且恰好是你愛的怪案子。」

夏洛克一想到隨之而來的可能追逐，簡直樂得容光煥發。而約翰儘管也喜歡看見這樣的偵探，但他還是希望最好不是個連環殺手。

「不管怎樣，我相信你會解決的。也許我能在部落格上取名叫『The Game’s a Foot』或什麼。」

夏洛克對這個可怕笑點咕噥一聲，「如果你真的取這名稱，我會說我從來沒認識過你。」

約翰大笑，接著夏洛克也跟著加入陣容。

嚮導站起身溫柔吻著夏洛克，夕陽隨著聊天漸漸消失，現在有點涼意，「該走了，莫妮卡在冰箱有沒有給我們留了晚餐？」

「又想著吃！你是餵不飽嗎？」夏洛克嘲笑他，端起剩下的冷茶準備進屋。

「我是看到你才餓的！」  
兩人笑鬧著，一前一後跑回了小屋裡。

===第七章待續===


	7. Chapter 7 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John打算跟Mycroft好好聊一聊…

是夜、和隔天一整天，他們都膩在一起，用各種能想得到的方式強化著連結。學習瞭解對方的過程輕鬆而充滿趣味，只是綁定需要時間才能完全穩固，接下來的人生中也必須不斷增強這段關係，但這對他們來說絕不是苦差事。

約翰與夏洛克熱衷於一起下廚和消磨時光，然而他們也喜歡在晚餐時刻受邀到主屋。莫妮卡承諾過要烹調好些夏洛克喜歡的菜色，而約翰對這些內容好奇得要命。

夜晚微涼，光線也很暗，但在通往主屋的蜿蜒小徑上已經裝設著照明。出發的時間尚早，兩人在早秋的路上停停走走，甚至像初識情愛的青少年般，不時交換親吻。

廚房窗戶透出的溫暖光線和誘人食物香味似乎都在歡迎他們來到主屋，在他們還沒來得及開口跟莫妮卡打招呼前，就先被擁抱與頰吻淹沒了。

「恭喜！心愛的，我真替你們開心！現在綁定了吧？太好了！現在你們去找奶奶告訴她這個好消息。快去快去，我忙得很哪。」她完全沒給任何回答的機會，就把他們趕往走廊，回頭又開始忙著晚餐。

約翰跟夏洛克相對微笑聳肩，兩人互勾著手走進會客室，迎接他們的不只夏洛克的祖母，還有坐在陳舊沙發上的麥考夫。約翰一時僵住了，夏洛克則因伴侶的不安而嘆了口氣。

「麥考夫，除了想破壞每件事之外，你來這做什麼？」夏洛克慍怒地站在約翰身前，一副想護他不受自家兄長迫害之姿。約翰一手擺上夏洛克下背處，跨前到夏洛克旁，瞇著眼抗拒地瞪麥考夫。令人驚訝地，麥考夫移開視線，垂目把玩手中的飲料。

奶奶率先破冰化解尷尬，她站起來走到兩人面前給了個緊緊的擁抱，再退後一步，把兩人的手掬著握在一塊兒。  
「恭喜，親愛的，我真替你們感到驕傲！來，過來坐著吧，麥考夫，孩子，給他們拿點喝的。」

夏洛克和約翰不情願地走進起居室，坐在垂直於沙發處的雙人座上。偵探攬著約翰，而後者不自覺更往他的哨兵偎去。奶奶對他們展開燦爛的笑顏，約翰便放鬆了。  
「我們先喝點東西、聊一聊，然後莫妮卡會叫我們去用餐。麥考夫，難道你不想跟你弟弟和約翰說說這陣子發生的事嗎？」

麥考夫將兩人的飲料放在桌上，然後再度回座，坐在祖母身邊的沙發裡。約翰雙臂交叉，刻意忽略眼前的飲料，同時聽到麥考夫開始遲疑地開口說話。

「是的，祖母。」他清清喉嚨，坐直身，毫不逃避看向約翰與夏洛克。  
「自從你們離開後，短短時間內哨兵塔有了不少重大改變，但在說這些新聞之前，我想先向約翰道歉。」

約翰驚訝地揚眉，麥考夫不自在到了極點，挪了挪身子。當他臉色蒼白地專注看著約翰，瞧見那些瘀傷時甚至一臉難受。

「我對發生在你身上的遭遇感到非常後悔，也很抱歉我在這個事件裡所扮演的部份。對於你在夏洛克心中的份量、和整體情況的評估，我犯了無知且誤判的錯。」 他的表情十分嚴肅。

約翰心裡某處啪一聲斷了理智，他無視麥考夫，站起來對夏洛克和祖母說道：「福爾摩斯女士、夏洛克，如果你們能容忍，我很想單獨跟麥考夫在另個房間談談。我們有點事要理清楚，可以的話我們等等就能回來加入你們。」兩人都吃了一驚，如果可能，麥考夫看起來必先前更不自在了。

約翰饒富深意地瞪著夏洛克的哥哥，直到對方終於點頭站起身，跟著這個退役軍人走進走廊對向另一間微亮的房間。

這裡明顯是個辦公用的房間，麥考夫進來後坐下，約翰則關上門，走近壁爐旁，爐火正愉悅地輕輕發出喀啦聲響。

麥考夫望著他，好奇地。約翰知道自己無法阻止夏洛克偷聽這場對談，而他想最後兩人會好好討論這個行為。關於是否該原諒麥考夫，約翰先前有稍微考慮過夏洛克的請求，但如果他真的決定要放下，要照他的方式來進行。

約翰站在壁爐前轉身面向麥考夫，背脊直挺猶如身處軍中，挺胸抬頭、士兵稍息的完美姿勢。綁定後夏洛克的哨兵能力不僅更加穩固，技巧也增進了；對約翰的感應能力亦同。如果加上勤奮練習，他一定能長足進步。約翰不禁想著回到倫敦後，是否該找上道格拉斯要求訓練，如果這樣對夏洛克的調查有幫助，他會認真考慮這麼做。

約翰送出一小束感知能力測試麥考夫的情緒狀態，發現自己果然能更快速地讀取、知道更細緻的情緒轉折。而發現年長的福爾摩斯對自己的所作所為追悔莫及，則是一種很奇怪的感受。

但在懺悔中仍然隱隱有股怨恨之意。儘管約翰無法真正讀心，他仍然明白對方認為自己傷害約翰並沒有什麼值得抱歉之處，反而因為自己的行為致使家族差點無法擁有一名珍貴的omega嚮導，這才令他惶恐。

約翰怒氣橫生，嚴肅對麥考夫說：「首先，這是我跟夏洛克的事，跟你們任何一個人從無關係、也不會有關係。」他冷酷道，「如果你真心信過你弟弟，你就會明白他知道自己在做什麼。」

麥考夫試著自我辯護：「我當時沒有掌握各項事實。你對自己的能力知情不報、而如果我…」

約翰大笑，打斷麥考夫：「噢，被你發現了！是，我是隱瞞了我的身份，可我有個天殺的好理由！被迫跟個陌生人綁定、囚禁、強暴到懷孕，這是三條不能更好的理由促使我隱藏自己，不是嗎？我想只要是有腦袋會思考的正常人都會這樣做！」

麥考夫緩慢不情願地點頭同意。

「還有，謝謝你想把這點怪到我身上。」約翰諷刺說，「這跟我做什麼或沒錯什麼無關，明明是你對我做的好事，因為你和你家族判定我不是你弟弟適當的對象！」  
「你作的那些根本令人難以接受，連卑劣都不足以形容。你既不關心我可能會有什麼下場、我也不覺得你現在會想關心。不管你說啥都一樣。這我倒是能理解，因為對你來說我基本就像個陌生人。」

 

麥考夫動了動想開口，但約翰抬手制止，「等著，我還沒講完。」  
奇異地，年長的福爾摩斯默然不語。

「也許我能原諒你把我的名字上報給倫敦塔。也許我能原諒你支援搜捕手，讓他們像獵捕禽獸一樣追逐在逃命的我，但我絕不會原諒你誤導我，讓我以為夏洛克背叛我。」

約翰直勾勾瞪著麥考夫，後者這下終於低垂視線不敢看他。那蒼白修長的手指，這麼像夏洛克的，正在腿側慌亂顫動，直到他緊緊握拳。

「我…做了那些事我真的很後悔，約翰。我真的沒期待你在這點上會原諒我。現在我手中握有了更多訊息，顯得當時我行事的動機看起來是卑微自私的。加上家族也給我不少壓力，我們都同意夏洛克跟個omega結合、並放棄這種自己發明的危險職業，才是對他最好的出路。現在我知道我錯了，真的非常抱歉。」

約翰咀嚼著麥考夫的歉意。這人顯然知道約翰想聽些什麼。但，麥考夫看起來更懊悔自己還沒拿到全面訊息就先行動。醫生嘆了口氣捏捏鼻樑，他頭很疼，而且開始感到很不舒服。只是夏洛克希望他們和解，而約翰得試著了結這件事。雖然麥考夫並沒有讓這一切變得比較輕鬆。

福爾摩斯兄長在椅中傾身向前，說得更為堅定，彷彿探測到約翰的防禦已經出現了一絲裂縫。他的語氣帶了抹志得意滿。

「你得承認你也不能全都怪別人。藏匿你的真實身份是犯法的。發布拘捕令於法有據，等回國你還是得面對塔裡的審查。拒絕拘提而脫逃、和在塔方追捕中攻擊數名守護者等，屆時都將會有控告加身。你的那個朋友雷斯垂德在這事兒上可幫不了忙。」

約翰舔了下唇點點頭，絲毫不受動搖。他已經想過，喊夏洛克一起回到倫敦後可能要接受何等下場，現在他知道了。約翰還沒天真到以為哨兵塔會就此當作沒有拘捕令和追查。真這樣的話，費茲修在其他哨兵塔和哨兵Alpha面前定會顏面盡失，尤其多數人都還目睹了約翰的大脫逃行動。

但他感到自己有諸多正當理由可以解釋自己的行為、可以面對這些指控，尤其如果他能被送上法庭接受適當審判的話。也許他可以罰鍰了事，或是服刑一小段時間，但不會太久。如果辯護人夠高明，沒準他還能全身而退。

沾沾自喜的麥考夫講完一番話，滿意坐回椅中：「不過，約翰，身為你未來的大伯，我可以讓這些控告一舉消失。政府裡、塔裡，欠我人情的人所在多有。如果要走到對簿公堂，我們家族也請得起最好的辯護人接手你的案子。」

約翰無動於衷瞪著對方，「你覺得這些就能換取我的諒解？求你用你的影響力去左右加在我身上的訴訟？」

「這有用嗎？」麥考夫拉開一個充滿希望的微笑，約翰覺得自己還真有感到被逗樂的興致。

他搖頭回答，「抱歉，沒用。我打算對自己的行為負責，但還是多謝你。」

「我也不認為我的提議會被接受，但你總不能怪我試上一試。還有，如果你允許，這件事上我會盡量幫助你。」

約翰看得出麥考夫非常誠摯，對此毫不隱瞞。他當然不想回到倫敦後要花上好幾周洗清罪名，如果一定要這樣，那至少他還有點外援可以運用。麥考夫也許不關心約翰，但他肯定關心自己的么弟，或許會同意夏洛克的要求。

麥考夫續道：「至於你是否適合我弟弟，我必須老實說我的確有這樣的想法。夏洛克是個傑出的Alpha，可能是這個世代裡最了不起的。媽咪希望他的對象智力與家族聲望都足以匹敵。要找到像夏洛克這般如此天才的另一半幾乎是不可能的，不過…不過其他特點已經能夠彌補這項不足。」

「你是說，你的家族覺得替夏洛克找來一個年輕貌美，政商交好但是可能腦袋空空的Omega，長遠來看會比較恰當？勝過一個年長平凡，卻願意支持他"嗜好"的帶傷退役軍醫？」

麥考夫的臉皺了起來，一副怪樣，看向他處。「總之那是對的決定。」  
這種坦承至少沒有像他跟夏洛克結合之前這麼令人受傷了。但這番話的確讓約翰感到更加生氣。

麥考夫又說：「但知道你不只是個嚮導，還是個Omega，已經大大改變了許多。」約翰不再挑眉，改為瞇眼瞪著他。

麥考夫看到這個表情，緊張地說，「我只代表我的意見，但我很榮幸歡迎你成為家裡的一份子。我完全相信夏洛克做了非常好的決定，你的想法是對的，我應該要好好信任他的所作所為。因此我虧欠你們一聲道歉。」

約翰點頭，深呼吸，清晰說道：「好，那我提議停戰。」

麥考夫警覺地抬頭，一臉興味。

「夏洛克跟我討論過這件事，我們想要孩子，也希望你能成為他們生命中的一部分。」約翰能感到麥考夫在這件新聞上的喜悅。

他的表情再度嚴厲，「然而我無法信任你。在參與我們生活之前你必須要努力贏得信任。我想這不會簡單到哪兒去，我也是這樣走過來的。如果你同意，就應該接受某些條件，不能討價還價。」  
「條件是？」他看起來充滿狐疑。

「這是我自己作的決定，夏洛克也不能發表意見。這幾點我都不會退讓，你只能全盤接受。條件如下：首先你不能不請自來，得先打電話。其次，你不能在我們公寓裝設監視器材，除非我們兩人都表明你可以。第三，你不得以各種手段干涉夏洛克和我的生活；最後，你不能跟任何人分享關於我們的資訊。這四點我希望你能做到，然後我們再來談你是否可以參與我們的生活。」

麥考夫看起來很頑強。約翰知道他並不想被命令，可惜這沒得談。「你不需要喜歡我，現在我也不喜歡你。但身為夏洛克選擇的結合伴侶和未來孩子的生育者，我有資格要求你的尊重。」

約翰讀出麥考夫不願接受現況的情緒，也隱約感到對方還在想要用什麼法子規避、或先答應再找個理由食言。  
只好使出殺手鐧了，雖然有點兒冒險，但麥考夫已經簽署了公務員機密協議，約翰相信消息不至於走漏。

「你以為你讀了我的檔案就足以瞭解我，但我想你並不是真的知道我每件事。如果你同意了之後又讓我發現你陽奉陰違，甚至把夏洛克或我的家人置於險境，像你上個禮拜做的那樣，那麼我希望你記得這三個字：Ghulām Nabī Kêlay（譯註：阿富汗西南處的村莊名）。我的化名是 “Doc”。」約翰雙臂交叉，等著看麥考夫會有什麼反應。

麥考夫眨眨眼，茫然看著約翰，表情和腦中的思緒一片困惑。約翰持續望著他，直到他終於理解了這個含意，臉色刷白，驚得倒抽一口氣，瞠目結舌：「你…你在那場行動裡？你是 “Doc”？我的老天。」  
麥考夫的表情驚恐地令人滿意。

約翰的確大膽假設關係暢通的麥考夫知道這場行動。這是唯一一場亨德森小隊間接支援軍方的戰役，在書面報告上有確實紀錄這個事件。

那是一次人質挾持，一群人數少但極其兇惡的塔利班份子擄獲了幾名英籍VIP而威脅要斬首示眾，如果他們提出的條件沒有被滿足。他們的據點防衛非常完善，SAS特殊應變小組（Special Air Service，英國專門針對恐怖份子成立的特殊組織）已經送進敵區，但這些士兵對於敵軍中安置的叛徒一無所知，這個間諜身處高位，一直在塔利班和蓋達組織中提供重要訊息。SAS小組也被埋伏並囚禁了。

亨德森的小隊目標在於解救SAS存活者和平民，人質救援是他們的強項。小隊佔上風的特點在於亨德森和佛瑞斯特是哨兵和嚮導，而塔利班並不使用這種配套措施，因為他們認為這種特能人士都是撒旦的使者。不幸的是，就像SAS小隊碰上的，同一名叛國者發現英國這第二場試圖救援的小隊，事先通風報信給塔利班。敵方早就嚴陣以待。

不過還有有一半的隊員沒有出勤，他們早就透過佛瑞斯特的警告得知有叛徒的存在，小隊被絆住，要在通訊中斷之前完成任務。  
當下約翰只好臨危受命，臨時當上行動的指揮官，他們必須好好計畫如何攻擊。幸好塔利班以為自己抓到了所有救援隊伍，沒料到約翰率領的突襲。他們當時忙著拷問亨德森和佛瑞斯特，等著一知道他們真實身份後就處斬這兩人。

約翰當時沒有妥善練習使用自己的感知能力，但他能感覺到敵人讓佛瑞斯特受的苦，因此非常慌亂地想救出她。軍醫那天發現了自己擁有某些能力，發現他不只能策劃戰術、也能當個完全冷血的禽獸。

約翰計畫了一場完美無瑕的攻擊，四小時之內就和隊員成功滲入敵營，抓到敵方首領。多虧了佛瑞斯特的訓練，約翰才能夠運用感知力指出基地中俘虜被囚禁的正確位置。  
帶著這些訊息，約翰和隊友成為一支肅靜不留情面的致命小組，攻擊一展開，他們就在60分鐘內掃蕩了整區，全場除了首領外沒有留下半個活口。人質平安獲救，雖然小切小傷免不了。約翰也在千鈞一髮之際救出了佛瑞斯特。

在隊伍撤退前，約翰跟隊友用了基地存有的彈藥把現場夷為平地。如果他能遵循中東儀式，撒鹽詛咒他們不得重尋新居，他肯定會這麼做的。

人質聽聞了不少有意思的事。數周後，那名被認出身份而和塔利班分子一起逃亡的叛徒，被人發現死得十分悽慘。兇手沒有捉到，約翰跟隊友行事可謹慎了。

心懷感激的SAS小隊和VIP們不曉得救星的真正名字，但幾個人的行動化名有出現在幾份報告上，“Doc”就被提到很多次。

約翰對麥考夫的反應感到十分滿意。「你一直在低估我和我對你弟弟的重要性。不知為何，你似乎覺得我是個個性軟弱易於操縱的人。但現在你知道我為了救出隊友所作的事，知道我為了夏洛克殺過人。那麼你覺得我為了保護孩子們，能作到什麼地步呢？」

約翰對麥考夫的反應感到十分滿意。「你一直在低估我和我對你弟弟的重要性。不知為何，你似乎覺得我是個個性軟弱易於操縱的人。但現在你知道我為了救出隊友所作的事，知道我為了夏洛克殺過人。那麼你覺得我為了保護孩子們，能作到什麼地步呢？」

麥考夫還是一臉慘白，現在他真心害怕了。試著在椅中挺起胸膛，勉強擠出了一句：「你這是在威脅我？」

「不。我是在警告你：如果你做了會傷害我、夏洛克或我們家人的任何舉動、策劃任何陰謀，我真的會好好收拾你。而且比起警告這更像個承諾。」

麥考夫沉回椅中，咕嘟吞口唾沫，臉色比之前更白了。

「所以我們同意了？你想我要求的你能做到嗎？」約翰決定再加碼，「夏洛克很希望這能成功。你弟弟畢竟還是很愛你，也認為你會是我們孩子最強大的後援。如果你同意停戰，證明你能跟隨我的條件走，那麼我覺得這是可行的。」

麥考夫看來像洩氣皮球，沒有任何一絲反抗。約翰的感知告訴他麥考夫臣服了，而麥考夫抬頭直直望進約翰的眼中。

「好。約翰，我照你說的做，而且我會努力獲取你的信任。你會是夏洛克孩子們很好的撫養人，我也希望我能參與。因為有你們當父母，孩子會聰明到不可思議，如果能當他們的伯父我會感到很榮幸。就算是挑戰我也十分期待。」

麥考夫的情緒在臉上一覽無遺，約翰甚至不需要運用嚮導能力感知。他完全發自肺腑，而醫生感受到的是強烈的尊重與敬仰，從年長福爾摩斯身上能感受到這種情緒真是有生以來頭一遭。約翰點頭並伸出了手，麥考夫站起身，兩人短暫握了握。

約翰退後一步看看時間，這才發現他們獨處的時間比想像得要短。他回瞄一眼：「那就這樣吧。看來我們都達成共識了。走吧，回去夏洛克跟你們祖母那兒。我想聽你說說倫敦發生了什麼事。」

對於能回到會客室，麥考夫似乎放鬆不少。夏洛克看起來十分滿意但也充滿了疑問，顯然他偷聽了大部分對話但不全盤瞭解內容。約翰坐到他身邊，同時暗示他們等等再談。夏洛克隨即擁住他並在額側落下親吻。

當然夏洛克也讓自己祖母知道這個談話的大約目的，因為她現在對約翰淺淺笑著，打趣道：「你們兩消弭歧異了沒？我沒聽見什麼摔碎瓷器打破鏡子的聲響，所以我猜你倆達成了還算平和的協議？」

約翰輕笑點點頭，「是的，女士，我們辦到了。一切都沒事，謝謝你。」

麥考夫也間接同意，「我們答應要共同為了家庭努力合作，奶奶。幸好約翰是個講理的人。」

約翰很想翻白眼，但他知道這樣不禮貌。「那麼，麥考夫，你能說說我們離開倫敦之後的新聞嗎？你說過倫敦塔變化不小，到底怎麼回事？」

麥考夫清清喉嚨，舉杯喝一口飲料，「好吧，你們逃離倫敦塔以後，大家都一團紊亂，搞不清發生了什麼事。直到早上你們用來垂降的繩索和背帶才被發現，但他們仍然不曉得你們的去向。」

「同時，地方政府和媒體也不斷冒出疑問，一直要求確認能夠見到你本人。因為自從你被帶進塔內之後就再也沒人見過你，有人就開始揣測你可能被滅口或是受了重傷。謠言八卦在電視和網路上不斷流傳開來，

「倫敦塔方沒有發表任何評論或說法，保持完全緘默。但根據非常可靠的來源，我聽說你們逃跑的那晚，塔內alpha們發生很嚴重的衝突。費茲修的領導地位正式受到了挑戰，你們也知道哨兵塔領導人是單場戰鬥制，勝者全勝。簡言之，費茲修在比賽中被打倒了，倫敦塔會正式流放他好一段時間，沒什麼嚴重受傷，但我聽說敗得很悽慘。沒人知道他去哪兒了。

「就是因為倫敦塔動盪不安，顧不上外界關於你們去向的質疑，他們正在調整腳步——我相信這說法還太輕描淡寫了點，但等塵埃落定後他們肯定會發表聲明的。」

「新任的Alpha首相是莫依拉．海耶斯(Moira Hayes)。你們見過她的嚮導，詹姆斯．道格拉斯。這八成是他們為了鞏固自身勢力而策劃好的政變，上週發生的一連串事件只是加速他們的進程罷了。  
大部分我得知的消息都只是傳聞，但這兩人看似有不少激進新穎的點子，想把哨兵塔帶往21世紀。例如他們打算停止金援國會裡的保守派政客、對於正在進行的那樁限制嚮導與omega權益的改革法案，他們也撤回支持了。」

約翰與夏洛克對望著，驚異不已。這個消息著實令人興奮，如果先前約翰受的磨難裡能讓人有什麼好盼頭，這就是了。他精神一振，對著夏洛克得意笑了起來，後者也微笑著擁緊他的肩頭做為慶賀。

「就我看來，這是哨兵塔新政下頗收人心的舉動。他們還承諾日後行政會更加透明，等停止收買政客後，省下來的開銷就能為有志加入的新嚮導提供工作薪資和教育進修機會。為取代以往的強制結合或是競賽，哨兵塔也開始籌備活動，讓嚮導和哨兵們可以先認識再自由決定結合對象。我推想這措施公開之後，應該有更多嚮導會自願加入。  
雖然不想太誇大其詞，但這看起來似乎真的是倫敦塔…甚至全英國哨兵嚮導的新紀元。」麥考夫露出的笑容略為謹慎但不失真誠。

福爾摩斯夫人則樂壞了。「這可是前所未聞的大好消息！倫敦塔開始實施這些新措施以後，其他哨兵塔肯定會跟進呀！咱們約翰可是這一切改革的催生者！我提議來乾杯，慶祝新的開始、新的哨兵嚮導結合、alpha/beta/omega的結合，也慶祝新的家庭！」

她舉起酒杯，眾人輕碰水晶杯的清脆聲響迴盪在客廳中，聽起來就像給予約翰與夏洛克人生新開端最衷心的祝福。

儘管現下十分感人，約翰還是忍不住雀躍的心情，因為他身邊站的正是他的伴侶、他的哨兵，他的Alpha。對於家族終於接受約翰，夏洛克發自內心的喜悅興奮也陣陣傳達過來。

沒多久莫妮卡前來呼喚他們去用餐，約翰早就飢腸轆轆，一心想嚐嚐她的廚藝，但現在他感覺不大對勁，有點發熱，頭也痛。約翰試著努力享用大餐，可是他怎麼也沒法強迫自己多吃幾口。

跟麥考夫的對峙雖然讓他又氣又怒，但應該不至於害他身體不適，更何況爭執的結果還如此正向。恐怕是發情熱來了，雖然約翰完全不記得真正發情到底是怎樣的景況。

夏洛克和麥考夫正在為了雞毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴，沒花心神注意這端，但福爾摩斯夫人卻密切關注著約翰的狀態。看著他在餐盤上將食物推來移去過了十分鐘，她伸手探了探約翰額頭的溫度，夏洛克驚愕地暫停講話看向他們。

福爾摩斯夫人向椅子裡靠坐，憂慮說：「約翰，我親愛的，你有點兒燒。頭疼胃疼嗎？我發現你根本沒吃什麼。」

「對不起，但我現在不怎麼餓，事實上我有點不舒服。」

夏洛克站起身走到餐桌這一端，「你想回小屋休息嗎？」

約翰的胃部一陣痙臠，「嗯，我想這樣最好。」他迅速站起身，對著福爾摩斯夫人說道：「真的對不起，請替我跟莫妮卡道歉。」

奶奶也起身擁住他，「當然，我看得出你的發情熱快來了，這事兒我可記得很清楚。你快回去吧，我等等讓夏洛克也回小屋，順其自然，幾小時之後你就會覺得好過多啦。我過幾天再找你們倆吧，等你能再進食，我讓莫妮卡準備些易消化的東西。記得我跟你說過的事，補充水分最重要，主臥房裡的小冰箱有很多水。」

約翰沒注意過，但他等等會去查看，這樣的安排聽起來棒極了。像以往輕微發燒一樣，他感到有點打顫。一個熱水澡和舒服床褥加上沁涼的水著實是很好的主意。

夏洛克目送他走向後門。「你確定我不用跟著你？」

約翰吻了他笑道：「確定，luv. 可惜我對這階段發情的記憶太鮮明了，你絕對不想在場的。」他又飛快落下一吻，而夏洛克回以擁抱和耳畔的低語。「好吧，那我們幾小時之後再見。如果你要找我，主屋電話號碼就在廚房桌上。」

儘管不適，約翰仍然捨不得離開夏洛克，在他走回主屋前不斷揮手。

絞痛感逐漸加劇，約翰邁向小屋的腳步也越來越急，生怕還沒來得及抵達廁所前就出事。幸好他即時抵達小屋而沒有任何意外。

約翰的皮膚開始怪異發癢，而且他不喜歡衣服在身上摩擦的感受，於是迅速脫了衣服扔在臥室地板上，連忙衝進廁所。昨天之前享用的美食似乎爭先恐後地想離開他——不管是吐是瀉。

基本上約翰曉得這是發情的開端：陰道出口累積的黏液被排除之前，他的身體必須先排清其他東西。他暗自希望一切都會很順利，畢竟離前一次發情已經十多年，通常不建議壓制發情過久，但約翰知道有人有過更久遠的壓抑期，且對方無甚大礙。

『體內淨化』後約翰沖了澡、套上夏洛克的絲質睡袍，觸感美妙極了。他把櫥櫃裡發現的多餘毯子鋪到床上，順便準備了充足的毛巾。可能他最後兩間睡房都會用上，於是約翰在另一間臥室也張羅好一切。

一旦發情真正開始，荷爾蒙會讓思考變得極為困難，大量的潤滑液也將把他搞得狼狽不堪，所以約翰趁現在絞盡腦汁想著等等還有可能需要哪些東西，他們兩人接下來幾天恐怕都會成為情慾的俘虜。

約翰找到奶奶提到的冰箱，也到廚房抱了更多水放進另一間臥室。儘管不確定會有多混亂，他還是希望這些準備應該足夠。感謝上帝，小屋本身就有洗衣與烘乾機，他們可以自己清理床被褥。一思及莫妮卡和奶奶的管家需要幫他們洗滌這些髒污織品，約翰趕緊揮去這些尷尬景象。對於這一切他還想保有隱私。

能想到的都準備了，約翰才回到樓上的主臥室等待夏洛克回來。從窗戶望出去，一片闇黑中他能看到遠處閃爍的燈光，聽到非常微弱的雷聲。在暴風雨將屆之際可以和心愛的人在床上相枕而憩、伴著雷電交加的大雨在屋頂敲打，該有多麼幸福。

約翰遲鈍地記起自己打包行李時，也有放本在221B還在閱讀的小說，現在恰好拿來繼續。但是集中注意力比他想像的要困難多了，現在熱潮還沒完全退去，他覺得全身忽冷忽熱、肌膚觸感奇異、雖然睡袍讓這個怪異感緩和不少。總之現在他雙腿之間又癢又敏感，這點是絕對肯定的。

他把手往身下探去，只輕輕按揉了下，就被那種觸電般的快感刺激得打了個寒顫。肌肉比平時更加柔軟易感，約翰決定先探究一下自己的身體，他輕鬆伸入兩指、帶著實驗性質稍微摸索，並馬上發覺陰道入口處已經放鬆而變得溼潤。小腹隨著他手指的動作不時抽緊，約翰顫抖著拔出手指頭，隨意在被單上擦拭。

發情還沒到，但快了。

 

約翰挫敗地嘆氣，蜷縮在蓬鬆枕頭間，等著夏洛克。


	8. Chapter 8 第八章

約翰很快就進入夢鄉，連日來的活動和發情將至的壓力讓他耗盡心神，完全沒花多少時間在床上輾轉。睡夢中，逐漸逼近的暴風雨和夢裡情熱交纏的身軀纏綿在一塊兒。直到他被一聲近雷驚醒，雷聲低得彷彿就打在他的頭頂不遠處。  
  
他迅速坐起身，眨眼驅趕睡意並環顧四周，屋內像柏油般漆黑，除了還在耳邊迴盪的轟然雷聲以外，只有一片死寂。可能電線短路或是因為雷雨而斷電了。臥室窗戶還開著，冷風挾著雨勢刮進來，約翰下床走去關窗。他還穿著夏洛克的睡袍，但依舊感到寒冷，因此他在睡袍裡又套上了運動長褲與背心，才下樓到廚房去。  
  
時不時的閃電讓他多少能夠看清步伐，約翰在櫥櫃裡摸索了一陣子，找出先前記得瞄到過的手電筒。廚房檯上果然有主屋的電話號碼，他拿起話筒，卻發現線路也斷了。這不令人意外，但代表他得穿過雨陣才能找到夏洛克，除非手機還能用。  
  
約翰又試著摸索回樓上，在一陣熱浪和暈眩掃過他的時候及時握住樓梯扶手。已經開始發情了，他必須非常專心才能抵達臥房。  
  
扒找過先前脫下的衣褲，約翰終於找到手機然後開啟電源，它奇蹟般地還有信號。如果主屋的電話能用他就可以聯絡夏洛克了。約翰撥出號碼等著鈴聲響起。  
福爾摩斯夫人立即接了電話。  
  
「福爾摩斯夫人，對不起我這麼晚才打，但夏洛克還在那兒嗎？」  
  
「約翰？夏洛克大概15分鐘前就走了，暴風雨那時還沒開始呢。你確定他不在小屋裡？」  
  
驚訝和疑惑，約翰站起來望向樓梯口，心跳砰砰作響，「電話和電力都沒了，我沒在屋裡找他，只是我相信如果他在屋內的話應該會讓我知道才對。現在我腦筋不大清楚了。」  
「我可憐的孩子，主屋這裡沒事，但夏洛克還沒到小屋讓我開始有些擔心。你還能在屋裡找找他嗎？別掛斷電話，讓我知道那兒的結果。」  
  
「好吧，」約翰隨口應答，快速看了屋子前半部的兩個房間、重新找了廚房、後花園和露台。「沒他的人影呢，我去看一下前花園。」他趕到門口，打開大門時心臟差點沒跳出喉嚨，因為夏洛克就在那兒，趴在最後一級門階的泥濘中。  
  
約翰手一鬆任手機掉在地上，完全不記得自己怎麼衝到夏洛克身邊的，只曉得自己跪在泥中時又恢復了神智，大雨在頭肩上重重敲打。他小心把結合伴侶翻成復甦姿勢的時候，雙手如巨石般堅穩，注意到夏洛克脈搏仍然很清晰，呼息也算暢通。他還看見前額裂傷和口鼻裡都蜿蜒溢出了血絲，漸漸被雨水沖淡。  
  
約翰徒勞想將雨水自夏洛克臉上抹乾。他跌在泥濘中摔暈了嗎？但他身下的草地和衣服除了暴雨滲進的濕意外，比其他區域乾燥許多。表示夏洛克早在開始下雨前十分鐘左右就倒地不起了，傷痕可判定是打鬥產生的，約翰翻看夏洛克的手掌，在關節處找到佐證的擦裂傷。他跟人打架。是誰？麥考夫？不但不大可能而且老實說太荒謬。  
  
他舉起手電筒靠近看，藉微光謹慎而有效率地鑑傷分類。除了皮肉割傷和瘀青外他沒有看見什麼嚴重傷口。約翰接著小心摸索過夏洛克的頸子，發現喉側似乎肉裡有埋了什麼硬物，他取出檢視，倒抽了一口氣。  
  
那是倫敦塔哨兵追捕他時用的那種鎮定針劑。倫敦追來的敵人正躲在暗處，跟夏洛克打了一場，還握有武器。會是誰？一名守護者，被派來追蹤他們？為了什麼？約翰根本不在倫敦塔的管轄範圍內。他的思維立刻就轉換成戰爭狀態，硬壓下了洶湧的荷爾蒙激素。  
  
敵人還在附近？或他們也受傷、昏迷了？夏洛克很能打，所以對方不太可能全身而退。即使被麻醉針射中，哨兵夏洛克還是能給對方重大傷害的。  
  
約翰盯著黑暗的周遭想找出入侵者但一無所獲，雖然傾盆大雨中他的目力實在有限。就算他想追出去找看看是否有屍體，也不能在這樣的前提之下，他的Alpha受傷了，這件事必須優先處理。  
  
決定最好退回屋內，他撐起夏洛克、把他扛在沒有舊傷的那邊肩上，雖然夏洛克看來弱不禁風，精瘦的他還是有一定的重量，不過這沒有影響約翰把他從石階扶穩並扛進屋。他蹣跚跨進前門、流淌著泥水、抬腳把門踢上將風雨擋在外頭，準備等等再上鎖。  
  
約翰小心將夏洛克放到前廳沙發上，心想晚點肯定要跟福爾摩斯夫人道歉，把這裡搞得一團髒亂，然後他一路濕答答摸進廚房抓了些抹布、再尋原路返回夏洛克身邊，開始擦拭頭臉上的血跡和髒污。  
  
隨著屋外多次閃電，他看到夏洛克臉上傷口雖然淺，但瘀血恐怕不少，他渾身又冰又濕，脈搏和呼吸倒是正常。沙發椅背上掛著一條毯子，約翰把它拉過來罩住夏洛克發抖的身軀。  
  
偵探大概一時半刻還不會完全醒轉，儘管看得出來他正試著要抵抗麻醉劑的效果。夏洛克發出呻吟，眼瞼顫動著，大概他先前的吸毒史讓他多少有點抗藥性。約翰太累了暫時不想管這事兒。怎麼遇上的事情就沒一件簡單的呢？  
  
約翰跪坐在腳跟上，深吸了口氣汲取著Alpha哨兵的氣味，那讓他鎮定了點，即使現在他腦子又暈呼呼的了。感謝上天夏洛克沒事，但到底是誰？約翰知道自己腦子不大清楚，試著送出感知能力想查查週邊是否有危險，但不知怎麼，感知力拒絕運作。  
  
不管怎麼試，感知力就是無法離開他的伴侶。莫非他下意識想保護救助夏洛克？又或者，引起發情熱的激素也跟此有關。約翰一片渾沌，像爛泥一樣無法針對問題思考。  
  
他聳聳肩站起來，隱約記得手機掉在大門階梯上，只怕都溼透了不曉得那是否防水。福爾摩斯夫人肯定擔心得不得了，他應該馬上回報兩人的平安才對。還有，手電筒呢？約翰上下拍著溼透的衣袍口袋卻一無所獲。混帳，他不會也忘在屋外了吧？他真的太不專心了。約翰在漆黑的空間中轉身準備到前廳去，卻突地止住去勢，一動也不動，心跳急速。  
  
大門洞開。不可能啊？就算他腦子再怎麼糊塗，他確定在把夏洛克扶進來時自己有好好將門關上。難不成動情素還會讓他有幻覺嗎？約翰多年沒有經歷過發情，也不大確定，所以他閉了閉眼又睜開，門也還是開著的。Fuck。敵人絕對不是昏迷在外，而是就在近處。  
  
他溜眼小心地看著周遭，尋找任何動靜或不熟悉的形體。雖然偶爾有閃電，但能看清的地方實在很有限。外頭這麼濕，如果有人進來應該會留下腳印，對吧？但也不一定，屋裡鋪了地毯，在這種黯淡光線下看不出濕腳印痕。連摸也很難辨認，約翰不想浪費精力去試。  
  
但又確實有人打開門。他們進來了、還是仍然躲在外頭？約翰心裡準備好面對衝突的可能，緩慢靠近門邊，無聲踩在地毯上，偷偷探頭望著屋外。  
  
門廊的石板地也濕了，他看不清是否有人踩踏過。也許是風把門吹開的，這很合理，絕對是這樣。約翰呼出口氣，稍微放鬆了點。  
  
約翰注意到手機和手電筒都躺在門階上，毫不遲疑就走上前想撿起來。才剛拿到兩樣東西，他就聽見身後有微弱的噪音。約翰站在原地轉身，還彎著腰，看見一名男子身影在通往廚房的走道上，男子的手扶著樓梯握把、身形恰好擋住了約翰回到前廳的路。夏洛克？他怎麼從沙發上爬起來了？  
  
「哈囉，約翰。」柯林．費茲修輕暖有禮的聲音傳來，「我就知道如果跟蹤那癡肥麥考夫，他遲早會暴露你們的行蹤。看起來我到的時間真剛好。」  
  
約翰的心沉到恐懼中，他直起身後退了一步，搖著頭，拒絕承認這個人就活生生站在自己面前。這根本不可能，怎麼會發生這種事？但這是真的，前Alpha首相正站在那裡。  
  
他深呼吸，活動著肩膀並昂起頭。「你天殺的在這裡幹麼？」  
  
「約翰，你覺得我又為何會在這裡呢？我想要你，而且我會擁有你。等我們結合了，哨兵塔就會廢除我的放逐處罰，我也能重新奪回領導權，而你是嚮導首相。我們可以一起創造歷史。」這前哨兵首相被一道閃電短暫地照亮了，約翰發現他左眼腫得睜不開、臉上也有不少割痕與擦傷。看來夏洛克也沒讓他好過。現在比較糟的是閃電也照亮了費茲修手中的麻醉槍。  
  
約翰表情緊繃，眼睛瞇了起來。他得在費茲修射中他之前先撂倒對方，不然就得希望福爾摩斯夫人會因為他貿然斷線而找到人來幫忙。費茲修是個道地的alpha，他喜歡享受發言的感覺，因此約翰必須讓他不斷講話。  
「你晚來一步了，費茲修。夏洛克跟我已經綁定了。」他的心跳還是非常快，而且現在他開始冷到發抖。有什麼就快開始了。  
  
「只要我把你帶得夠遠，那根本無關緊要。你新形成的連結只在哨兵和嚮導之間，還不是alpha-omega的結合。花點時間和距離這種連結就會消弭。我會把你單獨禁閉到它消失為止，然後我就能跟你綁定了。」他深深吸了口氣，不懷好意笑道：「而且，你也開始發情了，等到有人能發現你時，我早就把你操到懷孕啦。」  
  
約翰幾乎被怒火蒙蔽了理智。這王八羔子以為自己有多了不起？能這樣大大方方走進別人的屋裡、對他說些殘酷的事情？他只差沒直衝向費茲修把他撕得粉碎，發情不僅干擾他的身體協調、也影響了他的思考。  
  
同樣的下意識反應不僅阻止他跟這個哨兵有更多接觸，同時也告訴他別讓這個哨兵近身，否則他就糟了。務必要控制怒氣、保持理智，然後趕緊想出對策。約翰可以轉身逃到主屋，但夏洛克就得指望費茲修不可能有的善心了。讓他的哨兵獨留此地是絕不可能的。  
  
費茲修舉槍對準約翰說：「我的車停在大路上，跟我走，不然我就開槍。」  
  
約翰忍不住笑道：「開槍吧，你擊暈我，就得在大雨泥濘中扛著我走上半哩遠，而我可不輕。我有預感像你這種四體不勤的渾帳根本不願意這麼做。」  
  
費茲修僵了一會兒，「說得不錯。你的屁股再怎麼吸引人我也不想拖著你走，所以你得自願跟上來。」走道上開始散發出alpha的費洛蒙，約翰的膝蓋瞬間像打結一樣幾乎讓他跌倒。費茲修正在全力施展他的alpha氣場，身為omega的約翰只想依從直覺靠上前去跪在腳邊，唯命是從。他的腦袋裡沒有一絲反抗，約翰向前跨了一步。  
  
費茲修咯咯笑出聲。「這就對了，當個乖巧的omega，來你的alpha身邊吧。」  
  
約翰盡力抗拒，不想再繼續往前，他把思緒轉到他真正認定的alpha身上、在另一個房間失去意識無助躺著。想到夏洛克讓他的意志堅定許多，頭腦一清晰，他便向後退了一步。  
  
「這不會有用的，費茲修，回去吧，免得我出手。」  
費茲修低咒一聲，把武器插回腰帶間的槍套裡。雖然約翰多半有預見他的打算，但還是沒能及時避開alpha的攻擊。他們一同摔出了門廳，仰躺倒在前門滑溜的石階上。約翰呼吸一滯，但他試著爬起來將費茲修摔往側邊。然後自己滾開，手撐地面，想讓呼吸順暢、同時手腳並用地爬向屋子。  
  
一隻冰冷的手抓住他的腳踝，約翰整個人被拉趴在泥中。費茲修自背後拖著他拉近自己，約翰想掙脫，但費茲修壓住他還帶瘀傷的背。哨兵比他足足多出兩石（將近13公斤），也高了六英吋，這下約翰無處可去。  
  
費茲修鼠蹊部緊挨著約翰的臀瓣研磨，而後者驚恐地發現自己身體正在背叛理智。他向來對天雷勾動地火的肉慾言小嗤之以鼻，但那又該死地千真萬確。因為他的身體不在乎對方是不是夏洛克，臀部自動迎合上去不由自主地擺動，推搡著對方至少隔了四層衣物的堅挺。潤滑液開始滲出運動褲，他的生理機制在為與alpha交媾而準備——顯然對這具無恥的身軀而言，任何一個alpha都行。  
  
約翰發出一陣痛苦且上氣不接下氣的呻吟抗議，想脫離alpha的掌控，但他的全身肌肉像麵條一樣綿軟。基督啊，他真心希望費茲修沒打算要咬他。一道雷劈下來，震得房子都在搖晃，約翰透過閃電看見醒轉的夏洛克自沙發滑落到地上，試著爬向他們、淺色雙眸張得老大，又驚又怒。約翰對著他伸出手臂，但也就只能做到這樣，他還是喘不過氣來，甚至無法出聲喚他真正的alpha。  
  
「噢，對了，這太棒了！」費茲修倚著他在耳畔喘息，又往下碾壓，「我準備就在福爾摩斯面前結住你，那傢伙啥也阻止不了。」他扒著約翰的褲子一把扯下。  
  
絕望恐懼淹沒約翰，但瞧見奮力想靠近的夏洛克讓他身體湧上一股被憤怒驅使的腎上腺素。他又有了力氣，感覺肌肉再度聽從腦袋指揮，趁著費茲修這精蟲衝腦的alpha忙著脫他褲子，約翰在他箝制中扭過身，一拳正中臉龐，施力要多重有多重。費茲修一手摀住流血的鼻子，另一手重新想抓牢約翰，但為時已晚。  
  
約翰雙手擒住他單手的食指折下，費茲修嚎叫著，指骨像樹枝般斷裂，接著約翰旋過傷軀把費茲修甩離自己。哨兵怒急攻心，發出另一聲痛喊，倒栽蔥地從階梯上摔到滿是泥濘的花園中。  
  
約翰蹣跚爬起身拉回褲子，不知怎麼漸漸把自己撐回屋內、摔上（也確實鎖上）門，恰好把正一邊咒罵一邊撲向門的費茲修擋在外頭。門撼動著，在發狂的哨兵攻擊下可能撐不了多久。費茲修不會狂暴化了吧？  
  
手電筒跟手機還躺在前門處，神奇地沒有因為兩人揪打而受到波及。約翰用事後才開始顫抖的手拾起手機，迷迷糊糊地跨進門廊，此時夏洛克正快要抵達走道。  
  
心情激動的約翰噗通跪在伴侶身旁，緊緊促擁著他靠坐在椅腳邊。夏洛克幾乎恢復了神智，但身體受麻醉藥影響而不聽使喚，四肢有些無力。幸好手機還能打通，約翰打算日後見到佛瑞斯特時要好好親吻她以示感謝。（<<譯者真心不明白最後這句）  
  
他撥通號碼，遞給夏洛克讓他拿好。隨著另一記重搥，大門劇烈搖晃，顯然擋不住費茲修了。約翰得準備好保護彼此。  
  
「你能開口說話嗎？」他急忙問夏洛克，後者點頭，努力吸氣。  
「那跟你奶奶說，告訴她這裡的意外，讓麥考夫和警察過來。」  
  
約翰迅速回到前廳，正好門被撞開，費茲修就站在門檻上，握著傷手粗惡咒罵。  
「你這蠢透的母狗！膽敢折斷我手指，我得好好教你怎…」  
  
「免了！」約翰怒吼的氣勢會讓軍士長與有榮焉，費茲修不禁也停下腳步。

「你他媽以為自己是誰？我可不是什麼天殺的物品，讓你想拿就拿！

你在倫敦塔不過是個耀武揚威的守塔警衛，我卻在阿富汗前線服役過；你就沒那資格命令我該怎麼應對進退！」  
  
費茲修驚詫地眨眼，面對盛怒之下的約翰，他不禁向後退了退。  
  
「現在我給你最後一次機會，」約翰低沉警告，他氣到聲音都不對勁，「快滾，免得我告你重傷害（Grevious Bodily Harm，英國刑法）。」  
  
費茲修不屑哼聲。「你是在開玩笑吧。我才不在乎你是什麼來頭，現在的你不過是個人人都能上的屁眼，也是我回塔的好機會。如果你不乖乖跟我走，我就殺了他。」他艱難地拔槍對準夏洛克。  
  
約翰也不甘示弱，「儘管動手，再麻醉他一次也不會有大礙。我照樣修理你。」  
  
閃電劃過天空，約翰僵住了。那不是麻醉槍，是真槍。  
  
前任Alpha首相笑得猙獰，露出染血的齒列，「我發現你明白我有多認真了。」  
  
約翰判斷著兩人間的距離，心知他無法阻止費茲修對夏洛克開槍。夏洛克僅能稍微活動，他自己的反應力又受到發情影響，空氣中的alpha激素更是濃厚。  
  
怒氣橫生的約翰決定把所有感應能力集中在費茲修身上，「你個無能人渣，這是我的最後通牒。」  
  
「跟我走，否則就看著他死！」  
  
白晃晃的暴怒轉為冰冷怒氣，約翰刻意鎖定費茲修，生平第二次將自己的能力化作武器攻擊別人。因為發情激素高漲，他的感知力比以往微弱，否則費茲修只怕已經死了。儘管如此這次攻擊還是讓哨兵抓著自己的頭，斷續嚎叫著往後退。  
  
約翰視野模糊了一會兒，發現自己搖搖晃晃的，用感知力進行攻擊也讓他元氣大傷。隨著視覺漸漸清晰，他趁費茲修還痛得摸不清東南西北時欺身上前打掉對方手裡的槍。槍滑出去掉到走廊上，又被摔到木製樓梯底端。  
  
他又對費茲修展開攻擊，後者恢復得比他想像的要快，擋住約翰的一拳並順勢抓住他的手臂，然後費茲修讓約翰翻身背貼著自己胸前，將約翰的雙臂固定在身側。約翰一腳往他踩下去，彎腰將彼此摔到地上。  
  
他的右側先接受撞擊，費茲修則壓在他身上。他轉身踢對方，但攻擊偏了方向，費茲修牢牢抓住他的袍子讓他很難移動。雖然有一手受傷，alpha還是遠比約翰強壯，肢體接觸和氣味都大大影響約翰的協調性。  
  
兩人纏鬥著，在地毯上來回扭打，直到費茲修把約翰面朝下壓在地上，牢牢抓著他的後頸。受到驚嚇的約翰哭喊出聲，完全無法動彈。不管他怎麼試，那抓握就是無法解除半分，約翰還試著抬手扒開費茲修的指節，但後者只需猛搖約翰，他的身軀就再度癱軟下來。費茲修趁機用受傷的手撿起槍，再度以奇怪的姿勢瞄準夏洛克。  
  
「現在快爬起來！你這omega婊子。乖乖跟我走到車子那裡。」  
  
約翰想盡可能拖延時間，一邊道：「我不能穿這樣回去，而且我需要護照證件才能回英國，不是嗎？」  
  
「我管不了那麼多！我們反正不是現在立刻要回英國，先快起來！」  
  
在alpha的掌控下，約翰無助站起向前邁了一步。費茲修因為受傷而更不耐煩，落在約翰後頸上的抓握嚴實到留下淤痕，押著他走向門口。雷聲在屋外隆隆撼動，但雨勢已經開始減緩了。  
  
現在約翰無計可施，只能伺機逃跑。反抗雖然沒有用，但他還是奮力掙扎著，想轉頭看看夏洛克的狀況，可惜他連這都辦不到。  
  
挫敗灰心到快要啜泣的醫生不得已被押著走下石板路，踏上泥濘的車道，留下夏洛克簡直就像要把他撕成兩半一樣令人難以忍受，而且每踏離他的哨兵一步，約翰生理上的疼痛就越明顯。寒徹骨的泥巴被腳趾擠壓著，被費茲修控制的他又常常踉蹌踩到看不見的碎石，讓他腳掌受傷。  
  
每次邁步都像是種體罰，氣溫繼續下探，他的呼息在空中成為短暫的白煙霧。約翰想不起來自己是否有過這麼無助的時候，他討厭這種感覺、討厭費茲修、而且他發誓自己一有機會一定要殺了他。  
  
他們在迷濛小雨中抵達主屋處，在他們持續走向車道時，巨大的陰影矗立在右方。約翰打給福爾摩斯夫人後，主屋肯定也停電了。不曉得電話還有沒有用？夏洛克能不能及時聯絡她？約翰有讓夏洛克明白嗎？看來機會渺茫。  
  
為了替自己爭取時間，約翰走得拖拖拉拉，費茲修拽著脖子的狠勁讓他痛苦不堪，只要約翰步伐不穩，費茲修就會猛扯他。除此之外這個自大的alpha幾乎完全無視約翰，一路上不是咒罵就是喃喃自語，說著他準備讓道格拉斯和海耶絲如何又如何後悔推翻他。  
  
約翰不理睬他，偷偷想另覓生路，但他什麼也看不見。約翰不斷踩到石塊，腳板不是被割傷就是撞淤，淹進傷口的泥巴如果不趕緊處理，將引發更大的問題，約翰暗暗擔心可能的感染範圍有多大，而且在費茲修掌控之下他什麼醫療幫助也別想得到。  
  
痛苦和絕望想慢慢吞噬他，但約翰試著把這些控制在一定的範圍內，後腳跟著前腳邁步，思考接下來該怎麼辦。新鮮冰冷的空氣讓他頭腦清晰了些，但腦子混沌不已，總繞著『如何趕回夏洛克身邊』打轉。他陷在自己的思緒中太深，兩人停止前進過了好一會兒他才會意過來。  
  
約翰試圖仰頭，在滴滴答答的雨簾中瞇著眼，他發現麥考夫正在他們兩個人前方，雨傘僵直舉在身邊。約翰的希望之火被點燃，同時間他也不禁要擔憂是否另一個家庭成員將身陷危險。  
  
他深吸一口冷空氣，警告著年長的福爾摩斯，「麥考夫，他有槍。快離開！叫警察！」  
  
麥考夫完全忽略他，堅定而面無表情地瞪著費茲修，後者正不屑地哼聲。約翰明白麥考夫也很害怕，但從表情上則無從得知。  
「那麼，柯林，我看你又回到這老路子上了？偷走不屬於你的東西，就像你多年前偷走哨兵塔領導位置一樣。」  
費茲修低沉吼著，但卻沒有否認。  
  
「我只是做了我該做的：確保哨兵塔的領導落在正確人選頭上。你這他媽的偽善分子，福爾摩斯。你當時明明同意我，現在我可不會道歉！有華生當我的嚮導，我就能重新掌權，在那個阿拉伯賤人還沒把改革越鬧越大之前趕緊阻止這一切。那些國會裡咭咭歪歪的懦夫們被收買了以後根本還在三心兩意，我得回去搞定他們才行。」  
  
「現在你這愚蠢的beta最好別擋路！我還沒一槍了結你，只是因為我尊敬我們以往曾經結盟過，但那不表示我捨不得開槍。」  
  
麥考夫沒退讓。「柯林，讓他走吧。你知道這樣下去是沒法脫身的，警方已經在路上了。」  
  
費茲修執拗地把箝制越握越緊，導致約翰忍不住發出了痛苦的哭喊。麥考夫擔心地望著軍醫，但視線隨即轉回逐漸舉起武器的費茲修身上。  
  
「最後一次機會，福爾摩斯。滾邊去，否則我就殺了你。」  
約翰屏住呼吸僵直著，擔心接下來要發生的事。他無法像哨兵一樣在黑暗中清晰視物，但現在他正困惑看著麥考夫輕鬆站在原處，閉上了眼。  
  
突然間，主屋的燈全亮了，連屋外的路燈也直直照著車道。費茲修被亮晃晃的光線嚴重刺激方才適應黑暗的眼睛，痛得叫出聲來，忍不住鬆開約翰的頸子，抬手遮住雙眼。  
  
麥考夫趁此機會，以傘為劍刺向費茲修的腰側。Alpha呼吸一窒，痛苦彎腰，約翰則立刻跳離費茲修可及範圍，雖然又冷又累，但還是想著有什麼是僵硬的自己能幫上忙的。  
  
「約翰，快跑！去找夏洛克，把門擋起來，別出屋子！」麥考夫用傘對費茲修後腦杓送上一擊，但哨兵已經直起身撲向麥考夫。麥考夫則優雅閃開，讓費茲修身子一滑，穩穩正面摔進爛泥中。  
  
「約翰！跑！」麥考夫轉頭看著約翰，聲音十分緊繃，費茲修又站了起來，這次他舉槍對準了麥考夫的背。  
  
約翰指著他大叫：「小心！」  
  
槍響，子彈卻沒打中beta哨兵麥考夫，他成功躲掉了一次攻擊，但他不如約翰或夏洛克般強壯有經驗，時間一拖長他就不可能贏。  
  
「我可以處理這邊，你快走！」麥考夫轉回去面對費茲修，約翰只好聽言離去。  
他急步邁向路的另一端，盡量走在草地上，忽略傷腳的痛意，偶爾閃神滑跤也還是撐著爬起來繼續跑，這時一聲槍響自背後發出，約翰嚇了一跳停住了，心簡直在喉嚨處狂跳。房子還是壟罩在一片白光中，隱約有個人影向他走來。不是麥考夫。  
麥考夫怎麼了？  
  
約翰沒有時間悲傷，腎上腺素盈滿全身，他繼續奔向小屋，就算腳掌受傷雙腿麻木也盡可能地快。麥考夫至少已經幫他爭取了不少時間，約翰不想讓他的犧牲白費了。  
  
小屋就在眼前，燈光溫柔地自窗中透出，約翰即將踏上前門階梯，就在此時，費茲修伸手抓住了他的腰。  
約翰被突然拎起，他驚叫一聲，掙扎並使力攻擊，揮出的手肘擊在費茲修頭側，將敵人的頭打得偏向一邊。費茲修放開箝制痛喊，醫生四肢落地摔在泥濘中。  
  
溼透的袍子在他想站起來時困住了腳，費茲修失去重心，又被倒在地上的約翰絆了一跤，摔進小屋前一大層落葉裡，他一邊咒罵一邊從枝葉裡重新爬出來想抓約翰，而約翰這時終於站了起來。  
費茲修不知道怎麼辦到的，手裡還握著槍，約翰大口喘息，滿臉泥濘看不清，踉蹌後退，一邊眨眼一邊徒勞地想把臉抹乾淨。費茲修也沒好到哪兒，表情混合著憤怒與恨意，看起來太猙獰一點也沒有人樣，顯然哨兵已經狂暴化了——就算是善於引導情緒的嚮導們也很有可能在這種時候遇害。一個在狂暴狀態中的哨兵極度危險，難以控制，而且應該千方百計避免之。  
  
不幸的是現在約翰無法避開費茲修，因為後者正向他逼近，眼中的殺意清晰不已。  
退役的軍醫準備面對最後的衝突，他蹲低重心，放鬆膝蓋、在腳跟上平穩分攤重量，準備來一場殊死戰。他先想到自己對伴侶的深情，接著把思緒集中在眼前的戰役中。  
  
他全副注意力都放在費茲修，屏蔽了所有其它知覺，才剛決定攻擊策略，一道有著狂傲不羈頭髮、高高瘦瘦的深色影子便突然撞向費茲修，不僅把槍打掉，還把哨兵整個人撞倒了。  
  
是夏洛克！  
哨兵偵探不知怎麼消解了藥物的影響，現在正與費茲修激烈爭鬥中。  
兩人都在泥巴中翻滾，誰也不能牢牢抓住對方，於是兩人站起來互相餵以重拳。費茲修因為變得野性十足，一切都依靠本能而毫無章法；但夏洛克十分專注，仔細評估對手後才攻擊，因此每次出全都經過計算，送出的角度和力道無處可挑剔，費茲修卻也沒這麼容易被打倒。  
  
因為前哨兵首相狂暴化，並不在乎肉體傷痛，約翰瞪大眼睛觀察兩個為了他大打出手的alpha，聽見骨頭碎裂的聲音，知道這場打鬥會致死方休。  
  
這個理解讓他從驚嚇中恢復行動能力，開始四處找那把槍。暴風雨幾乎停了，電力也開始供應，窗戶提供了一些光源讓他可以進行搜索。  
夏洛克此時雙手給費茲修頭部來了一記合擊，照理說應該輕鬆要了他的命，但前alpha首相只有  
退了幾步，接著欺上前就是連番出拳，如果真的被打到，夏洛克肋骨應該就凹了，幸好他簡單就躲開了攻擊，反而打中了對方的胸膛和喉嚨。  
  
兩人一邊兜圈子、一邊粗重喘氣，像野生動物般。約翰仔細地觀望，同時也在找那把槍。他想過應該上前幫忙，但知道這是不智之舉。兩個驕傲的alpha哨兵都覺得嚮導約翰會是自己的，情況自然變得十分野蠻衝動。約翰看著兩人砰一聲又撞在一起，覺得好像在觀賞以角纏鬥的公羊。  
  
約翰挪到一開始費茲修被撞倒的地方，眼睛瞄見灌木叢下有一抹金屬光澤，找到了槍。他在原地轉身，恰巧看見夏洛克肩膀受了一拳，手臂完全動不了。約翰倒吸一口氣，擔心不已，如果肩膀脫臼在這種打鬥裡將是致命傷。約翰抓緊槍準備在必要時刻開火。  
  
但夏洛克轉轉臂膀，靈活地旋身，避掉了接下來的攻擊，那反倒讓出拳的費茲修失去平衡。偵探哨兵跳起來回身猛力一踢，正中對方頭部，約翰景仰而羨慕地抽氣，這個動作太美了，腿不夠長的醫生永遠都無法辦到。  
  
這一踢讓費茲修重重趴地，夏洛克落在半昏不醒的對手旁。很明顯費茲修短時間內根本不可能自己再站起來，他朝夏洛克吐了口血，咧嘴笑著，透過受傷喉嚨的聲音也粗啞難聽：「好吧，你贏得這個小騷貨了，他也不怎麼樣，老又醜，不能給你什麼孩子。你也有看見他多想要我吧？直蹭著我啊剛剛…」  
  
約翰這次聽夠了，他幾乎失去理智，取槍對準費茲修，「閉上他媽的嘴否則只有上帝能——」  
  
戰敗的alpha又笑了，吐出更多帶血的唾沫。約翰想也許他的肋骨斷了，當然他希望是真的。費茲修不屑地冷笑，露出被染紅的牙齒，「你想怎樣？這骯髒的婊子，想殺我？你哪有那種膽量？」  
  
聽到這句取笑，約翰臉一整，走得更近了。  
  
夏洛克則有點擔心，「約翰，不要。」  
  
醫生首度聽到他的alpha發出命令，但他執意拖著腳步繼續走向倒地的alpha。他漫不經心地開口，好像在聊天氣一樣：「你知道他對你哥開槍嗎？我不知道他的生死，但麥考夫救了我的命。」夏洛克吸了口氣，向約翰靠近一步。  
  
「那我們就更有理由把他捆起來、然後趕緊去救麥考夫。」已經近身的夏洛克伸出雙手，懇切地：「約翰，拜託不要這樣。」  
  
但約翰沒有聽見。費茲修則開始害怕了起來，他緊張低喊著，「福爾摩斯，管好你的omega！」  
  
「閉嘴，費茲修，不然他真的會殺了你，我沒在說笑。」夏洛克冷靜謹慎地，彷彿他正在試圖讓一隻野生動物放下戒心，約翰不禁猜想他為何這樣說話。  
  
此時他終於在費茲修身邊，左手堅定不移，槍管準準指向哨兵兩眼正中央。除此之外約翰全身都在顫抖——但不是因為害怕，那是在控制想狠狠撕碎躺在腳邊這怪物的慾望。像這種人渣，約翰多想除之而後快，沒人會思念他。只要輕輕扣一下扳機，這連屎渣都不如的東西就會永遠永遠不會再爬起來了…  
  
一道溫暖而關愛的感覺正慢慢環住約翰疲乏已極的思緒，讓他跳出了殺意濃濃的幻想，也讓他頭看往自己的伴侶。這是夏洛克首度試著把自己的感覺刻意地清晰傳遞給他的嚮導，想讓約翰別作一些事後會極度悔恨的舉動。  
  
約翰非常確定自己不會後悔，但突然間他記起了精神動物對夏洛克說的話：「你需得幫助他，不讓他為了保護所愛之人魯莽行事。」  
  
他放下武器，夏洛克和費茲修同時都鬆了一大口氣放鬆下來。  
  
「OK，我知道了。現在我不殺你，但如果夏洛克把你綁起來時你想耍花樣，那我就把你兩邊的膝蓋骨都射穿。你死不了但這輩子都別想走路了。」  
  
費茲修展現了有史以來最明智的反應：沉默不說話。  
  
夏洛克用繩子把費茲修緊緊縛住，可能一個月後才有辦法解開。他們把他拖上階梯、丟在小屋前廊上，alpha受傷慘重，狂暴狀態消退後或許還會休克，夏洛克把他擺成復甦姿勢然後在他身上扔了條毯子。  
  
約翰隨便抓了能找到的急救箱、一些毯子和毛巾，然後就趕緊衝向他最後一次看到麥考夫的地方。他試著把腫脹的腳塞進靴子裡，迅速前往車道。  
夏洛克正在用法語快速地講手機，希望是在叫救護車和警察。麥考夫說過他們會來，但現在還沒看見半個人影。莫非是虛晃一招？當時的確騙倒了約翰，但那謊言也給了他希望。  
  
約翰用著撿到的手電筒檢查四周，發現車道旁路邊趴著個黑影。他火速趕往該處，夏洛克則緊跟在身後。  
約翰仔細檢查脈搏和瞳孔的光反應，慶幸兩者都有測到，但脈搏的確不太穩健。確定沒有脊椎受傷後，兩人合力把麥考夫翻回正面，約翰發現傷口在下腹處，通常他會稱那裡是圈『備胎』，雖然只是皮肉傷但鮮血泉湧。他一邊告訴夏洛克該怎麼處理，兩人邊用毛巾與紗布止血、替beta哨兵蓋上毯子以保暖。他看起來也快休克了，不過救護小組到達時趕緊給他輸液應該就不會有大礙。  
  
約翰靠近注視麥考夫蒼白的臉孔。他嘴唇青紫得可以，臉色血色盡失到幾乎快透明，但睜開看著約翰的雙眸卻又湛藍如同以往。麥考夫對他伸出手，「約翰？你還好嗎？抱歉我沒能拖住他更久…」  
他握住那隻冰冷的手，小心緊握了一下，「別擔心這個，麥考夫，沒事了。夏洛克打敗他了，我們也把他綁得牢牢的。警察和救護車都在路上。」  
  
麥考夫嘴唇極細微地上彎，眼睛閉上，說道「噢，很好」，然後完全沒了動靜。  
  
約翰飛快檢查脈搏，幸好一切正常，甚至比之前清晰了點，他跪坐著，轉頭看向自己的結合伴侶。  
「你還好吧？夏洛克，親愛的，你看起來糟透了。」  
  
Alpha挑起濃眉，臉上都是泥濘血污。「五十步笑百步，約翰。我很好，除了一些瘀青之外沒什麼嚴重的。剛剛往我肩膀招呼的那一記差點害我脫臼，但現在只是有點兒酸，洗個熱水澡就好了。」  
約翰知道他說的是實話，顯然夏洛克成功躲掉了費茲修大部分的攻擊力道。他放心地點點頭，然後呻吟道：「我現在可以為了一杯熱茶殺人了。」  
  
「我倒很高興你沒殺了費茲修。」夏洛克的語氣十分溫柔。  
「呃，我也許哪天會感謝你阻止我，但現在我有點懷疑這麼做是否正確。如果有人不值得活著，那還真非他莫屬。」  
  
夏洛克搖頭，「要不是我喜歡殺人不眨眼的退役軍人，現在你恐怕就有麻煩了。」  
  
約翰儘管很累，還是忍不住微笑道：「那你能待在這裡陪麥考夫嗎？我不想穿這袍子，聞起來又這副德性還留在現場。」他的omega分泌物和費洛蒙氣味足以蓋住一切，而且他感到很不舒服。  
  
「回去小屋吧，我在這兒把其他事情處理妥當。」  
  
約翰吻了夏洛克，輕輕避開傷口擁抱他，然後坐回原位。  
「我也需要醫護員看看我的腳，但我可以先自己解決，等他們處理玩麥考夫和費茲修，記得派一名過來。我也許得看醫生，但我現在已經完全處在發情期了，除了跟你在一起之外我什麼也不想做。」跟夏洛克這麼靠近，讓他非常難以專心。  
  
「我知道。現在快離開吧，不然我就得在這裡操你，大家可有得尷尬了。」  
（…神台詞…譯者真心汗顏啊嚶嚶嚶嚶  
  
約翰竊笑，一跛一跛地走回小屋。  
  
  
（最終章待續）


	9. 第九章

第九章  
  
疲憊不堪的軍醫終於在救護車和警方抵達主屋時先進了小屋。他們很快就會往這裡移動了，約翰希望自己盡可能乾淨得體。  
  
  
  
費茲修已經恢復神智，不過多處傷勢讓他痛苦得很。這Alpha不再處於衝動狀態，現在正等著承受苦果。約翰不怎麼同情他，但還是不忍看到有人受折磨，即使是這種活著浪費資源的人。  
  
  
「幫手很快就到了，費茲修。你會對什麼藥物過敏？我可以跟急救小組說一聲。」  
  
  
Alpha的聲音微弱但嚴厲，他戒備道：「滾邊去，華生。」  
  
  
約翰聳聳肩經過哨兵身旁走向樓梯，懶得再管費茲修了。他的腦袋現下不在最佳狀態中，也不想把僅剩的一點清明理智浪費在某些完全不值的人事上。  
  
  
步履沈重地爬上似乎高不可數的階梯、一路滴著泥濘，約翰得攀住樓梯扶手才不至於跌下去，心裡想的只有清理自己和與夏洛克一起窩在床上。但該處理的事情還有很多，他必須在警察來之前加快動作。  
  
  
迅速沖澡換了衣服後，約翰再度回到樓下，守著苦苦哀叫的費茲修。軍醫從起居室裡靠近走道那端拉了雙人座其中一張椅子過來，一邊歇腿、一邊留意著負傷的哨兵。  
  
  
幸好他腳上傷口都不深，只是加上處處瘀青後痛腫不堪，在等候兼看守費茲修之際，他得以稍微處理一下自己的傷口並輕輕包紮。來一針破傷風是免不了的，他得讓急救員在完全包紮前再檢查一次所有傷口。約翰慶幸自己不需要醫生，發情讓他越來越不想有陌生人待在近處，而且面前有個費茲修已經令人夠不安了。  
  
  
就算帶傷出血，費茲修的Alpha氣味仍然讓約翰很不舒服，他已經換了褲子，不過現在又被潤滑液滲得濕透了。他的身體狀況註定要交配，而且得快。但最重要的是他覺得奇癢難當，衣料對他的肌膚來說太過刺激，輕揉乳首處有稍微止癢，但也讓腹部的性奮感愈發難以忽視。約翰真正需要的是在沙發上扭動著伸手去處理下面的需求，只是警方隨時上門來都可能看到這番非常有專業素養的景象。  
  
  
也許來點新鮮空氣會好些。  
他搖晃走到窗前打開一點縫隙。沁涼感讓他腦袋清晰了些，約翰感激地呼吸這沒有Alpha費洛蒙污染的空氣，這時他也看到警車開著閃爍的車燈在濕滑的道路上蜿蜒而來，後頭跟著救護車。他們在屋前圍成半圓停下來，約翰蹣跚走回座位倒下，基督啊，真希望夏洛克現在跟她們在一塊兒。他想念自己的Alpha，想念到身體因為渴望而抽痛。  
  
  
前門早就被費茲修撞壞了，一直敞開著，約翰也懶得去關。他待在原本位置沒動，腿擱在腳凳上，看著廳裡湧進許多警察，其中好些明顯是alpha。  
  
  
他們一擁而上，圍著費茲修，一個叫救護人員趕緊進來。約翰好笑地看著他們替呻吟不止的哨兵鬆綁並檢查傷勢。另一個拉了擔架進來，大家開始把費茲修抬上去。約翰暗暗感謝其中一個警察沒忘了立刻把哨兵銬在看起來十分堅固的支架上。  
  
  
兩名警察發現了約翰的存在，表情嚴峻轉身走來，但隨即聞到了他的氣息。看著他們表情轉為柔和並摻雜關心，約翰感到有點陌生而且還有些不好意思。他們對望一眼然後又看看約翰，較年長的警察溫和地說了些法語，但約翰只能遺憾地搖搖頭，警察就懂了。  
年長的警察示意自己同伴待著，然後離開屋子，不久後他帶著一名急救員進屋來，他一蹲下身準備各種儀器，約翰就發現他是個omega。  
  
  
「我叫大衛，monsieur(先生)。我看得出你在發情期，但你也受傷了。我能碰觸你、檢查你的腳嗎？」  
  
  
約翰眨眨眼驚訝地想搞清是怎麼回事。然後意識到自己被荷爾蒙弄得反應遲鈍，才尷尬地點頭。  
  
  
男子朝他擠眉弄眼地笑了，開始輕柔地解開繃帶，「你的發情期讓你很不舒服，思慮遲緩，對嗎？這些人裡面我最瞭解情況了。」  
  
  
約翰鬆了口氣，倒回椅子上讓對方工作。他非常有效率地檢查完雙腳、然後確認約翰的命徵，然後才點點頭開口道：「你處理得很好，傷口十分乾淨，我會包紮起來但你必須常常換藥，知道要怎麼作嗎？」  
「謝謝，我明白，我是個醫生。」  
  
  
急救員的臉一亮，開心地看向約翰。「你是個omega醫生？真棒，我也想當醫生。我在唸書準備進醫學院，我的alpha非常支持我，都是他在家工作又照顧孩子。」  
  
  
約翰目瞪口呆，「你工作、唸書，還養孩子？你怎麼能活下去？」如何在工作與家庭兼兩全一直是約翰暗暗擔心的難題，如果不能參與夏洛克辦案或是不能出門工作，他不曉得自己該怎麼面對這種未來。整天都困在家裡恐怕會讓他非常焦躁易怒。  
  
  
對方聳聳肩，「這是我們的折衷方案，反正以孩子的需求為優先。你一定有孩子了，對嗎？」他疑惑地看著約翰想猜出年紀。  
「不，還沒，這是我和我的alpha相遇後第一次發情。你不會這麼巧知道他在哪裡吧？」  
  
  
「你是說外頭那個高挑陰暗的alpha？那可是大美人一個啊，親愛的。」醫護員調侃，誇張地聳眉，眼中歡快的光芒閃爍，約翰跟著咯咯笑了，旋即發現原來自己先前真的緊張過度、而和一名omega同伴相處能讓他多麼放鬆。不過現在他的顫抖開始了，約翰很不喜歡那種莫名慌亂的感覺。  
  
  
大衛開始把工具打包，一邊憂慮地看著約翰，然後轉向還駐守在門口的警察。約翰知道那是個alpha——荷爾蒙讓他的嗅覺比平常更加敏銳——而且注意到對方很小心地避免直接看他。  
  
  
醫護員迅速對警察說了什麼，後者點點頭走出前門。  
「我叫他去找你的alpha。現在你正需要他，就算是一下子也好。你因為壓力和焦慮正在發抖，血壓也偏高，他的氣味能讓你鎮定許多。你今晚經歷過太多讓人激動的事了，必須放鬆才行。」  
  
  
就在這個時候，夏洛克像風一樣刮進大廳，逕直走向約翰，完全無視另一個似乎想開口講話的警員。幸好費茲修已經被擔架抬走了，不在現場。  
  
  
約翰一看到夏洛克就起身想靠近，但大衛堅定壓住他的肩，不讓他離開沙發。夏洛克在身邊，這對約翰來說是唯一重要的事。看見他、聞得到他，他的存在包圍住約翰，而約翰在終於抱住夏洛克時立即放鬆地輕喟。  
  
  
約翰的雙臂環著夏洛克的身軀、臉埋在哨兵頸處。他隱約聽見有人細聲講話，夏洛克也用法語回應著，聲音低而幽暗，讓緊抱著他的約翰不禁感到一陣哆嗦。  
  
  
  
  
「約翰，我得走了。」他想得沒錯，夏洛克又要離開他。可恨的激素讓他想跟一般omega給人的印象一樣、黏人又情緒化、哭鬧抗議。然而這太荒謬了，他深吸了一口氣，沒有像青少年一樣鬧脾氣，反而坐回原處，強迫自己收斂並離開夏洛克的懷抱。分離讓他身體疼痛，但他硬是不讓臉上洩漏任何情緒，才能接受這不可免的現實。  
他可是名軍人，這也不是他遇過最糟糕的事，儘管此刻感覺起來確實如此。  
  
  
「真是對不起，約翰，我只想跟你在臥室待上一週都不要踏出房門。但麥考夫正在往醫院的路上，他需要我，奶奶狀況也不好，我是唯一能出面的家屬。安西雅已經知道狀況了，但還要花一段時間才會到，只要再過幾小時，我們就又能在一起了。你明白嗎？」  
  
  
「我懂，夏洛克。也許我的腦袋現在不大靈光，但我真的懂。你需要陪麥考夫，畢竟他救了我，我也希望他一切平安。」  
  
  
夏洛克一臉凝重，「他失血很多，不過我們有及時趕到，現下他應該已經抵達醫院了，警方也等著載我過去會合。」  
  
  
大衛咳了聲，夏洛克銳利瞥他一眼，好像現在才注意到他的存在。約翰看著他的alpha打量著對方是否有威脅，然後在發現對方是omega之後，表情也緩和下來。醫護員對夏洛克尊敬地說：「原諒我的唐突，alpha，但我有些藥丸能幫助你的omega。他們由植物藥草提煉，能暫時壓制發情症狀，讓他可以稍微休息。」  
  
  
夏洛克拿過藥丸嗅了嗅，遞回去。「約翰，你想呢？」  
醫護員驚訝地看著夏洛克竟然會尋求約翰的建議，約翰則疑惑挑眉望向驚訝的大衛。  
「這些藥很安全，以前我的alpha無法及時回到我身邊的時候我也用過。它們沒什麼副作用的。你可以好好睡個覺，等你心愛的人回家。」  
  
  
約翰同意了，乾吞下那些藥錠。夏洛克做了個表情，但未置一詞。  
  
  
大衛又跟夏洛克說道：「你還應該給他你的夾克，因為你的氣息能舒緩他的情緒，直到你回歸。」夏洛克迅速褪掉外套遞給約翰，約翰迫不急待地穿上，夏洛克的氣息美好地裹住他。  
  
  
「現在你需要躺到床上去，而我得出發去醫院。我越快去就能越快趕回來。」約翰試著站起來，但夏洛克阻止了他，並彎腰一把抱起。  
  
  
「噢，不行，你不准一路把我抱上去。你會把自己搞到疝氣的，那我們豈不是一病換一病？你扶我上樓就好，不可以搬重物。」  
  
  
夏洛克輕笑著扶穩約翰，兩人臂挽臂走往內廳。「醫生，你低估我了，我遠比看起來更壯。」約翰只是笑笑，緩慢向樓梯走去。  
  
  
當他們抵達樓梯口的時候，約翰想起大衛還在，而且也跟著他們。  
「謝謝你的幫忙，大衛，祝你學醫一切順利，我認為我們需要多一些omega醫生。」  
  
  
「謝謝，我的朋友。別硬站著！獻上最多祝福（Meilleurs voeux），希望你們孩子越多越好！」他眨眨眼離開屋子，留下偵探準備扶約翰上樓。  
  
  
約翰仰仗夏洛克幫忙上了樓梯，這是他能多嗅聞、多碰觸自己伴侶的最後機會。  
  
  
而夏洛克將約翰在床上安頓好、蓋暖，擁著他好一會兒。軍醫感覺得出來偵探非常焦躁，但卻半點也沒洩漏。這時約翰的能力終於發揮作用了，將他們溫柔舒心地包圍起來，讓雙方都放鬆不少。  
夏洛克雙掌捧著醫生的臉，看進他不安的雙眼裡。「試著睡點覺，我很快就會回來。如果有選擇，我肯定會留下來陪你。」  
  
  
「我理解，夏洛克，真的。但我不需要喜歡這種安排，對吧？請轉達我的祝福，希望麥考夫一切平安。只要你能儘快回來就好。」約翰試著對他微笑，這個嘗試差點兒就成功了。  
  
  
夏洛克回以微笑並親了下約翰的前額。用渾厚的男中音低語：「N'importe où que tu te trouveras, là, je sera chez moi.（意譯：有你的地方才是我心之所向）」  
  
  
約翰感到很迷人但同時一知半解，夏洛克解釋：「意思是『你在哪裡、哪裡就是我家』。」又落下一個吻，他站起身走出房間，留下約翰一人對著這個浪漫舉動驚訝不已。樓下大門聲響，夏洛克離開了。  
  
  
沒有別的事情好做，約翰坐下來是著休息，並醒自己夏洛克馬上就能回來。他脫下外套摟著，感到被夏洛克的氣息包圍而逐漸放鬆，希望藥效很快就能發揮作用了。  
  
  
果然藥有用，腹部灼熱和全身的麻癢感漸漸消解，終於能好好鎮定了。於是約翰慢慢陷入睡夢，雖然夢境焦慮又不連貫。  
  
  
他猛然驚醒，以為自己聽到了什麼很大的噪音，也許樓下的大門砰然關上了？夏洛克回來了？房間燈火通明，他坐起身揉揉眼睛，覺得還是有點不適，以往他睡午覺又突然醒來後都會有這種感覺。濕滑液體又滲透了內外褲，他想想決定把它們都給脫了。  
那到底是不是夏洛克？他仔細傾聽但啥也沒聽見，雖然有感知能力，可是現在這種情況下就等於沒有了。也許他該起床檢查一下門戶，畢竟大門損毀得無法順利關緊。  
  
  
他的腳還在痛，而且他也不想起床。於是他更鑽進床褥中，用夏洛克的外套蓋住臉，布料蹭在肌膚上感覺柔滑涼爽。幸好他在床上已經先鋪了毛巾，否則還沒等夏洛克到家，床單就會溼透了。  
  
  
約翰不耐地嘆氣，雙手緊緊揪住夾克，如果不這麼作，他真的會開始自擼跟用手指操自己的。藥效肯定已經開始退去，因為他覺得又要開始發熱了。那種渴望太難以忍受，約翰開始低吟扭動著。他翻了個身，想把自己弄得舒服點，但沒了夾克並不會比較好受，他把臉埋進夾克頸部，那裡似乎有最濃厚的夏洛克的味道。逐漸他又慢慢地墜入睡夢中。  
  
  
然後約翰又以為自己聽見了什麼而驚醒，沒錯，現在他聽到上樓的腳步聲！謝天謝地，夏洛克終於回來了。他坐起身等待，可是夏洛克沒出現。約翰心裡覺得奇怪，雖然不怎麼擔心，他還是下了床蹣跚邁向房門，離奇的是，他的腳並沒有先前那麼疼，幾乎沒什麼大礙了。  
  
  
他伸手握住門把轉動，打開了門。門外站的是費茲修。雙手血跡斑斑，得意地咧嘴笑。  
「想念我了嗎，約翰？噢我很想你呢。夏洛克不能加入我們，所以我想我就代他上陣，你不會介意吧？」  
  
  
這不可能啊。費茲修怎麼有辦法逃跑？夏洛克是死了還是受了傷？約翰無法停止自己的恐懼和怒氣，他忍不住放聲大吼。  
  
  
真正驚醒他睡眠的是他自己的哭號，讓他完全從床上彈起來驚恐地叫出聲。幸好夏洛克真的在他身邊，沒讓他摔到地上。  
  
  
「約翰！醒醒，你是在作惡夢！」  
約翰完全暈頭轉向，無法相信自己的雙眼。「Fuck! 耶穌基督！」他投向alpha的懷抱，心有餘悸地顫抖。「夏洛克，這是真的吧？拜託跟我說你沒事！」  
  
  
夏洛克緊緊抱住他。「剛剛的惡夢肯定非常恐怖。約翰，是關於戰爭的嗎？」  
「不，天啊，不是。比那糟上百萬倍。費茲修殺了你，跑來這裡找我。」  
夏洛克把他抱得更緊了，親吻他的額側。  
「沒事了，我到家了。最後一次我看到費茲修時，他因為內出血，正要進行探知手術找到出血點。立刻救出現在這裡是不可能的。」  
  
  
約翰吐出一大口氣，幾乎崩潰在夏洛克佔有意味濃厚的懷抱中。「感謝基督。」他坐回原位，不斷深呼吸，一手抹著臉。  
  
  
緩過息來後他問道：「麥考夫怎麼了？他會沒事的吧？」  
夏洛克點頭，一臉疲態。「他沒事，失血很多，可能要吊著點滴在醫院裡待幾天。安西亞比預期的要早抵達，所以我才能早點回家。讓我清理一下再回到你身邊。」  
  
  
約翰躺回床上，趁夏洛克淋浴時努力平復自己劇烈的心跳。有時候他極度痛恨自己下意識的思緒和因此而引起的夢魘。方才的惡夢集所有恐懼之大成，讓他現在還無法停止顫抖。於是他閉上眼，傾聽水流停止和夏洛克走動的聲音。  
  
  
（OOC肉戲開始了，請小心食用我糾結很久才擠出來的翻譯，有任何懷疑請直參原文）  
  
  
再一次地，沒有實際的方向感，約翰突然出現的感知力向夏洛克延伸過去。Alpha熱切的期待似乎也蔓延回來，讓約翰的費洛蒙指數大大提高，身體每個部份都只對隔壁房間中的人有反應。約翰丟開所有的被毯，伸手到腿間摩挲著入口，引起強烈而難以言喻的快感。他忍不住發出低吟，探進兩根手指，另一手套弄自己的陰莖，弓起背想要侵入地更深。  
  
  
似乎剎那間他的alpha就在床上，他被緊緊抱著。當他唇鼻間充滿心愛alpha的氣味，約翰只感到一陣慾望湧上，他現在完完全全理解什麼叫做『進入發情狀態』了。「終於能夠與自己的Alpha緊緊糾纏」是他現在被各種激素佔據的大腦中唯一清晰的想法。  
  
  
夏洛克將約翰手指沾滿的自體潤滑舔吸得一乾二淨，接著他開始一面親吻約翰、一面將他的四肢擺放到舒適的位置。兩人幾乎沒有餘裕思考或交談，只剩下瘋狂想要成結的念頭。約翰除了被擺佈成夏洛克滿意的姿勢之外僅能呻吟喘息。  
  
  
他熱切地用吻回應夏洛克擁抱，雙腿纏上alpha的腰際。夏洛克將他的腿移開架到肩上，彎身深吻他，然後兇猛地貫穿了他的omega。約翰昂起頭挺起腰，盡量迎合著他。  
「你是我的！沒人這樣擁有過你，以後也不會有其他人！」夏洛克低咆著，持續深深撞進約翰體內。  
「Oh god yes! 只屬於你！」約翰急促激動地喘著回應，因無上愉悅而扭動身子。  
  
  
「我要操你深到連你嘴巴都能嚐到我、用精液灌飽你，讓你只能有我的孩子。」  
  
  
「是的！你的孩子，不管多少都好！」只要夏洛克還在操他，他對這些是毫無意見的。約翰感覺得到彼此被撩起的情慾，那真是妙不可言。  
  
  
夏洛克衝刺得很用力，約翰痛快地大聲喊叫，抬起臀部想讓對方進入更深的地方。越深越舒服，他從來沒有體驗過這種放蕩的感覺，令他莫名陶醉其中。  
  
  
夏洛克的抽插運動力道讓他們逐漸偏離了原本約翰鋪墊好的毛巾，兩人位置越來越靠近床頭。約翰抬起右手撐住床頭板，左手往下伸，握著自己開始抽送，他已經快要到達頂點了，夏洛克對他前列腺、陰道和陰莖的三重刺激實在太過火。但他不在乎。現在一切行動都由直覺在引領著，他只是順勢而為。  
  
  
約翰喘吟出夏洛克的名字，大量的高潮釋放噴在腹部和胸口處。他的陰道肌肉有韻律地抽搐緊緊按摩alpha的陽具，彷彿想榨出每一滴精液似的。夏洛克低沉呻吟，不再繼續推送，改用打圈的方式研碾著約翰，這讓軍醫的肌肉反而把alpha圈得更緊了。  
  
  
「天啊，你好緊…」alpha偵探嘆道，低頭舔舐約翰胸口的精液，然後狠狠吸吮他敏感的乳首，用舌頭玩弄著。這刺激著約翰的子宮開始痙攣，他忍不住又弓起背，這次迎來的是陰道高潮。夏洛克在約翰的肌肉規律刺激他時放聲喟吟，推進到最深的地方，然後又開始緩緩做起圓周運動。  
  
  
約翰感覺到夏洛克推進時，那些潤滑液體被擠出來的流淌感。他往回迎接夏洛克，刻意收緊肌肉，催促對方繼續抽送。接著他往下觸碰著兩人緊緊銜接的地方，明白結現在正要成型，可是兩人現在的姿勢還不足以讓他們妥善地結住。  
  
  
他推推夏洛克的肩膀，上氣不接下氣，「我們得換個位置，親愛的。你必須結住我，現在這樣不行，讓我轉過去。」  
夏洛克似乎過了好一會兒才明白，他點點頭退出來，這動作發出濕答答的糟糕聲音。約翰瞠眼瞧著剛還在自己體內的巨大傢伙，這景象讓他不由自主分泌著唾液。那充血的紫色莖身因溼潤而閃閃發亮，約翰能看到開始成結的部位，等等會變得很大，一切是這麼的美。  
  
  
他迅速翻過身把臀部抬高，雙腿張開、肩膀壓低，然後抓過一個枕頭讓下頜舒服地靠上，並要夏洛克趕緊繼續。  
  
  
夏洛克沒什麼警告，掰開臀瓣便長驅直入，但約翰早就準備好了。新的角度讓夏洛克能更深地貫穿他，每次推進時龜頭都能輕鬆撞擊到陰道後壁。興奮感又開始累積，順利的進出讓這種摩擦撞擊感太棒了。這跟前列腺快感不同，約翰懷疑那是不是所謂的G點，但缺乏實際經驗的他只希望這種刺激永遠不要停。  
  
  
夏洛克繼續抽送著，但很快兩人就明白這個體位也無法讓他們順利結住。約翰忍不住挫敗地發出短促哭音，他讀過一些資料，初次結合不一定能順利結住，因為omega經驗有限，而alpha的尺寸又太大。兩種原因目前都成立，如果夏洛克無法成結，他還是能高潮，但如此一來快感就沒有這麼令人滿足了。  
  
  
顯然夏洛克也有些喪氣，除了喘氣也不斷呻吟。約翰相信他會盡己所能讓一切順利進行下去，他向哨兵傳送愛意與信任之情，感知力似乎起了效用，因為alpha逐漸有了回應。他一手環住約翰的胸膛，另一手擁著腹部，陰莖仍然深深嵌住他的omega，然後他把約翰扶起來坐在大腿上（嗯就是觀音坐蓮(撚鬚)）。約翰雙腿大張跨坐在alpha身上，頭向後仰靠著夏洛克的肩頸。這個體位藉著地心引力讓穿刺更加深入，巨大的陽具在他陰道內的壓迫感逐漸變得難以忍受。夏洛克發覺此點，開始揉捏他的乳頭並套弄著陰莖，希望這些快感令約翰分心忘了疼痛。  
  
  
約翰的後頸恰好與夏洛克嘴巴齊高，alpha於是用唇揉壓著那裡，並輕舔後頸脖，一邊規律地進出他的後穴。成結部位已經很接近入口，約翰能感覺到進出時肌肉圈被強迫伸展的燒灼感。只差一點就是完全的貫穿了。  
  
  
突然間夏洛克使勁咬住約翰的後頸，幾乎見了血，用牙齒銜磨著表皮，低聲咆嘯。約翰omega的一部分思想完全放棄了自制力，進入全然服從的狀態，任由alpha抓牢他。這是alpha標記omega的必經過程。  
  
  
夏洛克鬆口，抓住約翰的臀部，用力向上入侵。約翰的陰道擴張開來，夏洛克的結順利地深深送了進去。約翰又能動了，他向後仰，放聲嚎叫，用力往下坐迎接夏洛克的貫穿。在他身體把結順利定在正確位置時，夏洛克釋放高潮，呼喊著約翰的名字。  
  
  
約翰能感覺到充血的陰莖在體內抽搐，結也隨著脈搏突突鼓動著，精液一股股射進子宮，他也忍不住跟著到了。夏洛克的高潮持續將近有一分鐘，射得滿滿的。成結部位摩擦著約翰的前列腺與G點，他忍不住蠕動著想讓夏洛克多射些。  
  
  
終於結束時，夏洛克小心讓兩人倒回床上。他們都側躺著終於結束時，夏洛克小心地讓兩人倒回床上。他們都側躺著，緊密結在一起，氣喘吁吁，兩人此生最極樂的性愛讓他們都輕輕顫抖著。  
「你想以後都會像這樣嗎？我不知道我能不能活著撐過下一次。」約翰完全無法順利呼吸。  
  
  
夏洛克也呼吸粗重，他吻吻約翰的耳朵，臉埋在髮間。「能這樣死也不錯。」他喃喃著陷入沉睡。  
約翰對這個玩笑話咯咯笑著，也跟著alpha休息。他不訝異夏洛克這麼快就昏睡過去，畢竟他為了自己經歷了兩場嚴重的打鬥，要擺脫麻醉藥劑的影響，還去醫院待了大半夜關心麥考夫，約翰自己已經睡過了，現在夏洛克理當休息。  
  
  
夏洛克從短眠中醒來，因為他感到自己在約翰體內又要重振雄風，而約翰也被他影響得十分動情。對約翰來說，沒有刺激陰莖就能到達高潮是種奇異新鮮的感覺。非常美妙，他讓自己沉湎在這種新奇感中。  
  
  
當夏洛克開始舔舐後頸的傷口時，約翰想像的是兩人出演的各種情色鏡頭。似乎綁定的過程中包括了各種體液的交換，唾液、血液與精液等等。兩人的身體最後終將互相同步，氣息也會交融。只要有人還有嗅覺，他就十分明白眼前這兩人軀體與心靈都屬於彼此。  
  
  
舔舐有點發癢可是很舒心。咬傷八成會留下痕跡，可這會是個他引以為傲的疤痕。現在他被標記了，大家都能看到他是屬於夏洛克，反之亦然。  
約翰還不清楚綁定到底意味著什麼，佛瑞斯特曾經告訴過他哨兵嚮導綁定的內容，但和他現在經歷的差距很大。除了心靈和思想，還包括了身體的綁定。這讓他更加意識到自己與夏洛克的身體反應、還有他們互有關聯之處。這在工作上會大有助益，但也會很惱人。  
  
  
「我想我們應該挺快就能適應了。我倒很喜歡隨時都知道你在哪裡的感覺。」夏洛克拱拱約翰的頭髮，吻上太陽穴。  
  
  
「如果我被綁架的話那是很有用。」約翰靠向夏洛克，後者雙臂自動緊包住他。兩人就一直維持這個姿勢，直到下一波高潮淹沒了他們。  
  
  
又過了大概快一個鐘頭，夏洛克的結才縮小到能夠順利退出約翰的身體。軍醫慶幸毛巾就在身下，因為可觀的精液開始跟著湧出來。看似足足有一加侖，不過約翰心知其實沒這麼多。他不禁期待著往後會越來越充沛（why？譯者不禁扶額…）。不過這些流淌出來的液體黏膩濕冷感覺很糟。  
「天哪，我得沖個澡，看這一團亂。」  
他還沒起身，夏洛克就把他拉回床上躺好，伸進兩腿間把手指探入約翰後穴，讓精液與潤滑液順利流出。約翰倒抽一口氣，看著他把這些液體抹上肚皮、胸口，還按摩乳首直到它們敏感站立起來。要不是約翰實在太筋疲力盡，這撩人情慾的景象會讓他再次高潮。  
  
  
夏洛克在耳畔低聲道：「我不想你洗掉。留著。」  
約翰低頭瞧著自己，然後抬頭望向正俯在自己上方的alpha，開口：「說真的，夏洛克，這乾掉後會變得白花花一片，聞起來也會很糟。」  
「就是要這樣，我要你聞起來像我，大家才知道你屬於我。」  
約翰嘆口氣，「沒別的人了，沒人會把我搶走的。我只屬於你。」  
  
  
夏洛克向下壓住約翰的時候，後者發出了「嗚噢」的聲音，因為夏洛克這下非常有效率地讓兩人都沾上了黏呼呼又冷冷的液體。  
「沒錯，」他耳語，「擁有你的人只有我。我是唯一一個會射在你裡面的人。唯一一個當你孩子父親的人。」  
「毫無疑問，夏洛克。我只想跟你在一起，我也只想生你的孩子。」隨著費洛蒙逐漸升高，約翰覺得自己的智力又開始減弱了。  
  
  
夏洛克全身蹭磨著他，讓他也興奮起來，後面又開始變得濕滑。情慾以對比速率增生，他的智商則減弱，約翰迫不期待打開雙腿抬高臀部，研磨著夏洛克，「所以呢，你得開始幹我了。」  
夏洛克的瞳孔放大，彎腰深深親著約翰，然後進入他。約翰能感覺到先前的精液又被夏洛克的衝刺擠出體外。Alpha的聲音像黑天鵝絨一樣低沉黝黑，讓約翰顫慄地想要更多。  
「Mine.」  
「Yours.」在夏洛克毫不間斷的賣力進出中，這是約翰唯一還說的出口的回應。  
  
  
急切感並沒有完全消失，但這是他們慢慢享受著彼此，夏洛克穩定而順暢的戳刺讓約翰感到非常舒服，他還想要被貫穿地更深，於是他們再度改了體位，夏洛克由後方進入他。Alpha覆在他身上，對他的後頸又吸又吮，這不僅沒有讓他四肢癱軟，反而讓他體內激起了許多電流般的小火花直竄下脊椎，他抬起身子顫抖，任夏洛克越推越深。他感覺到結又開始成型，比前一次更大。他在夏洛克換了姿勢，拿著他的手放到小腹部位時，感到十分受用。接著偵探在上頭蓋上自己的手，然後把約翰的身子往上頂，急促進出，同時在腹部施加壓力，這樣一來陰道和子宮都同時被壓迫著。  
  
  
約翰的呼吸變得十分紊亂，因為他幾乎能同時感受體內夏洛克的堅挺進攻與擱在腹部的手掌的按壓刺激。他的勃起迅速恢復元氣，快得比他經歷過的時間都短，然後在夏洛克深深把結擠進他體內的時候再度到達頂點。約翰擠壓著夏洛克，兩人同時高潮，在餘韻中顫抖著、慢慢倒回床上，緊結在一起。約翰覺得自己化成了千萬碎片，但他等不及再試一次。  
  
  
（肉基本上沒了不過OOC很認真地持續到文末（。  
  
  
兩人就這樣，不斷地做愛、結住，又做愛，過了好幾天。夏洛克是個令人驚訝的創新者，即使被各種激素與情熱沖昏腦袋還是十分溫柔。約翰沒想過會這樣，雖然他早該料到。夏洛克畢竟是天才。  
  
  
約翰的發情持續了光輝無比的三日，他這輩子沒這麼脫力過。學醫時或實習時都沒有。甚至服役於阿富汗也比這輕鬆點。但他這輩子也從來沒有這麼幸福過。  
  
  
他們又多待了兩天才敢冒險外出去警局做筆錄。約翰先在家裡休息了一日，讓夏洛克對著手機另一端的雷斯垂德滔滔不絕。莫莉已經完成了腳掌檢驗，雖然毒物測試結果還沒出爐，夏洛克已經迫不期待想回家了。不過他對約翰極度有耐性，並沒有堅持在他還沒準備好前就一定要啟程，這倒是出乎意料。  
  
  
福爾摩斯老夫人沒食言，送來美味易入口的食物讓他們裹腹。她甚至在發情第四天之後過來確認狀況並邀他們去共用晚餐，兩人答應了，雖然約翰覺得自己那一整天都僵著無法行動。老太太愛憐地抱住他然後對他狼狽的外表嘲笑了一番。  
「你會習慣的，我的孩子，我想這就是伴侶比你年輕的代價。」  
  
  
約翰只能同意，若說夏洛克對此極度有熱誠那只是輕描淡寫而已，更何況偵探還能毫無困難地一路熱情到結束為止。約翰希望自己能一直有幸引起這番熱情，並假以時日也擁有這樣的持久力。  
迷失在自己的浮想連篇裡，讓約翰又被福爾摩斯老夫人奚落了。她偷偷說，「別尷尬啊，約翰，我沒老到忘了跟我自己伴侶是怎麼度過的。我也在鏡子看過你這種表情太多次了。」  
話雖如此，共進晚餐時約翰還是沒能忍住臉紅。  
  
  
用餐過後，老夫人讓他們在客廳享用咖啡，說要處理一些通信，晚點再過來聊。約翰嘆口氣望著夏洛克，知道兩人在小屋的愜意日子快到頭了。他們在倫敦都各自有事必須處理，夏洛克得解迷，而約翰一直想知道哨兵塔準備控告他哪些罪名。但他沒料到夏洛克略顯緊張地遞給他一個小盒子。  
  
  
「這是什麼？」約翰困惑地瞪著它，然後瞇眼看向夏洛克。後者清清喉嚨催促他趕緊打開。  
裡面有兩只戒指，看起來是非常精緻的古董。約翰抬頭呆望著夏洛克，遲鈍地明白這是求婚。  
  
  
「綁定戒指嗎？你希望我們舉行儀式？」約翰覺得渾身發麻，他沒想過會碰上這個場景。  
夏洛克點頭，對約翰的反應感到十分不確定。「對，我非常希望有一場綁定儀式。」  
  
  
約翰非常感動但也很疑惑，「可是這太傳統了，我沒想過你會想要這種…我們已經綁定得不能再更牢了，實在不需要透過什麼宣示來讓它永恆不變。」  
「我知道，可奶奶希望在場，這是她祖父母的戒指。他們也是omega嚮導和alpha哨兵，所以她想要我們收下。你願意嗎？」  
  
  
約翰深吸一口氣，然後吐出來，「我當然願意了。這是個大驚喜。」他感到非常震驚，一時間說不出話來，不過他媽媽和哈莉肯定是樂壞的。如果要把這件事留著通知她們，搞不好會變得非常有趣。  
  
  
夏洛克心滿意足地笑著，「好，等回到倫敦我們再來討論日子，奶奶一定高興極了。」  
  
  
隔天他們被老夫人的司機載到警局提供關於費茲修的口供。前任的alpha首相在當地醫院的加護病房裡，沒幾周是無法出院的。夏洛克讓他受了重傷，約翰忍不住感到十分驕傲自己擁有這麼一位了不起的alpha。  
  
  
在法國警局是個奇怪的體驗，警官們都小心翼翼地對待約翰，極度有禮且非常幫忙。經歷過Met那些不怎麼客氣的對待後，約翰很喜歡異國警方這麼溫柔的禮遇。當然倫敦警局那些人不明白他是個omega，他忍不住猜想如果他們知道了以後是否會態度丕變。  
法國警方會這麼有禮，八成也是因為夏洛克在一旁虎視眈眈，準備一有誰太靠近就扭掉對方的頭。不過當個公開的omega顯然有不少優勢，只是他不確定自己是否永遠都想享受這樣的呵護。  
  
  
夏洛克堅持他在夾克裡得搭穿著沒領子的衣服，在警局裡無時無刻都攬著他。約翰最後終於明白是為了讓那個咬痕清晰可辨，加上夏洛克明顯的佔有表示，讓大家都知道他們是剛結合的伴侶。  
約翰不曉得該感到丟臉還是驕傲。  
  
  
費茲修被控訴了長長一串罪名，其中最嚴重的應該是意圖謀殺、意圖綁架與干擾alpha/omega結合。出於某個原因，最後一項是最嚴重的，一旦定罪，這個哨兵可能必須坐上十年牢。  
  
  
罪名中沒有干擾哨兵與嚮導的結合，因為這只有塔方才能進行控告。關於引渡到倫敦哨兵塔的說法有出現過，但約翰對此沒有什麼特別意見。罪行的嚴重性對約翰來說已經夠了，他知道費茲修在英國政府高層有不少友人可以施力，所以這些提告最後都會被大事化小，但重點是費茲修很長一段時間都不會是他們心頭的憂慮了。  
  
  
說到底，該考慮的事比費茲修更多、也更緊急。儘管還要四到六週才能肯定，但他莫名相信在這次發情期中他應該順利懷上了孩子。初次結合不會有孕或是要試上很多次才能成功並不是新聞，但他也不介意多來幾次發情，想到夏洛克的結和填滿他體內的感覺，約翰就覺得十分幸福。  
此外，他比一般初次懷胎的omega要年長，年齡對他來說是另一個試圖懷孕的缺點，如果順利懷孕，他也八成屬於某種高危險群，所以恐怕不會這麼快就懷上。但不知為何，他就是直覺相信自己很可能中獎了。  
  
  
所以接下來有非常多需要考慮規劃的事，夏洛克的家族會怎麼看待他們結合的新聞又是另個大哉問。約翰肯定安西亞和麥考夫已經通知家族了。他虧欠麥考夫一條命，希望能在離開法國前親自去道謝。但麥考夫老早就能出院返家，所以他有大把的時間在族內散播八卦。約翰相信自己很快就會見到他，不過卻不怎麼想知道福爾摩斯家族的反應。  
  
  
還有就是關於約翰在哨兵塔所受到的待遇，媒體所產生的反對聲浪與公眾輿論。他是否該挺身而出，提供自己的觀點？他的生活將會很長一段時間都像個煉獄，但大眾關注是短暫的，興許他們很快就會忘了他。  
另一方面，一旦他們以哨兵與嚮導、alpha與omega的結合關係回到倫敦，朋友們，尤其是雷斯垂德，就會知道約翰其實是那場搜捕行動的目標。一開使無疑會帶來不小的驚嚇，或許他們可以不要張揚哨兵嚮導這一塊，只讓朋友們知道他們是alpha跟omega就好了。特別是媽媽和哈莉，讓她們幫忙籌劃綁定儀式會是非常好的分心策略。  
  
  
哨兵塔會原諒他的違規嗎，或是他們會提告？身為嚮導他絕對必須受到哨兵塔管轄，不管是不是正式編列的一員。約翰真心不曉得哨兵塔法制的運作方式，那究竟是刑法還是民法的範疇？  
他已經違背過一次召集令，還攻擊過守護者，儘管據他所知只有其中一位受到重傷，因為那未綁定的alpha狂暴了想強迫他結合。約翰拒絕了、他還想殺掉他，所以這應該能被視為是自衛。  
  
  
而夏洛克的母親會堅持要介入，或想參與綁定儀式呢？他還能有工作嗎？約翰腦子被紛擾的思緒盤據著。他現在覺得自己身處肥皂劇《加冕街》(coronation street)裡頭狗血的一集中，不想深究太多。夏洛克很想快點回到倫敦，他們去完警局的隔天就匆匆打包了行李，警方已告知未來有需要才會再聯繫他們。  
  
  
約翰想到要離開福爾摩斯老夫人就很哀傷，他已經非常喜愛她和這個鄉間小屋，對她和夏洛克來說這裡有著特殊意含。老夫人緊緊擁抱了他倆，大家站在小屋外，已經準備啟程。  
  
  
「能招待你們實在太好了，我會非常非常想念你們。」她對約翰眨眨眼，「保證你們會邀請我觀禮，約翰。」  
「我怎麼可能不邀您到場呢。福爾摩斯夫人，我們永遠歡迎您來，希望你會來探望我們。」  
  
  
「是啊，奶奶，你不是在倫敦還有棟房子嗎？不然你也歡迎來我們這兒住。」  
  
  
「我還擁有那間屋子，但我已經很多年沒去過了。再說吧，親愛的。我沒有以前這麼常旅行了，可是如果你們開始讓我抱孫子，那我就會努力旅行。莫妮卡也會想去的，我希望你們到時受得了我倆！」  
  
  
約翰笑了，輕輕抱住她耳語道：「如果我們有女兒，我們想給她起名叫法別恩妮(Fabienne)，如果是男孩兒就叫法賓(Fabien)。」  
  
  
福爾摩斯夫人倒抽一口氣，她揩揩眼睛，約翰放手，換夏洛克湊過來擁她。「這是最棒的名字，希望您別介意我們用它。」他一把攬住約翰，「我們昨天晚上聊過，覺得這樣是很好的決定，您是第一個給我們祝福，也是第一個讓我們在逃難時提供安全住所的人。奶奶，我們的感激永遠不嫌多。」  
  
  
她淚中帶笑，「只有約翰同意叫我一聲祖母或是奶奶，看你習慣怎麼喊，你們才准給孩子用我的名字。」  
  
  
約翰忍不住再次緊抱她。「讓我喊祖母就很好了，謝謝。希望很快就能再見到你。」  
  
  
終於道別結束，他們上路了。約翰深深做了個呼吸，感到非常放鬆。費茲修不再是個問題，不過他們回家後會面臨一些需要克服的難關。等到他和哨兵塔理清事情後，他想走入人群呼籲大家反對那些立法。也許沒有他的幫忙這些立法本來就要失敗，但他想盡力確保這勢在必行。  
公開身份是件大事，他必須好好思考一番，因為這也會影響到夏洛克。如果他決定要這麼作，希望這只是個九天的事件，然後一切就會像塵埃落定般再次回歸正軌。  
  
  
最重要的是，約翰希望有個沒有秘密與隱瞞的新開始。他要回家了，過著他想過的人生。他是個嚮導也是個omega。有些朋友舊識會對這個秘密非常訝異，甚至會氣憤，但他重視的那些人將替他感到高興。與新結合的伴侶一起，他們將迎向更多新的事物。有謎題需解開、罪犯需逮捕，如果他們的靈魂動物說得沒錯，還有許多孩子需要撫養。約翰左手放在胃部，想像著那些分裂的小小細胞們準備形成一個新的生命。他揚起微笑，伸出右手與夏洛克的在半途相握。哨兵對他露出一個喜愛的表情，轉頭看著路。但一直到佳雷(Calais)他都沒有鬆開約翰的手。  
  
  
約翰在開始舒適的居家生活之前有好些事必須處理，但他生活家庭中有許多支持與援助，這比什麼都管用。兩人齊心就沒有什麼能夠阻擋他們，他期待著前方的人生新階段。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
＝＝＝（第一部  全文完）＝＝＝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST! YAY ME!

**Author's Note:**

> From Translator: 
> 
> This is a super super breath-taking chapter and it's quite popular in Chinese fandom community! 
> 
> Thanks to Hisstah for giving me permission to translate this wonderful AU fic (and you know Sentinel/Guide is always beloved ehehehehe). I wish I could sum up the comments there and I'd love to post it if I have more time in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And since this translation has more than 47,000(!) words, I expect there are tons of mistakes and misinterpretations, please let me know if you spot some :)


End file.
